King of Ridge Crest Prep
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Pochacco906 : Edward Cullen est le gars le plus populaire de l'école mais il a le béguin pour Bella Swan depuis trois ans maintenant. Va-t-il finalement prendre son courage à deux mains ? Histoire liée à Ridge Crest Prep. COMPLÈTE
1. Sway

**King of Ridge Crest Prep**

**Auteur**: Pochacco906 (traduction : Lili)

**Genre**: romance/humour

**Résumé complet** : Bella Swan commence sa terminale. Elle est intelligente et timide, une adolescente normale qui est juste attrapé par des rêveries. Elle a le béguin pour le gars le plus populaire de l'école, Edward Cullen, depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais elle ne lui a jamais parlé. Trouvera-t-elle finalement le courage de lui parler avant la fin de l'année ? Ou sa timidité sera plus forte ? Qu'arrive-t-il quand trois nouveaux élèves rentrent dans l'école ? Aura-t-elle la meilleure année de sa vie scolaire ? Ou la pire ? Ou passera-t-elle avec elle partant à la fac sans même avoir appris à connaitre le fameux Edward Cullen ?

Cette histoire va être entièrement du point de vue d'Edward. Mais il faut avoir lu Ridge Crest Prep avant, sinon ça n'aura aucun sens

**A/N: This is my attempt at a companion piece to Ridge Crest Prep. It will be all in EPOV. It will go a lot slower than my updates for RCP but I hope that you like it. I have a very difficult time writing in EPOV. So I thought I'd give it a try first and see what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight or Ally McBeal. I do own the storyline and any characters that I make up.**

**Note de traduction : Bonjour à tous, voici enfin ce que vous attendiez tous ! L'histoire du POV d'Edward, il en a des choses à dire ;D**

* * *

Chapitre **1 – Sway**

Chanson – Sway, Bic Runga

* * *

Deux mots.

Edward Cullen.

Ce nom pouvait causer deux choses dans mon lycée de fous, Ridge Crest Prep.

Une, ça faisait crier les filles à plein poumons et me suivre partout comme des chiots perdus, et deux, ça effrayait la seule fille dont je voulais l'attention.

C'était moi.

J'étais dans cette école depuis la 3e troisième et il restait maintenant deux semaines avant le début de ma terminale.

J'étais un élève modèle. Quarterback de l'équipe de football, Capitaine de l'équipe de basketball, élève studieux avec que des A et cette année, j'étais finalement président de l'Association du Corps Etudiant après avoir été impliqué pendant trois ans dans l'association.

Je n'allais nier être bon à un tas de choses. Mais il y avait seulement une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas bon. C'était parler à la seule fille sur laquelle j'avais posé mes yeux trois ans auparavant.

Bien sûr, je recevais beaucoup d'attentions des filles, auxquelles je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. Au contraire, ça m'ennuyais plus qu'autre chose. Je suis sûr que n'importe quel gars adorerait ça mais j'étais au-delà des filles folles et obsédées. Et j'étais entièrement concentrer sur mon but principal d'entrer à Stanford et aller dans une école de droit, je n'avais donc pas besoins de distraction.

J'allais changer ça cette année cependant, principalement parce qu'Alice allait me tuer su je laissais tomber mais aussi car j'avais enfin décidé d'être un homme, un vrai.

Je m'étais juré que je ferais une chose cette année avant d'être diplômé, c'était de finalement parler à Isabella Swan.

Je me souvenais de la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était le premier jour du déménagement dans les dortoirs.

…

_Je me tenais à côté de la Mercedes S500 noire de ma mère, m'occupant de mes affaires dans le coffre. J'ignorais l'observation de plusieurs filles qui, j'en étais sûr, mataient la viande fraîche._

_Je retournais prendre mes affaires quand j'entendis un magnifique rire venir du côté opposé du parking. Ça sonnait comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Je me tournais pour voir une fille petite avec de longs cheveux bruns sortir d'un Silver Range Rover. Elle riait toujours et je n'eus pas la chance de voir son visage._

_On était assez loin, je doutais donc d'être capable de voir à quoi elle ressemble._

_Je ne prêtais pas plus d'attention à ça et repris mes affaires pour me diriger vers les dortoirs. Je la vis marcher vers les dortoirs des filles avec son dos devant mes yeux._

_Ce n'était que lorsque j'entendis son père l'appeler que je la vis se tourner._

_Bella. Le nom lui allait à la perfection._

_C'était comme si tout allait au ralentit alors que je la regardais au loin. Elle avait u peau pâle similaire à la mienne. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur avec des grands yeux de biche marrons, et un nez mignon en forme de bouton._

_C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait coupé le souffle alors que je me tenais là et la fixais. Heureusement, elle ne me vit pas mais ma mère me surpris._

- _Chéri, que regardes-tu ?_

_Ma mère, Esme, avait de long cheveux caramel et des yeux verts magnifiques. Les mêmes yeux verts dont j'avais hérité._

- _Rien, Maman, répondis-je, semblant agité._

- _Je connais ce regard._

_Ma mère tourna sa tête en direction de Bella._

- _Elle est mignonne, Edward. Tu devrais lui parler._

_Je grognais._

- _Maman !_

…

Bien évidemment, dès ce jour, ma mère me taquina sans arrêt à propos de Bella et me demandait à chaque fois qu'on parlait au téléphone si je lui avais parlé. Et à chaque fois ma réponse était non. Je sentais le désappointement de ma mère mais j'avais mes raisons.

Je me souvenais de mon premier jour au self comme si c'était hier.

…

_Je venais juste de rencontrer Steve, Mark, Brian et Scott qui prévoyaient aussi d'aller aux essais pour l'équipe de football. On devint rapidement copains et on finit par s'asseoir ensemble à une table dans le self. Je regardais alentour, observant les élèves, espérant trouver Bella._

_J'espérais qu'on aurait des classes ensembles mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas eu de chance. Alors que les gars commençaient à manger leur déjeuner, ma respiration se coupa tandis que je la voyais assise à une table sur le côté. _

_Elle avait son visage cache dans le journal de l'école. C'était mignon._

_Elle ne ressemblait à la fille typique de RCP. Et après avoir un tas d'entre elles me sauter dessus ce matin, elle semblait différente de tout le reste._

- _C'est Bella Swan, dit Steve, brisant ma contemplation._

_Oh, c'était donc son nom de famille. Swan._

- _Ouais, apparemment, elle est prise mais un régal pour les yeux, dit Mark tout en levant les sourcils. _

- _Que veux-tu dire elle est prise ? demandais-je avec nonchalance, espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas mon intérêt._

- _Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle est avec un gars, Jasper Hale, répondit Mark._

_Juste à ce moment là, je vis un grand gars aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je vis son visage s'illuminer avec un sourire brillant et me sentis mal._

_Était-ce son copain ? Qui était-il ?_

_Je restais là, jetant des regards dans leur direction et les regardais silencieusement durant toute l'heure du déjeuner. J'avais l'impression d'être un rôdeur mais j'étais curieux de voir quel type de relation ils avaient. Ils semblaient proches mais c'était déroutant. Ils semblaient aussi être fermé à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans leur petite bulle et ne voulaient que personne ne l'a brise._

_Pendant le reste de la journée, mes pensées furent entièrement concentrées sur Bella. Je finis par découvrir que je n'avais aucuns cours avec elle et avec la taille de l'école, je l'a voyais à peine dans les couloirs. _

_Je devinais que ce qui était fait pour arriver était fait pour arriver. Avec ma trop forte fixation sur elle, je me concentrais à peine pour mes cours et je savais que je ne pouvais me permettre de distraction._

…

Ce fut là que je décidais de l'admirer de loin et ce qui devait arriver arriverait. Bien sûr, après trois ans, rien n'était arrivé. J'avais toujours espéré qu'on aurait au moins un cours ensemble mais c'était comme si j'étais maudit car ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Et il y avait toujours la question continuelle de savoir si Bella et Jasper étaient en couple. Tout le monde supposait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait eu un article dans le journal durant le 3e qui déclarait qu'ils étaient en couple et puis rompirent quelques mois mais ils n'agirent jamais différemment l'un envers l'autre. C'était toujours la même interaction et ça me troublait.

Ils semblaient toujours enfermés sur eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient déterminés à aller au lycée et en finir le plus vite possible. Ils n'allaient jamais aux soirées dansantes, ni au match, ni aux fêtes. Rien. Ils n'étaient pas des parias. Tout le monde parlait d'eux mais ils étaient à peine mentionnés dans la rubrique de Tanya.

Les filles se pâmaient secrètement pour Jasper tandis que les gars faisaient des commentaires inappropriés sur Bella. Bien évidemment, ça m'énervait mais je faisais de mon mieux pour cacher mes véritables sentiments.

Tous les jours je les observais durant le déjeuner et tous les jours je posais les mêmes questions qui me parasitaient la tête. Je secouai ma tête pour en faire sortir ses pensées et me concentrer sur les trucs scolaires dans lesquels j'étais impliqué.

Mais la seule conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenu était qu'ils voulaient rester entre eux, et non être sous les projecteurs.

Éventuellement, ma mère vendit la mèche à Alice à propos de mon coup de cœur secret, et elle me tourmentait alors qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres, à Paris. Elle trouvait le moyen de me taper sur les nerfs.

Bien sûr, je découvrais qu'Alice ré-emménageait à L.A. cette année et allait faire sa terminale avec moi à RCP. Ça allait secouer les choses un peu. Et j'espérai seulement que ma sœur n'allait pas m'embarrasser devant Bella.

Alice arrivait cette après midi, je décidai donc d'aller à la librairie pour acheter quelques affaires et livres pour être prêt pour la rentrée.

Secrètement, j'avais d'autres intentions pour aller dans la librairie. Je savais que Bella travaillait là. Mais à chaque fois que j'y allais, elle n'était jamais à la caisse, ce qui ne me donnait jamais l'occasion de lui parler.

Je sortis de mon dortoir et me dirigeai vers la librairie. J'évitai rapidement Lauren Mallory qui marchait en direction de son dortoir. Elle était extrêmement ennuyeuse.

Pour quelques raisons, elle avait posée son œil sur moi et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Dès qu'elle avait une possibilité, elle essayait de flirter avec moi ou de me parler. Je n'avais jamais eu de classe avec elle mais je l'a voyais à tous mes matchs, puisqu'elle était une pom-pom girl et cette année elle en était la chef.

Je savais qu'elle avait été avec plus de la moitié des gars de cette école et des autres aussi. Elle n'avait jamais été mon genre. Comme si je voulais être avec un MST ambulante.

Phew ! Elle marcha à côté de moi sans remarquer que j'étais là.

J'arrivai à la porte et entrai dans la librairie. Je scannai les différentes étagères. Je savais que Bella était toujours celle qui approvisionnait les rayons alors je pensai essayer la section Classique en premier.

Je fini par prendre quelques livres que je voulais et d'autres trucs. J'étais un peu désappointé de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans la librairie.

Peut-être qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ?

Je me tenais dans la ligne, attendant de payer mes achats, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait 2-3 personnes devant moi et mon cœur se mit à bondir dans ma poitrine. Elle se tenait là, devant moi.

Je commençai à être nerveux. Je n'étais jamais doué pour parler aux filles, principalement parce que la plupart d'entre elles m'ennuyaient mais ça c'était différent. Mes mains commencèrent à sueur.

_Joue-la cool, Edward !_

Je comptai les minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois au devant de la file. Elle n'avait pas encore levé les yeux. Elle semblait préoccupée à essayer de faire partir tout le monde. Je plaçai mes articles sur le comptoir et elle commença à les scanner sans lever les yeux. J'étais tellement nerveux que je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que j'étais si prêt d'elle et avais l'opportunité de lui parler. Des pensées couraient dans ma tête.

Comment ça va ? Nah. Trop original.

Comment a été ta journée ? Nope. Elle avait travaillé à la librairie toute la journée.

Argh ! J'étais complètement perdu.

Puis elle parla et je tombais presque à la renverse. J'avais seulement entendu sa voix quand je passais à côté d'elle dans les couloirs ou devant sa table au déjeuner mais maintenant, elle me parlait directement.

- Bon choix pour les livres, ce sont mes préférés, dit-elle.

J'étais surpris qu'elle aime les mêmes livres que moi. Je savais déjà qu'on avait des gouts similaires en musique parce que je lisais son article chaque semaine dans le journal de l'école. Elle écrivait très bien et d'une certaine manière c'était ma façon d'apprendre à la connaitre depuis les trois dernières années.

_Dis quelque chose !_

- Je suis d'accord, ce sont les miens aussi, dis-je.

Puis elle leva lentement la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. Les grands yeux chocolat dont j'avais toujours rêvé regardaient dans les miens.

Je n'étais pas sûr du temps où on était resté comme ça mais Jasper arriva et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, brisant notre lien.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Étaient-ils toujours ensemble ?

Toutes les questions confuses revinrent dans ma tête alors que Bella retournait fixer la caisse.

- Um… ton… total est de 56,65 $, couina-t-elle.

Je pouvais voir son visage rougir.

C'est moi qui ais fait ça ?

Je savais que je faisais de l'effet aux filles mais j'étais encore plus surpris que je puisse affecter Bella. Elle mit mes affaires dans un sac et me le tendit. Elle regardait toujours la caisse.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un instant on se regardait l'un l'autre et l'instant d'après elle trouvait la caisse plus intéressante.

Je soupirai intérieurement. J'attrapai mes affaires.

- Merci, Bella ! dis-je.

Je vis sa tête se lever d'un coup alors que je lui faisais mon sourire en coin et sorti de la librairie.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade et mes paumes suaient. Au moins, j'avais finalement eu le cran de lui parler, mais si ce fut bref.

**********

**TOC ! TOC !**

- Entrez, hurlai-je.

Alice ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et entra dedans.

- Tu sais que j'aurai pu t'aider à emménager, dis-je à ma sœur.

- J'avais des déménageurs pour m'aider. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu as faim ? demanda Alice.

- Ouais, allons à CPK.

Elle hocha la tête et on quitta le bâtiment et marchâmes en direction du centre commercial qui était sur le campus.

Beaucoup de gens nous dévisageaient et j'avais le sentiment de savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais été vu seul avec une fille avant. Je parlai seulement aux filles en groupe avec d'autres gens. Je ne voulais jamais que la rubrique de Tanya suspecte quelque chose, alors je devais être prudent.

J'étais sûr que tout le monde se demandait qui était Alice. Ils allaient le découvrir tôt ou tard et avec un peu de chance, l'attention allait s'éteindre. Je n'étais pas un grand fan de l'attention mais je savais que ça venait avec le territoire. Je ne m'étais jamais attardé dessus mais je ne laissais ça pas trop me déranger.

Alors qu'on entrait dans CPK, on s'assit à une banquette et je pouvais voir des gens prendre des photos avec leurs portables. La partie 'prendre des photos' était vraiment ennuyante.

- Edward, pourquoi tout le monde prend des photos de nous ? me chuchota Alice en face de moi.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis sur la rubrique de Tanya ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est pour la rubrique. Ils se demandent probablement qui tu es et pourquoi je suis avec toi, dis-je.

- Wow, alors c'était sérieux quand tu as dit que tu ne parlais pas aux filles ? dit-elle.

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de distractions et la plupart d'entre elles sont ennuyantes, répliquai-je.

- Bien, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir de toute cette attention. J'aurai portée quelque chose de plus sympa ! grommela-t-elle.

Y'a que ma sœur pour se préoccuper de ce qu'elle porte. Après qu'on eut commandé, on parla de son vol.

- Allons voir un film après ça ! dit-elle, avec un petit cri aigu.

- Tu es pas fatiguée avec le décalage horaire ? demandai-je.

- Non !

Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'écoutait.

- As-tu parlé à Bella ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ma mère n'avait jamais abandonnée durant toutes ses années et Alice sautait sur l'occasion dès qu'elle avait la possibilité de me demander.

Je lui parlai de l'accident à la librairie et elle bondissait presque sur son siège.

- Edward ! C'est une super nouvelle ! Tu lui as finalement parlé avec toutes ces années ! C'est du progrès ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alice, tu peux baisser d'un ton ? Je ne veux que des gens nous entendent ? Et juste dire que j'aime les mêmes livres qu'elle et la remercier en disant son nom ne constitue pas une discussion ! sifflai-je.

- Bien ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle par contre, tu devrais être content de ça ! Au moins, tu t'ai pris en main. Je commençai à croire que tu étais gay !

- Je ne suis pas gay, Alice, grondai-je dans ma barbe.

Je soupirai.

- Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette conversation. Jasper est arrivé et lui a donné un coup sur l'épaule et puis, elle ne voulait plus me regarder. L'échange entier était simplement… bizarre.

- Tu penses trop, railla Alice.

Peut-être que je pensai trop.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis Bella et Jasper entrer dans le restaurant. Alice remarqua le changement dans mes yeux et regarda dans la même direction.

- C'est Bella ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et s'il te plait, arrêtes de les regarder, murmurai-je, me tournant pour regarder ma nourriture devant moi.

- Elle est vraiment mignonne, Edward. Tu dois aller lui parler, pépia Alice, tout en continuant à les regarder.

On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle reluquait Jasper.

- Non, finissons juste de manger et après allons voir un film, dis-je rapidement.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella et Jasper étaient assis dans une banquette plus proche du devant. Ils parlaient et rigolaient.

- C'est Jasper ? demanda Alice émerveillée.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Wow, dit-elle, semblant soufflée.

Je savais qu'elle serait attirée par lui. C'était exactement son genre. J'espérai simplement que lui et Bella ne sortaient pas ensemble pour qu'Alice ait sa chance. Et cet espoir était autant dans son intérêt que pour le mien.

Je vis la serveuse prendre leur commande et partir. Je crus voir Bella regarder dans notre direction mais elle regarda vite ailleurs.

Je vis Jasper lui demander quelque chose et regarder dans notre direction et puis à nouveau vers elle. Ils parlaient encore. C'était bizarre.

- Ils sont en couple, Edward ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait mais tout le monde le suppose. Que penses-tu ?

J'étais curieux de connaître ses pensées.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle, les regardant pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre basé sur leur interaction. On dirait qu'ils sont simplement amis de ce que je peux voir, mais qui sait, dit-elle.

Pour le reste du repas, Bella ne regarda pas dans notre direction. Je n'étais pas sûr de la façon dont prendre ça. C'était comme si elle était devenue cette planche de bois qui ne tournait pas la tête et restait concentré sur Jasper, devant elle.

Peut-être qu'il était en colère qu'elle nous ait regardée. C'était tellement frustrant.

Alice et moi nous levâmes et partîmes. Heureusement, j'avais été capable de la convaincre qu'il y avait des boutiques dehors pour elle à voir avant le film pour qu'elle arrête de fixer la table de Bella et Jasper.

Après avoir fait quelques magasins, on se tint dans la ligne pour acheter les tickets. Il y avait plus de regards et de chuchotements. Je soupirai, commençant à être ennuyé. Je pouvais entendre les appareils photo des portables se déclencher derrière moi.

Après avoir acheté deux tickets, on se sépara pour aller aux toilettes.

Je sortis et vis que Jasper était en ligne pour acheter de la nourriture au ciné-café.

- Tu veux quoi ? demandai-je à Alice alors que je me tenais dans la même queue.

- Tu peux me prendre un soda et du popcorn ? Je vais entrer et prendre les sièges, dit-elle.

- D'accord, je te retrouve à l'intérieur.

Elle se tourna et entra dans la salle de cinéma. Je vis Jasper prendre la nourriture et me demandais s'il était là avec Bella et s'ils regardaient le même film que moi.

Peut-être que de cette façon, je pouvais déterminer s'ils étaient ensemble ou non. Sûrement, s'il mettait son bras autour d'elle ou autre. Dieu, j'en été à les espionner dans une salle de cinéma.

C'était un nouveau niveau de bassesse pour moi.

Je le vis partir et ne remarquai pas vers où il était allé. Je ne voulais pas être attrapé en train de le regarder.

Je commandai deux sodas et du popcorn et me dirigeai vers la salle. C'était rempli et j'essayai de scanner la salle pour trouver Alice. Ce fut seulement là que mon cœur commença à battre plus fort et que je vis Bella et Jasper. Alice était assise juste à côté de Bella.

J'allais tuer ma sœur. Que prévoyait-elle de faire ?

Je marchai lentement vers la rangée et vis Bella et Jasper se parler en chuchotant. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'ils se disaient mais on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient des mouvements avec leurs bouches. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'Alice entende ce qu'ils disaient.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je passer ? demandai-je.

Bella ne me regarda pas, ce qui me rendait encore plus confus. Je suis sûr qu'elle savait que j'étais celui pour qui Alice gardait un siège mais pourquoi m'ignorait-elle ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle poussa ses jambes juste assez pour que je puisse passer et je passais à côté d'elle pour m'asseoir près d'Alice.

Elle me lança un regard interrogatif et je haussai les épaules. Juste alors, le film commença et je n'entendis pas un son en provenance de l'endroit où était Bella.

Le reste des deux heures semblait inconfortable pour ne pas dire autre chose. J'essayai d'observer l'attitude de Bella et Jasper mais ne vis rien qui pouvait confirmer qu'ils étaient en couple. La seule chose bizarre que je vis était que Jasper n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur son siège et il faisait trop noir pour voir ce qui en était la cause.

Étrange. Je n'étais pas sûr s'il nous regardait nous ou plus Alice.

Dès que le film se termina, je vis Bella bondir de son siège et attraper le bras de Jasper pour le faire quitter le cinéma le plus vite possible.

- C'était quoi ça ? me demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était étrange la façon dont ils agissaient ? demandai-je.

- J'ai remarquée que Jasper bondissait souvent et je jure avoir vu Bella le pincer. C'était en fait assez amusant, pouffa Alice.

On commença à retourner vers les dortoirs tout en continuant à parler.

- Tu penses que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? demandai-je à Alice.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Elle fit une grimace en signe de confusion.

Je fis courir ma main à travers mes cheveux. Une de mes habitudes nerveuses.

- Eh ben, quand je suis venu m'asseoir, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de lever la tête. Elle m'a simplement ignorée. C'est juste bizarre.

- Peut-être qu'elle est juste différente des autres filles. Je suis sure qu'elle n'est en rien comme des fans, Edward. Donne-lui simplement du temps. Elle finira par t'apprécier. Si tu as le courage d'aller à nouveau lui parler, taquina Alice.

C'était juste ça. Quand est-ce que j'aurais une nouvelle occasion de lui parler ? L'école ne recommençait pas avant deux semaines et j'espérai simplement avoir ma chance.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait**


	2. I’m Shakin’

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, plus de 100 pour le premier chapitre ! Et pour ceux qui s'inquiète, cette histoire n'est pas du tout la copie conforme de RCP vue par Edward, même si bien entendu il y a des choses en commun, l'auteur essaye au maximum d'intégrer des nouveaux trucs !  
**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'essaierai de pas vous faire trop attendre la prochaine fois.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – I'm Shakin'**

Chanson – _I'm Shakin'_, Rooney

* * *

Je vérifiai mes e-mails dans ma chambre et vis que Brian m'avait envoyé le lien d'une vidéo sur YouTube. Je cliquai dessus et vis Emmett Swan effrayer Mike Newton à _Johnny Rockets_. Ça approchait déjà des 5 000 visiteurs. C'était hilarant.

Je n'étais définitivement pas un fan de Mike Newton. Je savais qu'il poursuivait constamment Bella. Il en jubilait dans les vestiaires. Non pas qu'il arrivait à quelque chose avec elle cependant. Tout le monde savait qu'elle le détestait. Le gars était un con. C'était dur d'être dans la même équipe de football que lui et d'avoir à être courtois. Pour quelques raisons inconnues, il trouvait toujours un moyen de m'énerver.

J'étais surpris de voir Emmett sur le campus. Je savais qu'il était le grand frère de Bella et qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de football de Hilltop Prep l'année dernière. Il était aussi en dernière année alors ne devrait-il pas être parti à l'université ?

On jouait contre son équipe chaque année et il semblait être un gars sympa. Je ne le connaissais pas trop bien. Il était intimidant de par sa taille mais je savais qu'il était un plaisantin.

J'attrapai ma veste et me dirigeai vers _Chili's_ pour retrouver Alice, Mark et Brian pour manger. J'entrai dans le restaurant et les trouvai assis dans le fond.

- Salut les gars ! Sympa le lien ! dis-je en tapant des poings avec Brian.

Il rit.

- C'était marrant, hein ?

On hocha tous nos têtes en signe d'acquiescement.

- A votre avis, pourquoi Emmett est sur le campus ? demanda Mark.

- Aucune idée, répondit Brian.

- Peut-être qu'il rend visite à Bella ou quelque chose dans le genre, supposai-je.

Après qu'on eut commandés notre nourriture, on regarda le match Patriots contre Steelers à la télé. Alice regardait les gens dans le restaurant et me frappa sous la table.

- OW ! hurlai-je, sautant sur mon siège et frottant mon mollet.

Brian et Mark nous regardaient curieusement.

- Désolée pour ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Une fois que Brian et Mark se remirent à regarder la télé, je fis face à Alice, mes yeux plissés. Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction de l'entrée du restaurant, essayant de me faire signe de regarder dans cette direction.

Je me tournais et regardai dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Je vis Bella assise à une banquette avec Emmett, Rose et Jasper. Jasper et Bella étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je savais que Rose était la petite-amie d'Emmett. Elle était en général le sujet principal dans les vestiaires. Les gars bavaient devant elle et elle n'était même pas dans notre école. J'admettais qu'elle était jolie mais définitivement pas mon genre.

Étaient-ils en double rencard ?

Je vis Alice jeter sa fourchette par terre et descendre sous la table. Puis je la sentis me tirer le bras, me forçant à la rejoindre.

- GAH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchotai-je sous la table.

- Tu devrais aller là-bas ! cracha-t-elle, essayant d'être sûre que Brian et Mark ne remarquaient pas ce qu'on faisait.

- Non ! On dirait qu'ils sont en double rencard ou un truc dans le même style. Je ne vais pas là-bas !

- Edward, tu dois lui parler une nouvelle fois et c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire. Arrête d'être têtu et vas là-bas ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, vous deux ? demanda Brian.

Alice et moi nous remîmes sur nos sièges.

- Oh, rien. J'ai fais tomber ma fourchette. Que suis-je bête ! Edward s'est penché sur m'aider à la trouver ! raconta-t-elle.

Brian ne posa plus de questions et retourna regarder le match. Alice me jeta alors un regard noir et faisais bouger ses yeux en direction du devant, me criant pratiquement d'y aller.

Juste alors que j'étais sur le point de me lever, je regardai en direction de la table de Bella et vis Lauren Mallory essayant de parler à Emmett qui était trop pris dans le jeu pour la remarquer.

Je me retournai vers Alice, secouant ma tête.

- Non ! Aucune chance que j'y aille maintenant ! déclarai-je avec ma bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Elle se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil sur Lauren. Je lui avais dit à quel point Lauren était folle mais elle ne voulait pas me croire avant de voir Lauren elle-même.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord ! répondit-elle de la même façon.

Puis, on entendit Rose et Lauren hurler. On se tourna tous pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des gens prenaient des photos avec leurs portables.

Je vis Emmett se lever pour se positionner entre elles deux et Lauren s'en alla. Avec de la chance, elle n'allait pas marcher vers le fond du restaurant ou alors je devrais courir me cacher.

Une fois que les choses se calmèrent, nous finassâmes notre repas. J'essayai d'être discret dans mes regards en direction de la table de Bella mais Alice m'attrapait à chaque fois et me faisait un grand sourire.

Je soupirai en me levant de table et fis le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Yo, Edward ! entendis-je Emmett dire d'une voix puissante alors qu'il sortait des toilettes.

- Emmett, dis-je, avec un signe de la tête.

Maintenant c'était le bon moment pour moi de découvrir ce qu'il faisait là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je de façon détachée.

- Je me suis fais transférer ici, répondit-il.

Je lui jetai un regard curieux. Transférer ici ? Il aurait dû avoir son diplôme l'année dernière.

- Ouais, je… um… me suis pas trop bien débrouillé l'année dernière donc je dois… um… refaire une nouvelle fois ma terminale, dit-il, semblant hésitant.

Je pouvais voir qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de me parler de ça.

- Eh, pas de soucis. Je ne dirai rien, dis-je.

Il tapa son poing dans mon dos.

Merde, il est fort, je devais lui reconnaitre ça. Je grimaçai légèrement.

- Merci, mec ! dit Emmett/

- Pas de problème. Alors tu va jouer au football ici ? L'équipe aurait besoin de toi.

- Ouais. Je prévoyais de rejoindre les équipes de football et basket.

Avec Emmett ici maintenant, on devrait définitivement avoir une chance de gagner les championnats.

- Bien. Les essais commencent lundi pour le football. Les essais pour le basket sont en décembre mais la saison ne commence pas avant janvier.

- Cool. Je te verrai lundi alors.

Il brandit son poing et je tapai dessus avec le mien, puis il se tourna pour partir. Je le regardai faire et vis que Bella, Rose et Jasper nous regardaient. Je leur envoyai un sourire. Rose et Jasper le retournèrent mais Bella regarda ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, pensai-je alors que j'entrais dans les toilettes.

**********

- Edward, c'est ta chance d'en découvrir plus à propos de Bella, chouina Alice.

On était assis dans ma chambre et les essais de football étaient supposés commencer demain. Je lui avais dit qu'Emmett allait à RCP maintenant et qu'il allait faire les essais pour l'équipe de football. Elle était convaincue que c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour avoir des informations au sujet de Bella.

- Alice, je ne peux pas simplement lui poser des questions sur elle. Il va être suspicieux. Et c'est de sa jeune sœur dont on parle ici. Il pourrait me tuer avec un claquement de doigt. Il m'a à peine tapé dans le dos à _Chili's_ et pour être honnête, ça a fait mal, dis-je sincèrement.

- Ne le laisse pas t'effrayer ! Tu peux essayer de le connaitre et le laisser apprendre à te faire confiance. Allez, Edward. Les filles aiment ça quand tu poses des questions sur elles et connais ce que qu'elles aiment avant même qu'elles te le disent. Crois-moi, dit-elle.

Elle s'était intronisé Alice l'entremetteuse et était déterminée. Je commençai à être agacé.

- Maintenant, je vais être occupé cette semaine avec les préparations pour le bal de la rentrée, je serai pas là pour regarder tes essais mais tu dois trouver un moyen d'obtenir des informations d'Emmett. Je suis sûre que tu penseras à quelque chose pour que ça ne soit pas flagrant. Tu es intelligent, pépia-t-elle.

- Obtenir des informations d'Emmett ? Tu donnes l'impression que je vais l'interroger et le menacer pour l'information, bredouillai-je.

- Eh bien, ça ne ferait pas de mal si tu prenais les choses en main ! C'est ta dernière année et tu dois faire l'effort, Edward. Ou tu va broyer du noir une fois que tu auras ton diplôme sur toutes les occasions manquées pour parler avec Bella. On va faire en sorte que ça arrive pas. Et pas de MAIS ! gronda-t-elle.

Avec cette détermination, je savais que je ne devais pas aller contre elle.

Comment j'allais faire pour pas que ça paraisse évident ?

**********

On était lundi et il y avait un groupe énorme qui s'était rassemblé pour les essais. Plus d'une centaine d'élèves. C'était comme ça chaque année, ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour moi.

Le stade était rempli de fans qui avaient chacune leur propre moment d'encouragement. Je trouvai ça ridicule mais certains des gars semblaient en fait aimer l'attention. Je détestai ça.

Je repérai Rose assise plus près du terrain et sus qu'elle était là pour supporter Emmett. Il y avait une petite partie de moi qui espérais que Bella allait aussi venir du fait de la présence de Rose et Emmett. Mais quand je regardai alentour à la recherche de la belle fille aux yeux marron, mon cœur se noya. Elle n'était pas là.

Le coach Smith siffla pour faire taire tout le monde. Il était le chef des coachs. L'équipe des juniors avait deux assistants et un médecin au cas où quelque chose arrivait sur le terrain.

- Écoutez-moi ! Je suis le coach Smith et bienvenue aux essais de football pour les Lions de Ridge Crest Prep. On va choisir l'équipe des séniors et l'équipe des juniors cette semaine. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont présent mais on va seulement choisir 20 joueurs par équipe. Les joueurs juniors, suivez le coach Bowman, s'il vous plait. Les autres avec moi. Bonne chance à tous !

Avec ça, la plupart des élèves partirent et suivirent le coach Bowman vers le plus petit terrain qui était utilisé pour les entrainements des juniors. Notre groupe de sénior était maintenant composé d'environ 40 élèves.

On fut immédiatement séparé en groupe et commençâmes les exercices. Je pouvais entendre les chants des filles dans les gradins et la voix de Lauren était la plus écœurante de toutes.

- Dieu, quand est-ce qu'elle se tait ? cracha Emmett à côté de moi alors qu'on sprintait.

Je ris.

- Jamais. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer. Une fois que tu seras capitaine, elle ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle.

Il me fit un petit sourire. Je savais qu'il voulait être capitaine. Ça avait du sens puisqu'il était capitaine dans sa dernière équipe et de ce que j'avais entendu, un très bon capitaine. J'étais content de prendre ma retraite. J'avais déjà mes devoirs de capitaine de l'équipe de basket à remplir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter plus à ma liste.

Hmmm… maintenant semblait être un bon moment pour poser des questions à propos de Bella.

Je devais juste trouver comment faire sans qu'il ne découvre mon engouement pour sa sœur.

- Alors, Emmett.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il.

- Je vois que Rose est là. Où est Bella ? demandai-je à bout de souffle.

Avec un peu de chance c'était assez désinvolte. Je demandais simplement où elle était.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer.

- Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de travailler sur le journal de l'école pour l'édition de la semaine prochaine.

- Oh ouais, la premier édition du journal pour l'année est toujours importante, ajoutai-je.

Comment je vais faire ça ? Je pouvais pratiquement entendre la voix d'Alice crier dans ma tête. 'Demandes simplement, Edward ! Arrêtes d'être une telle femmelette !

- Alors, tu sais, j'ai vu Bella avec toi à _Chili's_ l'autre jour. Ça ne semblait pas être un restaurant qu'elle aime, dis-je, essayant de tester les eaux.

J'espérai que ce n'était pas trop flagrant mais on aurait dit que je la connaissais et étais ami avec elle, vu la façon dont je parlais. Avec un peu de chance, il allait mordre à l'hameçon.

- Oh ouais, tu la connais. Elle aime sa _Cheesecake Factory_.

Il avait tout gobé.

Alice serait fière de moi. Je prétendais que je savais déjà et hochai la tête. Je détestai devoir mentir à Emmett mais j'étais trop curieux pour arrêter. Cette méthode marchait.

Peut-être que je pouvais prétendre que je la connaissais et qu'on était amis.

Ça pouvait définitivement marcher à mon avantage.

**********

On était jeudi maintenant et Bella n'était pas venu de la semaine. J'étais déçu de ça mais étais capable de découvrir quelques trucs en plus sur elle de la part d'Emmett et j'étais heureux de dire que je l'avais fait tout en discrétion.

Il me racontait des histoires d'eux grandissant ensemble et je pouvais voir qu'il aimait être son grand frère protecteur. Je découvris que ses fleurs favorites étaient les tulipes. Ça venait d'une histoire où, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Emmett lui avait offert deux lèvres en caoutchouc d'une boutique de décoration pensant qu'elle aimait les tulipes (**two lips versus tulips**)

J'apprenais également à connaitre Emmett et il était définitivement le plaisantin de service. Il faisait rire tout le monde avec ses vannes et ses blagues.

Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'on était dans l'exercice quand j'entendis des gars chuchoter. Ils étaient nouveaux dans les essais de cette année. Ils ne semblaient pas assez bons pour y arriver. En vérité, on aurait plus dit qu'ils étaient là pour regarder de quoi régaler leurs yeux.

- C'est qui ? chuchota l'un des gars.

- C'est Bella Swan, répliqua l'autre.

Au son de son nom, ma tête se tourna en direction de l'endroit qu'ils fixaient. Et elle était là. Elle semblait surprise alors qu'elle observait les fans. J'espérai qu'elle les trouvait énervante, tout comme moi. Mais secrètement au fond de moi, j'espérai qu'elle m'admirait, même de cette façon, je serai d'accord avec ça parce que c'était elle.

Elle aperçu Rose et marcha vers elle, suivit de Jasper. Puis je vis sa réaction alors qu'elle observait le stade et le terrain. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait. Je le savais parce que je l'avais jamais vu avant.

Je la cherchai toujours à chaque match espérant qu'elle viendrait. Bien sûr, c'était pratiquement impossible de scanner la foule entière mais pour quelque raison, je savais que je serais capable de le dire si elle était là.

Le coach hurla pour qu'on aille prendre nos casques, me sortant de ma transe. J'attrapai le mien et regardai dans sa direction. Elle me vit et je lui lançai un sourire. Elle me répondit avec un plus petit et puis j'entendis les deux gars continuer à chuchoter. Je tournais mon attention vers eux.

- Elle est canon, l'un d'eux dit.

Je détestai quand d'autres gars parlaient d'elle. Ça me mettait en colère.

- Faites attention. Son frère est juste là et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait les chose que vous dites sur elle, raillai-je alors qu'ils regardaient en direction d'Emmett et reculèrent, effrayés.

Ça leur apprendra !

- BAISSEZ LA TETE ! entendis-je Scott hurler dans la foule.

Je me tournai immédiatement pour voir à qui il criait. Je vis le ballon voler vers Bella. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais mon corps courait vers elle. Elle semblait hébétée et confuse. Je croyais qu'elle allait l'éviter mais elle ne le vit pas venir vers elle avant qu'il soit trop tard.

**BOUM !**

Je vis sa petite forme tomber des gradins, complètement assommée. Rose et quelques unes des filles assises à côté se mirent à crier. J'arrivai dans les gradins avant tous les autres.

- Bella !! Tu va bien ? demandai-je à une Bella évanouie sur le sol devant moi.

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras mais je pouvais entendre les pas bruyants d'Emmett derrière moi et m'empêchais de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me tue.

- BELLA ! hurla-t-il.

Jasper sauta à côté d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

- Elle va bien ? demandai-je à Rose avec inquiétude.

Je pouvais la voir bouger légèrement au son de nos voix.

Le coach Smith arriva en courant avec l'aide-soignant derrière lui. On fit un cercle autour de Bella, baissant les yeux vers elle.

Je pouvais voir ses paupières s'ouvrir. Elle semblait complètement à l'ouest. Ses yeux dirent le tour du cercle et quand ils arrivèrent à moi, elle s'assit rapidement.

- Ow ! glapit-elle alors tout en plaçant ma main sur ma tête.

- Recouchez-vous ! siffla l'aide soignant tout en la repoussant sur le dos.

- Non, je vais bien ! hurla-t-elle, poussant l'aide-soignant.

J'étais sur le point de la gronder de ne pas écouter parce que j'étais vraiment inquiet pour elle et je voulais qu'elle écoute l'aide-soignant mais Emmett me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Bells ! Tu l'écoute et tu te recouche, ordonna Emmett.

Je la vis écouter son frère et fus soulagé. L'aide-soignant fit quelques tests sur elle et tout le reste était brumeux. Mes yeux étaient seulement concentrés sur elle et je pouvais voir une bosse géante se former sur son front.

Elle continua d'insister qu'elle allait bien mais Rose, Jasper et Emmett lui lançaient des regards désapprobateurs. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne me regarda pas et je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était comme si elle prétendait que je n'étais même pas là.

- Les gars, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à aller au centre médical, dit le coach.

_C'était ma chance. Allez, fais-le, Edward !_

- Je vais l'emmener, offris-je.

Je la regardai pour évaluer sa réaction et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'attendais. Elle semblait terrifiée.

POURQUOI ?

Une fois encore, les questions fusaient dans ma tête. Avais-je fait quelque chose pour qu'elle ait peur de moi ?

Je vis Rose et Jasper sourire à Bella en la voyant mal à l'aise. Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux de ça ?

- Non, c'est bon Edward. C'est ma sœur, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien, occupes-toi juste de Butterfingers là-bas, cracha-t-il alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à un Mike Newton effrayé.

Alors qu'Emmett la soulevait, elle essayait de lui résister. Elle était vraiment têtue. Elle semblait l'être encore plus que moi.

Les gens prenaient des photos alors qu'ils s'en allaient et j'étais laissé là, confus.

Je fermais mes yeux et tout ce que je pus voir fut le corps frêle de Bella couché sur le sol et la rage souffla en moi. Mike lui avait fait ça. Il avait blessé Bella. Je marchai vers lui, hurlant.

- NEWTON ! TU ES UN IDIOT ? TU SAIS POURQUOI ON T'APPELLE BUTTERFINGERS ! QU'EST­-CE QU'ON T'AS DIT A PROPOS DE TON LANCE ? TU NE DEVRAIS MEME PAS TOUCHER UNE BALLE, criai-je.

J'étais prêt à me lancer sur lui mais Scott et Jack me retirent.

- Je suis désolé ! C'était un accident. Honnêtement, plaida-t-il.

Il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à pisser dans son pantalon.

- Allez, Edward. Relax ! dit Brian.

Je savais que mon tempérament n'était pas le meilleur et là, j'étais livide. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez et fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

- Pourquoi tu t'assieds pas sur le banc, Edward ? dit le coach Smith tout en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

Je me posai sur le banc pour le reste des essais essayant de me calmer mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était si Bella allait bien.

Après qu'une heure soit passé, je vis Emmett courir sur le terrain.

- Elle va bien ? lui demandai-je.

J'espérai qu'il ne détecterait pas l'inquiétude dans ma voix et heureusement ça n'eut pas l'air d'être le cas.

- Ouais, elle va avoir un bleu mais ce n'est pas trop grave. T'as pris soin de Butterfingers ? demanda-t-il.

- Edward l'a presque tué, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit Mark pour moi.

- Bien. Je suis content que quelqu'un est été là pour l'effrayer, dit Emmett de sa grosse voix et ma donna une tape dans le dos.

J'étais soulagé de savoir que Bella allait bien mais aussi parce qu'Emmett semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Maintenant, comment allais-je lui poser des questions à propos de Jasper ?

* * *

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;-D**


	3. Clocks

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde.**

**Comme toujours, merci à vous tous pour vos messages et l'ajout de cette histoire à vos favoris et liste d'alerte.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3** – **Clocks**

Chanson – Clocks, Coldplay

* * *

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je à ma sœur qui était assise à mon bureau, tapant sur mon ordinateur.

- Je poursuis Jasper sur Facebook, dit-elle, tout en reluquant les photos de Jasper sur le site internet.

- Allez, Alice, tu dois vraiment en arriver à suivre quelqu'un sur le net ? Tu pourrais simplement aller lui parler, comme une personne normale, ris-je.

- Tu peux parler ! Trouillard ! répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle avait raison, mais je n'avais cherché Bella sur Facebook avant et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire dans un proche non plus.

- Et ne te moque pas de moi. On va regarder le profil de Bella après, pépia Alice.

Mes yeux étaient près à sortir de ma tête.

- Quoi ?! Non, Alice !

- Oh allez, Edward ! Tu n'as jamais été curieux ? En plus, tout le monde le fait et je suis sûre qu'elle a fait pareil avec toi.

J'étais curieux mais ça ne semblait pas bien de fouiner sur son profil Facebook. Je suis sûr que j'en apprendrai plus sur elle mais jusqu'où peux-tu aller avant d'être considérée comme un harceleur ?

- Je ne pense même pas qu'elle sache qui je suis. Elle me traite comme si j'étais invisible, bredouillai-je.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle j'en étais arrivé face aux réactions de Bella aux essais pour le football et le film et la librairie. Tout s'ajoutait au fait que peut-être elle ne savait pas qui j'étais et c'était pourquoi elle était si distante.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Edward, elle n'est pas de l'Age de Pierre et elle n'a pas dormi sous une pierre durant les trois dernières années. Crois-moi, elle sait qui tu es.

- D'accord, mais elle agit vraiment étrangement autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est juste différent de toutes les autres filles, alors je peux ne pas vraiment trouver la solution.

- Tu pense trop, encore ! gronda Alice. Viens par là, ordonna-t-elle.

Je pouvais voir le profil de Bella affiché à l'écran.

Je secouai ma tête en signe de négation.

- Non, Alice. Je ne vais pas regarder.

- Eh bien, ça ne dit pas dans son profil si elle a un copain mais son statut n'est pas listé.

Je prétendais l'ignorer tout en continuant à regarder la télé. Elle cliquait partout et de ce que je pouvais dire, elle était en train de regarder les photos de Bella maintenant.

- OH MON DIEU ! Elle a un petit-copain ! cria Alice.

Je sautai de mon lit et couru vers elle, la poussant pratiquement hors de mon chemin.

- Quoi ?! Où ? Laisses-moi voir.

Il y avait seulement une photo de Bella avec Emmett sur l'écran. Puis elle explosa de rire.

- Mince, Edward ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas regarder.

Le foutu petit elfe m'avait piégé.

- Alice !

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

Elle roulait presque sur le sol tellement elle riait maintenant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé pour ça ! C'était hilarant ! Tu aurais du voir ta réaction !!

Je retournai sur mon lit et m'assis tout en continuant à l'ignorer. Après qu'elle eut fini de rire, elle se leva du bureau et marcha vers mon placard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

- Je choisi des vêtements pour demain, répondit-elle.

- Um Alice… je suis presque sûr que tu sais déjà ça mais on a des uniformes ici.

- Je sais ça ! Mais tu dois toujours avoir l'air bien. C'est le premier jour de classes demain. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu auras finalement quelques classes avec Bella.

Elle commença à sortir mes blazer et pantalon.

- Et n'oublies pas, si tu as cours avec elle, souris et parles-lui. On sait tous que tu peux être gêné autour des filles. Alors s'il te plait, ne l'effraie pas.

- Je ne suis pas gêné autour des filles, me défendis-je.

Les yeux d'Alice se rétrécirent, me faisant continuer.

- Je n'aime juste pas leur parler. Elles m'ennuient, sauf pour toi et quelques autres filles comme Jenny et Kate.

- Eh bien, tu es toujours bon à faire pâmer ton fan club. Je ne sais pas comment tu leur fais ça vu comment tu es, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est parce que ça prend des années de pratique pour s'y habituer. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est sourire et faire un signe de la main et c'est fini.

- Exactement. Alors penses à Bella de cette façon. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est sourire et faire un signe de la main mais ajoutes une chose, parles-lui. Au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, mon cher frère, parce que tu n'aimes pas parler aux filles, tu n'es pas vraiment bon à ça alors tu as vraiment besoin de travailler dessus.

Étais-je vraiment si mauvais que ça pour parler aux filles ?

**********

Je mis mon uniforme et ouvris ma porte pour voir le _Ridge Crest Prep_ sur mon palier. Je le pris et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je marchai à mon bureau, feuilletant les pages et commençai à lire la rubrique de critiques de livre et de musique de Bella. C'était une routine pour moi, tous les lundis matins depuis la seconde, quand elle est devenue un membre du journal.

Elle écrivait généralement à propos d'un livre ou d'un nouveau CD ou encore d'un nouvel artiste, je fus donc surpris de voir qu'elle avait écrit un article sur _The Cure_. C'était un très bon groupe anglais qui était populaire dans les années 80.

Après la fin de ma lecture, je pliai l'article et le déposai dans mon tiroir. Elle était vraiment un bon écrivain et je me demandai si c'était ce qu'elle espérait faire après l'université.

Je parcourus quelques autres pages quand mes yeux atterrirent sur la rubrique de Tanya. Je ne la lisais normalement pas mais parfois les titres attrapaient mes yeux. Ça parlait d'Emmett et de Rose comme étant de nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'Alice. C'était amusant de voir Tanya la nommer la 'Fille Mystérieuse'. Je suis sûr qu'Alice allait apprécier l'attention.

Je ris que je vis le paragraphe sur Mike Newton pleurant à cause d'Emmett. Je me souvins de ce match quand il avait énervé Emmett, qui lui cria dessus et Mike qui commença à pleurer sur le terrain. On savait tous que Newton avait tord mais il devait être idiot parce qu'il avait des histoires à propos de rien du tout.

Je lus le paragraphe suivant à propos de la bagarre entre Lauren et Rose. J'étais curieux de pourquoi elles ne s'aimaient pas mais j'avais aucun doute que c'était probablement parce que Lauren essayait de draguer Emmett.

Le dernier titre que je vis était sur Bella et l'accident avec le ballon de football. Il y avait des photos d'elle se faisant taper par le ballon et ça me rappelait combien ça pouvait faire mal. Je fis une grimace et puis me sentis mal qu'elle soit mentionnée comme ça dans le journal. Je pouvais dire qu'elle n'aimait pas l'attention et savais que ça allait être une journée difficile pour elle. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dans le coma ou qu'elle est des dommages cérébraux.

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller à mon premier cours. Je rencontrai Steve et Scott sur le chemin de la zone des Sciences Sociales.

- Salut les gars, dis-je.

- Salut, Edward, dit Steve.

- Yo, Cullen, répondit Scott.

Je remarquai un groupe de filles de troisième qui me fixaient du regard. J'étais habitué aux regards après 3 ans mais ça me dérangeait toujours.

Je ne voulais pas être incorrect puisqu'elles savaient que je les avais vus, je leur fis donc un rapide sourire et continuai à marcher. Je croyais avoir entendu quelqu'un tomber dans les pommes mais évitais de regarder derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas la confirmation que j'étais la raison de cet évanouissement.

Après mon cours avancé d'histoire et politique américaine, j'avais un cours de calcul. Je commençai à marcher vers le bâtiment de maths quand je vis Bella marcher dans la même direction. Elle était devant moi et j'espérai qu'on avait le même cours de math.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle, je fus désappointé qu'elle ne soit pas là. Peut-être que j'étais maudit.

Le cours passa vite et je partis en direction de mon cours d'anglais avancé. J'entrai dans la salle et me gelais sur place. Elle était assise au milieu de la salle. Elle écrivait dans son cahier, complètement inconsciente de tout le reste autour d'elle. Elle était adorable, absorbée comme ça dans ses gribouillages.

La salle commençait à se remplir. Le siège devant elle était déjà prit ainsi que les sièges à ses côtés.

_Dépêches-toi et assis-toi derrière elle avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse !_

Je vis le même gars qui aux essais avait dit qu'elle était canon marcher vers elle. Je me dépêchai et passai rapidement devant lui, me glissant dans le siège derrière elle.

Ha ! Loser ! Le gars me jeta un regard noir et partit chercher un autre siège dans le fond de la salle.

Elle continua à dessiner alors que je sortais mes affaires et les plaçais sur ma table. Je pouvais sentir une douce odeur de vanille et de lavande et je n'étais pas sûr de l'endroit d'où ça venait.

Maintenant semblait comme un bon moment pour lui parler. Alice me tuerait si elle découvrait que je ne savais pas qu'on avait cours ensemble et que j'étais assis juste derrière elle. Ma table touchait le dos de son dossier. Voilà à quel point j'étais proche d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je commençai à penser aux habituels démarrages de conversation et puis réalisais que je pouvais lui demander si elle se sentait mieux.

Juste alors que j'allais ouvrir ma bouche et taper sur son épaule, la sonnerie retentit et le professeur entra dans la salle de cours. Bella se redressa et je pouvais sentir que la délicieuse odeur venait de ses cheveux alors qu'ils caressaient ma table. Je dus résister à l'envie de faire courir mes mains dedans.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle.

- Bonjour, Mme Cooper ! répondit-on.

- Je vais faire l'appel avant qu'on commence, dit-elle alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers son cahier et commença à lire la liste des élèves.

Je pouvais voir Bella regarder dans la salle pendant que Mme Cooper parcourait la liste. Elle essayait probablement de voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un.

- Edward Cullen, appela Mme Cooper.

Je vis Bella se glacer. C'était comme si son corps s'était transformé en une statue.

- Présent ! répondis-je.

J'espérais qu'elle se tournerait pour me regarder mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était assise, complètement immobile.

Quand Mme Cooper appela son nom, elle répondit d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë. Elle semblait nerveuse mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr.

Pour le reste du cours, Mme Cooper donna une leçon, ce qui ne me donna aucunes opportunités pour parler à Bella.

J'espérai lui parler quand le cours serait terminé mais dès que la cloche sonna, elle sauta de son siège et se précipita hors de la salle.

C'était comme si elle essayait d'échapper à quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à déterminer quoi. J'attrapai mon sac et commençai à marcher à ma réunion de l'ACE.

Je repassais dans ma tête ce qu'il s'était passé et étais perplexe.

*******

- Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne lui ais pas parlé, me cria Alice, tout en chuchotant.

- J'ai essayé mais le timing n'était pas bon, chuchotai-je.

- D'accord, très bien alors, on va déjeuner à leur table. Alors dépêches-toi !

Elle tira mon bras, me poussant en direction de la cafét'.

Je n'étais pas trop sûre de l'idée de manger avec elle. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux gens. Et lui jeter Alice dès le premier jour serait peut-être un peu trop mais je savais qu'elle était déterminée.

On acheta notre nourriture et marchâmes en direction des tables. Je m'arrêtai de marcher quand je vis que jack et Brian parlaient à Emmett.

- Super, quelqu'un d'autre nous a battus. Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, souffla-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à répondre alors je marchais en direction de la table à laquelle je m'asseyais habituellement. Kate, Garrett et Mark étaient déjà assis en train de manger. Alice prit le siège à côté de Kate et commença à lui parler.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a attiré l'œil de Taylor, dit Mark, haussant les sourcils.

Je savais qu'Alice l'avait entendu et elle attendait ma réaction.

Je regardai vers où se trouvait Jack et le vis assis à côté de Bella. On n'était pas les meilleurs amis mais on était assez proches du fait du football et du basketball. Je savais qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était mignonne mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'appréciait.

Peut-être que maintenant était le bon moment pour me taper dans le cul pour ne pas avoir parlé aux gars de mon coup de cœur secret.

_Ouais, bien sûr et les voir se foutre de toi. Non, merci !_

Non pas que si je leur disais, je la revendiquais de quelque manière que ce soit. J'étais trop lâche pour faire quelque chose et maintenant ça allait lentement m'exploser à la figure.

J'essayais de faire attention à ce que Garrett et Mark disaient mais j'étais trop concentré sur Jack et Bella. Je pouvais les voir parler. Peut-être qu'elle était ouverte pour sociabiliser avec d'autres personnes. Je remarquai qu'elle commençait à regarder autour de la cafét' et jeta un coup d'œil à notre table.

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva précipitamment de la table et parti du self. Tout le monde à sa table semblait surpris. Je voulais lui courir après mais me rappelais qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais et allait probablement paniquer si elle savait qu'elle était observée dans la cafét'. Je vis Jasper se lever et partir du self pour la suivre.

Je me tournai vers Alice qui semblait tout autant perdue que moi.

Une fois que notre déjeuner fut terminé, Alice m'attrapa et me tira sur le côté.

- Que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ta possibilité est aussi bonne que la mienne.

- Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre. Tu as de la compétition dont tu dois t'inquiéter. J'ai vu la façon dont Jack la regardait et lui parlait. Il est définitivement intéressé et je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il y en ait d'autres. Alors, prend ton courage à deux mains, dit-elle d'une voix profonde et tapa mon dos puis partit en courant vers son cours suivant, riant.

Énervant petit elfe !

Je marchais dans la classe avancée de biologie et fus choqué de voir Bella assise à l'une des tables. Je suppose que cette année allait tourner en chance pour moi après tout.

Elle avait des écouteurs et les yeux baissés sur son iPhone. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Je décidais de m'asseoir à côté d'elle et espérais qu'on puisse était partenaire de labo.

Je plaçai mon sac sur la table et m'assis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son iPhone. Elle écoutait _No Doubt_.

Elle me regarda curieusement.

- Bonne chanson. Tu aimes _No Doubt _? demandai-je alors que je la regardai.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête ailleurs et commença à frotter ses tempes avec ses mains.

D'accord… elle ne m'a pas entendu ? J'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait m'entendre.

En plus, elle m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux avant de se tourner.

Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? Je lui donne mal à la tête ? Je pus ?

J'essayais de me renifler sans que ça soit manifeste. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

La sonnerie résonna et je la vis éteindre son iPhone et retirer les écouteurs puis les jeter dans son sac. Elle ne se tourna toujours pas vers moi. Une fois encore, le traitement de l'indifférence.

Je la dévisageais, essayant de la comprendre. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise.

Ne savait-elle pas que j'étais assis là ? Elle me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait mais elle m'avait clairement vu une minute plus tôt. Peut-être que le ballon l'avait frappé plus fort que ce que je croyais.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle semblait sincère alors je ne lui en tins pas rigueur.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu et j'ai cru…

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

Ça me rendit curieux et je voulais savoir à quoi elle pensait.

- J'ai juste… j'ai juste pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle, semblant découragée.

Oh, alors elle était triste d'être assise à côté de moi. Elle espérait que ce soit quelqu'un autre à ma place. Mon cœur se serra.

- Non, c'est bon.

Je haussai les épaules et me tournai pour regarder le devant de la salle.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour changer de table quand le professeur entra dans la salle en courant. Il commença à faire l'appel et nous fit prendre nos livres.

Alors que j'écoutais Mr Banner parler, je vis Bella serrer ses poings. Soit elle détestait vraiment la biologie soit elle me détestait vraiment. Comme toujours, je n'arrivais pas à parvenir à une conclusion avec toutes les questions à propos de Bella qui me couraient dans la tête.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil de temps en temps, mais elle restait assise et complètement immobile, regardant le devant de la salle.

- A la place de vous assigner un partenaire de labo cette année, j'ai décidé que votre partenaire serait la personne avec qui vous partager un bureau. Voici votre premier devoir, dit Mr Banner tout en nous tendant des papiers.

J'étais excité à l'idée qu'on soit partenaire de labo mais après ce qui était arrivé plus tôt je ne pensais pas qu'elle voulait de moi comme partenaire.

Je la vis lever la main, demandant à être excusée pour aller aux toilettes. Elle quitta promptement la salle aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Soit elle avait vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes soit elle ne voulait vraiment pas être ma partenaire. Une autre question à ajouter à ma liste de 1000 questions.

Tout le monde autour de moi commença à travailler sur le papier alors que j'attendais patiemment son retour. Après quelques minutes, elle revint et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Alors… a-as-tu e-eu une chance de lire le devoir ?

Elle avait des difficultés juste pour me parler. Dieu, elle me détestait vraiment.

Je ne savais même pas ce que je pouvais avoir fait pour qu'elle me déteste. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas les athlètes. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que j'étais un pauvre idiot. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, me rendant incapable de lui répondre. Je hochai simplement la tête et regardai ailleurs.

- Écoutes, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée à propos de tout à l'heure au début du cours. Je me sens mal par rapport à ce que j'ai fais. J'étais un peu dans la lune et je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais. Je sais qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble comme partenaires j'espère donc vraiment que ça va pas venir en travers de nos projets, dit-elle.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et pensai à ce qu'elle avait dit. J'essayai toujours de la comprendre. Elle semblait sincère et ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir un autre partenaire.

Peut-être que j'avais tout compris de travers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je, lui souriant.

C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les papiers devant elle, les serrant étroitement. Puis elle releva les yeux sur moi.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter à toi plus tôt, dit-elle. Je suis Bella, Bella Swan.

Vient-elle juste de se présenter ? Elle pensait que je ne savais pas qui elle était durant tout ce temps ? Si seulement elle savait.

Eh bien, elle ne sait probablement pas qui tu es, alors présentes-toi !

Je lui fis un sourire.

- Edward. Edward Cullen, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas que je la fixais jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Je pense que je l'ai faite se sentir mal à l'aise. Alice avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais bizarre autour des filles.

Je décidais de plus parler plus du projet pour dissiper le silence et ça semblait être un bon moment pour lui demander de travailler ensemble sur le projet en dehors des cours. Je serai en mesure de passer plus de temps avec elle. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette pensée.

- On doit faire un projet de recherche sur la classification des animaux. On dirait que ça va nous prendre du temps. Veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble après les cours de temps en temps et qu'on aille travailler dessus à la bibliothèque ?

Mes mains commençaient à suer et je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait dire. Et si elle ne voulait pas travailler sur le projet en dehors des cours ? Et si elle allait dire qu'elle voulait un partenaire différent ?

Après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade maintenant. Elle était d'accord et ne semblait pas déranger. C'était un bon signe. J'espère.

- Um, peut-être qu'on devrait échanger nos numéro, juste au cas où, dit-elle, tout en regardant les papiers devant elle.

- Bien sûr, dis-je, sortant mon Blackberry Storm et lui tendant.

Elle me donna son iPhone et je rentrai mes coordonnées.

Alors que je lui rendais le téléphone, ma main frôla légèrement la sienne et je sentis un courant parcourir mon bras.

C'était quoi ça ?

Je n'avais jamais sentis quelque chose comme ça avant. Je la vis se reculer, sachant qu'elle l'avait senti aussi. Peut-être que ça lui avait fait peur.

- Désolé, murmurai-je dans ma barbe.

- C'est bon, bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle plaçait mon Blackberry devant mon sur la table.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si elle allait partir en courant de la salle alors j'attrapai mon sac et le préparai pour pouvoir me lever et partir.

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais précipitamment de mon siège et marchai vers la porte. J'étais allé plus vite qu'elle.

- A demain, Bella, dis-je, lui faisant un grand sourire et quittait la salle.

C'était incroyablement frustrant d'être aussi confus et pourtant je ne pouvais pas aller à elle et lui poser toutes ces questions. On venait juste de commencer à parler. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Je mettais mes pensées de côté. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important à laquelle je devais penser et c'était comment organiser une rencontre pour faire notre projet.

Comment j'allais faire venir le sujet ? Je l'appelle ? Je lui envoie un texto ?

J'avais besoin de demander à Alice.

*******

Je marchais en direction des vestiaires et vis Lauren Mallory qui se tenait à l'entrée. Elle disait bonjour à tous les gars alors qu'ils passaient la porte. Je ne serai pas surprise qu'elle essaye de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour mieux voir tout le monde.

Ça me fit grimacer rien que de penser qu'elle pouvait me faire ça. Je marchai à la porte et pouvais sentir mon horrible regard.

- Hi, Edd- dit-elle.

BAM !

La porte du vestiaire venait de s'ouvrir à la volée et elle cria, en se reculant. C'était tellement près de la taper et je souhaitai presque que ça soit arrivé.

Brian sortit de la pièce, habillé dans son uniforme et commença à marcher sur le terrain.

- Espèce d'idiot ! lui cria-t-elle. Je me tenais juste là !

- Eh ben, t'as qu'à pas te tenir là la prochaine fois, Mallory ! dit-il tout en riant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Ugh ! cria-t-elle et s'en alla.

J'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas parvenue à me parler. Brian était toujours doué à détourner Lauren.

J'entrai dans les vestiaires et allai à mon casier. Je me décidai à parler à Emmett de Bella et Jasper. Ils ne semblaient pas sentir ensemble durant le déjeuner et Jasper ne semblait pas déranger par le fait que Jack parlait à Bella. Mais il avait couru après elle quand elle était partie.

J'ouvris mon casier et commençai à mettre ma tenue d'entrainement.

Emmett arriva une minute plus tard et commença à se changer. Je pouvais entendre les autres gars parler des filles. C'était tout ce dont ils parlaient.

- J'ai vu Bella partir en courant ce midi. Elle va bien ? demandai-je, essayant de sembler désinvolte.

Emmett me regarda avant de répondre.

- Ouais, Jasper lui a parlé. Elle va bien.

- C'est bien. Jasper semble être un bon gars pour Bella, dis-je.

Emmett commença à exploser de rire faisant se tourner quelques gars.

- Jasper et Bella ne sont pas ensemble. Ne l'ont jamais été et le seront jamais, dit-il.

Je remarquai que Jack et quelques autres écoutaient maintenant notre conversation.

- Vraiment ? Ils semblent proches, dis-je avec nonchalance.

- Crois-moi. Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils sont seulement amis. Meilleurs amis en fait, répliqua Emmett.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais toujours pas entièrement convaincu mais j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'ils étaient qu'amis. Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas abandonner le sentiment que ce sujet allait encore être mis sur le tapis ?

* * *

**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert, un petit message et votre boulot est terminé :D**


	4. The Promise

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Avec un peu de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. Une fois encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, et ajout de cette histoire dans vos favoris et vos alertes.**

**#**Sarah: c'est avec plaisir que je t'enverrai un mail pour te dire qu'un chapitre est posté mais l'adresse que tu m'a fournis ne marche pas

**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – The Promise**

Chanson – The Promise, New Found Glory

* * *

- Alice, je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'elle me déteste, dis-je tout en mangeant mon sandwich de chez Togo.

On s'était retrouvé pour diner après l'entrainement de foot.

- Elle ne te déteste pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle est simplement nerveuse autour de toi. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, la plupart des filles le sont, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, mais elle n'est pas comme la plupart des filles, Alice.

- Et comment le saurais-tu ? Tu lui as à peine parlé, déclara-t-elle spontanément.

- C'est juste à partir de mes observations, dis-je.

- D'accord, Mr. Le Harceleur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne la harcèle pas.

- Appelles ça comme tu veux alors, répondit-elle, agitant la main laissant tomber le sujet.

- Je suis simplement confus. Je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer.

- Ne laisses pas ça te distraire tout de suite. Demain, tu dois lui demander un rendez-vous pour étudier, dit Alice.

- Alice, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, répliquai-je.

- C'est un rendez-vous, Edward ! C'est l'occasion rêvée pour toi de lui parler plus. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu prends enfin des responsabilités, dit-elle, gloussant.

Je roulai mes yeux. Elle était plus excitée que je l'étais quand je lui avais annoncé que Bella et moi étions partenaires de labo.

- J'ai découvert par Emmett que Jasper et Bella sont meilleurs amis. Rien de plus. Il a dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble et qu'ils ne sortiront jamais ensemble, dis-je avec réticence.

- Vraiment ?! Tu vois ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-elle, plus qu'excitée.

Elle était comme ça plus pour elle que pour moi.

- Oui, dis-je.

- Tu sais, Edward, c'est une _bonne_ chose. Pourquoi je sens une hésitation ? demanda Alice, me regardant curieusement.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas totalement convaincu.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Son frère vient juste de te le confirmer et il est aussi le meilleur ami de Jasper, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais sentiment à propos de ça, dis-je.

- Peu importe ! Souviens-toi simplement quoi faire demain quand tu l'a vois, d'accord ? dit-elle.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

**********

On était le jour suivant. La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers le cours d'anglais. Je commençai à être nerveux.

_Souviens-toi de ce qu'Alice t'a dit._

Sourire, un signe de la main, et parler. Trois choses. Ça semblait facile mais je savais que ça serait difficile et si mon dossier avec les filles montrait que j'étais gêné, je savais à quoi m'attendre.

J'entrai dans la salle en prenant une profonde inspiration mais vis que Bella n'était pas encore arrivé en cours. Je marchai en direction de mon siège et m'assis en attendant. Je regardai l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, décomptant les minutes dans ma tête.

Je ne la vis pas entrer dans la salle mais alors que je l'aperçu arrivant vers nos tables, je levai le regard vers elle et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je plongeai dans la profondeur de ses grands yeux bruns.

Elle brisa le lien et me fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait rapidement.

J'étais surpris qu'elle me sourît. Elle ne m'avait jamais sourit avant, encore moins regarder.

J'étais sur le point de lui taper sur l'épaule pour lui demander qu'on se retrouve pour travailler sur notre projet quand elle me surprit encore.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mes mains étaient sur le bureau et je fus soufflé quand je la vis tendre une main et la placer sur la mienne.

Sa peau était douce et je pouvais sentir un petit courant venir de ce contact. Je nageai dans le fait qu'elle me touchait mais elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé.

Ses yeux semblaient légèrement gazeux. J'espère qu'elle ne se droguait pas.

- Bella, Bella ? dis-je agitant mon autre main devant son visage, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées et baissa les yeux sur nos mains.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? dis-je, incertain de quoi penser et du fait qu'elle avait toujours ses mains au-dessus des miennes.

Elle retira rapidement ses mains et je pouvais voir son visage prendre une teinte écarlate alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux sur ses genoux. Le contact me manquait mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir qu'elle pensait de ça. Elle agissait comme si elle en était dégoutée.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle regarda dans mes yeux et je la vis se tender immédiatement. Elle était assise là, à me regarder et maintenant, j'étais encore plus confus qu'avant. Puis elle parla finalement, en bégayant.

- Um, uh, e-es-tu l-libre jeudi après l'é-école pour me retrouver à la bibliothèque pour notre projet de biologie ?

J'étais choqué que ce soit ça qu'elle voulait dire. De part sa réaction plus tôt, je cru qu'elle voulait me dire son envie d'avoir un autre partenaire.

Merde. Elle m'avait demandé en premier et c'était supposé être le contraire. Alice allait bien s'amuser. Non pas que je lui dirai.

Je commençai à sentir un pincement dans ma poitrine. Ça arrivait vraiment et j'allai la retrouver après les cours à la bibliothèque.

_Reprends-toi, Edward ! C'est seulement pour étudier !_

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. Puis je remarquai qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

_Réponds-lui, Idiot !_

- Bien sûr, je te retrouverais à la bibliothèque. Que penses-tu de 4h ?

- Ça semble parfait, couina-t-elle et se tourna immédiatement pour faire face au devant de la salle.

Je ris en moi-même. Peut-être qu'elle était nerveuse comme Alice avait dit ou peut-être que non. Mes questions étaient toujours sans réponse.

J'espérai avoir une chance de lui parler un peu plus mais Mme Cooper fit une leçon le reste de l'heure de cours. Et quand la cloche sonna, Bella sauta de son siège et partit de la salle comme elle l'avait fait hier.

Peut-être qu'elle aimait vraiment son cours suivant.

Quelque soit la réponse, je n'arrivai toujours pas à la comprendre.

**********

- Alors elle t'a touché ? demanda Alice.

Je hochai la tête.

- C'est une _bonne_ chose, Edward ! gronda-t-elle.

- Je sais ça mais elle l'a retiré si vite comme si je lui faisais mal ou un truc dans le genre.

Alice fit rouler ses yeux.

- Dieu, vu le gars que tu es, je suis étonnée que tu ne saches rien sur tous les trucs de filles. Tu en a des tonnes qui vénèrent le sol sur lequel tu marches et tu n'arrive pas à comprendre une fille ? Tu devrais embrasser le sol sous mes pieds. Tu me dois une fière chandelle.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent.

- Je te dois une fière chandelle ? Tu devrais être heureuse que je ne fasse pas toute une histoire de ton coup cœur sur Jasper.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle me sourit, penaude.

- Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose. Je ne lui aie pas encore parlé à cause de Mr Le Traînard ici présent qui est tellement en retard à chaque déjeuner qu'on ne peut pas s'asseoir avec eux. Je jure, tu as besoin d'accélérer le mouvement et tu as besoin de faire ça vite parce que j'ai besoin d'être enfin capable de parler à l'homme de mes rêves.

Alice et moi avions essayé de manger avec eux durant la semaine, mais chaque jour il y avait un nouveau groupe d'élèves qui les entourait sur la table. Tout le monde était surpris de voir Bella et Jasper interagir avec d'autres personnes qu'eux mais c'était aussi parce que tout le monde voulait rencontrer Rose et Emmett. Bien sûr, Alice disait que c'était de ma faute à être trop lent à prendre mon déjeuner. Elle commençait à me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

- J'essaye, Alice. Vraiment. Je n'arrive simplement pas à tout comprendre. Elle est comme un mystère à mes yeux. Tout ce qu'elle dit ou fait peut avoir deux sens. Je suis sérieux, il n'y a aucune autre fille comme elle.

- C'est une mauvaise chose alors ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, ça me donne envie d'en découvrir plus.

- Bien.

Elle me sourit.

- Maintenant, fais en sorte de l'émerveiller demain ! dit-elle, poussant un cri aigu.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

**********

On était jeudi et Bella et moi étions supposés nous retrouver pour notre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui après les cours.

Je remarquai que Bella commençai à agir différemment autour de moi. C'était différent dans le bon sens. Elle semblait sourire plus et on se disait bonjour et au revoir à chaque cours. On ne pouvait pas parler beaucoup durant les cours parce que nos profs faisaient des leçons la plupart du temps, mais j'avais une forte tendance à penser que peut-être elle ne me détestait pas.

J'espérai avoir une chance de lui parler aujourd'hui durant le cours mais j'étais complètement sans voix quand je vis ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait une longue jupe noire étroite et une blouse en soie bleue marine sans manche.

Elle était toujours habillé joliment et de façon conservatrice mais aujourd'hui elle portait quelque chose de différent des autres fois. Je pouvais voir les langues tombées de toutes les bouches des gars qui passaient devant elle. Ça m'énervait.

*******

J'étais dans le vestiaire et on venait juste de finir l'entrainement de football pour la journée. Les jeudis étaient les jours où l'entrainement était moins long, on pouvait rentrer plus tôt.

Je finissais de me doucher et remettais mon uniforme. Emmett plaisantait avec Steve et jack.

Puis j'entendis la voix dérangeante de Mike Newton, un rang plus loin de l'endroit où on était.

- Dieu, vous avez vu ce que Bella Swan portait aujourd'hui ?

Je commençai à resserrer mes poings. Emmett s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il entendit le nom de Bella et commença à écouter.

- Ouais ! C'est un beau petit lot bien chaud ! ajouta Tyler.

Je fulminai. Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle comme ça ? J'étais sur le point d'aller les voir et dire quelque chose mais Emmett ferma violemment la porte de son casier. J'entendis Tyler et Mike faire une pause puis se remettre à parler.

- Ouais, tu sais qu'elle m'aimait bien durant la troisième. Je pourrai utiliser ça à mon avantage cette année, dit Mike.

_Il faudra me passer sur le corps._

- Redescend sur Terre, Mike ! Ma sœur ne t'a jamais appréciée ! gronda Emmett.

Les gars émirent des petits rires.

Silence. Je pouvais les entendre chuchoter l'un à l'autre maintenant et j'étais énervé. Je fermai brutalement mon casier et marchai vers eux.

- Arrêtez de parler d'elle ! Si j'entends encore l'un d'entre vous parler d'elle comme ça une nouvelle fois, vous passerez un sale moment !

J'enfonçai mon poing dans le casier à côté de lui, le faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules, ainsi que ces amis.

Je retournai prendre mon sac qui reposait sur le banc. Emmett me donna une tape dans le dos.

- Merci, mec ! Je suis content que quelqu'un soit là pour m'aider avec toutes ces conversations salaces.

Je haussai les épaules. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ?

- J'essaye juste d'aider, dis-je.

- Bien sûr, dit Emmett dans sa barbe.

Je ne pense pas que j'étais supposé entendre mais ce fut le cas. Et il savait. Je n'avais pas à lui dire. C'était évident.

Je sortais du vestiaire aussi vite que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas être interrogé par Emmett ou pire, qu'il me tue.

Il était un peu après 16h et j'étais en retard. Je couru vers la bibliothèque. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où je devais la retrouver mais je me glaçai quand j'entrai dans le hall la voyant se tenir là avec son dos face à moi.

Elle était belle et ça me coupait toujours le souffle. Elle donnait l'impression d'être en train d'envoyer un texto à quelqu'un.

Je marchai derrière elle.

- Hey, Bella.

Elle sauta dans les airs, me faisant rire. Je ne savais pas que j'allais lui faire peur.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face et je l'aperçu enfin de face. Je l'avais regardé toute la journée en cours mais c'était comme si je pouvais pas en avoir assez.

- H-Hey, Edward, t-t-u m'a fais peur, mentis-je. J-J'étais sur le point de l'envoyer un texto. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où tu voulais qu'on se retrouve, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle semblait apeurée et remit son portable dans son sac.

Elle m'attrapa en train de la regarder et je changeai la direction de mon regard rapidement. C'était gênant. Elle m'avait vu en train de la mater.

Je décidai de lui demander où on devait aller travailler pour atténuer la gêne. Elle nous dirigea vers le 5e étage. Elle marchait comme si elle était une habituée de cet endroit. Je connaissais seulement le 3e étage puisque j'étudiai toujours là.

On trouva une table vide et on posa nos affaires.

- Tu sembles connaître cet étage extrêmement bien, dis-je.

elle haussa les épaules.

- Jasper et moi venons ici étudier tout le temps. On travaille toujours au 5e étage et dans cette salle d'étude. C'est habituellement vide et l'environnement silencieux aide à mieux travailler.

Oh, elle travaille ici avec Jasper. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Je devais juste continuer à me dire qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, c'était donc logique qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

Elle sortit la liste de livres dont on aurait besoin et on se sépara pour aller les chercher et commencer à travailler.

Après deux heures, on était déjà bien avancé dans le projet. On n'avait pas parlé durant tout ce temps et je supposai que c'était à cause de notre implication dans le travail. Je la regardai alors qu'elle lisait un article.

Les millions de questions que j'avais me revenaient en mémoire. Puis elle se tourna et me regarda.

- Um… t'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Devais-je être honnête avec elle ? Devrais-je le dire ? Je pourrai avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions maintenant. On était juste tous les deux.

Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Alice hurler dans ma tête. _FAIS-LE EDWARD !_

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Ais-je jamais fais quelque chose pour te contrarier ?

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Um… Non, pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur les photocopies dans ses mains.

Elle m'évitait encore. Elle me déteste ! Et je pense que je viens juste de le confirmer. Mais pourquoi ?!

- Laisses tomber, c'est rien, dis-je tout en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je me remis à travailler sur le projet mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était pourquoi me détestait-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? L'avais-je offensé d'une certaine façon sans le savoir ? Je savais que je n'étais pas doué à parler aux filles mais avais-je une habitude ou autre qui la faisait me détester ?

Il y avait le silence. Silence mortel.

Puis elle me surprit. Elle se tourna pour me faire face.

- T'ais-je offensé avec quelque chose que j'ai dis ? demanda-t-elle.

Quoi ?! Elle pense qu'elle m'a offensé ? D'accord, maintenant, je suis vraiment perdu.

- Je te demande si je t'ai contrarié et tu me demandes si tu m'as offensé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, tu sembles être réellement mécontent et je n'étais pas sûre si de savoir si c'était quelque chose que j'ai dis ou fais.

Wow. Elle pouvait me comprendre assez bien et on se connaissait à peine. Elle semblait triste et je savais que c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle m'avait contrarié. Je devais dire quelque chose rapidement.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que t'as dis ou fais. C'est simplement…

Je fis une pause et elle me fit signe de continuer. Comment diable étais-je supposé lui dire ça ? Allait-elle se mettre en colère contre moi ?

_Dis-le !_

- D'accord, comment je dis ça ? J'avais simplement l'impression de t'avoir fais quelque chose pour que tu me déteste, dis-je, haussant mes épaules.

- Non, je ne te déteste pas. On vient juste de se rencontrer et je te connais à peine. Pourquoi penserais-tu ça ? dis-je.

Je grimaçai à la vérité de ses mots. Elle avait raison. On se connaissait à peine et c'était de ma faute.

- Non, pour rien, dis-je.

- Edward, tu dois vraiment me dire si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Je te déteste pas et je n'ai pas envie que tu pense ça. On est partenaire de labo pour le reste de l'année et j'espère vraiment qu'on peut s'entendre. Je ne veux pas que ça soit inconfortable entre nous, dit-elle sincèrement.

Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dis-je, insistant à nouveau.

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait laisser tomber et on aurait plus besoin de parler de ça.

Elle n'abandonnait pas. Je pouvais le dire par l'expression sur son visage. Je soupirai tout en faisant courir ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle était plus têtue que moi, je le lui accordais.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

Elle hocha la tête avec empressement.

- Oui, s'il te plait, je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu penses ça.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- D'accord, et bien, il me semblait, par tes actions, que tu me détestais, marmonnai-je.

Voilà, tout était dit.

- Quoi comme actions ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, tu sembles toujours m'éviter. J'ai l'impression que tu te sens mal à l'aise autour de moi comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour te contrarier. Et le premier jour en biologie, tu semblais vraiment mécontente et en colère contre moi. Je ne sais simplement pas si j'ai fais quelque chose pour te rendre énervée. Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, dis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle semblait dans la lune à nouveau avec ses yeux dans le vide. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander si elle se droguait.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? demandais-je, agitant ma main devant son visage.

Elle secoua sa tête, se sortant de ses pensées.

- J'étais juste en train de penser, dit-elle. Edward, je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais pu penser que tu m'avais fait quelque chose pour que je te déteste. Je ne te déteste pas. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal.

Alors elle ne me détestai pas !

J'avais toujours une chance !

Mon cœur se gonfla à cette idée. Au moins, ça faisait une question de répondu.

- Je ne suis juste pas douée avec les gens. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et je deviens vite nerveuse, dit-elle alors que ses joues rosissaient.

Je savais qu'elle avait des difficultés à parler aux gens et à apprendre à les connaitre mais je ne pensai pas qu'elle était nerveuse à cause de ça. Ça aidait à répondre à pas mal de mes questions.

- Et pour le premier jour de biologie, eh bien, tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ? dit-elle sérieusement.

Pourquoi je me moquerai d'elle ?

Je hochai ma tête en signe d'accord.

- Tu dois vraiment promettre de le dire à personne ! Jasper, Emmett et Rose sont les seuls au courant et si quelqu'un d'autre le découvrir, je te poursuivrais et te tuerais.

Elle me laissait dans un de ses secrets. Mon cœur battit plus vite. Elle avait déjà la sensation qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance avec quelque chose de personnel et ça me rendait heureux.

- Je promets que je ne rirais pas et je ne dirais à personne, Bella, dis-je, la rassurant.

Je ne parlerai à personne. Même pas à Alice !

- D'accord, alors voilà…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je savais que c'était difficile pour elle de me le dire mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

- J'ai tendance à me perdre dans mes pensées et rêver, dit-elle rapidement, que je compris à peine ce qu'elle disait.

Rêve éveillé ?

C'était ça ? C'était pourquoi elle avait toujours les yeux blancs ?

- Rêves ? dis-je, confus.

- Oui, couina-t-elle et ses joues s'empourprèrent. C'est vraiment embarrassant donc quand je t'ai vu…

Elle s'arrêta. Alors ce n'était pas les drogues. C'était bon.

- Je croyais voir quelqu'un et je savais que ce n'était pas réel alors j'étais frustrée par moi-même. C'est seulement là que je réalisais qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à côté de moi et c'était toi. J'étais juste contrarié d'avoir encore été entrainée dans mes rêves. J'ai tendance à mélanger mes rêves avec la réalité.

Voyait quelqu'un ? De qui rêvait-elle ?

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait frappé dans le ventre. Je souhaitai plus que tout qu'il s'agisse de moi mais je savais que c'était peu probable.

Qui ça pouvait être ? Jasper ?

Encore plus de confusion. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et grogna.

- Je sais que tu pense probablement que je suis folle ! Rie et finissons-en !

Je voulais rire mais pas à cause de ses rêves. Sa réaction me surprit et je pensai que c'était marrant.

Tout le monde rêve. Quel est le problème ?

J'attrapai ses mains, les retirant de son visage. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde pour savoir que ce que j'allais lui dire était sincère.

Je lui fis un sourire.

- Bella, je ne vais pas me moquer et je ne pense pas que tu sois folle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

_Que lui avaient fait Emmett, Rose et Jasper ?_

- Vraiment. Je trouve ça super que tu as tendance à avoir une imagination débordante. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi sert la vie ? Rêver ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens serait d'accord avec toi mais t'as mon vote ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'étais content de la rendre heureuse et qu'elle sache qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas d'elle. Je pouvais dire que la tension dans l'air s'était dissipée, je décidai donc de faire une blague.

- Tu as-tu veux des bébés nus danser ?

- Non ! hurla-t-elle et je ris.

Je pouvais sentir une pression à l'endroit où mes mains étaient et quand je baissai les yeux, je réalisai que je tenais toujours ses mains. Je vis son visage rosir alors je les lâchai. Je n'étais pas sûr si elle se sentait mal à l'aise ou pas.

- Désolé pour ça, bredouillai-je.

- Non, c'est pas, dit-elle doucement. Alors, tout va bien maintenant ? Surtout puisque tu connais mon secret ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Ouais, désolé d'avoir pensé que tu me détestais.

- Eh bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser ça.

On ria.

- Alors, tu vas au match de football vendredi soir ? demandai-je.

J'espérai qu'elle allait dire oui.

- Ouais, malheureusement, Emmett et Rose me forcent à y aller, j'ai pas le choix.

Elle doit vraiment détester le sport. Elle donnait l'impression que c'était une torture pour elle mais j'étais de savoir que je serai capable de la voir là.

- Wow, tu dois vraiment détester le football, huh ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je ne connais rien à ce sport. Je suis déjà une personne assez confuse comme ça et je ne pense pas que passer mon temps libre à regarder un sport que je ne connais pas va aider avec ma confusion. Ça rendra simplement les choses plus compliquées, grogna-t-elle.

Je ris. Elle était si mignonne et elle ne le savait même pas.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. On avait juste commencé à se parler et tout semblait si confortable.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais il commence à être tard et je dois rejoindre Jasper pour diner. Tu veux travailler encore sur le projet la semaine prochaine ?

Oh, elle allait rejoindre Jasper pour manger. Un autre coup de jalousie me frappa.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dépasser le fait qu'elle et Jasper étaient simplement amis. Peut-être que je ne le croirais pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendue de sa bouche et je n'allai jamais lui demander ça.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

- Même heure, même endroit ? demandai-je alors qu'on rassemblait nos affaires.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

On quitta la bibliothèque et je me tournai pour lui faire le sourire en coin.

- C'était super, Bella. A demain !

Elle me fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire et partit en direction de son dortoir.

Mon cœur battait plus vite de la voir si contente. Je retournai dans ma chambre et j'avais l'impression de voler.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, pour me faire plaisir ! :D**


	5. Are You Gonna Be My Girl

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai enfin fini la fac pour plusieurs semaines alors il y aura plus de mises à jour. Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, du mal avec la langue française en ce moment !  
**

**Comme toujours merci à tous pour vos commentaires et l'ajout aux favoris ou les alertes.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Are You Gonna Be My Girl**

Chanson – Are you Gonna Be My Girl, JET

* * *

On était vendredi, jour de match, ce qui voulait dire que je n'avais pas classe aujourd'hui. Je ne serai pas capable de voir Bella en cours aujourd'hui mais j'étais content de savoir qu'elle allait au match ce soir. J'espérai qu'elle allait à la fête après pour qu'on puisse parler. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je voulais faire c'était passer du temps avec elle et lui parler pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre.

J'étais même tenté de prendre mon téléphone pour l'appeler mais m'en empêchai. Elle allait penser que j'étais bizarre puisque je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui téléphoner. J'étais même lancé sur l'idée de lui parler du travail d'anglais mais elle allait comprendre le manège.

J'entrai dans le vestiaire et vis que la plupart des gars était là. Tout le monde se changeait.

- Edward ! dit Emmett avec un hochement de la tête.

Je fis de même et commençai à me changer.

- Alors j'ai entendu que toi et ma petite sœur êtes partenaires de labo.

Lui avait-elle dit qu'on était partenaire ? Comment le savait-il ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Il marcha vers moi et regarda autour avant de chuchoter comme s'il avait un grand secret à dire.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, Edward.

Je me glaçai sur place.

- Mec, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es un gars bien, dit-il tout en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

Je pouvais sentir la peine parcourir mon corps. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait la seule peine qu'il allait m'infliger. Je me sentais quelque peu soulagé qu'il ne me tue pas pour avoir découvert que j'aimais bien sa sœur.

Il continua à parler.

- Elle a tendance à avoir la tête dans les nuages parfois alors sois simplement patient avec elle. Et arrêtes d'être une telle fillette pour ça. J'ai investi sur toi. Alors tu ferais mieux de te mettre au travail !

De quoi il parle ? Un investissement sur moi ?

- Em, fais-tu des paris sur moi ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr ! Je parie toujours et je gagne toujours.

- Je ne parle pas à Bella et je n'améliore pas les choses à cause de ton pari.

Je me crispai. Ça serait la pire situation possible. Qu'elle entende que je lui avais parlé ou l'avait invite à dîner à cause du pari stupide d'Emmett.

- Je sais ça, beau gosse. Relax. Mince. Tu es toujours si coincé ? J'espère juste que ça te donnera le coup de pouce dont tu as besoin. Je savais ce que tu ressentais pour elle avant que je fasse le pari.

Comment savait-il ?

Il répondit à ma question.

- Je peux le dire par la façon dont tu la regardes.

Ça se voit tant que ça ? J'allais devoir être plus attentif à l'avenir.

- Avec qui paris-tu ?

- C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir ! ria-t-il, sortant des vestiaires.

Qui d'autre était au courant de mon intérêt pour elle ?

Ça me travaillait et j'étais encore plus ennuyé qu'Emmett est fait un pari sur ça. C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'il ferait.

Je sortis des vestiaires et fus attaqué par Lauren Mallory. Je criai presque à voix haute parce qu'elle m'avait fichu la frousse à apparaitre comme ça devant moi.

- Salut, Eddiekins ! dit-elle, essayant de mettre sa main sur mon torse.

Je me reculai pour qu'elle ne me touche pas. Et je pouvais sentir son horrible haleine. Je n'étais pas sûre de où sa bouche avait trainée et n'avais aucune envie de le découvrir.

Je m'écartai encore plus d'elle et plaçai mes mains devant moi, comme un bouclier.

- Lauren, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je t'en prie. C'est Edward. Pas Ed. Pas. Eddie. Et pas Eddiekins.

- Ok, peu importe, Eddie ! Tu sais que je suis disponible après le match ce soir, dit-elle, essayant de paraitre séductrice mais on aurait plus dit un chat qui se noyait.

Elle ne pouvait jamais prendre non pour une réponse. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle sache ce que ça voulait dire.

- Je suis occupé, Lauren, répondis-je froidement espérant qu'elle saisirait.

- Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, il y a toujours la prochaine fois. Ne me rejette pas, Eddie. On est fait pour être ensemble. Tôt ou tard, dit-elle.

J'étais sur le point de vomir.

- Combien ai-je besoin de te dire ça Lauren, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que je suis toujours occupé. Et on est pas fait pour être ensemble, dis-je, espérant que ça rentrerai dans son cerveau de la taille d'un pois.

- Tu es tellement marrant, Eddie ! dit-elle tout en émettant son rire de sorcière diabolique.

Elle pensait que je blaguai ?

C'était sans espoir. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Je soufflai bruyamment et m'en allait en direction du terrain de football avec elle qui me suivait.

Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne me pince pas les fesses. Elle l'a déjà fait avant.

Je regardai Stacy et Jenny, leur jetant le regard 'aidez-moi'.

- Lauren, ne devrait-on pas commencer l'entrainement ? demanda Stacy, détournant l'attention de Lauren.

Je la remerciai silencieusement.

- J'ai un nouvel enchainement que je veux voir avec toi, dit Jenny.

- Aucune de tes idées sont assez bonnes, Jenny, alors ne te prends pas la tête. Je suis la seule à trouver les numéros pour l'équipe. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? cracha Lauren.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Jenny était la meilleure pom-pom girl de l'équipe et trouvait tous les numéros. Lauren volait ses idées, déclarant qu'elle était les siennes.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ce que tu portes ?! N'ai-je pas dit que je choisissais les tenues ? cria Lauren en direction de Janet.

Elle portait juste un short et un t-shirt pour l'entrainement. Devaient-elles vraiment porter leurs uniformes maintenant ?

Je vis les visages des pom-pom girls se froncer. Je me sentais toujours mal pour l'équipe entière. Lauren leur criait toujours dessus sans aucune raison et les faisait se sentir plus bas que terre. Et quand elles faisaient leur numéro, elle ne participait jamais mais se tenait sur le côté, examinant ses ongles ou matant les garçons ou embrassant des inconnus et faisant dieu sait quoi sous les gradins et dans les coins cachés des stades. Elle ne faisait jamais parti de l'équipe.

Je me sentais mais de leur avoir demandé de la distraire pour moi mais je savais qu'elles devaient commencer l'entrainement de toute façon et elles ne pouvaient pas éviter la sorcière.

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant vers Stacy et Jenny alors qu'elles hochaient la tête avant que je me dirigeai vers le reste de l'équipe pour l'entrainement.

*******

Après des heures d'entrainement, on retourna aux vestiaires pour se préparer pour le match. Je savais que des entraineurs d'université allaient être présents à nos matchs et qu'Emmett espérait être recruté.

Ce n'était jamais quelque chose que je voulais mais les gens le supposaient simplement parce que j'étais le quarterback et capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Ça me dérangeait de voir les gens me juger et assumer des choses. J'aimai les sports et j'étais bon mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire dans l'avenir.

Le coach Smith arriva et nous donna un discours de motivation avant qu'on se dirige dehors.

- Allez vous préparer pour les lignes, dit-il alors qu'on passait dans le tunnel qui nous menait au terrain

Je pouvais entendre les cris et les encouragements de la foule.

Ça me donnait toujours une poussée d'adrénaline et me préparait avant chaque match. La seule chose qui l'avait ruiné était Lauren Mallory. Elle courut vers nous avec ses pompons.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse même parler, Brian se mit devant nuit, l'empêchant de nous parler.

- Désolé, pas de causette aux joueurs avant un match. C'est impossible, surtout s'il s'agit de toi, dit-il.

- Mais ! fit Lauren.

- Non !

- Je… essaya-t-elle de dire.

- Non !

- Tu…

- NON ! FERME-LA ! hurla-t-il.

- HMPH, dit-elle, tapant du pied avant de s'en aller.

On se mit tous à rire et à applaudir Brian de l'avoir fait partir. Je levai les yeux vers la foule alors qu'ils commençaient à appeler les joueurs sur le terra. Je repérai Bella tout de suite.

Elle portait un des maillots d'Emmett au-dessus d'un t-shirt blanc à manches longues. Elle était adorable dans un maillot et je me demandai si elle porterait le mien un jour.

Mon esprit bouillonnait de pensées sur la possibilité de quelque chose de plus entre nous dans le futur et on avait à peine commencé à parler. J'étais plus accro à cette fille que je le croyais.

Le commentateur appela mon nom, me sortant de mes pensées alors que je courais sur le terrain. Sourire et signe de la main. C'était facile de gagner la foule alors que le stade explosait de cris.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi qu'il y est autant de gens parce que mes yeux n'étaient concentrés que sur une personne. Je regardai droit vers Bella et souris. J'espère qu'elle savait que je la regardai. Elle me fit un grand sourire qui remonta mon moral.

On allait gagner aujourd'hui !

Je le savais alors que je courais rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Une fois que tout le mon fut là, on fit une mêlée et Emmett devint sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu comme ça avant, ce qui me surprit. Il prenait vraiment son rôle de capitaine au sérieux.

Le jeu commença et les choses se mirent en mouvement. J'essayais de regarder Bella dès que je pouvais. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait rien du tout rien que par l'expression de son visage. Elle était totalement confuse. Elle était mignonne en train de froncer son nez chaque fois qu'un mouvement était fait et quand l'arbitre se manifestait. Je voyais Rose en train de lui expliquer mais elle semblait toujours perdue. Le match se finit et on retourna tous dans les vestiaires pour se laver. Je détestai toujours la partie où on devait quitter les vestiaires après un match. Principalement parce que ça signifiait être agressé par des fans ennuyeuses.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de la pièce après que la moitié des gars soit déjà parti. Je fus immédiatement attaqué par un groupe de troisième et de seconde. J'essayai de chercher Bella parce qu'elle était la seule qui m'intéressait.

Je continuai à me concentrer sur sourire et faire des signes de la main aux filles devant moi et puis entendis un rire que je savais venir de la fille que je cherchai. Je me tournai et regardai alors qu'elle riait et d'une certaine façon je savais qu'elle se moquait de moi.

Elle arrêta de rire dès qu'elle attrapa mon regard mais je lui faisais un petit sourire en coin pour lui laisser savoir que j'étais en accord avec elle sur le ridicule de la situation. Elle secoua sa tête et puis se remit à rire.

Je recentrai mon attention sur les fans et quand je levai à nouveau les yeux je vis Bella s'éloigner avec Jasper. Ils avaient leurs bras autour de l'un l'autre et je sentis la jalousie monter à nouveau en moi. Je supposai que ça signifiait qu'elle ne venait pas à la fête et je pouvais sentir ma bonne humeur s'évaporer.

- Edward ! appela Alice, me faisant lâcher Bella et Jasper des yeux.

Elle marcha en dansant ver moi et m'étreignit.

- Salut, Alice ! Tu as aimé le match ?

- Ouais, t'en as botté des fesses ! Et tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de ton fan club. J'ai dus me tenir sur le côté pour attendre que ça se disperse par peur d'être piétiné. Je jure que cinq filles m'ont écartées de leur chemin, souffla-t-elle.

- Désolé pour ça Alice, dis-je tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec ma main.

- Eh, attention aux cheveux ! dit-elle en se reculant.

Je ris.

- Oh et devines à qui j'ai enfin parlé ?! dit-elle poussant un cri aigu.

Je la regardai et vis l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Elle avait rencontré Jasper.

- Tu l'as finalement rencontré, huh ?

- OUI ! Et Edward, il est si gentil, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. Je suis allé vers lui alors qu'il se tenait dans la ligne pour les stands de nourriture pendant la mi-temps. Il semblait timide et réservé. On peut dire que c'est une personne très privée. Mais je pense… je pense que je l'apprécie vraiment. Je ne peux pas expliquer cette pulsion que j'ai envers lui. Il est vraiment mignon aussi.

- Et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, la coupai-je.

- On doit manger avec eux lundi midi ! Je n'accepte pas non comme réponse et tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses pour qu'on arrive à leur table avant tous les autres. Je te préviens maintenant, ne te mets pas entre moi et ma mission.

- Ta mission ? Je croyais que tu m'aidais durant tout ce temps ?

- Ça, mon cher frère, était la première partie et maintenant que tu as réussi avec succès à parler à Bella, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Laisses les choses se faire.

- Quoi ?!

Je paniquai. Je n'étais pas bon à ça et j'avais besoin d'Alice pour m'aider. Je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que je suis bizarre et gêné.

- Alice, j'ai toujours besoin de toi et de tes conseils.

- Je te donnerai toujours des conseils mais tu n'as plus besoin de mon assistance. Tu sauras quoi faire. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, mon petit apprenti.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire maintenant ?

Je baissai les yeux sur elle et secouai la tête alors qu'on se dirigeait vers TGI Friday's pour la fête.

**********

Je me levais le lendemain, déterminé à voir Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle travaille à la librairie aujourd'hui mais je pensais y passer juste pour voir.

Je mis des vêtements et sortis de ma chambre. J'étais fier d'avoir l'effort de faire ça par moi-même sans qu'Alice ne me pousse. Peut-être que je n'avais plus besoin d'Alice, en dehors des questions occasionnelles que je pouvais toujours lui poser. Je me sentais confiant de pouvoir faire les choses seul. Je ne savais pas d'où cette confiance venait mais j'étais déterminé.

J'entrai dans la librairie et vis Bella assise au comptoir en train de lire un libre. Mon cœur manqua un ou deux battements alors que je la regardai. Elle semblait tellement prise dans sa lecture qu'elle ne semblait pas faire attention aux gens autour d'elle. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne qui faisait la queue pour payer ses achats alors je m'y rendis.

Je vis qu'elle lisait _Orgueil et Préjugé_ et me souvenais du commentaire qu'elle avait fait dessus un an plus tôt. Elle avait écrit que c'était un de ses préférés.

- Bella ?

- Hey, Edward, dit-elle, me souriant.

Elle semblait un peu dans la lune et je n'étais pas sûr si elle était en train de rêver ou pas.

Je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était être capable de me tenir là à dévisager la belle fille aux yeux bruns devant moi.

J'entendis des gens s'éclaircir la gorge autour de nous, nous faisait sortir tous deux de nos pensées.

- Alors… um… t'as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

MERDE ! Je n'ai rien avec moi. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à quelque chose avant de l'approcher ? Je n'avais aucune excuse pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais là et pourquoi je voulais lui parler. Je suis un idiot ! Alice allait me tuer !

_Ne te tiens pas juste là ! Fais quelque chose !_

- Oh, um, Ouais. Là, je veux acheter ces trucs-là.

Je commençai à prendre des articles au hasard sur les étagères sous le comptoir et les paniers sur le comptoir. Je plaçai les objets devant elle et elle commença à les scanner. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était continuer à la regarder.

Elle leva les yeux et m'attrapa sur le fait. Je secouai ma tête pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je vis que son visage était confus. Je baissai les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait scanné et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

MERDE ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'attrapai ?

_Confessions d'une accro du shopping ! Vraiment, Edward ! Peux-tu être encore plus stupide ?!_

- C'est un… um… choix intéressant, dit-elle et me souris.

_Vite ! Pense à une excuse !_

- Oh… um… j'ai simplement pris ça pour ma sœur. C'est… c'est un cadeau.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'empourprer alors que je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

- C'est bon, je peux garder un secret, murmura-t-elle et me fis un clin d'œil.

Elle pense que je suis gay !

_Super mouvement, Edward ! Tu arrive à faire croire à la fille de tes rêves que tu es gay ! Est-ce que tu peux foirer plus que ça ?!_

J'étais sûr que mon visage était écarlate.

- Oh, NON ! um… non, c'est pas pour moi, dis-je fermement.

- Bien sûr, hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle plaisantait ou elle était sérieuse ?

- NON ! Sérieusement, je ne suis pas gay. J'ai pris des choses au hasard et supposais que c'était quelque chose que ma sœur aimerait, marmonnai-je entre ses dents.

- D'accord, je te crois, dit-elle, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Elle plaisantait. Je fis une grimace mais lui rendit rapidement un sourire.

- Bon jeu, hier ! dit-elle énergiquement.

- Ouais, tu semblais confuse durant le jeu. T'a commencé à comprendre un peu ?

Elle semblait surprise. Est-ce que je m'étais révélé ?

Elle secoua sa tête de façon négative.

- Je suis sans espoir !

- Eh bien, je peux te l'expliquer la prochaine fois si tu veux ? offris-je.

_Dis oui, je t'en prie_.

Elle me fit un sourire qui fit battre mon cœur à la chamade.

- Ça… ça serait super !

Je voulais lui proposer un horaire pour se retrouver mais le gars derrière moi commença à crier.

- DIEU, peux-tu arrêter de flirter avec elle et quitter la file ?

_Merci pour rendre ça évident !_

Je vis le visage de Bella devenir rouge d'embarras. Elle me tendit mon sac et je lui fis un sourire désolé pour lui avoir pris son temps.

- Bye, Bella. A lundi ! dis-je.

- Bye, Edward !

Avec un dernier regard, je me détournai du comptoir et sortis du magasin pour me diriger vers mon dortoir.

Je vis Lauren et Josh sortir d'un coin en retrait de l'école. Elle ajustait sa chemise et sa jupe et Josh faisait de même. Il était un des dragueurs de l'école et avait toujours sa dose de Lauren quand il le désirait. Il s'en vantait auprès de tout le monde, même si la plupart de ses amis avait eu des aventures avec Lauren et ses amies ici et là. C'était un cercle sans fin dégoutant d'utilisation de l'autre.

- Salut, Cullen, dit Josh me faisant un signe de la tête.

Il essayait de faire un étalage, non pas que ça m'intéressait.

- Salut Josh.

Lauren ne semblait pas surprise que je les aie surpris. Plus que tout, elle donnait l'impression d'être prête pour un autre tour, ce qui me fit grimacer. Je passai devant eux en ignorant Lauren.

- Salut, Eddie ! cria-t-elle derrière moi.

Je ne voulais pas me tourner alors je levai simplement la main en l'air et fis un petit signe.

Heureusement, Josh avait commencé à lui parler, ce qui détourna son attention. J'allais rapidement vers ma chambre.

Je rejouai dans ma tête ce qui était arrivé dans la librairie encore et encore. Et si Bella pensait vraiment que j'étais gay ? Alice allait vraiment me tuer !

**********

- Tu as fait QUOI ?! cria Alice alors qu'elle sautait de mon canapé.

Ses yeux étaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête.

- Je l'ai fais par accident. Je ne voulais pas attraper ce livre. Avec un peu de chance, mon excuse de dire que c'est pour toi était valide.

Elle fit une pause, enregistrant tout et puis se mit à rire.

- C'est simplement hilarant ! dit-elle avec un cri aigu avant de tomber dans le canapé et de continuer à rire.

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle. Elle pense que je suis gay ou du moins elle croyait que je l'étais.

Elle riait tellement fort que des larmes lui coulaient des yeux.

- C'est simplement… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire que tu étais tellement à l'ouest que tu ne faisais pas attention !

- Chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je pers ma concentration.

Elle arrêta finalement de rire alors que je lui jetai un regard noir.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis calmée maintenant. Eh bien, je suis contente en fait que tu es acheté ce livre parce que je voulais le dire mais c'est juste trop marrant.

- Tu penses que je l'ai assez convaincu pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je suis gay ?

- Laisses-moi réfléchir. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite-copine et tu n'as jamais été remarqué avec une fille ici en train de faire un truc romantique et le fait que tu ressembles à ça. Je dirais que les pronostics sont contre toi. Je ne serai vraiment pas surprise qu'elle pense que tu es gay.

Elle explosa à nouveau de rire.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Eh bien, tu l'invite à un rendez-vous. Même si c'est juste lui apprendre le football, tu lui demande de façon décontractée et puis après vous regardé un match pour que tu puisses lui expliquer. Je suis content que tu aies offert de lui apprendre ou on aurait eu aucune excuse et là tu en as une toute trouvée !

- Un rendez-vous ?

Je n'ai jamais cru que je lui demanderai un rendez-vous. Je pensais plus à sortir ensemble en tant qu'amis.

- Oui. C'est quand deux personnes trainent ensemble et apprennent à se connaitre l'une l'autre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un rendez-vous ? A-t-on vraiment besoin de reprendre depuis le tout début ? Les rencards niveau 1 ? dit-elle de façon sarcastique.

- Je sais que c'est qu'un rendez-vous, Alice, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il est trop tôt pour ça. Je la connais à peine.

- C'est le but du rendez-vous. Apprendre à mieux vous connaitre, dit-elle mettant l'accent sur chaque mot.

- Mais je veux apprendre à la connaitre en tant qu'amie avant.

- Tu peux toujours apprendre à la connaitre comme ça durant un rendez-vous.

- Et si elle dit non.

- Elle ne va pas dire non.

Je me mis à plus y penser. Peut-être que je devrais l'inviter à dîner. Comme a dit Alice c'est le timing parfait pour lui demander puisque je lui ai dis que je lui apprendrai les règles du football. C'était une bonne excuse.

- Tu penses encore ! gronda Alice.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais lui proposer un diner lundi.

- Bien ! Maintenant où est le livre ?

Je pointai du doigt le sac de shopping sur mon bureau. Elle se leva et alla le chercher pour en sortir le livre.

- Edward ! Un marque-page rose aussi ?!

- Comme je l'ai dis, je ne faisais pas attention.

Elle explosa encore de rire alors que j'allumai la télé et l'ignorai.

Ça y était. J'allais demander à Bella de sortir avec moi et j'allais le faire lundi !

* * *

**Et un petit coup sur le bouton vert pour me faire part de vos pensées. **:-D


	6. In The End

**Merci pour tous vos messages et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux.**

**Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Edward quand il lit le journal sur "l'histoire" de Bella et Jasper.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – In The End**

Chanson – In The End, Linkin Park

* * *

Je me réveillai sur un matin brillant avec le soleil et le pépiement des oiseaux. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. J'allai inviter Bella à sortir avec moi !

Je sautai du lit et m'habillai rapidement. J'ouvris la porte et attrapai le journal de l'école, fredonnant une musique légère et joyeuse. Je marchai à mon bureau, parcourant vivement le journal pour trouver l'article de Bella.

Cette semaine, elle avait écrit à propos d'_Anges et Démons_ de Dan Brown. J'avais également lu le livre et étais d'accord avec le commentaire qu'elle donnait. Bien que, lorsque je la verrai tout à l'heure, j'allai annoncer que je trouvai le _Da Vinci Code_ meilleur.

Je découpai la feuille de papier et la rangeai dans mon tiroir. J'étais sur le point de m'être à la poubelle le reste du journal quand l'article de Tanya accrocha mon œil.

Je l'ouvris et eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Là, dans la rubrique de Tanya se trouvait la réponse à l'une de mes questions qui me rongeaient. Une question dont je croyais avoir eu la réponse par Emmett mais apparemment, j'avais tord.

_**Toujours Aussi Fort avec Trois Ans et Partis pour leur Quatrième !**_ – _Jasper Hale et Bella Swan, mignon couple toujours ensemble après tout ce temps. Rivalisent-ils pour Le Plus Mignon Couple de l'Année ?_

Juste alors, mon portable sonna. Je ne voulais pas décrocher parce que j'étais trop intéressé dans la lecture de l'article et les photos qui étaient dedans mais je savais qui c'était.

- Ouais ? grognai-je dans le téléphone, semblant ennuyé.

- _Tu as lu l'article ?_ dit Alice, semblant déprimée.

J'essayai de sympathiser avec elle mais je traversai un maelström d'émotions. Émotions qui allaient de la peine à la colère alors je baissai le temps et répondis doucement.

- Ouais.

- _Que penses-tu que ça signifie ? _

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix et su exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne sais pas Alice. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Tanya rapporte seulement des faits corrects, exagérés mais toujours vrais.

- _Oh._

Elle devint silencieuse. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer à travers le téléphone.

Ça faisait mal d'entendre ma sœur si triste. Elle était toujours pleine de vie et d'excitation. L'entendre comme ça me faisait d'accroitre la douleur dans mon cœur par 10.

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et fermai les yeux.

- J'avais une impression à propos de ça depuis le début.

- _Mais Emmett a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble_, protesta Alice.

- Je sais mais qui sait ce dont il était au courant ? Apparemment, il a été laissé dans le noir comme nous tous.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Edward ?_

Alice me demandait rarement des conseils et je savais qu'elle était tout aussi perdue que moi.

- Que peut-on faire ? Ils sont ensemble et de par les photos, on dirait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis un long moment maintenant.

Je parcourais les photos. Tanya avait inclus une chronologie d'eux à RCP et des photos qui dataient qui commençaient dès la troisième. Il y avait des photos d'eux quittant le dortoir de l'autre avec des sacs de couchage. Il était évident qu'ils passaient la nuit dans la chambre de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir la jalousie me parcourir.

Il y avait une photo qui me frappa encore plus que les autres. Je ne pouvais en arracher mes yeux. C'était une photo prise après le match vendredi où Bella et Jasper avaient leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre et Jasper lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

La fureur pris place dans mes yeux mais s'éteignit lentement. Pourquoi étais-je si en colère ?

Je ne pouvais pas être en colère. Elle n'était à moi au départ. Elle était à _lui_. Elle était à lui depuis le début. Simplement les regards qui se lançaient criaient couple.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer ça avant ? Étais-je aussi stupide ?

- _Edward ? Edward ? Tu es là ?_ cria Alice dans le téléphone, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ouais.

- _Il doit y avoir une explication. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils soient en couple._

Était-elle délirante ?

- Alice, tu n'as pas vu les photos ? Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? crachai-je.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de continuer à parler de ça. Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler du tout. Je voulais penser. J'avais besoin de penser.

- _Je ne crois simplement pas que ce soit la vérité. Doit y avoir une erreur._

Elle était toujours déterminée mais je savais que cette fois elle préparait son cœur à être brisé. Je devais être direct et honnête avec elle pour son propre bien.

- Écoutes, Alice. Laisses tomber. Ils sont ensemble. C'est un couple. Ça a toujours été. Regardes les photos. Oublions tout ça.

- _Edward, pourquoi c'est si facile pour toi de croire ce que l'article dit ? N'as-tu aucune foi ?_

_Non. Ça vient de m'être enlevé il y a quelques minutes._

- Alice, je ne veux plus en parler. Je te vois au déjeuner, d'accord ?

- _Bien mais si je découvre que tu t'es transformé en Edward le morose, je ne te parlerai pas ! _gronda-t-elle.

On raccrocha tous deux et je retournai à la fixation du papier dans mes mains. Après quelques minutes, je le mis en boule et le jetai à la poubelle.

Comment ma journée était passée de bonne à mauvaise en moins d'une minute ?

*******

- Salut, Edward, appela Steve, arrivant à côté de moi alors que je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours.

Je ne me sentais pas en mesure de parler alors je grognai et hochai la tête.

Il me tira sur le côté, me prenant par surprise.

C'est quoi ce ?

Il regarda autour avant de me parler.

- Écoutes, j'ai vu la rubrique de Tanya ce matin.

Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé dire ?

- Alors, dis-je, haussant les épaules, prétendant que j'en avais rien à faire.

- Edward, je sais que tu aimes bien Bella, chuchota-t-il.

Quoi ?! Comment tout le monde semble le savoir ?

J'étais sur le point de le contredire quand il m'interrompit.

- On était camarades de chambre en seconde, je savais ce que tu faisais tous les lundis matin avec le journal et je sais que ce sont pas les articles de sports qui ont piqués ton intérêt.

Était-ce si évident ?! Je voulais me taper d'avoir été si transparent.

- Ouais, eh bien, ça ne va plus me faire du bien maintenant, dis-je, bouillant.

- Calmes-toi, Edward. On ne sait pas si c'est la vérité.

- C'était dans la rubrique de Tanya.

- On pourquoi ça aurait une foutue importance ? Juste parce que c'est dedans ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité.

- Tu les a vus interagir ensemble ? La rubrique l'a seulement confirmée.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, Edward. Ils pourraient être de très bons amis.

Allais-je avoir cette discussion avec tout le monde ?

J'étais tellement frustrée. J'avais envie de taper dans quelque chose. J'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même pour n'avoir rien fait pour en troisième. Et en colère de m'être laissé devenir fou de quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais rendre la pareille.

- C'est fini, dis-je, tout en m'en allant et espérant qu'il allait laisser tomber.

Il me regarda et soupira, me suivant.

Je pouvais voir les filles essayer d'attirer mon attention alors que je continuai à marcher vers ma classe mais je ne prenais pas la peine de regarder quelqu'un. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas sourire.

Pour le reste de la matinée, je m'assis à mes cours, consumé par mes propres pensées. Tous les cours entraient dans une oreille et ressortaient de l'autre.

J'appréhendai d'aller en anglais et biologie aujourd'hui. J'allais devoir _la_ voir et je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

La cloche sonna la fin de la seconde période. Je marchai d'un pas lourd vers mon troisième cours avec une grimace permanente sur le visage. Tout le monde pouvait voir que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je n'avais pas peur de le montrer.

J'entrai dans la salle, heureux qu'_elle _ne soit pas encore là et lâchai mon sac sur le sol avant de me poser dans ma chaise. Je pouvais entendre les chuchotements de tout le monde. C'était les mêmes qui m'avaient entourés toute la matinée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cullen ?

- Aucune idée. On dirait qu'il a un balai dans le cul.

Je grognai au commentaire et jetai un regard noir sur le gars qui l'avait dit. Il se recroquevilla dans son siège et regarda ailleurs. Ça lui apprendre à fermer sa bouche et à s'occuper de ses affaires.

J'étais tellement concentré sur ma rage que je ne remarquai même pas quand Bella entra en traînant dans la salle, faisant tomber ses affaires violemment par terre et s'assit à son bureau, pleine de colère.

Pourquoi était-elle en colère ?

Elle ne me regarda pas, pas plus que les autres et je pouvais voir qu'elle était furieuse. On pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tout autant qu'on pouvait surement en voir sortir des miennes.

Peut-être qu'elle sortait en secret avec Jasper et était contrariée que ça se sache maintenant ? Ou peut-être que c'était cette période du mois pour elle ?

Ou peut-être que, et il y avait une petite possibilité pour ce peut-être, Jasper et elle n'étaient pas vraiment un couple et elle était en colère à cause du mensonge.

Je pouvoir dire que je me sentis soulagé à cette pensée mais les questions constantes qui embrumaient mon cerveau me rendaient à nouveau contrarié.

Pour le reste du cours, elle resta immobile et ne parla à personne. Juste alors que la cloche sonnait, elle quitta la salle comme une tornade et je sus qu'elle était toujours de très mauvaise humeur. Je ne savais simplement pas pourquoi.

**********

- Je ne sais pas, Edward. Regardes-les, dit Alice, essayant de me faire regarder Bella et Jasper, assis à leur table durant le déjeuner.

Je m'étais juré que je ne regarderai plus vers là-bas.

- Ils ne ressemblent pas à un couple heureux dont la rubrique a parlé, continua Alice.

- C'est exactement mon avis. Je pense que tout était une couverture. Un secret et maintenant il a explosé, ils sont pas contents à cause de ça, dis-je entre mes dents.

- D'accord, James Bond, répondit Alice avec sarcasme, levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense simplement qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec cette nouvelle. Tous les deux semblent contrariés et Emmett et Rose se moquent d'eux. S'ils sortaient vraiment en secret et que celui-ci était éventé, ne penses-tu pas qu'Emmett et Rose seraient en colère au lieu de rire en ce moment ?

Elle marquait un point alors je regardai discrètement à leur table pour voir de quoi parlait Alice.

Elle avait raison. Bella et Jasper semblaient énervés tandis que Rose et Emmett riaient et les pointaient du doigt. Ça me rendait encore plus confus.

- Je ne passe pas une bonne journée alors pourrait-on éviter de continuer à en parler.

J'essayai de ne pas y penser et de manger mon déjeuner, même si je ne faisais que bouger ma nourriture avec ma fourchette depuis les 30 dernières minutes.

- Diable, Edward. Je déteste vraiment voir ce côté de toi. Je pars. On se voit quand tu auras arrêté d'être un tel idiot.

Elle souffla bruyamment tout en se levant de la table, attrapant ses affaires et partant en cours.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice soit en colère contre moi mais quand j'étais énervé, je voulais juste être seul. Je ne voulais parler à personne et rien faire. Je voulais juste que cette journée se finisse et avec l'année toute entière.

**********

J'entrai dans les vestiaires et jetai mon sac dans mon casier. La biologie avait été tout aussi désagréable que l'anglais tandis que Bella était toujours manifestement en colère et continuait à tout ignorer, tout comme moi.

Tout le monde qui avait un casier dans ma rangée me regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je leur jetai tous un regard noir et ils retournèrent immédiatement à ce qu'ils faisaient. Je commençai à enfiler ma tenue.

- Alors Jasper et Bella étaient ensemble depuis tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi qu'il était jaloux à chaque fois que je tournai autour d'elle. Non pas que ce soit une grosse surprise. Tout le monde supposait que c'était un couple, dit Mike.

Je pouvais sentir mes mains se serrer en poing. Je ne voulais pas être là plus longtemps que je le devais, surtout pour avoir à entendre Mike et ses amis cancaner. Ils étaient pires que des filles.

- Ouais, je sais. La rubrique de Tanya l'a simplement confirmée pour tout le monde. Merde, il l'avait depuis tout ce temps. Ce salaud est chanceux, dit Tyler.

Je fermai violemment la porte de mon casier et sortais furieux dehors tout en entendant le rire profond d'Emmett dans le fond.

Pourquoi pensait-il que c'était si marrant ? Ils parlaient de sa sœur et de sa relation.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais plus besoin de questions. J'avais besoin de trouver les réponses mais je n'étais pas sûr de les avoir un jour.

**********

On était jeudi et j'étais toujours de la même désagréable humeur depuis lundi. Je croyais que ça allait partir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne montrai pas ma colère autant mais c'était là, rangeant en moi.

Je croyais que mes sentiments pour elle allaient s'atténuer sachant qu'elle avait un copain maintenant et qu'ils étaient toujours là et très en vue. C'était un cas désespéré.

J'avais remarqué que l'humeur de Bella était différente mardi et qu'elle semblait être comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas contre quoi elle était en colère lundi mais ça me soufflait encore plus. Alice avait essayé d'analyser les réactions Bella et Jasper au déjeuner tous les jours mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Tout ce qu'on savait c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus énervés. Le changement dans leur humeur était visible.

J'entrai dans les vestiaires pour un nouvel entrainement de football, jetant mes affaires partout. Je dépensai toute mon agressivité sur le terrain. Tous les gars savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison, en dehors de Steve qui ne pipa mot. Je n'étais pas si Emmett avait remarqué et franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Il était celui qui m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et maintenant la vérité avait éclaté devant moi.

Alors que je finissais de mettre ma tenue, Emmett leva le bras pour me bloquer la sortie.

- Je dois parler avec toi, dit-il.

- Ça peut pas attendre ? grognai-je entre mes dents.

Je ne voulais pas parler à Emmett. Diable, je pouvais à peine parler à Alice et elle m'ignorait en ce moment.

- Non. On va parler quand tout le monde aura quitté les vestiaires, dit-il. Tout le monde DEHORS ! cria-t-il alors que les gars partaient en courant de la pièce. C'est quoi le problème avec toi, Edward ? demanda-t-il, baissant le ton.

- Y'a pas de problème, répondis-je avec arrogance.

- Tu as été une bombe à retardement toute la semaine. Un truc et boum, tu exploses. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ?

- C'est rien, Em.

- Ça n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec cette stupide rubrique dans le journal qui a été imprimé lundi, hein ?

- Non, mentis-je.

- Parce que tu sais que c'est pas vrai. Comme je te l'ai dis avant. Jamais arrivé et n'arrivera jamais.

Il répéta les mêmes mots qu'il m'avait dis quand je lui avais demandé à propos de Bella et Jasper.

Je n'étais plus sûr qui croire. Il y avait simplement trop de choses qui se passaient et trop de choses auxquelles penser.

- Peu importe. Sortons pour s'entrainer.

J'essayai de le passer quand il posa fermement son bras sur mon chemin.

- Non. Pas temps que tu n'es pas calmé. Je ne peux pas te laisser te défouler sur les gars sans raison. Edward, peu importe ce qui te dérange, ça va s'arranger, d'accord ? Crois-moi, dit-il.

J'essayai de l'écouter mais mon esprit me disait le contraire. Je savais que je devais pas m'en prendre aux autres mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma rage. Je savais que j'avais tord et que je devais dire quelque chose.

- Je vais bien, Emmett. Je suis désolé de mettre laisser aller sur les gars, m'excusai-je.

Il me tapa dans le dos.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mec. On veut juste le Edward qui ne broie pas du noir de retour et avec un peu de chance, il fera une apparition bientôt.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Je ne savais simplement pas si le Edward qui ne broie pas du noir reviendrait un jour.

*******

- _D'accord, alors j'ai trouvée par mes sources qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un leur demande s'ils sont un couple, ils confirment que c'est un non,_ dit Alice en poussant des cris aigus dans le téléphone que j'avais éloigné de mon oreille, apeuré de devenir sourd.

Elle m'avait appelée après l'entrainement de football et je fus surpris de voir qu'elle me parlait encore.

- Et ?

- _Que veux-tu dire 'et' ? Edward, arête d'être têtu. C'est manifestement une bonne nouvelle, ce qui veut dire que la rubrique a tord. Pourquoi est-il si difficile pour toi de croire ?_ réprimanda-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je savais que j'étais têtu.

- Alice, je dois y aller. Je suis supposé retrouver Bella à la bibliothèque pour notre projet.

- _Bien. Si tu as l'occasion, poses-lui simplement la question. De cette façon tu auras la confirmation et de la source elle-même. Amuses-toi bien !_

Je levais les yeux au ciel à ce commentaire. Elle était passée du lutin dépressif au lutin hyperactif d'un battement de paupière. Elle était manifestement excitée à propos de la nouvelle mais je ne voulais pas totalement y croire.

Je savais que les quelques prochaines heures allaient être tout sauf amusantes. Je marchai vers la bibliothèque et me dirigeai vers le 5e étage.

J'entrai dans la même salle d'étude que la semaine dernière. C'était amusant comment les choses pouvaient changer en l'espace d'une semaine. On était passé de parler et sur le chemin de devenir amis à maintenant… je n'étais pas sûr. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Je savais simplement que je ne voulais pas parler.

Le dos de Bella me faisait face. Elle écoutait son iPhone, tapant son stylo comme un tambour sur son bloc-note. Je tapai sur son épaule et appelai son nom mais ça ne semblait pas attirer son attention.

Je tirai sur l'un de ses écouteurs, le retirant de son oreille et entendis _I Want You to Want Me_ de Letter to Cleo résonner dans la salle.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je me sentis me perdre dedans. Je devais m'arrêter.

_C'est la petite-amie de Jasper. Arrêtes de penser à elle !_

- Hey, désolée pour ça ! dit-elle tout en mettant son iPhone dans son sac.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai tapé sur ton épaule et t'ai appelé mais je me suis dis que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre. Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, dis-je tout en prenant le siège à côté d'elle.

Je commençai immédiatement à sortir mes affaires et me mis au travail. Elle dut réaliser que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler alors elle se mit également au travail. Durant tout le temps, on travailla en silence, ce qui n'aidait pas avec les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit.

J'essayais de mon mieux de me concentrer sur ma tâche. Puis elle appela mon nom.

- Edward ?

Je dus résister à l'envie prenante de la regarder. Je gardai mes yeux concentrés sur les livres et les papiers posés sur la table.

- Oui ?

- Um, quelque chose te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait que j'étais en colère. Diable, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

Je pouvais entendre une once d'inquiétude et de soucis dans sa voix et je sentis le besoin de vouloir la regarder mais je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une fois encore, je gardais ma concentration sur le travail.

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Dieu, pourquoi je suis un tel salaud avec elle ?

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait laisser tomber et ne plus me poser de questions même si je voulais lui poser le million de questions qui étaient sur le bout de ma langue.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me le dire, dit-elle avec sincérité.

Je fis une pause pour y réfléchir. Devrais-je lui demander ? Ça ne ferait pas mal de demander, hein ? La réponse pouvait être oui ou non. C'est tout. Une simple réponse à une simple question mais je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

_Demandes-lui simplement !_

J'étais sur le point de lui parler de l'article de lundi quand Jasper entra dans la salle et marcha vers notre table.

Super timing !

Je pouvais sentir ma mâchoire se serrer.

- Hey, Jazz ! dit-elle, semblant excitée.

- Hey, Bells ! dit-il, avec pas mal d'enthousiasme.

Étaient-ils ou n'étaient-ils pas un couple ?

La jalousie sortit ses yeux vert et je voulu lui frapper la tête dans la table.

Puis je me souvins que Bella m'avait dit qu'ils étudiaient toujours ensemble et à cet étage.

Soudainement, j'eus l'impression d'être celui qui s'immisçait dans leur temps de travail.

- Jazz, c'est Edward. Edward, c'est Jasper, dit-elle, nous présentant puisque c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

Je fis un signe de la tête et il fit de même.

On était à peu près de la même taille. Si ça en arrivait là, je pouvais me battre contre lui. J'avais plus un corps athlétique face à son côté dégingandé.

_Arrêtes, Edward ! C'est la petite-amie de Jasper ! Elle est avec lui, pas toi !_

- Jazz, on a presque fini, peux-tu attendre un pe-,

Elle parla mais je la coupais.

Je savais que c'était incorrect mais je ne pouvais plus être dans la même pièce qu'eux. Mes pensées me rendaient fou.

- En fait, on a fini, dis-je alors que je commençais à rassembler mes affaires et à les mettre dans mon sac.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, confuse.

- Ouais, j'ai finis cette partie, on peut donc travailler le reste la prochaine fois, dis-je rapidement, mettant le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac.

Je devais sortir tout de suite.

Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se resserrer et ça devenait plus difficile de respirer. Je me levai rapidement et mis mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Um, d'accord. Je te verrais en cours demain alors. J'espère que tu iras mieux, dit-elle alors que je marchais rapidement vers la porte.

- Bye, murmurai-je sous mon souffle et courus hors de la pièce.

Je sortais de la bibliothèque et pris de profondes inspirations.

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi, Edward ?!_

J'étais extrêmement impoli ce qui n'était pas moi. Je lui devais une explication et une excuse. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de m'en prendre à elle et à Jasper.

Plus que tout, c'était de ma faute parce que j'avais trop la frousse de faire quelque chose. Au moins, elle aurait eu un choix en troisième et peut-être qu'elle m'aurait choisi.

Ouais, bien sûr. Seulement dans mes rêves.

Je retournai à mon dortoir, espérant me complaire dans mon malheur. J'étais pathétique.

* * *

**Et hop, on appuie sur le petit bouton vert :D**


	7. Faith

**Vraiment très beaucoup désolée pour cette longue absence. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et sans plus de blablabla, voici le nouveau chapitre pour enfin comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Edward après les gros titres dans la rubrique de Tanya.**

**:D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Faith**

Chanson – Faith, George Michael

* * *

**TOC ! TOC !**

Pourquoi devrais-je prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte ? Pourquoi devrais-je même sortir du lit ? Tout ce que je voulais faire était dormir.

**TOC ! TOC !**

- Entrez, bredouillai-je à peine, même pas sûr que la personne derrière pouvait m'entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à Alice dans son uniforme, les mains sur les hanches et un regard menaçant sur le visage.

- Dieu, Edward ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es douché pour la dernière fois ? gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans ma chambre, pinçant son nez et claquait la porte. Ça pue ici, continua-t-elle en agitant sa main devant le nez.

Ce n'était pas moi qui puais. C'était les vieilles boites de pizza et de nourriture chinoise éparpillées dans la cuisine que j'étais trop paresseux de nettoyer durant ce long week-end.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? C'est lundi et tu as cours aujourd'hui. Maintenant, lèves-toi et prépares-toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Ça n'allait pas arriver. Je l'ignorai et retournai me coucher.

- Tu dois sortir de ce lit. Maintenant !

Elle alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière pénétrer la chambre. Ça aveugla mes yeux, alors j'enfonçai plus profondément ma tête dans l'oreiller. Puis elle alla nettoyer la cuisine et jeter les boites sales.

- Je suis malade. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, marmonnai-je.

- Arrêtes d'agir comme un bébé ! Tu n'es pas malade ! Dieu, rien n'est jamais arrivé entre vous deux et tu réagis comme ça ? Arrêtes d'être si mélodramatique !

- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis comme ça, Alice. Va-t-en et laisses-moi retourner au lit, raillai-je.

Peut-être que c'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle j'agissais comme ça mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. J'avais souffert durant toute la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas prendre un jour de repos ?

On avait aussi perdu un match de football durant le week-end. Je savais que je ne jouai pas aussi bien que j'aurai du et je me blâmai pour cet échec même si Emmett m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Bien, je suppose que tu ne veux pas lire la nouvelle info à propos de Bella et Jasper dans la rubrique de Tanya ce matin.

Elle sortit le journal et commença à le regarder.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être qu'ils vont au bal de la rentrée ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, grondai-je.

Pourquoi devait-elle me faire encore plus mal ?

Elle rétrécit ses yeux et commença à lire à haute voix.

- La relation secrète de Jasper Hale et Bella Swan révélée après un secret de 5 ans.

Je sautai du lit, en direction d'Alice et arrachai le papier de ses mains, en hurlant.

- Quoi ?! 5 ans ?!

Je regardai rapidement l'article. Ce n'était pas ce que ça disait. Je grattai ma tête, confus.

J'entendis une explosion de rire de lutin. Je levai les yeux et la vis presque rouler sur le sol.

- JE T'AI EU ! hurla-t-elle.

J'étais sur le point de la tuer mais mon esprit retourna sur ce que l'article disait. Alors je retournai lire le reste du paragraphe.

_**Jasper Hale et Bella Swan Meilleurs Amis, Qui Savait ?**_ – _On a rapporté la semaine dernière que Bella Swan et Jasper Hale était en couple, c'était une information incorrecte et nous voudrions remettre les choses au clair._

Le reste de l'article continua à expliquer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis et l'étaient depuis leur enfance et qu'ils s'aimaient seulement en tant que frère et sœur.

Je sentis un poids se lever de mes épaules. J'eus l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer.

C'était bizarre de mieux se sentir après avoir lu un article stupide. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais douté de ce que tout le monde avait dit durant tout ce temps. C'était principalement mon côté tête de mule qui avait gagné la semaine dernière et je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à admettre la défaite.

Je levai à nouveau la tête une fois que j'eus fini ma lecture et vis qu'Alice c'était finalement calmée. Elle me souriait. Elle avait la même étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait perdue la semaine dernière durant toute cette confusion.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tout se finirai bien ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies été dans cet état là pour ça ! dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus.

Puis elle se mit à rire.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'aies fais avoir comme ça ! C'était bon !

- Alice ! grondai-je.

- D'accord, très bien. Je vais arrêter. Tu dois te préparer vite pour l'école !

Je sautai de mon lit et couru dans la salle de bains. Je me douchai rapidement, m'habillai et sortis.

- Diable, on est excité ? C'était quoi ça ? Le record mondial ? Je croyais que tu étais malade et te sentais pas bien, dit-elle, regardant sa montre

- Tout va bien maintenant.

Je lui fis un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement, Edward, tu as de sacré sautes d'humeur.

Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je savais ça. Tout le monde savait ça.

- Allons en cours, dis-je à Alice.

- Maintenant, quelqu'un veut aller en cours. Flûte, dit-elle, alors qu'elle attrapait son sac et me suivit hors de ma chambre.

On marcha à travers la cour et entendîmes une brochette de filles crier. Je me tournai pour regarder et vis Jasper pratiquement courir pour sa vie alors qu'une flopée de filles le chassait.

- On dirait que quelqu'un vient de se voir créer un fan-club.

Je lançai un petit sourire en coin à Alice qui ne semblait pas contente.

- Ce n'est pas bon, souffla-t-elle bruyamment en les regardant.

Je ris.

- Un peu jalouse ? taquinai-je.

Elle fit une grimace ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

- Ne ris pas trop vite, Edward. On dirait que tu as plus de compétition que tu aurais cru, dit-elle, faisant un signe de la tête vers le côté opposé de la cours.

Je vis Bella marcher vers ses cours avec sa tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle marchait extrêmement vite. Elle donnait l'impression d'essayer de s'échapper du groupe de gars qui la suivait.

Les gars semblaient prêts à déclarer leur flamme.

- C'est Bella Swan. Elle est seule et canon, dit un gars à ses amis alors qu'ils la mataient et marchaient en cours.

Je n'aimai pas ça du tout. Je pouvais sentir le sang bouillir dans mes veines.

- Calmes-toi, Edward ! Ça devait arriver ! hurla Alice. Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer une fois que la nouvelle serait sortie ? Qu'elle allait courir dans tes bras. Réfléchis, minet ! Maintenant, tu as du travail à faire ! Parce qu'on dirait que ton 'compétitomètre' est monté de 1 000 points, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et s'en alla vers son premier cours.

Je regardai autour et pratiquement tous les gars parlaient de Bella ou la regardaient. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

**********

C'était la troisième période et j'étais assis à ma place, attendant que Bella arrive. A ce moment là, je la vis courir dans la salle, essoufflée et respirant bruyamment. Je savais qu'elle essayait d'échapper à tous les gars et je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou aller dehors et les tuer.

Elle marcha vers sa place et posa ses affaires. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille et sa jupe était plissée. Elle essayait toujours de calmer sa respiration.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle était si mignonne.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a une bonne journée, plaisantai-je

- Simplement super ! répondit-elle avec sarcasme alors qu'elle se glissait dans son siège.

Ça me fit à nouveau rire.

- C'est pas marrant ! hurla-t-elle, faisant la moue.

Elle était adorable quand elle se mettait en colère. Et plus elle devenait contrariée plus ça me faisait rire.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle se tourna pour faire face au devant de la salle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais arrêter de rire maintenant, dis-je, me calmant.

Elle m'ignora. Était-elle vraiment en colère ?

- Bella, Bella, appelai-je mais elle continuait à m'ignorer.

_MERDE ! Magnifique travail, tu l'as énervée, idiot !!_

- Bella, es-tu en colère contre moi ? chuchotai-je dans son oreille puisque des gens commençaient à nous regarder maintenant.

Je crus la voir frissonner. Avait-elle froid ?

- Hhmpf, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas énervée.

Je ris une fois encore à sa moue colérique alors que Mme Cooper entrait pour commencer le cours. Le temps passa à toute vitesse et quand la cloche sonna, je vis Bella rassembler ses affaires rapide et se dépêcher de partir pour son prochain cours ou se précipitait-elle parce qu'elle était en colère contre moi ?

Était-elle vraiment en colère ?

Je devais savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Je la suivis en dehors de la salle et attrapai mon bras, interrompant sa marche.

- Bella, tu es vraiment en colère ? demandai-je.

On se tenait au milieu du couloir et des gens nous regardaient mais je les ignorai.

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder et me sourit.

- Non, mais c'était marrant de voir la tête que tu as maintenant !

Elle rit. Flirtait-elle avec moi ?

Je lui lâchai le bras et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

- Je croyais vraiment que tu étais en colère contre moi, dis-je.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste surprise que tu recommence à me parler, dit-elle, haussant les épaules et baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Elle savait que je l'avais évité.

_Duh, Edward ! Elle n'est pas stupide !_

Elle semblait triste que j'ai arrêté de lui parler. Je sentis une peine intense dans ma poitrine.

_Félicitations, idiot ! Dis quelque chose !_

- Oh, ouais, c'était… j'étais…

Je fis une pause, faisant courir ma main dans mes cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Je suis complètement accro à toi et ce depuis les trois dernières années et j'étais contrarié quand j'ai découvert que tu avais un petit ami et ne voulais pas écouter les gens qui me disaient que vous étiez seulement des meilleurs amis. Ouais, ça le ferait bien.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais fus surpris de la voir parler d'abord.

- Écoutes, si t'étais en colère contre moi pour ce qui est arrivé à la boutique et les commentaires que je t'ai fais vis-à-vis de l'achat des _Confessions d'une accro du shopping_, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je plaisantais simplement et si tu es gay, c'est bon. Y'a rien de mal à être gay. Je ne te traiterais pas différemment, dit-elle à voix basse, espérant que personne autour n'entendrait.

Je la regardai, choqué. Elle pensait que j'étais en colère contre elle à cause de ce qui c'était passé à la librairie. Dieu, alors elle pense vraiment que je suis gay !

_C'est fin. Vraiment fin, Edward !_

- C'ét- C'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais énervé la semaine dernière. J'étais contrarié à cause d'autre chose qui me dérangeais mais je vais mieux maintenant, dis-je.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux.

Elle essayait de voir si je disais la vérité.

- Oui, je regrette d'avoir été agressif la semaine dernière, dit-il sincèrement.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, essayant de voir si j'étais sincère et je voulais qu'elle voit que c'était le cas.

- Excuses acceptées, Mr Changement d'Humeur, dit-elle alors qu'elle me souriait

Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. Je réalisai qu'on pouvait se comprendre si facilement et qu'on se connaissait à peine, ça me fit encore plus sourire.

- D'accord, eh bien je dois aller en gym avant que quelqu'un m'arrête. Je te verrais en biologie, dit-elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir en courant.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire en suite mais je sentais mon corps réagir à sa présence. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi aventureux avec quelqu'un avant mais je me sentais en confiance autour d'elle.

Je tirai son bras, pressant son corps contre mon torse pour que je puisse me pencher et chuchoter dans son oreille. Je voulais que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Je ne suis pas gay et je n'étais pas en colère contre toi.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradier de nos corps. Je sentais également l'odeur forte de lavande et vanille qui émanait de ses cheveux.

- Um, d'accord, couina-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la gym.

Son visage était teinté de rouge. Elle était toujours si mignonne quand elle était embarrassée par quelque chose.

Je ris en moi-même et l'appela.

- On se voit en biologie, Bella !

Je la regardai alors qu'elle partait en courant. Puis je sentis quelqu'un me taper dans le dos.

- Félicitation, Cullen !

Je grimaçai à la voix. C'était Josh. Je me tournai pour le voir regarder Bella comme si elle était une pièce de viande. Je voulais lui arracher la tête.

- C'est même pas l'heure du déjeuner et tu as déjà fait mouvement sur la demoiselle Swan. Bon boulot. Tu partages ?

Il avait un sourire en coin.

- Ne penses même pas à ça ! hurlai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il mit ses mains devant lui.

- Mec, calme ! D'accord, ok. Elle est chasse gardée alors.

- Ouais, et assures-toi que tes amis sont au courant aussi, dis-je à travers mes dents avant de m'en aller.

Avec Josh et ses amis qui la mataient, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je devais prévenir Emmett.

**********

- Dépêches-toi ! On déjeune avec eux aujourd'hui ! cria Alice.

Elle partit chercher son déjeuner. J'avais déjà le mien et décidais donc de faire le chemin vers la table de Bella.

Je la vis avec Jasper et Rose en train de rire mais Emmett semblait un peu énervé. J'étais sûr que c'était en raison de l'attention que Bella recevait. Il était en mode 'grand frère super-protecteur'.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne autour de Bella, je pris donc la chaise vide à ses côtés et déposais mon plateau. Elle ne m'avait pas vu et quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux alors que je lui souriais.

Elle me fit un sourire timide et puis commença à regarder dans son sac qui contenait son déjeuner.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut.

J'espérais que ça ne la dérangeait pas que je sois assis là. Et si elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre là ?

Je dis bonjour rapidement à Rose et Jasper et serrai la main d'Emmett.

Puis Alice arriva à la table avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

- Hey, Edward, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Je vis qu'elle échangea un sourire avec Bella et su qu'elles allaient s'entendre. Je lui fis signe de prendre le siège à côté de Jasper. Je suis sûre qu'elle hurlait intérieurement.

- Alice, ce sont Rose, Emmett, Bella et Jasper. Les gars, c'est ma sœur, Alice.

Je vis Alice et Jasper commencer à parler et Rose et Emmett étaient partis dans leur petit monde. Puis Alice me lança un regard noir, me signalant de dire quelque chose à Bella.

Je m'éclairai la gorge.

- Alors, Bella, tu écris la rubrique de commentaires sur la musique et les livres pour le _Ridge Crest Time_, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

J'étais vraiment nul dans les petites discussions. Avec un peu de chance, les choses allaient glisser avec facilité, comme Alice avait dit.

- Ouais, je suis surprise que tu sache ça, dit-elle.

Surprise ? Pourquoi serait-elle surprise ? C'était la meilleure rubrique du journal. Peut-être que c'était juste mon opinion mais je l'adorai.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est une rubrique super. Je la lis tous les lundis, déclarai-je avec sincérité.

Elle devait savoir que c'était bon. Je la vis s'empourprer.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un lisait le reste du journal après la rubrique de Tanya, répondit-elle.

Je connaissais quelques autres personnes qui lisaient sa rubrique et en parlaient. Elle n'avait simplement aucune idée de combien c'était bon et ça m'intriguait encore plus.

J'étais mécontent que les gens préfèrent la rubrique de Tanya à celle de Bella mais je savais comment était le lycée, et comment il le serait toujours. Entièrement tourné vers les ragots.

- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent ta rubrique mais je peux voir pourquoi la rubrique de Tanya semblait avoir plus d'intérêt dans cette école.

- Tu n'aimes pas la rubrique de Tanya ? Même moi j'admets que c'est mon plaisir coupable, dit-elle tout en riant.

Je ris tout en l'imaginant lire la rubrique toutes les semaines. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle la lisait mais je mentirai si je disais que je ne le faisais pas moi-même.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas dis que je ne la lisais pas mais je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi les ragots sont si importants ici.

- Je suis d'accord, je sais pas pourquoi non plus mais c'est le lycée donc je suppose que c'est la norme. Mais n'aimes-tu pas être toujours mentionné ? taquina-t-elle.

Je détestais être mentionné dans cette rubrique stupide. C'était une des choses que je souhaitais voir disparaître, en dehors de Lauren Mallory.

- Non ! Je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas l'attention, murmurai-je.

Elle commença à s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, ce qui me donna presque une crise cardiaque. Je commençai à la taper dans le dos, en espérant qu'elle allait bien.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle, la respiration sifflante. J'étais simplement surprise c'est tout.

- Surprise ? Tu crois que j'apprécie être en pleine lumière ? demandai-je.

J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

- Eh bien, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, quarterback de l'équipe de football, président de l'Association du Corps Étudiant et la liste continue. Je veux dire, tu es parfait et le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Comment ne peut-on pas croire que tu aime l'attention

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit passa par la fenêtre. J'étais seulement concentré sur un mot. Parfait. Elle pense que je suis parfait ? C'était le seul mot que j'avais attrapé. Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade. Si seulement elle savait ce que je pensais d'elle.

- Tu trouve que je suis parfait ? dis-je, émerveillé.

- Um, Ouais, je veux dire, y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire ? Tu semble bon à tout, dit-elle avec nonchalance.

Elle n'avait manifestement aucune idée de combien il était difficile pour moi de lui parler maintenant. Je n'étais définitivement pas bon à tout, surtout en ce qui la concernait.

- Tu n'as aucune idée, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendue.

On commença à parler avec tout le monde à la table, entrant dans le brouhaha collectif. C'était sympa d'apprendre à connaitre les autres. Tout était confortable. J'étais heureux de voir qu'Alice devenait vite amie avec Rose et Bella.

Elles échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone et décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping ensemble mercredi après les cours.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice effraie Bella. Je lui jetai un regard nerveux et elle me répondit avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle criait pratiquement 'relax' avec ses yeux.

Était-il trop tôt pour infliger la folie obsessive d'Alice sur Bella ?

**********

- Emmett, je pense que tu devrais attention à Bella maintenant que la nouvelle de son statut de célibataire s'est propagée, lui chuchotai-je dans le vestiaire. Tu as vu tous les gars qui la suivaient, la regardaient ou lui parlaient aujourd'hui ? ajoutai-je.

Il hocha la tête, semblant contrarié.

- Que devrais-je faire ? Je n'avais aucune idée que ma petite sœur pouvait attirer autant d'attention. Peut-être que c'était mieux quand les gens pensaient qu'elle était avec Jasper, soupira-t-il.

Je n'aimai pas cette pensée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu devrais faire mais je sais que Josh et ses amis sont intéressés.

Je pouvais sentir la fureur faire rage dans le regard d'Emmett. Ses poings se resserrèrent et on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de frapper un casier. J'essayai de le calmer.

- Je m'en suis occupé. Mais je pense que tu devrais faire attention à elle.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Je pouvais voir les roues tourner dans son cerveau. Ça ne semblait pas bon.

- J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il. EH LES GARS ! RASSEMBLEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il.

L'équipe de football entière couru pour se rassembler autour de lui.

- Écoutez-moi. Maintenant ma sœur commence à être dérangée et je veux que vous fassiez tous attention à elle. Gardez un œil sur elle et je veux qu'elle soit accompagnée par l'un de nous à chaque cours, compris ?

Pourquoi devait-il dire ça à tout le monde ? J'aurai pu facilement offrir de le faire.

- Maintenant, j'ai besoin de volontaire.

Plus de la moitié de la pièce leva le bras pour se porter volontaire, me donnant l'envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure de chacun d'entre eux.

- N'y pense même pas, Mike ! Toi et tes amis sont juste là pour la surveille mais tu ne t'approches pas de ma sœur, compris ? gronda Emmett, jetant un regard noir sur Mike qui alla se cacher derrière Tyler. D'accord. Eh, une idée : et si je choisissais les gars, dit-il alors que tout le monde baissait les mains, semblant déçus. Edward, tu as la troisième et la cinquième période avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Je voulais l'accompagner en cours sans qu'Emmett n'ait à me le dire mais ça me donnait l'excuse parfaite. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner à chacun de ses cours mais je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer.

- Bien. Voilà vos tours.

Puis il se mit à donner ses ordres aux gens.

- Et que personne n'en parle. Ça reste entre nous. Si je découvre que l'un d'entre vous lui a dit, vous en baverez sur le terrain. Très bien, allons nous entrainer, déclara-t-il.

Je sortis de la pièce mais vis Jack attirer Emmett sur le côté et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Emmett sembla surpris.

Je me demandai ce qui lui avait dit ?

**********

Je savais que Jack était supposé accompagner Bella à ses deux premiers cours et que j'étais supposé l'intercepter à la fin de son deuxième cours pour l'accompagner au troisième.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait avec Jack mais il agissait différemment depuis hier. Il semblait plus heureux que d'habitude et excité à propos de quelque chose mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Je lui demanderai plus tard.

Je m'adossai contre le mur en attendant que Bella sorte de son cours de calcul avancé. Je la vis sortir de la salle. Magnifique. Elle me regarda et je lui souris. Jasper lui parlait mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

Je commençai à marcher dans sa direction puis je vis Jasper souffler et s'en aller.

- Hey, Bella, dis-je, penchant la tête et la regardant arriver.

- Salut, couina-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Oh, um, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu t'accompagner en anglais, c'est d'accord ?

- Ouais, d'accord, répondit-elle alors de commencer à marcher vers la salle.

Je le regardai et remarquai qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je me demandai ce à quoi elle réfléchissait. Je cru l'attraper en train de me regarder du coin de l'œil. Puis elle s'arrêta de marcher.

Que se passait-il ?

Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés, curieux.

- Edward, pourquoi m'accompagnes-tu en cours ? demanda-t-elle.

Merde ! Je ne pensai pas qu'elle me demanderait ça.

Je ne pouvais manifestement pas lui dire qu'Emmett m'avait demandé mais que je voulais vraiment sans qu'elle le sache. Je devais avoir une excuse. Avec un peu de chance, une qui tenait la route.

- Je viens juste de finir mon cours de calcul et c'était dans le même bâtiment, alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'attendre et aller en cours avec toi.

Je haussais ses épaules, essayant de la jouer cool.

- Mais comment savais-tu que j'avais cours de calcul pour cette période et dans cette salle ? demanda-t-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder et je devais trouver quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr je savais qu'elle avait un cours de calcul cette période là mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la suivait de temps à autre. Emmett m'avait simplement aidé en me donnant le numéro de la salle mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça non plus.

Puis elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à crier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu dois me le dire !

Je grimaçai. Elle faisait peur quand elle était en colère.

- J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien, continuons donc à marcher pour aller en anglais, suppliai-je.

- NON, hurla-t-elle.

Sa nature têtue se faisait vraiment connaitre.

- Je ne vais pas en anglais tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe. D'abord, Jack et maintenant toi…

Elle s'arrêta. Je vis qu'elle réalisait ce qui se passait et rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

- Mon frère t'a dit de faire quoi ?! hurla-t-elle plus fort cette fois.

Je vis une foule se créer autour de nous, je pris alors son bras et la dirigeai vers la salle d'anglais. Une fois qu'on fut à l'entrée de la pièce, je baissai ma voix pour que personne ne nous entende.

- Il me tuera si je te le dis alors pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de faire une scène.

Elle était adorable comme ça et je dus résister à l'envie d'éclater de rire. Elle était si petite mais avait un tel tempérament.

Puis je me glaçai alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi. Que faisait-elle ?

Elle s'approcha autant qu'elle pouvait et je pus sentir l'odeur de son shampooing vivifiant. Puis elle me regarda de sous ses longs cils.

- S'il te plait, Edward, dit-elle tout en faisant la moue avec sa lèvre inférieure.

J'étais sur le point de fondre sur place. J'étais complètement pris par elle. Je ferai tout ce qu'elle me demanderait.

Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas parlé plus tôt ?

Je me sortais de mon hébètement.

- Bien, mais tu n'as pas entendu ça de moi, dis-je doucement, regardant autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Emmett était contrarié par tous ces gars qui te sautaient dessus dès qu'ils avaient découverts que toi et Jasper n'étiez pas un couple, il a donc dit à toute l'équipe de football de te surveiller tout le temps et que tu ne pouvais jamais être seule. Il nous a donné ton emploi du temps et a fait en sorte que tu sois toujours accompagnée.

- Il a fait QUOI ? cria-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je devais faire en sorte que personne n'entende, je plaçai donc ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Je sentis le courant familier parcourir mon bras.

Elle arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils. Je voulais encore rire mais me retint.

- Tu promets d'arrêter de crier ?

Elle hocha la tête et je retirai ma main.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ça, cracha-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit alors je la tirais en cours. Je savais qu'elle était en colère contre Emmett mais c'était pour son bien. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si Josh ou l'un de ses voyous essayait de lui parler.

Durant le cours entier elle fulmina. Et quant la cloche sonna, elle sauta de son siège et courut vers la porte.

Elle courait si vite que j'avais peine à la rattraper. Je hurlai.

- Bella, attends !

Elle s'arrêta et je m'approchai. J'étais surpris qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'équipe d'athlétisme.

- Emmett est MORT ! cria-t-elle.

Définitivement effrayant quand elle est énervée.

- Calmes-toi ! Il essayait simplement de te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection ou de celle l'équipe de football pour ce que ça vaut ! Je peux me protéger toute seule ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents et continua à partir vers le gymnase. Et tu n'a pas à m'accompagner à la gym, Edward ! Je sais que tu le fais simplement parce que mon idiot de frère te l'as dit mais je peux y aller par moi-même !

Je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça.

Puis elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face. Elle prit quelques profondes respirations puis ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, dit-elle, adoucissant le ton de sa voix.

Elle ouvrit mes yeux pour me regarder.

- Je suis juste en colère contre Emmett et je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va mieux maintenant ? demandai-je.

Je pensai être le seul à avoir une fureur impossible à contrôler.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle.

On se remit à marcher vers le gymnase quand je décidai de lui dire. Je devais la laisser savoir que je ne l'accompagnai pas seulement parce qu'Emmett m'avait forcé.

- Je peux te dire quelques trucs ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y, dit-elle.

- Premièrement, tu fais peur quand t'es en colère.

Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'elle riait.

- Deuxièmement, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que tu es la sœur d'Emmett.

Elle rit à nouveau.

- Dernièrement, je voulais t'accompagner en cours, non pas parce qu'Emmett me l'a dit. Ça m'a donné la chance d'avoir ton emploi du temps, dis-je sérieusement.

J'espérai qu'elle comprendrait que je voulais vraiment l'accompagner en cours. Elle n'avait juste pas besoin de savoir que l'idée d'Emmett était l'excuse parfaite.

Elle semblait hébétée mais je n'étais pas sûr. On se tenait devant le vestiaire des filles, je savais donc qu'il était temps pour moi d'y aller.

- Au revoir, Bella.

Je souris et m'en allais.

Toute la discussion avec elle m'avait rendu fou et je savais que j'avais une chose à faire au déjeuner et c'était l'inviter à un rendez-vous avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Je devais trouver Emmett.

**********

- Salut, mec ! dis-je à Jack alors qu'on se mettait en ligne pour prendre de la nourriture.

- Salut ! répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ? demandai-je alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les tables.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles différent. Surtout depuis l'entrainement hier. Pourquoi ?

Il regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendait. Puis se mit à chuchoter.

- J'ai demandé à Emmett si je pouvais inviter Bella à sortir et au bal de la rentré. Il a dit d'accord alors je vais lui demander maintenant.

Il sourit, semblant vraiment excité.

QUOI ?! Je savais que Jack la trouvait mignonne mais ça me confirmait qu'il l'aimait bien. Je pouvais dire qu'une grimasse apparaissait sur mon visage mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ma mauvaise humeur commençait lentement à revenir.

Un rencard et le bal de la rentrée ? Il ne pouvait pas juste en choisir un, sale égoïste ? Je voulais simplement lui effacer de foutu sourire de son visage.

Merde ! Quand allais-je être tranquille ? Alice m'avait averti d'appeler Bella hier soir et de lui demander un rendez-vous mais je voulais attendre d'avoir parler à Emmett en premier. Je ne pouvais pas le trouver plus tôt, alors j'avais pensé lui demander au déjeuner et puis parler à Bella. Maintenant, mes plans tombaient à l'eau. Jack m'avait battu.

Allait-elle lui dire oui ? Et pour le bal ? Et s'ils devenaient un couple ?

Je commençai à avoir une mauvaise sensation dans mon estomac alors qu'une nouvelle brochette de questions fusait dans ma tête.

Jack ne faisait plus attention à moi alors qu'il marchait vers leur table. Il était définitivement de bonne humeur. Je les regardais avec attention, curieux de voir la réaction de Bella.

Ils commencèrent à parler et quand je vis Jack lui poser une question, elle commença à s'étouffer. Rose dut la frapper dans le dos avec son poing.

Elle semblait surprise par la question qu'il lui avait posée. Puis je vis son visage se froncer.

OUI ! REJETE !

Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait du bal ou du rencard, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle l'ait rejeté. Puis ils parlèrent encore. Je vis Rose dire quelque chose, ce qui fit sauter Jack de son siège avec excitation. Le visage de Bella était confus.

Que venait-il de se passer?

Il retourna à la table où j'étais assis avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je sors avec Bella Swan samedi ! dit-il.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle lâchait la moitié de son sandwich. Steve s'étouffait avec son coca.

Alors elle lui avait dit oui. Ça n'en donnait pas l'impression, à moi que Rose ait répondu pour elle. Je pouvais jurer avoir vu Bella frapper le bras de Rose. Elle ne semblait pas ravie de sortir et je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux de ça ou toujours mécontent que Jack lui ait demandé en premier.

Si les choses se passaient bien et qu'elle voulait être avec Jack ? Je pouvais sentir le Edward sans mauvaise humeur faire une nouvelle apparition.

J'essayais de prétendre être heureux pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas heureux du tout.

Je décrochai du reste de la conversation alors que Brian et Scott lui posaient des questions. Steve me regardait avec sympathie et Alice m'envoyait un regard plein de colère, me faisant tous les reproches.

Quand allais-je enfin avoir ma chance ?

* * *

**Et on pense à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert.**

**Et comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires :D  
**


	8. Iris

**Bonne année 2010 à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Iris**

Chanson – Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? demanda Emmett pendant qu'on marchait vers le stade pour l'entrainement de football.

- Rien, répondis-je, les épaules basses.

- Eh bien, ça ne ressemble pas à rien. Tu ne va pas redevenir de mauvaise humeur, hein ? Allez, mec. Tu dois t'illuminer. En plus, tu me dois 100 dollar.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je te dois de l'argent ?

- Parce que tu as paniqué, Jack t'a battu. Je croyais vraiment que tu allais demander en premier à Bella.

- Eh bien, j'allais lui demander la nuit dernière mais je voulais t'en parler d'abord.

- Je t'avais déjà donné ma bénédiction. Tu es toujours aussi coincé ? Diable.

- Non, c'est faux. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais d'accord avec ça et tout.

- Woah, Edward. Tu as besoin de te détendre. Sois comme moi, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus cool du monde.

- Emmett, je ne pense pas vouloir agir comme un gamin de 8 ans.

- Hey, ça marche pour moi !

On rit.

- Écoutes mon pote, je suis ok avec toi et Bella. Si tu veux l'inviter à un rendez-vous, fais-le ! Comme j'ai dis, tu es un gars bien et je sais que tu la protégeras. Tu as juste besoin de faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Il me tapa dans le dos, me faisant tressaillir et s'en alla en direction du coach.

Ouais, mais quand allais-je faire ça ?

**********

**TOC ! TOC !**

Je sautai de mon lit et attrapai la poignée. Je fus surpris de voir Jasper se tenir de l'autre côté. On n'avait jamais vraiment parlé ensemble.

- Salut, Edward.

- Salut, Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Um, je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. C'est bon si je rentre ?

- Bien sûr.

Je me poussais sur le côté pour le laisser entrer et fermai la porte. Je me demandai de quoi il voulait parler. Était-ce à propos de Bella ? Alice ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

Il semblait légèrement nerveux et faisait les cent pas.

- Eh bien, um. Je voulais juste de demander si tu étais d'accord pour que je demande un rendez-vous à Alice.

- Je suis content que tu me demande mais ouais, pas de problème. Alice aimerait beaucoup.

Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec Jasper. Peut-être durant un moment quand je croyais qu'il était le petit-ami de Bella mais autre que ça, il avait toujours semblé être un gars bien.

Il me regarda avec un énorme sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça par contre

Il rit.

- Oh et je veux te remercier pour les 100 dollar.

Je levai les sourcils de confusion.

- Tu étais celui qui a fait le pari avec Emmett ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Désolé mais je ne pensai pas que tu lui demanderais en premier. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais durant les trois dernières années et avais la sensation que tu te défilerais. J'espérai que ça ne serait pas le cas mais si. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il le savait depuis tout ce temps. Eh bien, pas de surprise de ce côté-là.

- J'allais lui demander. Je voulais en parler avec Emmett d'abord mais Jack m'a pris de vitesse.

- Je sais que tout ça peut être frustrant avec les nouvelles récentes, …. N'abandonne pas, dit-il marchant vers la porte.

Il insinuait quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

- Oh et Jasper, si tu blesse Alice, je te tuerai, dis-je sérieusement.

- Tu as ma permission pour le faire.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

**********

- Ok, Edward, je vais faire du shopping avec Rose et Bella ce soir, alors je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et Jack, me chuchota Alice alors qu'on marchait dans la cafet'.

- Alice, tu n'as pas besoin d'espionner pour moi. Je vais bien. Je pense que je vais simplement attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivé. J'allais continuer à être l'ami de Bella et à la connaître en tant qu'ami. Je voulais attendre et voir ce qui allait arriver entre elle et Jack si quelque chose de romantique arrivait. C'était mon idée de me mettre de côté. Je ne savais simplement pas si c'était un bon truc.

- Que veux-tu dire 'attendre' ? Tu n'abandonne pas ?

- Non. Je vais simplement lui donner le temps dont elle a besoin avec Jack.

- Tu es fou ?! hurla Alice, faisant se retourner les gens.

- Tu peux baisser d'un ton ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin de temps avec Jack. Le plus tôt, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et plus elle aura d'options. Et je te garantie qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre que Jack si tu n'agis pas bientôt. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi dernièrement ? Tu agis comme si quelqu'un avait écrasé ton chien. Je pense que je préfère l'Edward de mauvaise humeur par rapport à l'Edward boudeur et pleurnicheur.

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Jasper ?

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la visite de Jasper pour me demander si je pouvais l'inviter. Je supposai qu'elle aimerait être surprise. Les filles aimaient les surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les choses vont bien. Au contraire des progrès que tu ne réalise pas. On parle au téléphone, nous. On a parlé toute la nuit dernière. J'ai à peine dormi mais ça valait le coup.

Elle bailla et s'étira.

- Eh bien, c'est bien. Peut-être que quelque chose va bientôt arriver.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?

- Rien.

- Ne me dis pas 'rien', Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu ferais mieux de me le dire à cet instant.

Quand on était enfants, j'avais peur d'Alice et son utilisation de mon nom complet mais alors qu'on grandissait, je m'y suis habitué et ça ne me dérangeait plus. Je suis sûr qu'elle était mécontente de ne plus avoir de prise sur moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice. Tu ne veux pas être surprise ?

- Oui et non. Ugh ! Tu me tues ! Bien, j'attendrais de le découvrir mais si rien n'arrive d'ici la fin de la semaine, je vais te harceler avec ça.

Je savais que ça arriverait, alors avec un peu de chance, Jasper allait lui demander bientôt.

**********

Je retournai dans ma chambre après mon entrainement et jetai mon sac de sport sur le sol. Je supposai qu'Alice était toujours en train de dévaliser les magasins avec Rose et Bella. Je n'avais pas encore faim et décider de faire passer le temps en faisant quelques devoirs.

Je commençai à travailler sur mon essai d'anglais mais mon esprit continuait à dériver vers Bella. Que devrais-je faire ? J'étais coincé. Une partie de moi voulait admettre la défaite et agiter le drapeau blanc en signe d'abandon. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé à la base alors il n'y avait pas de raison dans une défaite. L'autre partie de moi essayait de se battre mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne pouvais pas l'inviter à un rendez-vous maintenant qu'elle en avait déjà un avec Jack samedi. Je devais attendre la semaine prochaine pour lui demander.

J'espérai qu'Alice ne rendait pas Bella folle. Je sortis mon portable et décidai de lui envoyer un texto. Je pouvais simplement vérifier et voir ce qu'il se passait.

_De : Edward_

_Pour : Bella_

_Comment se passe le shopping ? =)_

J'appuyais sur le bouton envoyer et en moins d'une minute, j'eus une réponse.

_Pour : Edward_

_De : Bella_

_Merci pour les informations à propos d'Alice et de sa folie pour le shopping ! Mes pieds sont sur le point de tomber et je vais mourir de faim, tout ça grâce à toi !_

Je ris quand je lu sa réponse. Je décidai de prendre un risque alors que je lui renvoyai un nouveau message.

_De : Edward_

_Pour : Bella_

_Hahaha … tu as acceptée de venir avec elle. Je ne t'ai pas mis la pression et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures. Veux-tu que je vienne à ta rescousse ?_

Je restai assis en silence, tapant mon pied contre le sol. Et si elle disait non ? C'était ma chance de l'emmener au restaurant. D'accord, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais on allait passer du temps ensemble et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Après quelques minutes, je reçu un message et l'ouvris.

_Pour : Edward_

_De : Bella_

_Aides-moi s'il te plait ! Elles arrivent vers moi tout de suite pour m'entrainer dieu sait où. Je vais sérieusement m'effondrer si je ne mets pas de nourriture dans ce corps !_

OUI ! Je sautai de mon bureau. J'allais me changer rapidement, enfilant mon jean et une chemise bleu marine. J'attrapai ma veste de football et me précipitais pratiquement en courant vers le centre commercial.

J'entrai à l'intérieur et appelai Bella pour savoir dans quelle boutique elle était. Elle chuchotait et ça me fit rire parce qu'on pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. Elle devait vraiment avoir faim.

J'entrai dans la boutique et sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me tirer sur le côté.

- Tu dois m'aider ! Elles sont folles et je suis affamée ! déclara-t-elle.

- Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, dis-je, émettant un petit rire.

Elle était extrêmement mignonne quand elle était nerveuse et effrayée. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et regardais dans la même direction. Rose et Alice marchaient vers nous avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

- Que fais-tu là, Edward ? demanda Alice.

Je savais qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle me jeta un regard furtif qui, je l'espérais, n'avait pas été remarqué.

- Je devais en fait demander des trucs à Bella pour notre projet et on a décidés qu'on devrait travailler dessus un peu plus ce soir. C'est bon si je vous la vole ? demandai-je tout en douceur.

Alice donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de bondir en l'air.

- Bien sûr, répondit Rose.

J'attrapai les sacs de Bella de ses mains et on quitta le magasin après leur avoir dit au revoir. Alice me fit un clin d'œil et je sus que je devais m'attendre à un coup de fil de sa part plus tard ce soir.

- Oh, Dieu merci ! Tu m'as sauvé ! soupira-t-elle.

Je ris à combien elle semblait soulagée.

- Tu sais que la plupart des filles aiment le shopping. Je suis étonné que tu veuilles partir.

- - Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller faire du shopping si c'est pour deux heures, mais pas presque cinq heures et sans nourriture, c'est définitivement quelque chose que je ne peux pas gérer ! J'ai besoin d'être nourri !

Je ris. Définitivement la sœur d'Emmett.

Je commençai à marcher en direction de la _Cheesecake Factory_ car je savais que c'était l'un de ses restaurants préférés.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une surprise. Suis-moi, dis-je.

- Tu sais, je déteste vraiment les surprises. Tu peux pas me dire, s'il te plait ?

Elle fit la moue. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle avec cette moue mais je devais me retenir.

- Vraiment ? Tu détestes les surprises ? Tu es totalement différente de toutes les autres filles que je connais. La plupart des filles adore les surprises.

- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles.

- Je me rends compte de ça.

Elle ne l'était définitivement pas.

Dès que le restaurant fut en vue, elle était pratiquement en train de sauter dans les airs.

- Cheesecake Factory ! C'est l'un de mes restaurants préférés ! dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus.

- Je sais, bredouillai-je, espérant qu'elle n'entendrait pas.

Ça allait juste apporter une nouvelle brochette de questions et je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à y répondre tout de suite.

On s'assit à une petite table au fond du restaurant. C'était sombre et peu rempli. Je pouvais voir les gens chuchoter et nous regarder mais je ne pensais pas que Bella avait remarqué. Elle était trop occupée à regarder le menu.

Une fois que la serveuse fut repartie après avoir pris notre commande, on fut juste tous les deux. Je pouvais sentir mes mains commencer à transpirer. Je regardai le magnifique ange assis en face de moi et pouvais sentir un tiraillement dans ma poitrine.

_Dépêches-toi et dis quelque chose, Edward !_

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle se mit à parler.

- Alors dans quelle université veux-tu aller après RCP ?

- Stanford est mon premier choix mais mes parents me font appliquer à toutes les Ivy Leagues, répondis-je.

- Mes parents me forcent à faire la même chose mais Stanford est aussi mon premier choix.

Je souris à ce qu'elle me dit.

Si on entrait tous deux à Stanford, j'aurai la possibilité d'être en contact avec elle pour 4 autres années. Mes pensées commençaient à courir et je savais que je devais retrouver ma concentration.

- Dans quoi prévois-tu de te spécialiser ? demandai-je.

- En littérature. J'aime vraiment lire et écrire. J'espère devenir un écrivain ou un éditeur. Et toi ?

Ça ne me surprit pas. Je savais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire et qu'elle serait douée pour ça.

- Je regarde dans leur programme de droit. Je veux devenir un avocat.

J'étais anxieux de connaître sa réaction à ma décision. Elle n'était pas toujours accueillie avec chaleur.

- C'est super ! Quel genre d'avocat veux-tu devenir ?

J'étais choqué. Personne n'était vraiment d'un grand soutien en dehors de mes parents et d'Alice. C'était frustrant d'avoir des gens qui me jugent par rapport à ce qu'ils voient en extérieur. Personne ne connaissait réellement le vrai moi. Ils ne croient que ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

- Je veux être un procureur. J'ai toujours été intéressé dans la criminologie et je veux aider à mettre les criminels derrière les barreaux.

Je n'étais pas sûr ce qu'elle pensait mais je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ça, alors je posai la seule question qui me dérangeait.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je devrais poursuivre une carrière dans le sport ? demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? répliqua-t-elle curieusement.

- Eh bien, la plupart des gens présume que je vais essayer d'avoir une bourse sportive et être entrainé vers la NCAA (National Collegiate Athletic Association).

- Eh bien, je sais que tu es bon en sports mais tout le monde a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ou ce pourquoi il est passionné. Je suis contente de savoir que tu fais quelque chose que tu as envie de faire et non pas ce que tout le monde te dit de faire, dit-elle.

J'étais soufflé. Elle m'impressionnait un peu plus chaque jour. Je lui souris en retour et plongeais mes yeux dans les profondeurs des siens. Elle était vraiment unique et sincère.

La serveuse arriva pour déposer notre nourriture, ce qui interrompu notre contact visuel. On recommença à parler et je pouvais dire qu'on était plus à l'aise l'un autour de l'autre maintenant. Ça donnait l'impression qu'on était tous les deux dans notre propre monde.

J'étais surpris d'avoir autant en commun avec elle. On avait des intérêts similaires en dehors des sports, auxquels elle ne connaissait rien, mais on aimait les mêmes films, musiques, livres.

Je la vis baisser les yeux sur sa montre et fis de même. Trois heures avaient passées. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le temps avait volé si vite. Le restaurant entier était vide et ils commençaient à nettoyer.

Je payai l'addition, repoussant la main de Bella. Je ne laisserai jamais une fille payer. Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à être un gentilhomme.

_Alors, était-ce un rendez-vous ?_

J'aimerai penser ça mais j'étais sûr qu'elle pensait le contraire. Elle me remercia près d'une centaine de fois alors qu'on quittait le restaurant. Elle ne devait pas aimer quand les gens payaient pour elle.

Il faisait froid dehors et je crus la voir frissonner alors je décidai de lui offrir ma veste. Je ne laissai jamais personne la porter. Bien sûr, des fans ennuyantes étaient venues à moi pour me demander de la porter mais ma réponse était toujours la même : non. Peu importe le froid dehors.

Il y avait simplement quelque chose qui semblait territorial avec la veste. Je n'étais pas sûr quel en était l'intérêt mais je voulais qu'elle soit porté par une seule personne et elle se tenait juste à côté de moi.

Je la retirai et la lui tendis

- Là, mets ça.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et la fixa. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle pensait. Était-elle choquée ? Surprise ? Ou dégoutée par l'idée ?

- Um, c'est ta veste de sport et non, tu vas geler, fit-elle alors qu'elle repoussait mon bras.

Je savais qu'elle allait se battre contre moi pour ça. Son côté têtu refaisait une apparition.

Je tendis quand même mon bras vers elle et parlai avec fermeté.

- C'est juste une veste et tu as froid. Je vais bien. Arrêtes d'être têtue et je te prie de mettre ça.

Elle hésita un moment et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Manifestement pas une réaction que j'attendais. Je croyais qu'elle serait excitée comme la plupart des filles. Mais elle n'était comme aucune autre. Elle était différente et c'était ce que j'aimais à propos d'elle.

- D'accord, très bien, dit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait la veste de sa main et la mettait.

Elle était trop grande pour elle mais elle était magnifique dedans. Je serai heureux de lui donner si elle me la demandait.

On marchait vers les dortoirs en silence maintenant mais c'était confortable. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil de temps en temps et vis qu'elle faisait de même.

La pensée de l'inviter à un rendez-vous revint au devant de mon esprit. Devais-je le faire maintenant ? Maintenant semblait être un bon moment mais l'image de Jack apparut dans ma tête et je savais que le moment n'était toujours pas le bon.

On arriva devant la porte de son dortoir et elle commençait à retirer la veste. Je levai les bras pour la stopper.

- Non, garde-la. Tu peux me la rendre demain durant notre session d'étude, dis-je.

- Tu es sûre ? demandais-je.

- Positif, dis-je, lui faisant un sourire. Ça te va bien.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je devais le dire. Elle était vraiment bien avec les lettres de mon nom en évidence dans son dos. C'était un symbole pour dire à tout le monde qu'elle était à moi mais si tristement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Bella. Je te verrais demain, dis-je, luttant à la pensée de la quitter.

Je voulais faire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je ne voulais pas simplement m'en aller en faisant un signe de la main. Je décidai alors de me lancer.

Je tirai son petit corps dans une étreinte, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et son visage dans mon torse. C'était une étreinte amicale puisque je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais lui donner plus que cette étreinte. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Je pouvais sentir la forte odeur de son parfum et la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, j'avais l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Je reculai d'un pas et vis que ces yeux étaient vitreux. Elle devait encore rêvée.

De qui rêvait-elle ? Était-ce le même gars qu'elle espérait être son partenaire en biologie ?

Je pouvais sentir une douleur dans mon estomac alors que les questions ennuyeuses refaisaient surface.

- Bella, Bella ? demandai-je.

Elle sortit de ses rêves et nous regarda.

- Désolée ! J'étais encore ailleurs.

Elle s'empourpra.

Je ris et baissai les yeux sur elle. Je voyais l'éternité en fixant ses orbes d'un brun chocolat profond.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé des serres diaboliques d'Alice et Rose. J'ai également passé un bon moment, dit-elle.

Je regardais ses lèvres roses où une moue s'attardait et j'eus la forte envie de l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, Bella ! Fais de beaux rêves, dis-je alors que je commençai à m'éloigner.

Je savais que je devais y aller avant de faire quelque chose qui allait la faire fuir.

Elle me fit un signe de la main.

- Au revoir, Edward, dit-elle doucement.

Je retournai à mon dortoir assez rapidement. Merde. Avais-je fais des petits bonds en revenant ? Dieu, je devenais une vraie fille. Je savais que j'étais dans les nuages.

Juste alors, mon téléphone sonna, je regardai l'appelant et décrochai.

- Bonsoir, Maman.

- _Comment va mon Edward ?_

Eh bien, au moins elle n'avait pas dit 'Comment va mon bébé ?' Je dus lui en parler avant d'entrer au lycée. Je lui avais dis que le surnom 'bébé' devait disparaitre.

- Bien. Tout va bien, répondis-je, beaucoup plus enthousiaste que d'habitude.

Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- _Wow, que c'est-il passé ? Tu sembles excité ?_

- C'est rien, Maman, dis-je, changeant le ton de ma voix.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler avec ma mère du diner que je venais juste d'avoir avec Bella.

- _Eh bien, je suis contente que tu ne boudes plus. Alice a appelée et m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu vas bien ?_

_Merde, Alice ! Elle et sa grande gueule !_

- Je vais bien, Maman.

- _Tu sais, Edward, Alice a raison. Tu devrais vraiment l'écouter._

- Maman, grognai-je.

- _Quoi ? Je te dis simplement la vérité. De toute manière, je me souviens avoir vu Bella le premier jour quand tu as emménagé et si après trois ans elle est toujours la même et probablement encore plus radieuse maintenant tu as besoin de te mettre… comment Alice appelle ça ? De te mettre à niveau._

Je ris. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler de mon niveau avec ma mère.

- D'accord, Maman. Assez de discussion sur Bella. Peut-on parler de quelque chose d'autre ?

Ça l'a distrayait, alors elle se mit à parler d'Alice et de Jasper. Et puis elle me parla des cours et du football.

Après qu'on eut raccrochés, mon portable se mit à sonner de nouveau.

- Salut, Alice.

- _OH MON DIEU ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as laissé Bella porter ta veste ! Tu apprends manifestement et vraiment bien ! Et le diner aussi ! Je suis tellement surprise. C'était bon ! Et l'étreinte que tu lui as faite !! Comment es-tu devenu si intelligent ?! Oh, ouais, grâce à _moi _(1) !! N'es-tu pas chanceux d'avoir une sœur si intelligente ? _gloussa-t-elle. _Je suis fière de toi ! _dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus dans le téléphone.

J'étais sur le point de commenter ce qu'elle avait dit mais je me rattrapais. Nous avait-elle vus ?

- Attends. Comment sais-tu pour la veste et l'étreinte ? Nous espionnais-tu ? Alice ! grondai-je, m'asseyant sur le lit.

- _Détends-toi, Ed-ward ! Rose et moi regardions de la fenêtre. C'était si mignon ! On attendait qu'elle rentre de ton diner et on vous a entendus dehors. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez partis durant si longtemps. Et Edward, tu aurais du voir sa tête quand elle est entrée dans la chambre. Elle était tellement heureuse. Je suis si excitée pour toi._

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à la chamade quand Alice me dit que Bella était heureuse.

- _Et elle n'était définitivement pas d'accord pour aller à un rendez-vous avec Jack. Rose a dit oui pour elle. Et de ce que j'en ai vu, Bella n'a vraiment pas l'air réjoui. Elle se plaint la plupart du temps. Alors, tu as besoin de lui demander vite._

Je levai mon poing dans les airs. OUI ! Bella ne voulait pas sortir avec Jack. Et elle ne lui avait pas dit oui. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus excite à cette nouvelle ou au fait qu'elle était heureuse après notre diner.

- _Edward, je les aime vraiment toutes les deux. Elles sont de très bonnes amies. Tu as fait du bon boulot, grand frère. Alors, comment était le diner ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

- C'était parfait.

__________________

(1) en français dans le texte

* * *

**Merci d'avance pour tous vos commentaires** :D


	9. I'll Be

**Bonjour, merci à vous tous pour les commentaires et l'ajout de cette fic dans vos favoris et vos alertes**

**¤Fan22: Donnes-moi ton adresse mail et je te préviendrai dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – I'll Be**

Chanson – I'll Be, Edwin McCain

* * *

- Alice, calmes-toi. Parle plus doucement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dis-je dans le téléphone.

Je pouvais l'entendre prendre de profondes respirations.

- _Je reviens juste de mon rendez-vous avec Jasper !_ dit-elle, poussant des petits cris aigus.

Jasper et Alice avaient parlés au téléphone tous les jours de cette semaine. Elle s'était presque évanouie quand il avait finalement eut le courage de l'inviter à dîner. Non pas que je me moquai de lui parce que j'étais loin d'être prêt d'inviter Bella à un rendez-vous.

- Alors, comment c'était ? demandai-je.

- _Edward, c'était le meilleur des rendez-vous. La semaine a été fantastique. On s'entend si bien et il me comprend vraiment. Je sais que je peux être folle et hyperactive parfois mais ça ne semble pas le déranger_, soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Parfois ? Elle était hyperactive et folle tout le temps. J'étais content que Jasper ne soit pas déphasé par sa personnalité exubérante. Je savais qu'elle m'ennuyait parfois mais elle est ma sœur. Les sœurs sont supposées être ennuyantes.

- Cette information me suffit. Pas besoin d'entendre les détails. Est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble une nouvelle fois ? demandai-je.

- _Ouais, on a fait des projets pour ce week-end et on va commencer à étudier ensemble. N'est-ce pas super ?_ surenchérit-elle.

- Ouais, super, répondis-je.

J'étais content pour elle. Au moins, l'un d'entre nous faisait des progrès. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être dérangé par le fait que Jack emmenait Bella à un rendez-vous ce week-end et pas moi.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ed-ward ?_ railla-t-elle, accentuant mon nom.

- Demain va être une mauvaise journée, soupirai-je.

- _Tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver à leur rendez-vous. Et je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Que penses-tu de te donner un résumé complet quand elle rentre ?_ offrit-elle.

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dis de ne rien me dire. Et si Bella découvre que tu me transmettais toutes les informations ? Ne serait-elle pas en colère ? Tu es supposée être son amis pas un espion, dis-je.

- _Tu as raison, mais si Bella me demande un jour de garder un secret pour elle, je le ferai. Je ne suis pas CNN. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Et je te dis seulement des choses pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas __comme si je te disais ses secrets_, dit-elle.

Je savais ça mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir connaitre les détails du rendez-vous. Bella pouvait facilement finir par apprécier Jack et ils pourraient être un couple lundi pour ce que j'en savais.

Je réalisais que j'aimais Bella plus et plus avec chaque jour qui passait, si ça pouvait être possible. On passait la plupart de nos jeudis à parler au lieu de travailler pendant notre session d'étude, et j'en avais rien à faire. Ça m'aidait à mieux la connaitre. Et je l'accompagnais en cours tous les jours, ce qui me permettait de passer encore plus de temps avec elle.

Cependant, quand l'heure du déjeuner arrivait, c'était comme jouer aux chaises musicales tous les jours pour se battre et avoir la place à côté de Bella. Certains jours, Jack arrivait avant moi et d'autres où je parvenais à le battre. Et à chaque fois qu'on se voyait à la table, on l'évitait comme la peste.

Jack savait que j'étais intéressé par Bella. Je pense qu'il l'a découvert quand j'ai arrêté de lui parler après qu'il est invité Bella à un rendez-vous. J'étais en colère mais je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui. Il ne connaissait pas mes sentiments pour Bella. En fait, le côté compétitif de mon caractère avait prit le pas sur le reste. S'il voulait un combat, j'allais lui en donner un. Je n'abandonnai pas.

Après avoir raccroché avec Alice, je m'assis sur mon lit, pensif. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était Bella. Elle consumait la moindre de mes pensées. Je savais que je devais être plus audacieux et que je devais me mettre en avant. Il étant temps que je m'avance et prenne les choses en charge.

**********

On était 6 entassés dans la chambre de Scott et Jack à regarder le match _San Diego Chargers_ vs. _Dallas Cowboys_ à la télé.

Emmett regardait l'écran avec intensité. Mark était sur l'ordinateur en train de jouer à _World of Warcraft_. Scott était sur son lit en train de dormir. Le bonhomme dormait comme une souche. Personne n'était capable de le réveiller après qu'il se soit endormi, pas même une corne de brume, ce qu'on avait essayé en seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je regardai Brian curieusement. Il avait sa tête dans son sac à dos.

Il leva les yeux et eut un sourire machiavélique. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et souleva une petite bouteille dans sa main pour montrer ce que c'était. Puis il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour nous signifier le silence et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers Scott.

Quoi que Brian ait à l'esprit, ce n'était pas bon. Je ne créerai jamais de problème avec Scott. Il était aussi énorme qu'Emmett, si ce n'est plus. J'étais sûr qu'il pouvait écraser mon crâne si j'avais je l'énervais.

Je secouai la tête et retournai mon attention sur le match à la télé.

- Alors, tout est prêt pour la nuit d'initiation mercredi ? demande Steve à Emmett.

- Ouaip. On se retrouve tous dans ma chambre à minuit. Ces petits nouveaux ne seront même pas ce qui les a touchés, répondit Emmett avec un sourire diabolique, tout en frottant ses mains ensemble.

On avait toujours des nuits d'initiations pour les nouveaux troisièmes dans toutes les équipes de sports. Cette année, on avait près de 15 nouveaux gars dans l'équipe de football junior qu'on devait torturer et mercredi soir était le moment officiel de le faire.

- Alors les gars vous pensez que Bella est attiré par Jack ? demanda Mark.

Emmett haussa un sourcil, écoutant la conversation tout en gardant ses yeux concentrés sur le match. Chaque fois que le nom de Bella était mentionné, il était plus attentif à ce qui se disait.

- Nah, je ne pense pas, répondit Brian.

Il ne prit pas la peine de baisser le ton de sa voix, on savait tous que Scott n'allait pas se réveiller de toute manière.

- Mais c'est Jack Taylor. Il peut avoir à peu près toutes les filles qu'il veut, tout comme Edward ici présent, dit Mark, tout en hochant sa tête dans ma direction mais gardant ses yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Je pouvais le voir appuyer sur des boutons et bouger la souris.

Je grognai. Les gars savaient que je détestais quand les gens disaient ce genre de choses sur moi mais ça ne les arrêtaient pas pour en parler.

Je n'admettrai jamais que Jack était populaire avec les filles mais c'était la vérité. Jack avait un assez large fan club ainsi qu'une ligne de filles intéressées attendant d'avoir une chance avec lui. Mais si je devais comparer, je savais que mon fan club était plus large bien qu'il avait aussi tendance à inclure des folles et d'autres qui me suivaient en permanence.

Et Jack semblait avoir une technique avec les dames…

Mais, si j'étais vraiment honnête, je connaissais aussi l'effet que j'avais parfois sur le sexe faible. Quelle paire faisait-on – tous les deux après la même fille qui semblait apparemment être la seule dans l'école indifférente à nos 'pouvoirs'. J'espérais simplement que ce soir n'allait pas être le moment où elle décide d'être affectée.

- Alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. 50 billets que rien ne va arriver entre Jack et Bella, lança Steve.

Je savais qu'il essayait d'alléger la situation parce que je voulais pas entendre parler de Jack et Bella.

- Comptes-moi dedans. Je ne pense pas que Jack est une chance, ajouta Emmett, jetant son argent dans la pile.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Tu es son frère. Tu sais probablement ce qu'elle pense déjà, contra Brian.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne parle pas de garçon avec elle. Elle ne me dit rien. Alors c'est juste, déclara Emmett, retournant vers la télé.

- Bien, je suis pour Jack. Je pense qu'il a une chance, dit Mark, ajoutant son argent à la pile tout en gardant son attention sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Moi aussi, fit Brian, finissant ce qu'il faisait avec Scott et remit la petite bouteille noire dans son sac.

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette bouteille et pourquoi il l'avait avec lui.

- Et toi, Edward ? demanda Mark.

Je n'aimais pas quand ils faisant des paris et je détestai encore plus quand ça impliquait Bella.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour cette fois, répliquai-je, croisant mes bras et gardant mes yeux sur la télé.

Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendraient qu'ils doivent me laisser tranquille. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Comme tu veux, rétorqua Mark.

Il avait finalement éloigné son attention de l'ordinateur et commença à compter l'argent.

Le reste du match passa calmement. Puis Scott commença à rouler dans son lit, ce qui était un signe de son prochain réveil. On resta tous silencieux alors qu'il frottait ses yeux et s'asseyait sur son lit.

- Hey, les gars, dit Scott tout en regardant autour de la chambre.

- Hey, répondit-on tous à l'unisson en essayant de la jouer comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? continua-t-il tout en baillant.

- Pas grand-chose, dit Steve, haussant les épaules, essayant de supprimer son rire.

Je n'osais pas regarder Scott ou je savais que mon visage allait me trahir. Mark était trop occupé sur son ordinateur, encore, tout autant qu'Emmett avec l'écran télévisé.

- Eh bien, tu as manqué un pari sur Bella et Jack. Tu penses que Bella est intéressé par Jack ? demanda Brian.

Je savais qu'il l'asticotait.

- Nah, il n'a aucune chance, dit Scott. Laisses-moi prendre mon argent.

Juste alors qu'il tirait sa couverture, il se mit à crier et sauta du lit.

- MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! hurla-t-il.

On explosa tous de rire. Il commença à gratter ses ongles.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Qui a fait ça ?! hurla Scott, essayant désespérément d retirer le vernis à ongle blanc qui était sur ses ongles.

Brian rit encore plus fort.

- Mec, ne dors pas la prochaine fois quand on est dans ta chambre. Tu l'as cherché !

- Je vais trop me venger ! Comment diable je suis supposé retirer cette merde ? cria Scott.

- Tu vas devoir demander à une fille de t'aider avec ça ! dit Brian tout en courant autour de la pièce, Scott à ses trousses.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a eut le vernis à ongle, dit Steve.

Emmett et moi hochâmes la tête tout en riant.

On continua à regarder le match. Après une heure, Scott revint dans la chambre avec du dissolvant. Il avait demandé à Annie de l'aider. Brian arriva peu après, étant sorti de sa cachette. Il était chanceux que Scott ne l'ai pas tué.

On se rapprochait de minuit maintenant. Je savais que Jack allait bientôt être de retour, je décidais donc de retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas voir le sourire brillant sur son visage, rentrant de son rencard ou je serai forcé de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Je dis au revoir aux gars et m'en allais. Alors que je marchai dans le couloir, j'entendis un chœur d'applaudissement.

- Hey, mec, comment était le rendez-vous ? demanda Mark.

Je suppose que Jack venait juste de rentrer.

Je me glissai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Je n'avais définitivement pas envie d'entendre la réponse à cette question.

**********

Je fis la même routine que chaque lundi matin. J'espérai que je n'allais pas lire la rubrique de Tanya aujourd'hui, ça commençait à devenir une habitude que je ne voulais pas prendre.

J'ouvris le journal et vis un large article qui était porté sur Jack, Bella et moi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!

_**Équipe Beck ou Équipe Edella ?**_ – _Bella Swan a été vu avec Jack Taylor et Edward Cullen. Qui va-t-elle __choisir et plus important, dans quelle équipe êtes-vous ? On dirait qu'une bataille se prépare…_

Il y avait des photos de Bella et moi pendant le diner de mercredi et d'elle portant ma veste.

Il y avait aussi des photos de nous en train de nous étreindre. Je n'étais surpris par ça. Je savais que ça finirait dans sa rubrique.

La partie qui m'intéressait principalement était les photos du rencard de Bella avec Jack. Elle était magnifique dans la robe noire qu'elle portait. Je savais qu'Alice était intransigeante sur jouer à la Barbie Bella ce jour là. Non pas qu'elle devait le faire. Belle était toujours belle.

J'examinai les photos avec attention. Elle ne semblait pas intéressée de ce que le langage de son corps montrait dans les photos mais je n'étais toujours pas sûr. La seule photo qui me dérangea vraiment était celle où Jack l'étreignait et l'embrassait sur la joue.

Je voulais frapper un mur. Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et pris quelques profondes respirations. Je devais me calmer.

Alice m'avait dit hier que Bella voulait seulement être amie avec Jack. Ça m'avait rendu heureux mais de voir les photos de leur rendez-vous et l'interaction entre eux me rendait fou de colère.

_Calmes-toi, Edward !_

J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers ma classe. Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je ne voulais parler à personne. Alors que je marchai, je pouvais voir des filles chuchoter et me pointer du doigt. Puis Lauren arriva. Elle cria sur son groupe 'd'amies' et puis se tourna pour me faire face.

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et hurla.

- Eddie !

Je vis son groupe soulagé qu'elle tourne son attention ailleurs mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit sur moi. Je continuai à marcher et l'ignorai. Je ne voulais pas avoir à la gérer maintenant. Puis je l'entendis me courir après.

- Eddie, j'ai vu le papier de Tanya aujourd'hui. Tu as quelques explications à donner, dit-elle.

Quoi ?!

J'arrêtai de marcher et me tournai vers elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? hurlai-je.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur et elle appuyait sur les mauvais boutons.

- C'est quoi ces trucs que j'entends à propos de toi et de Bella Swan ? demanda-t-elle, battant ses sourcils.

Ugh ! Elle faisait toujours ça et ça me paniquait.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, crachai-je et me remis à marcher.

- Mais je croyais qu'on avait quelque chose, chouina-t-elle.

- LAUREN, rentres ça dans ton petit crâne : il n'a jamais rien eu entre nous et y'aura jamais rien ! rugis-je.

- Mais, Eddie !

Elle tapait du pied, comme si elle faisait un caprice.

Je continuai à marcher et l'ignorai. J'entrai à mon premier cours et déposai violemment mon sac sur ma table. Aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée.

**********

- Edward ! Tu nous cachais des trucs ! dit Scott tout en tapant mon épaule.

- Ouais, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis samedi ? demanda Mark.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas parié ? Parce que l'Equipe Edella était dans la course ? taquina Brian.

- La ferme, les gars. Rien ne se passé. On a juste mange ensemble, répondis-je, les ignorant.

- Bien sûr, mec. C'est ce que tu dis, dit Mark.

- Hey, les gars, venez vite ! hurla Steve alors qu'on attrapait notre déjeuner et marchait vers où il était.

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett et Jack se tenaient côte à côte regardant Lauren Mallory hurler sur Bella et Rose.

Ça ne semblait pas bon.

Bella se leva et frappa contre la table avec ses petits poings. Elle jeta un regard noir à Lauren et hurla.

- Écoutes-moi, Barbie Malibu ! N'appelles plus jamais Alice, Shorty ! Et laisses Rose tranquille !

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir, on aimerait manger notre déjeuner en paix et ne pas avoir tout ruiné par toi.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi en colère. Elle était furieuse.

- Oh, tu en as fait mon affaire quand tu es entrée ici, pensant que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais ! N'oublie pas que tu es seulement à cet endroit maintenant grâce à ton frère et à la femelle Hale ! cracha Lauren.

J'étais sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Lauren quand Steve m'attrapa pour me retenir. Je détestai qu'elle fasse ça à Bella.

- Aw, petite Bella Swan pensait vraiment qu'elle avait de vrais amis et que les gars étaient vraiment intéressés par elle. Tu devrais retourner croupir dans le trou d'où tu viens ! se moqua Lauren.

Je pouvais sentir la rage courir dans mes veines. J'aurai pu lui arracher la tête.

Rose était prête à lui sauter dessus mais Bella faisait tout pour la retenir.

- Arrêtes, Lauren ! cria Jenny.

- Ne commence pas Jenny ou je te ferais vivre l'enfer durant l'entrainement, gronda Lauren. Je t'ai à l'œil, Swan. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. Vous toutes ! cracha-t-elle.

Steve me lâcha, et je réajustai ma veste. Je croissais les bras et jetai un regard noir à Lauren. Tous ceux qui se tenaient autour de moi firent de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mallory ? hurla Emmett.

Lauren et ses camarades se reculèrent, craintives et surprises.

- Rien, dit Lauren essayant de jouer l'innocente.

- Ne mens pas, Lauren. On a tout vu, dis-je, entre mes dents.

- Mais je ne mens pas, Eddie ! ronronna-t-elle, essayant de paraître séductrice tout en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je rejetai son bras.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie ! Et laisses-nous tous tranquille ! cracha-t-il.

Lauren se recula.

- Reste loin de ma sœur, ma copine et leurs amies ! dit Emmett sèchement.

- Emmy, je n'ai rien fait, dit-elle.

A ce moment là, Bella et Alice attrapèrent Rose. Elle était livide.

- MALLORY ! NE L'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS EMMY ! TU ME CHERCHE ! hurla Rose à plein poumons.

Définitivement pas une bonne idée de se mettre Rose à dos.

- Peu importe, garce ! Je t'attends ! dit-elle.

- Oh. On le fera. Tu ferais mieux de regarder tes arrières ! cria Rose.

Lauren et ses mies partirent, faisant applaudir et crier de joie le self tout entier. Je vis Alice jeter ses bras autour de Bella.

Je savais qu'elle était contente que Belle l'ai défendu. Pendant qu'on grandissait, j'étais celui qui la protégeait parce qu'elle était plus petite que la plupart des enfants. C'était bon de voir qu'elle avait une amie proche prête à la défendre.

Je regardais Bella et remarquai qu'elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Je l'aurai probablement remarqué ce matin en cours si je n'avais pas été aussi contrarié.

Était-elle malade ? Allait-elle bien ?

Je tuerai Lauren si elle avait fait quelque chose à Bella. Je regardai alors qu'Alice lui posait une question, semblant inquiète. Quelque chose n'était pas bien.

Je continuai de regarder Bella pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Elle pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine, et quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, je pouvais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Je courus vers elle, quand je vis ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et se fermer. Son corps s'effondrait sur le sol.

- BELLA ! cria Rose.

Alice et Jenny criaient alors que je rattrapai Bella avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? cria Jenny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emmett courut vers nous, le reste des gars à sa suite.

- Je sais pas, répondis-je.

- Elle parlait et disait qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle allait repartir aux dortoirs et dormir, dit Alice avec frénésie.

- Bella ? appelai-je.

Elle était si petite et sans vie dans mes bras. Je la secouai un peu mais il n'y avait aucune réponse.

- Bella ? fit Jasper.

- Est-ce qu'elle respire ? demanda Rose.

Jenny mit sa main sous son nez.

- Oui.

- On doit l'emmener au centre médical, criai-je.

- Allons-y, dit Alice, attrapant les affaires de Bella.

Je marchai vers les portes du self aussi vite que je pouvais.

Le groupe entier se mit à nous suivre avant qu'Emmett se tourne et leur parle.

- Merci les gars, mais je pense qu'on peut y aller seuls. On vous tiendra au courant.

- Pense à m'appeler, dit Jenny, inquiète.

- Je le ferai. Merci Jenny, dit Emmett alors qu'on se précipitait hors du self.

Tout le monde nous fixait mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je devais emmener Bella au centre médial dès que possible.

- Là, Edward, laisses-moi la prendre, dit Emmett, tendant les bras.

Je la tins plus étroitement et bougeai de son chemin. Il devra me l'arracher des bras.

- Non, je la prends. Dépêchons-nous, dis-je.

- Elle va aller bien ? dit Alice, sur le point de pleurer.

- Je l'espère, répondit Rose.

Je pouvais sentir Belle bouger légèrement dans mes bras.

- Bella, Bella, l'appelai-je.

Elle devait se réveiller.

_Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi !_

Je sentis la chair de poule sur ses bras et elle commença à frissonner. Elle enfonça sa tête contre mon torse. Si elle n'était pas malade, je profiterai pleinement de ce moment. A la place, j'étais sur le point de perdre la tête.

- Alice, mets ma veste sur Bella, ordonnai-je.

Alice jeta mon blazer sur Bella, l'enroulant autour d'elle.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, réveilles-toi, suppliai-je.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Je regardais dans le brun de ses yeux et sentis une vague de soulagement me parcourir.

Puis, je sentis son corps se tendre alors qu'elle fermait les yeux rapidement. Après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit un par un. J'aurai ri si je n'étais pas autant inquiet pour son bien-être.

Elle était malade. Je pouvais le dire par l'expression de son visage. Alors qu'on entrait dans le centre, l'infirmière me dirigea vers une salle où je déposais Bella sur un lit. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais je savais que les docteurs devaient pratiquer des tests sur elle.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'aimait manifestement pas les docteurs ni les infirmières. Je voulais rester dans la salle avec elle mais les infirmières nous poussaient dehors.

- On est juste dehors, dit Jasper, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Je ne pouvais rien lui dire. J'étais tellement inquiet.

Je suivis tout le monde dans l'entrée et commençai à faire les cent pas.

- Calmes-toi, Edward. Elle ira bien, dit Emmett.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Elle s'est évanouie ! Je pense qu'on devrait appeler mon père, dis-je, cherchant mon portable dans ma poche.

Alice vint vers moi et m'arrêta.

- Elle ira bien, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Assis-toi et détends-toi.

Je m'avachis dans un siège de la salle d'attente. Après qu'on est attendus une trentaine de minutes, un docteur arriva finalement.

- Emmett Swan ? appela-t-il.

Emmett se leva et marcha vers le dos alors qu'on se réunissait tous autour de lui.

- Je suis désolé mais je peux discuter de son cas qu'avec la famille, dit le docteur.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur politique 'seulement la famille' ! Je devais savoir si Bella allait bien.

Emmett se tourna et nous regarda tous.

- Vous pouvez nous donner une minute ?

On hocha tous la tête et retournâmes dans le hall. Après quelques minutes, Emmett sortit pour nous rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec elle ? Elle va bien ? demandai-je.

- Bella va aller bien ? demanda Rose.

- Elle va bien, répondit Emmett. Le docteur a dit qu'elle avait la grippe. Et qu'elle a eut une crise de panique, qui a causé à son corps l'évanouissement. Elle a juste besoin de repos. Elle dort maintenant. Je pense qu'on devrait tous retourner en cours et revenir plus tard quand elle sera réveillée. Ils veulent la garder une nuit pour la surveiller, finit-il.

J'eus la sensation qu'un poids énorme venait de s'en aller. Elle allait bien. Elle était simplement malade. De toute façon, je voulais rester avec elle. Je ne retournai pas en cours.

- Je vais rester là avec elle, dis-je.

- Mais elle va dormir, dit Alice.

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux être là quand elle se réveille, dis-je fermement.

Ils commencèrent à partir alors que j'attrapais mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella.

- Attendez, Mr Cullen, mais seule la famille est autorisée à la voir, dit une infirmière, m'arrêtant dans le couloir.

C'était une femme âgée qui aurait pu passer pour ma grand-mère.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais elle connaissait mon nom. Je n'étais pas surpris. Elle lisait probablement le journal de l'école. Je lus son badge.

- S'il vous plait Mme Robertson, dis-je. Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien.

Je lui fis le sourire qui marchait toujours avec mon fan club.

Je pouvais la voir fléchir.

- Mr Cullen, seulement la famille, dit-elle avec fermeté.

Je devais trouver une excuse.

- C'est ma petite-amie. Est-ce que ça compte ?

Je prenais un risque.

Avec un peu de chance, ça allait marcher.

- Oh mon, alors l'Equipe Edella a vraiment battu l'Equipe Beck. Attends que je le dise aux autres infirmières, bredouilla-t-elle.

Je ris presque à voix haute. Même les infirmières étaient au courant des ragots de notre école. C'était fou.

- Bien, alors. Allez-y mais ne dites à personne que je vous ais laissé rester.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa passer.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Bella et la vis en train de dormir. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit et la regardait. Ses longs cheveux bruns couvraient légèrement son visage et je les plaçais gentiment derrière son oreille.

Elle bougea légèrement et j'eus peur de l'avoir réveillé mais elle garda ses yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes, je débattais avec moi-même pour savoir si je devais travailler. Puis j'entendis Belle m'appeler.

Je regardai sa forme endormie. Elle n'était pas éveillée. Parlait-elle dans son sommeil ? L'avais-je imagine ?

Puis j'entendis mon nom plus fort et plus clair cette fois.

- Edward, dit-elle.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade sachant qu'elle rêvait de moi. Je continuai à la regarder dormir avant de la rejoindre éventuellement.

**********

- Elle est réveillée !

J'entendis les cris aigus bruyants de Rose et Alice et un profond toussotement en provenance de Bella.

Ça me fit sauter de la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assis. J'étirai mes bras et mes jambes, fixant Bella alors que je frottai mes yeux. Elle semblait toujours malade mais j'étais heureux de la voir réveillée.

Il faisait sombre dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 19h30 passé. J'avais loupé l'entrainement de football mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Emmett avait probablement fourni une excuse au coach.

Bella demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et on lui raconta. Puis Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre. Emmett la gourmanda sur le fait d'être trop stressée. J'aurai fais la même chose mais je savais que j'en avais pas le droit.

C'était marrant de regarder les chamailleries entre frère et sœur ainsi que la relation entre Bella et Jasper. Elle semblait se reposer beaucoup sur lui et il semblait vraiment tenir à elle.

Je sentis une étincelle de jalousie. Un gars et une fille peuvent-ils être meilleurs amis sans avoir de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Ça m'époustouflait.

- Bien. Maintenant, voudrais-tu me dire quoi d'autre te stresse ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que Lauren Mallory a dit, quand même ? demanda Emmett.

Tout le monde la regarda alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le lit. Je serrai mes poings. Je détestai Lauren plus que j'avais jamais détesté personne en ce moment.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle doucement.

Elle mentait. Elle était horrible avec les mensonges.

- Tu mens, dit Emmett au même moment où tout le monde dans la pièce, moi y compris hurla 'elle ment' !

Elle fit la moue, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et souffla. Elle était si mignonne. Elle demanda à parler à Emmett seul à seule et on sortit de la chambre. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Et je savais que ce que Lauren avait dit l'avait beaucoup touché.

- Je peux parler à Emmett seule, s'il vous plait ? demandai-je.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Bella mais elle me rassura avec un sourire alors que je fermai la porte. Je repris le chemin de l'entrée, et m'assis dans une chaise vide. Rose et Alice étaient assises dans un coin et parlaient entre elles.

- Elle ira bien, dit Jasper, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il me lança un regard calculateur avant de parler.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, hein ?

Je hochai la tête.

Il me donna une tape dans le dos.

- Je suis content, dit-il.

C'était comme s'il me donnait une sorte d'approbation.

Je soupirai.

- Tu ne penses pas que ce qu'a dit Lauren l'a vraiment touché ?

- Connaissant Bells, peut-être, mais elle est toujours imprévisible. Alors on ne sait jamais, dit-il.

Après 10 minutes, Emmett sortit de la chambre et arriva dans l'entrée.

- Allons chercher à manger, dit Rose, se levant et tirant Emmett avec elle.

- Edward, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec Bella et on prendra à manger pour tous les deux, dit Alice, me souriant tout en attrapant Jasper.

Je la remerciai silencieusement.

- Bien sûr. Prends bien de la soupe pour Bella. À tout à l'heure, dis-je, tout en marchant vers sa chambre.

J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis sur le rebord de son lit. Elle semblait si fragile, comme si elle allait se briser à tout moment. Je lui fis un léger sourire.

- Edward, où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la porte.

- Ils ont décidé d'aller prendre leur dîner. Je leur ai dit de te rapporter de la soupe, dis-je.

- Et toi ? Tu as besoin de manger aussi, dit-elle, semblant inquiète que je n'ai pas à manger.

- Ils me prennent de la nourriture. Tu te sens bien ? dis-je en le regardant.

- Eh bien, outre le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être une grenouille essayant de parler et que je suis super fatiguée et faible, je vais bien, dit-elle, tout en me faisant un faible sourire. Tu n'étais pas obligé de sauter les cours et ton entrainement pour rester avec moi aujourd'hui, me gronda-t-elle légèrement.

Que devais-je dire ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur et je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule. Et au fait, je t'aime bien depuis les trois dernières années et maintenant, je suis complètement enamouré. Ouais, ça irait super bien.

Je finis par dire la chose la plus simple à laquelle je pouvais penser.

- J'étais inquiet à propos de mon amie et partenaire de labo. C'était nécessaire, répliquai-je avec nonchalance.

Je crus voir son visage se décomposer, mais pourquoi ?

- Ne laisses pas Lauren t'atteindre. Elle ne vaut pas le coup, ajoutai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne la laisserai plus faire, dit-elle.

Sa main était à portée de la mienne, je décidai donc de me lancer. Je plaçai ma main légèrement au-dessus de la sienne et sentis un picotement.

J'étais toujours inquiet pour elle et je savais qu'elle faisait genre qu'elle n'était pas touchée. Elle essayait de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était forte.

- Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je sais que tu es contrariée, dis-je.

- Edward, je vais bien. Vraiment. Merci de te sentir si concerné mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je devrais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir rattrapée quand je me suis évanouie, dit-elle me faisant un sourire.

_Comme savait-elle que je l'avais rattrapé ?_

- Emmett m'a dit ce qui était arrivé, dit-elle alors que ses joues rosissaient.

Elle détourna le regard vers le sol, embarrassée par son rougissement. Je tendis la main pour relever son menton.

- Ne regarde pas ailleurs. J'aime quand tu rougis, dis-je avec sincérité.

J'étais sur le point de pousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, nous faisant tous deux sauter.

- Le dîner est là, pépia Alice.

_Super timing, lutin !_

Elle traversa la pièce en sautillant et plaça deux sac de nourriture à emporté sur la table.

- Je dois y aller. Jazzy m'attend ! dit-elle, sautillant vers la porte. A plus vous deux !

Elle nous fit un large sourire et ferma la porte.

- Jazzy, huh ?

Bella me regarda et rit.

- Eh bien, on dirait que ces deux là se sont rapprochés.

Je lui tendis sa soupe alors que je prenais le sandwich. Je décidai de lui poser des questions à propos de son amitié avec Jasper.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? demandai-je, regardant dans le sac pour éviter ses yeux.

Si elle ne l'était pas, je ne voulais pas le voir dans ses yeux. Ils confirmeraient ma plus grande peur.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle, semblant confuse.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Vous semblez proches.

- On est proches. Jasper est mon meilleur ami. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi, même si on a le même âge. Il l'a toujours été. Nos parents sont de bons amis et on a grandi ensemble. Emmett, Rose, Jasper et moi avons toujours été proches, mais durant le collège, quand Emmett et Rose ont commencé à trainer plus ensemble, ça nous a forcés Jasper et moi à être ensemble plus souvent. On est donc devenus plus proches et puis on a fini à RCP ensemble et notre lien s'est resserré.

Elle sourit tendrement à ses souvenirs.

Elle donnait l'impression de penser à lui seulement comme un frère et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments impliqués.

- Donc vous deux n'êtes jamais…

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne pouvais pas le dire, mais je savais que les mots devaient sortir. J'avais besoin d'une réponse.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de sentiments l'un pour l'autre parce que tu sais… uh… um… on dit qu'un gars et une fille ne peuvent être meilleurs amis sans avoir de sentiments, dis-je nonchalamment, essayant de la jouer cool alors que je faisais courir ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Non, pas du tout. EW ! C'est simplement dégoûtant, fit-elle, grimaçant.

Ces mots m'enchantèrent. Je lui souris. Probablement le plus large sourire que je pouvais donner à quelqu'un. On parla le reste de la nuit, ou plus exactement, je parlais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'abime la voix.

Je parlais principalement de ma famille et de mes parents et qu'Alice était pas ma sœur. Je lui expliquai qu'en fait, Alice était ma cousine mais j'en étais arrivé à penser à elle comme une sœur après toutes ses années. Je partageai aussi des histoires d'Alice et moi, grandissant ensemble.

Bella semblait fasciné durant tout ça. Elle était vraiment intéressée par ce que je disais. Je ne pense pas avoir autant parlé à une fille avant, en dehors d'Alice.

Je me sentais libre, comme si je pouvais être moi-même autour d'elle sans être jugé. Alors que je parlais, je pouvais voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle semblait heureuse que je sois là.

J'entendis un coup être tapée à la porte et une autre infirmière passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais les heures de visite sont finies maintenant. Elle devrait être libérée demain aux alentours de midi. Tu peux revenir à ce moment-là, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait pour faire ses rondes.

Je commençai lentement à nettoyer et à jeter les sacs vides. Je ne voulais pas partir et j'essayais de prolonger le moment où je devrais dire au revoir. Je mis mon blazer et attrapais mon sac.

- Eh bien, je vais revenir te chercher demain à midi, dis-je alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit, mais plus près d'elle cette fois.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett ou Jasper ou Rose peuvent venir me chercher.

- Je veux venir, Bella, dis-je fermement.

Je savais qu'elle allait batailler avec moi à propos de ça.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes malade, même si tu as passé la journée avec moi. Je me sentirais coupable si je te rends malade, bredouilla-t-elle.

Je remerciai silencieusement ma mère de m'avoir forcé à me faire vacciner avant que l'école ne commence.

- J'ai eu un vaccin contre la grippe il y a quelques semaines. J'irai bien, dit-il.

- Bien, je te verrais demain alors, dit Bella, abandonnant.

- Bonne nuit Bella, dis-je.

Je me penchai vers elle et la vis se tendre. Puis, je regardai dans ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient gazeux. Wow, elle ne devait vraiment pas se sentir bien.

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et la secouai un peu.

- Bella, Bella ? dis-je avec inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête, semblant sortir de ses rêves.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais un peu à l'ouest, dis-je.

- Je vais bien. Désolée pour ça, dit-elle, embarrassée.

Attends. Pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Rêvait-elle encore ?

Son visage s'empourpra alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses genoux. Le rougissement évident la vendait. Je me demandai ce à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver cette fois. Je rayais Jasper maintenant que j'étais certain qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un ami. Était-ce Jack, mais elle ne disait pas le nom de Jack quelques heures plus tôt. Elle disait mon nom. Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ?

Je soulevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

_Sois audacieux, Edward !_

Je me penchai vers elle. Elle resta complètement immobile alors que je l'embrassai doucement sur le front. Je lui fis un sourire et l'étreignis avant de quitter la chambre.

J'avais l'impression de flotter dans l'air alors que je regagnai ma chambre. Et je croyais qu'aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée mais c'était loin d'avoir été le cas.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire ?? Promis je mors pas ;-D**


	10. You and Me

**Vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes informatiques, j'ai été obligé de recommencer toute la traduction**

**En tout cas, merci pour tous vos commentaires et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux.**

sistabetina : C'est avec plaisir que je t'enverrai un mail, mais ton adresse n'est pas passé, il faut mettre des espaces entre les points sinon FF . net ne marque pas l'adresse

**Juste une petite précision, aux Etats-Unis, le lycée dure 4 ans, voilà pourquoi les troisièmes sont là !**

**Un grand merci à fanfictionalcolic pour le travail de beta :D**

**Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – You and Me**

Chanson – You and Me, Lifehouse

* * *

J'étais supposé aller chercher Bella aujourd'hui, à midi, au centre médical. Je me levai donc de bonne heure et allai à la pharmacie pour prendre quelques trucs qui pourraient l'aider pour sa grippe.

Heureusement, Rose était dans leur chambre avant que les cours ne commencent et pus déposer le NyQuil, les crackers et l'eau que j'avais achetés. Elle me lança un regard entendu et un sourire en coin avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Je pris un moment pour examiner la chambre de Bella. C'était la première fois que j'entrai ici et son côté de la chambre montrait ses intérêts et sa personnalité.

Des posters de _Maroon 5_ et _Linkin Park _ornaient son coin. Elle avait aussi une large collection de livres sur son étagère. Certains étaient des livres dont on avait déjà parlés, mais il y en avait d'autres dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlés. Elle ne semblait pas bordélique, les affaires étaient rangées à leur place, mais je n'osais pas regardé dans son placard. Rose y avait jetée des choses à l'intérieur et je n'étais pas convaincu de vouloir savoir ce que c'était.

C'était différent de la chambre d'Alice et j'étais soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas rose partout. La raison pour laquelle Alice avait décidée que le rose était sa couleur préférée me dépassait complètement.

Je dis rapidement au revoir à Rose et quittai la pièce pour aller en cours. Ma matinée passa lentement alors que j'assistai à la réunion de l'ACE, j'en étais à compter les minutes jusqu'au déjeuner. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je sautai de mon siège et courus presque jusqu'au centre médical.

Il m'a suffit d'un regard pour voir que Bella était toujours extrêmement faible et malade. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser marcher. Alors, j'attrapai son sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et la pris dans mes bras, même si elle protestait. Elle était brûlante et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas mieux que la veille.

Les gens nous fixaient et je pouvoir sentir Bella se tendre à cause de l'attention qu'on attirait. J'essayai de mon mieux de lui parler pour l'occuper et je pense que j'avais réussi puisqu'elle écoutait attentivement ce que je lui disais.

Alors qu'on arrivait dans sa chambre, je la posais par terre et lui dis de prendre les médicaments que je lui avais apportés. Elle semblait surprise et me fit un grand sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ce sourire.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Bella, j'allais en cours de biologie et pensais à elle. Elle m'avait complètement ensorcelé et je me trouvais intrigué. Si elle n'était pas malade, je l'inviterais à un rendez-vous à l'instant. Pourquoi le timing était toujours si mauvais pour nous deux ?

**********

Une fois encore, le reste de ma journée passa à un rythme ennuyeusement lent. Après être passé au travers de l'entrainement de football, j'attrapai rapidement mes affaires et appelai Alice pendant que je me dirigeai vers le self.

- _Salut, Edward_, pépia Alice dans le téléphone.

- Salut, Alice. Je me demandai, je sais que tu dois passer prendre des nouvelles de Bella ce soir, mais tu penses que je pourrai y aller à ta place ? Je veux prendre à manger et le lui apporter. C'est bon ? demandai-je.

- _Tu deviens bon, Edward ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire quoi faire. Vas-y. Elle est toute à toi. Je suis assez occupée avec les costumes pour le bal et je vais diner avec Jasper ce soir. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être malade. Je dois vraiment finir tous ces costumes, dit-elle._

- Tu te souviens de notre marché pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

- _Ouaip, comment pourrai-je oublier ?_ répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle détestait le marché qu'on avait fait mais je commençais à être désespéré et avais besoin d'une protection contre toutes les filles qui m'invitaient pour le bal régulièrement. Au moins, maintenant, j'avais une excuse, au lieu de bredouiller des mots de rejets, ce pourquoi je n'étais pas doué. Alice avait simplement acceptée de venir avec moi parce qu'elle avait entendue que Jasper y allait avec Bella.

Ça l'avait beaucoup déçue de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec lui et qu'elle était coincée avec moi.

- Allez, Alice. Tout ne peut pas être si mauvais, dis-je.

- _Ouais, comme si aller au bal de la rentrée avec mon frère était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !_ se moqua-t-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

- Tu me fais une grande faveur, Alice. Et n'oublie ? pas que tu m'es redevable parce que je n'ai pas parlé à maman et papa de ton dernier achat. Pourquoi tu as-tu achetée un cheval ? demandai-je.

- _Parce qu'elle était mignonne. De toute façon, assez parlé. Prends le diner et bouges tes fesses !_ ordonna-t-elle puis raccrocha.

Je secouai la tête et jetai le téléphone dans mon sac. Elle avait définitivement d'étranges impulsions pour ses achats. Quelque chose que personne ne sera jamais capable de comprendre.

J'emportai un hamburger et des frites pour moi, et de la soupe pour Bella avant de me diriger vers son dortoir. Je pouvais voir des filles à leurs fenêtres en train de me regarder, se demandant probablement ce que je faisais là. Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus passé les portes du hall que j'entendis les cris.

J'allai jusqu'au quatrième étage et me tins devant la porte de Bella. Il y avait un groupe de filles réunies dans le couloir me dévisageant. Je les ignorai et reportai ma concentration sur ce pourquoi j'étais là.

Et si Bella dormait toujours ? Je détestai l'idée de la réveiller mais elle avait besoin de manger. Je tapai sur la porte doucement et me penchai plus près, essayant d'entendre si elle bougeait. Il y avait un silence de mort.

Je toquai encore et après une longue pause, je l'entendis croasser 'Entrez'.

J'ouvris la porte. La chambre était complètement sombre et je me sentis mal de l'avoir réveillée. Je fis quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Bella, comment te sens- tu? dis-je.

Je m'arrêtai de parler alors que mes yeux s'ajustaient à l'obscurité et je vis Bella allongée dans son lit sans couverture pour la couvrir. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une culotte où il était écrit ''Love Pink'' en lettres épaisses.

Son corps était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais passé les trois dernières années à fantasmer à propos de cette femme et maintenant, elle était là devant moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire était la mater.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je réalisai que ma bouche était grande ouverte que je savais que je devais faire quelque chose et vite. Je me tournai rapidement

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais pas, bredouillai-je.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'empourprer.

_Super, tu la surprends comme ça et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Idiot !_

Mais alors que l'image de la tenue actuelle de Bella flashait devant mes yeux, je pouvais sentir mon corps chauffer et un grand sourire idiot apparaître sur mon visage. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était presser son corps contre le mien et l'embrasser partout. Alors que mes hormones d'adolescents commençaient à se manifester, je déglutis péniblement. Essayer de faire se concentrer mon cerveau sur d'autres choses dans le but de m'empêcher d'agir impulsivement se révélait plus dur que je le pensais, sachant Bella si proche.

Heureusement, alors que mon cerveau continuait sa descente dans le graveleux, je l'entendis crier et tomber par terre, brisant mes fantasmes. Je me tournais presque pour l'aider mais je savais qu'elle serait gênée, alors je gardais ma position. Diable, j'étais gêné. Si elle savait ce que je pensais, je serais humilié.

Je l'entendis bouger, cherchant quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit éclairée.

- Edward, c'est bon. J'ai cru que c'était Alice, dit-elle, sa voix toujours rauque.

Je gardais le dos tourné, me battant toujours pour contrôler mon embarras et mes hormones.

- J-Je suis venu pour prendre de t-tes nouvelles et t'apporter de la n-nourriture. E-Elle est coincée par son boulot sur les costumes et ne pouvait pas venir, bégayais-je alors que je faisais courir sa main dans mes cheveux, essayant de me calmer.

_Cool, Roméo. Vraiment cool._

- C'est bon, Edward. Tu peux te tourner.

Je me tournais lentement et évitais de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle verrait tout de suite à travers moi et comprendrait que j'avais tout vu. Elle m'appellerait pervers et voyeur. _Bien joué, crétin !_

J'allais dans la kitchenette, évitant son regard et posais le sac de nourriture. Elle avait une couverture enroulée autour d'elle et même là, elle était adorable avec ses cheveux en batailles. Elle s'excusa pour aller dans la salle de bains, me donnant un peu de temps pour me calmer. Je sortis la nourriture et plaçais la soupe sur sa table de nuit avant de prendre mon hamburger et mes frites. Je m'assis à son bureau et l'attendis. Elle sortit de la salle de bains avec un pantalon de jogging gris.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demandai-je, ayant réussi à me calmer un peu.

- Je suis toujours fatiguée et faible. Je pense que la fièvre a baissé un peu. Je ne suis plus aussi chaude et en de sueur, dit-elle.

Je grognai mentalement quand elle mentionna 'chaude' et 'en sueur'. Je commençai à avoir de brefs flashs d'elle en petite culotte, ça me distrayait légèrement. Je commençai à avoir chaud et à être mal à l'aise.

Je secouai ma tête pour en chasser les pensées.

- Eh bien, c'est bien, répliquai-je.

Elle alla vers son lit et s'assit.

- J'ai pris tes devoirs, dis-je, sortant les papiers de mon sac.

- Merci, Edward. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Emmett ou Jasper auraient pu le faire pour moi, répondit-elle.

- On a deux cours ensemble, alors ça tombe sous le sens que je t'aide. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui fis-je remarquer alors que je lui tendais la soupe.

J'avais offert d'aider Bella avant que Jasper et Emmett ne puissent dire quelque chose. Et bien sûr, tout le monde avait peur de tomber malade, alors ils étaient tous heureux de savoir que j'étais prêt et volontaire pour le faire.

Elle fit une pause pendant qu'elle prenait en compte ma tenue.

- Tu viens de l'entrainement de football ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, je me suis donc arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour te prendre à manger, répondis-je.

Je laissais de côté certains détails. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

- Merci encore, dit-elle, me souriant.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur commencer à battre très vite.

Je lui retournai un sourire et commençai à manger mon hamburger. De temps à autre, elle tendait la main pour essayer de me voler mes frites. Elle était si mignonne, mais je devais lui taper sur la main et lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger de la nourriture frite quand elle était malade avec une gorge sèche. Quand elle se mit à faire la moue, je cédai presque, mais tint bon. Cette fille allait être ma mort.

Quand on eut fini de manger, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je décidai donc de me lancer et de lui demander si elle voulait travailler ou retourner dormir. Heureusement, elle voulait étudier. Je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part de lui demander mais je n'avais jamais assez d'elle.

On étudia pendant une heure. Mais quand je la vis bailler, tristement, je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je récupérais mes affaires alors qu'elle allait vers son lit et se glissait sous les couvertures. On se dit bonne nuit et je l'embrassais à nouveau sur le front.

_Poule mouillée !_

Je voulais l'attraper et l'embrasser mais je devais me retenir. Étais-je prêt à lui dire ce que je ressentais ? On venait juste de commencer à trainer ensemble et je ne voulais pas la paniquer.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, réfléchissant longuement à mon plan pour inviter Bella. Je devais simplement trouver le bon moment. Heureusement, j'avais toute la semaine pour y penser. J'étais content que tout le monde l'évite parce qu'elle était malade. Ça me donnait la chance de la voir tous les jours.

Je remarquais à peine mon lutin de sœur courir vers moi avec un sac blanc dans une main et Jasper dans l'autre.

- Edward ! appela-t-elle.

- Hey, Alice. Jasper.

Je hochai la tête en direction de Jasper alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant moi.

- Voilà les masques de ski noirs que tu as demandé, dit-elle, me tendant le sac. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu vas les utiliser.

J'avais presque oublié que c'était la nuit d'initiation demain. Emmett m'avait demandé de parler à Alice pour avoir quelques trucs.

- Merci, Alice. Mais j'ai juré que je ne dirai rien. Emmett prend toute cette histoire de capitaine un peu plus sérieusement que je l'aurai cru, ris-je.

Jasper se joignit à moi.

- C'est Emmett.

- Alors, comment était le diner ?

Alice me fit un clin d'œil, essayant d'obtenir des informations.

Je ne voulais pas trop en dire devant Jasper, je haussais simplement les épaules.

- C'était bien.

- Très bien, alors, à plus tard, bye ! pépia Alice, avant d'attraper la main de Jasper et de commencer à courir vers les dortoirs.

_Hm. C'était trop facile !_

Je réalisai l'erreur de cette pensée dès qu'elle me jeta un regard qui disait qu'elle allait m'appeler pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je repartis en direction de mon dortoir, sachant qu'Alice allait encore me crier dessus pour ne pas avancer assez vite avec Bella. Elle m'avait presque rendu sourd la nuit dernière quand elle m'avait engueulé. Je lui avais dis que j'avais embrassé Bella sur le front.

…

- _Dieu, Edward ! Tu es si prude ! Le front ?! cria Alice dans le téléphone._

- _Quoi ?_

_Je ne pensai pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal._

- _Tu embrasses seulement ta mère ou ta sœur sur le front. Duh ! Maintenant, elle va penser que tu l'aimes simplement comme une amie. Tu as besoin de faire plus. Embrasse-la sur la joue la prochaine fois ! gronda Alice._

- _La ferme ! Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi. J'essaye de me contrôler et de ne pas l'effrayer, grommelai-je._

- _Ouais, mais tu peux faire ça sans l'embrasser sur le front. Argh ! Dis-moi que tu as déjà embrassé une fille avant parce que je ne vais sûrement pas t'enseigner ça, cracha Alice._

_Je fis une pause._

- _Eh bien, il y a eu Evie._

- _QUOI ?! cria d'une voix aigue Alice avant que le silence n'envahisse l'atmosphère._

_Je crus qu'on avait été déconnecté et je retirai le téléphone de mon oreille. L'appel était toujours là._

- _EVIE ?! Comme dans Evelyn Parker ? Comme dans CE2 ?!_

_La voix d'Alice était perçante._

- _Um, ouais, répondis-je._

- _Et ? poussa Alice._

- _Eh bien, c'est à peu près tout, bredouillai-je._

_Je n'appréciai pas de révéler mon manque d'historique pour les baiser à ma sœur._

_Il y eut une nouvelle pause avant qu'Alice se lance dans une tirade, disant qu'elle n'était pas une foutue bonne fée que je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que la magie arrive d'un coup. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était stressée parce que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'elle était stressée à cause du bal de la rentrée et avec tout ce qui se passait, mes problèmes ne faisaient que s'ajouter à tous les siens. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice s'inquiète pour moi, alors je lui dis que j'allais gérer, non pas que ça allait l'arrêter de mettre son nez dans mes affaires._

…

Je savais que le coup de téléphone de ce soir allait encore être fatal. Je ne laissais pas ça me déranger alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre, et m'effondrai dans mon lit, m'endormant en rêvant de Bella.

**********

- Masque de ski noir ? demanda Emmett.

- Ok, répondis-je.

- Coquilles d'œufs ? continua-t-il.

- Ok, fit Brian.

- Poisson rouge ?

- Ok, répliqua Scott.

- Bouteilles en verre ?

- Ok, dit Steve.

- Corde ?

- Ok, répondit Jack.

Emmett continuait de lister les choses dont on avait besoin. Je suis sûr que ça semblait étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on préparait. On était tous vêtus de noir, préparant la stratégie pour la nuit. Je venais de voir Bella quand je retrouvais les gars.

On tendit aux premières et aux terminales leurs masques de ski avant de les envoyer chercher les troisièmes endormis dans leurs chambres.

- Souvenez-vous, ne dites pas un mot. Ça leur fera encore plus peur. On se retrouve à cet endroit à 01 heure 00. Rompez ! ordonna Emmett.

Il utilisait l'heure militaire et criait des ordres comme un sergent instructeur.

Les premières et les secondes partirent en courant dans différentes directions alors que les terminales se dirigèrent vers le gymnase Nord. Puisque c'était le plus petit qu'on avait, le coach nous avait autorisés à l'utiliser pour la nuit d'initiation.

Je me souvenais avoir dû faire ça avec tous les gars pendant ma troisième. J'admettais que j'étais paniqué mais c'était, en fait, amusant.

On préparait la pièce alors que les premières et secondes revenaient.

- Monsieur, on a rassemblé tous les troisièmes. Ils sont en sous-vêtement, les yeux bandés et les mains attachées ensemble. Ils n'ont aucune idée d'où ils sont, monsieur. On les a conduits un peu partout dans les vans pour les troubler, déclara Seth.

Seth était un seconde à RCP et le capitaine de l'équipe junior de football. On l'avait rencontré l'année dernière et je l'avais apprécié tout de suite. Il avait la tête bien sur ses épaules et j'avais aucun doute qu'il serait capitaine de l'équipe principale un jour.

- Bien, maintenant, commencez à briser les bouteilles, ordonna Emmett à Jack et Scott qui se mirent immédiatement à casser les bouteilles dans la poubelle. Faites-les entrer !

La voix puissante d'Emmett empli le gymnase.

Seth et le reste des gars firent avancés les troisièmes tremblant de peur dans le gymnase en file indienne. Ils donnaient l'impression, par leur attitude, d'être envoyés à la mort. Je dus retenir mon rire et vis que les autres gars faisaient comme moi.

- Retirez les bandeaux et les cordes ! cria Emmett.

C'était notre indication pour devenir très sérieux. Tous les terminales fixaient les troisièmes avec des regards menaçants tandis que les premières retiraient les bandeaux et les cordes.

_Etais-je vraiment aussi petit et famélique à cette époque ? _pensais-je alors que je regardais le groupe de garçons dégingandés devant moi.

- Vous avez été amenés ici, aujourd'hui, pour expérimenter le vrai travail d'équipe et la fraternité. On travaille en équipe ici à Ridge Crest Prep et grâce à ça vous allez gagner de vrais frères. Vous êtes nouveaux ici et tous les troisièmes doivent passer le même rituel qu'on a traversés avant vous.

Emmett s'arrêta de parler et me fit signe de continuer.

- Vous allez traverser une série d'obstacles ce soir. Obstacles qui ne seront pas faciles mais qui vont tester votre volonté et votre force. Les athlètes ici à RCP endurent peine, sueur et larmes. Vous aurez besoin de prouver que vous pouvez le supporter, dis-je fermement.

- Etes-vous prêts pour ses tests ? demanda Emmett.

Je pouvais voir certains des gars déglutir et transpirer.

- Oui, monsieur, bredouillèrent les troisièmes.

- Je ne peux pas vous entendre ! Plus fort ! aboya Emmett.

- OUI, MONSIEUR ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bien, maintenant vous voyez ce que Taylor et Harper sont en train de faire ? dit Emmett, mentionnant Scott et Jack qui étaient en train de briser les bouteilles.

- Oui, monsieur !

Les troisièmes effrayés rentraient la tête dans les épaules aux bruyants sons du verre qui se brise.

- Il est dit qu'une tribu d'Indiens qui vivait dans la Cordillère des Andes pouvait marcher sur du verre brisé sans avoir une seule égratignure. Ça venait de leur courage et de leur force. Taylor et Harper brisent des bouteilles de verre devant vous parce que ce soir vous allez marcher sur une rangée de verre brisé, dit Emmett de sa grosse voix.

- Ça testera votre courage et votre force et nous prouvera que vous êtes capable de faire face à n'importe quel défi. Vous aurez les yeux bandés, ajoutai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Alors que les premières revenaient avec les bandeaux, les yeux des troisièmes étaient prêts de sortir de leurs orbites. Ils avaient tellement peurs.

Scott et Jack firent des bruits encore plus bruyant alors que Brian et Steve allaient mettre en place la rangée de ''verre brisé''. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils firent un signe avec leur pouce à Emmett.

- Maintenant, vos mains sur les épaules de celui qui est devant vous et avancez en ligne droite. EN AVANT !! cria Emmett.

Les troisièmes se mirent en ligne les uns derrière les autres, avec leurs bras tendus en avant sur les épaules de la personne devant eux et marchèrent vers le ''verre brisé''. Certains des troisièmes avaient les jambes qui tremblaient et étaient mort de peur. Dès qu'ils marchèrent sur la rangée de ''verre brisé'', ils se mirent à crier.

Les secondes regardaient impressionnés, ayant expérimentés la même chose l'année précédente. Mais les secrets de la nuit d'initiation ne leur étaient révélés que maintenant alors qu'ils en étaient eux-mêmes témoins. Maintenant qu'ils voyaient ce qui arrivait vraiment sans les bandeaux, ils avaient du mal à retenir leurs éclats de rire.

- AHHH !

Certains des troisièmes criaient comme des fillettes.

- Continuez de marcher ! gronda Emmett.

- Arrêtez d'agir comme des femmelettes ! hurla Scott.

- Monsieur, je crois que je saigne. Monsieur, pouvez-vous regarder mon pied ? supplia un des troisièmes.

Tout le monde mit sa main devant sa bouche et certains durent même sortir pour rire.

- Tu ne saignes pas, alors comporter tel un bébé ! Prends-le comme un homme ! corrigea Emmett.

Jack et Scott cassèrent des assiettes alors que certains premières crièrent pour effrayer les troisièmes. Ça marcha et les troisièmes tremblèrent mais continuèrent à marcher en ligne droite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous finis, Emmett cria.

- Arrêtez de marcher !

Les troisièmes gémissaient et avaient du mal à rester statiques sur leurs pieds.

- Félicitation ! Vous avez maintenant fini la première étape. Reculez de deux pas pour qu'on nettoie pour le deuxième test, ordonna Emmett.

Ils reculèrent rapidement, soulagés que la tâche soit accomplie.

Brian balaya toute trace des coquilles d'œufs et les jeta dehors. Mike et ses amis installèrent le nouveau test alors que Jack et Scott faisaient rouler la poubelle avec le vrai verre dehors.

- Monsieur, je pense qu'un morceau de glace est coincé dans mon pied. Monsieur ! Ca fait mal ! se plaignit un des troisièmes, sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

Emmett fit signe à Brian d'aller vérifier. Brian leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien. Il secoua sa tête en signe négatif alors que tout le monde retenait ses rires.

- Tu penses que ça fait mal, attends d'expérimenter la vraie peine sur le terrain. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ?

Emmett confrontait le troisième, lui rentrant presque dedans.

- Oui, monsieur ! J-je suis p-prêt, monsieur ! répondit-il alors qu'il reposait son pied sur le sol.

- Retirez les bandeaux, annonça Emmett alors qu'il se reculait.

Dès que les bandeaux furent enlevés, les troisièmes vérifièrent leurs pieds, cherchant coupures et égratignures mais n'en trouvèrent aucune. Ils se mirent à taper dans le dos les uns des autres, excités d'avoir traversés la première épreuve sans dommage.

Puis, ils tournèrent leur attention sur la table qui était devant eux. Il y avait un grand aquarium avec quinze poissons rouges à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant, votre deuxième test – courage, dis-je, tandis que les troisièmes déglutissaient avec difficulté et regardaient l'aquarium curieusement.

- Vous devez tous en avaler un, railla Emmett.

Toutes les bouches des troisièmes s'ouvrir en grand.

- Mais… mais c'est pas possible ? dit un troisième, d'une voix aigue.

On pouvait y entendre la peur.

- Oui ! C'est juste un petit poisson. Tu as mange du sushi, hein. Eh bien, c'est la version vivante, gronda Emmett. On remet les bandeaux ! hurla Emmett avant d'éclater de rire pour effrayer les troisièmes.

Scott se tint devant l'aquarium, faisant des bruits comme s'il péchait les poissons. Steve tendit des petites coupes à chacun d'entre nous qui étions devant les troisièmes.

- Maintenant, je vis compter jusqu'à 3. Vous aurez besoin d'ouvrir vos bouches et puis avalez, prêts ? demanda Emmett.

- Oui, monsieur ! répondirent-ils.

- Un, deux, trois ! Ouvrez grand ! cria Emmett.

Quand ils ouvrirent la bouche, on jeta de la gelée dedans. Je pouvais les voir avaler et bouger dans tous les sens.

Certains donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir.

- Ack, j'ai gouté une branchie, crachota un troisième.

- Uh, je peux le sentir nager dans mon estomac, c'est normal ? grimaça un autre, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre.

- Monsieur, je pense… je pense que c'est coincé. Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ? ajouta encore un autre, semblant paniqué.

Emmett tapa son dos.

- Tu as pas besoin d'eau. Il va nager tout seul.

D'autres troisièmes faisaient la grimace. C'était hilarant.

On retira les traces de gelée. Jack remplaça l'aquarium, avec un autre identique, sans les poissons dedans.

- Retirez les bandeaux, dit Emmett sèchement et l'ordre fut exécuté promptement.

- Félicitation, vous avez passé votre second test, aboyai-je.

Tous les troisièmes semblaient soulagés et impressionnés alors qu'ils regardaient l'aquarium. Ils commençaient à se sentir plus fort, ce qui était le but de ses tests. Après l'avoir fait, ça donne l'impression de pouvoir conquérir n'importe quoi et on essayait de les gonfler à bloc pour leur premier match de samedi.

Je regardais ma montre et soupirai. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

**********

Je manquais de sommeil et j'avais l'impression d'être un mort-vivant. On n'avait pas fini l'initiation la nuit dernière avant presque 4h du matin. Mes cours passèrent en un clin d'œil et malheureusement, j'avais entrainement de football aujourd'hui parce qu'on avait un gros match samedi. On jouait contre Green View Prep, notre plus grand rival et on détestait tous leur capitaine, Jacob Black. Le mec était un connard fini. Chaque année où on jouait contre eux, ça finissait toujours en bagarre.

Dès que l'entrainement fut terminé, j'emportai à manger pour Bella et moi et partis pour sa chambre même si j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler à tout moment. Quand je toquai à sa porte, ce fut une Bella plus en forme qui m'accueillit, ce qui me rendait heureux. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander un rendez-vous ce soir.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles aller mieux, observai-je, entrant dans sa chambre et posant mon sac et la nourriture.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je suis prête à retourner en cours demain.

Elle me sourit, me faisant fondre.

_Diable, je suis quoi ? Une fille ?!_

- Alors tu es partante pour aller au grand match de samedi ? demandai-je, tout en m'asseyant à son bureau.

Je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit là, surtout pour nous voir botter le cul de l'autre équipe.

- Je suis pas sûre. C'est un match de nuit et je ne veux pas risquer de retomber malade, répondit-elle avec hésitation, sautant sur son lit.

J'essayai de ne pas montrer que j'étais légèrement triste, je cachai ça en ouvrant la boite à pizza et lui tendis une part.

- Eh bien, on veut pas que tu retombes malade, dis-je.

Je ne voulais définitivement pas voir ça, surtout que j'espérais l'inviter bientôt et si ça voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas au match, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sembles si fatigué ? demanda-t-elle, me regardant, avant de mordre dans sa pizza.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de la nuit d'initiation parce que c'était un secret. C'était une tradition gardée cachée par tous les athlètes de RCP. On avait jurés qu'on ne parlerait jamais de l'initiation à quiconque en dehors de l'équipe. Je devais le faire et je détestais lui mentir.

- J'étais dehors tard hier soir avec les gars, répondis-je.

Je ne mentais pas. Je laissais seulement des détails de côté.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi du tout, dit-elle, étudiant mon visage.

- On pourrait dire ça, soupirai-je, frottant mes mains sur mon visage.

On parla un peu plus en finissant notre pizza. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatigué jusqu'à ce que je remarque Bella en train de me regarder, et puis je baillai.

- Tu es vraiment fatigué. On n'est pas obligé de travailler ce soir, dit-elle et je pouvais sentir une légère hésitation dans sa voix.

Ne voulait-elle pas que je parte ?

- Non, c'est bon, répondis-je, sortant mes bouquins et lui faisant un sourire.

Je me levais et m'assis à côté d'elle sur son lit alors qu'on regardait les devoirs de biologie.

Je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'alourdir alors qu'on continuait à lire les chapitres et se questionner l'un l'autre. Je pouvais sentir la forte odeur de lavande et vanille de Bella m'envelopper. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps était passé quand je réalisais que je dormais, je me réveillais d'un coup et m'assis sur le lit.

_Où étais-je ?_

Je clignais des paupières et regardais autour de la pièce. J'étais dans la chambre de Bella. Il faisait noir dehors et la seule lumière venait du bureau de Bella. Je me tournais et la vis me regarder avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? taquina-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de mettre endormi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu semblais si fatigué et tranquille que je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? demandai-je, m'étirant.

Je remarquai que Bella me regardait, puis elle secoua rapidement la tête avant de rougir.

- Juste quelques heures.

- Quoi ?!

Je sautai de son lit.

- Détends-toi, Edward. Il est seulement 23h, dit-elle en se levant.

Merde, je devais retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya prenne des photos de moi comme si je passais la nuit ici ou Emmett me tuerait.

Je rassemblais mes affaires.

- Je devrais y aller. Il est tard et tu devrais te reposer, pas moi. Désolé encore de mettre endormi.

- C'est pas grave, Edward. Je sais que tu es fatigué. Sois sûr de bien te reposer. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de tomber pas malade, dit-elle, d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, c'est bon. On s'est juste laissé aller la nuit dernière en s'amusant, admis-je.

Elle me suivit alors que j'allais à la porte. Je l'étreignis pour lui dire au revoir. Je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir eu la chance de l'inviter parce que j'étais trop fatigué.

_Foutue nuit d'initiation !_

_

* * *

_

**Et oui, Edward est encore plus en retard que Bella sur certains trucs :D**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert et de laisser un message**_  
_


	11. Time is Running Out

**Un grand merci à fanfictionalcolic pour le super boulot de béta**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Time is Running Out**

Chanson – Time is Running Out, Muse

* * *

**DRING ! DRING !**

Je tendis la main et farfouillai sur ma table de nuit à la recherche de mon portable. Je le trouvai et le pressai contre mon oreille.

- Ouais ? bredouillai-je.

- _DEVINE QUOI !_ hurla Alice dans le téléphone.

J'éloignai l'appareil de mon oreille pour éviter de devenir sourd. Je frottais mes yeux alors qu'ils s'ajustaient à la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Quelle heure était-il ?

Je roulais sur moi-même pour regarder mon horloge – O5:30 ! J'allais tuer ma sœur. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle même était debout à cette heure-ci.

- Alice, il est 5 h du matin. Si ce n'est pas un problème de vie ou de mort, je raccroche, grommelai-je.

- _J'ai un petit-ami !_ dit-elle dans un lourd cri aigu.

Je savais que ça allait arriver et honnêtement, à cette heure, je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier moins.

- Alice, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi mais il est tôt. Très tôt. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit d'avant et j'aimerai continuer à dormir en paix, murmurai-je, la tête dans le brouillard.

Je ne savais même pas si je parlais vraiment mais c'était ce que je voulais dire. J'étais sûr que c'était confus.

- _Bien ! Je ne te dérangerai plus toi et tes rêves sur Bel-la. Mais, juste pour ton information, je vais au bal de la rentrée avec Jazzy, si tout marche suivant le plan_, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle avait capté mon attention avec 'bal de la rentrée'. Je m'assis d'un coup, à moitié éveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait ?

- Whoa, attends. Quoi ? dis-je, légèrement paniqué.

Ça ne semblait pas bon. Alice était ma bouée de sauvetage. Si elle ne venait pas avec moi, avec qui étais-je supposé y aller ? Certainement pas Lauren !

- _Je savais que ça te réveillerai. Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher frère. Je me suis occupée de tout et si les choses se passent comme prévues, alors tu me remercieras plus tard. Dieu, je suis douée. Vraiment douée. Tu devrais vraiment m'appeler ta marraine la fée. Mais, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je ne voudrai pas ruiner la surprise,_ taquina-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle disait entrait dans une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. De quoi diable parlait-elle ?

Je grognais. Il était trop tôt et je décidais que le bal allait devoir attendre.

- Alice, je suis vraiment fatigué. J'ai besoin de plus de sommeil. Je te verrai plus tard, dis-je avant de raccrocher et de jeter mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit.

Peu importe ce qu'Alice avait préparé, valait mieux que ça marche ou elle ne finirait pas d'en entendre parler.

**********

Le déjeuner avait commencé lorsqu'Alice et moi entrâmes dans le self.

- Bien, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! pépia Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? demandai-je, réticent à découvrir ce qui pouvait être arrivé depuis ce matin.

J'attrapai mon déjeuner et allai le payer à la caisse.

- Je t'ai trouvé une cavalière pour le bal de rentrée ! dit-elle avec un cri aigu, faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes dans notre direction.

Je cru entendre une élève de troisième gémir et s'en aller mais je l'ignorai.

- Alice, soufflai-je dans ma barbe. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'un rendez-vous arrangé. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que je ne peux pas inviter ma propre cavalière à une soirée.

- Um, eh bien, c'est exactement ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? se moqua-t-elle.

- _Alice_, prévins-je.

Elle explosa de rire.

- Calmos, Edward ! Tu seras _très_ heureux.

Elle me sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup quand je vis cette lueur malicieuse.

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter contre elle quand j'entendis la voix très aigue de Mme Dalton sortir des haut-parleurs.

- _Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Nous allons maintenant annoncer les nominés de cette année pour le Roi et la Reine du bal._

Le self entier devint silencieux. C'était ridicule de voir combien tout le monde prenait au sérieux ces nominations pour les danses. Alice me regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise à l'importance de cette situation. Je haussai les épaules et commençai à marcher vers les tables, Alice à ma suite.

On finit le chemin à travers la foule de personnes figées comme des statues alors qu'ils écoutaient avec intensité ce que Mme Dalton avait à dire. Je repérai Bella assise à sa table. Elle était retournée en cours aujourd'hui et j'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je ris silencieusement, sachant qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella tandis qu'Alice prenait place de l'autre côté.

Je me penchai vers elle et lui chuchotai.

- Hey,

- Hey, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire, puis retourna son attention sur sa nourriture.

- C'est vraiment dingue, hein ? dis-je, regardant tout autour de la salle.

- Ugh, pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point ces gens prennent au sérieux ces soirées dansantes ; c'est si stupide, dit-elle, une grimace sur le visage.

Je ris légèrement et hochai la tête en signe d'accord. J'espérai silencieusement que je ne serai pas nominé pour le bal vu que je détestai attirer l'attention. Je voulais éviter ce cycle sans fin. La principale raison pour laquelle je haïssais l'idée d'être nominé était que si je gagnai, je serai coincé et obligé de faire la danse du Roi et de la Reine. Ce n'était pas si mal si la gagnante était Stacy, Jenny ou quelqu'un que je pouvais connaitre. Mais une répétition de ce qu'il s'était produit l'année dernière serait la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. Quand Lauren Mallory avait gagné le titre de Reine du bal, j'avais dû endurer la danse avec elle, pendant qu'elle essayait d'attraper mes fesses. C'était le plus près que je ne l'aie jamais laissé approcher. Je pouvais toujours me souvenir de son horrible haleine et de son parfum toxique. Ça me rendait nauséeux et je grimaçais alors que ce souvenir me revenait en mémoire.

Mme Dalton continuai de parler avec sa voix pétillante.

- _Les nominées de cette année pour le Roi du bal sont Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Swan, Jack Taylor et Mark Welch._

Je soupirai quand mon nom fut cité. Je savais que c'était prendre mon rêve pour la réalité. Je pouvais entendre le self entier chuchoter alors que des applaudissements bruyants résonnaient à travers la pièce. Emmett se leva et fit une révérence.

- Merci, dit-il, comme s'il était sur scène.

Je fis ce que je faisais chaque année lors des annonces et souris à la foule, sachant que la salle entière avait les yeux fixés sur nous. Puis je baissais les yeux sur ma nourriture.

Bella se pencha vers moi et parla d'une voix douce.

- Félicitations !

Je la regardai et haussai les épaules, répondant avec un 'merci' nonchalant. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'aimais ça.

Jasper semblait complètement choqué tandis qu'Emmett tapai dans son dos avec son poing. Mark et Jack se tapaient dans les mains.

- _Les nominées de cette année pour la Reine du bal sont Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Stacy Perkins et Isabella Swan. N'oubliez pas de voter !_

Des sifflements se firent entendre. J'observai Bella, curieux de voir sa réaction à propos de cette nomination puisque je savais qu'elle détestait l'attention plus que moi. Elle sourit joyeusement à Rose et Alice. Elle semblait extrêmement heureuse pour elles mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Emmett lui tapa dans le dos et je vis son visage prendre une expression de confusion.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle curieusement, regardant autour de la table.

- Bella, tu ne les as pas entendus dire ton nom ? lui demanda Alice.

- Dire mon nom pour quoi ? continua Bella, confuse.

- Pour la Reine du bal, DUH ! dit Rose du tac au tac.

Elle sauta rapidement de son siège.

- QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que les gens la dévisageaient. Son visage s'empourpra alors qu'elle se rasseyait lentement.

- Quoi ?! cracha-t-elle.

- Tu as été nominée pour la Reine du bal, idiote ! pépia Alice.

Je vis le visage de Bella pâlir alors qu'elle se figeait. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait choquée.

Allait-elle bien ?

Jasper soupira. Alice et moi le regardâmes alors qu'il se levait de son siège et se penchait vers Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr ce de qu'il allait faire et je voulais presque me jeter sur elle pour la protéger. Puis il tendit la main et pinça fort son bras gauche.

_Qu'est-ce que ?_

- Aïe ! cria Bella, sautant de son siège.

- Bien, ça va aller maintenant, dit Jasper en se rasseyant dans sa chaise, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Etait-ce normal pour eux ? Faisaient-ils toujours ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pincée ? Un millier de questions me traversèrent l'esprit, me laissant complètement perplexe. Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux vers Alice me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle me lança un regard similaire. Emmett et Rose levèrent les yeux au ciel, indifférents à la situation.

Je remarquai Bella, toujours figée sur place. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de respirer et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

- Respire, Bella. Respire, dis-je, essayant de la calmer.

Je commençai à frotter son dos en faisant des cercles alors qu'elle reprenait de profondes inspirations.

- Moi ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur ? Comment pourrais-je être nominée ? demanda-t-elle.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, mes sourcils levés. Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas nominée ? Elle était la candidate parfaite et j'étais surpris qu'elle ne pense pas la même chose.

- Bella, arrête. Tu as été nominée, point final ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur et tu devrais être heureuse, arrête d'agir comme si c'était la fin du monde ! ordonna Alice.

Je vis la lèvre inférieure de Bella s'avancer légèrement alors qu'elle faisait la moue.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je, parlant doucement dans son oreille.

Je regardai autour de la table et vis que tout le monde était dans son petit monde et ne nous accordait probablement aucune attention.

- Ouais, soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais que c'est faux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Rose va gagner et tu n'auras rien à faire, dis-je, espérant qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

Puis j'eus envie de me gifler réalisant la façon dont elle pouvait interpréter ce que je venais de dire. Je venais juste de lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas gagner, au contraire de Rose.

_Bien joué, idiot !_

- Je, heu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire que tu peux gagner.

Je vis Bella grimacer.

- _Mais_ tu devrais penser que Rose va gagner à la place et comme ça, tu seras moins inquiète, dis-je rapidement, espérant rattraper mon erreur.

Pire, j'avais probablement aggravé les choses.

Elle me sourit faiblement mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas offensée par ce que j'avais dis.

_Phew !_

- C'est bon, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire me sentir mieux. Je vais bien. Ce n'est simplement pas une situation idéale, c'est tout, dit-elle. Mais merci de me remonter le moral, sourit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur son déjeuner.

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'elle finissait de manger. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais dire d'autre pour la faire se sentir mieux et je m'inquiétais encore plus pour elle.

**********

Je me tenais dehors avec Emmett, Jasper et Alice, attendant que Bella et Rose sortent de leur dortoir pour qu'on aille diner. Jasper et Alice étaient dans leur petit monde, se parlant doucement l'un à l'autre tout en se faisant des regards de merlans frits. J'étais surpris. Il semblait avoir un tel effet apaisant sur elle. C'était un changement agréable sachant qu'elle était habituellement si bruyante et se mêlait des affaires des autres 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Emmett enroula étroitement son bras autour de mon épaule. C'était un peu plus serré que d'habitude et je sentais que cela me couper la circulation sanguine du bras.

- Alors, Eddie-boy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, mais c'était Emmett. Je réalisais que ça nous entrainerait dans un conflit que je ne voulais pas.

Je haussai les épaules, espérant me sortir de sa prise mortelle, mais ça ne marchait pas.

- Pas grand-chose, pourquoi ? offris-je, espérant qu'il me laisserait tranquille.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de parler de Bella devant Jasper. On n'était pas assez proche et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de partager cette information avec lui.

Emmett me regarda curieusement puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Jasper et Alice. La compréhension se dessina sur son visage et il se pencha plus près pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Alors quand prévois-tu d'inviter ma p'tite sœur ? Parce qu'avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul ! La file d'attente commence à se former, et je n'ai aucune confiance dans ces gars. Alors deviens un homme et fais-le !

Il relâcha sa prise mortelle et me tapa dans le dos, avec force.

Il rit avec puissance et tourna sa tête vers le dortoir. Alors que je regardai Bella et Rose sortant du bâtiment, je pouvais voir les têtes de chaque gars à 1 km à la ronde se tourner pour les regarder.

Le monstre vert de la jalousie fit sa lente apparition et je savais que je devais agir vite. Bella nous salua tous alors que Rose se jetait dans les bras d'Emmett dans un étalage public d'affection. C'était évident qu'elle cherchait à montrer à tout le monde avec qui elle était, et je souhaitais simplement que Bella fasse de même. Enfin si je trouvai le courage de l'inviter à sortir.

Je boudais silencieusement alors que tout le monde commençait à marcher vers TGI Friday's.

- Alors, parle-moi de cette grande rivalité ? demanda Bella, alors qu'elle marchait avec moi, me faisant oublier ma mauvaise humeur.

- Tu ne sais rien sur Green View Prep ? lui demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda curieusement.

- Non, je te l'ai dis, je ne suis aucun sport.

J'avais secrètement espéré qu'elle le ferait par intérêt pour moi mais je savais que j'avais plus de chance de gagner au loto.

- Les relations ne sont pas au mieux avec cette équipe. On a une longue histoire de rivalité qui remonte à 30 ans. C'est pour ça qu'il s'agit du plus gros match de la saison, à cause de tout ce passé qu'on a. C'est en quelque sorte comme _USC_ contre _UCLA (__T/N : Université de Californie du Sud contre Université de Californie, Los Angeles__)_, expliquai-je, espérant qu'elle comprendrait mais c'était de la confusion que je voyais sur son visage. C'est comme _Coca_ contre _Pepsi _? Lequel est le meilleur ? Dans ce cas, quelle équipe est la meilleure ? clarifiai-je.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle finissait par comprendre grâce à ma comparaison.

- Que c'est-il passé pour arriver à une telle rivalité ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne question. Je ne sais même pas comment tout a commencé mais je sais que les gars dans cette équipe ne jouent jamais franc jeu. Ils trouvent toujours un moyen de tricher. Et le pire c'est qu'ils sont impétueux. Alors dès qu'on joue avec eux, il y a toujours une bagarre qui se déclenche, dis-je.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

- Une bagarre ? C'est à ce point là ? demanda-t-elle.

Je frottai mes mains derrière mon cou, légèrement gêné de devoir admettre que je me battais. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution face à une engueulade mais avec cette équipe ça marchait très bien.

- Ouais, à ce point là, répondis-je avec honnêteté. Même nos entraineurs ne supportent pas les leurs, ajoutai-je.

Le restaurant était bruyant et plein. J'attrapai le bras de Bella et la dirigeai à travers la foule vers le fond du restaurant où l'autre moitié de notre groupe était assise en train de regarder le match à la télé.

Je vis des gens porter les t-shirts Equipe Beck et Equipe Edella, ce qui me donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne pouvais pas croire les choses stupides que certaines personnes faisaient dans cette école.

Alors qu'on s'approchait de la table, je vis le regard de Jack se poser sur ma main, encore sur le bras de Bella. Je la lâchai immédiatement et saluai tout le monde à la table. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, mais je savais que ça serait inévitable.

Jack et moi, nous ne nous parlions toujours pas. C'était inconfortable. On ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avec tout ce remue-ménage à propos de l'Equipe Beck et l'Equipe Edella, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y ait encore quelque chose entre lui et Bella. De ce que j'avais entendu, ils n'étaient pas en couple et ne sortaient même pas ensemble, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger.

Une fois que Bella fut installée, je pris le siège à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas louper ma chance de passer du temps avec elle. On parla avec tout le monde et passâmes commande. Après quelques minutes, Bella partit pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle était partie depuis un moment et je remarquai également l'absence de Jack. Alors que je regardai autour de la salle pour voir si je la trouvais, je vis l'équipe de football de Green View Prep.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ font là ? grognai-je, ennuyé.

Tous les yeux de la table suivirent mon regard alors que je regardai vers l'endroit où l'équipe rivale était assise. Je pouvais voir Jacob Black tirer le bras de quelqu'un.

Je ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait à cause de la cloison qui me bloquait la vue. Je commençai à me demander ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un échange sympathique. Je me levais de la table pour mieux voir. Je cru reconnaitre la teinte d'un brun chocolat profond sur le haut de la tête de l'autre personne et espérai que ce n'était pas qui je croyais. Je regardais attentivement et vis que c'était Bella qui lui parlait hargneusement.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

La colère me parcourut juste en la voyant si énervée. Il était vraiment en train de lui parler et de la toucher ? Je détestais Jacob ! Il était toujours un fauteur de troubles, et maintenant, il était là, en train de parler à la seule que je ne voulais pas qu'il rencontre, j'étais plus qu'en colère.

- Il parle à Bella ! hurlai-je, marchant en direction de Jacob.

Je pouvais entendre les chaises bouger derrière moi alors que le reste des gars me suivaient.

- Pas tes affaires, connard ! cracha Bella alors qu'elle essayait de s'en aller.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant énervée. Mais, encore plus étonnant, je ne l'avais jamais vu tenir tête face à quelqu'un de probablement 4 fois sa taille. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée, ce qui me surprit, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour regarder.

Puis il tendit la main et attrapa son poignet, la faisant se retourner pour lui faire face. A ce moment là, je vis tout en rouge. Je pouvais sentir le sang à travers mes veines alors que tout autour de moi devenait brumeux. Je concentrai ma rage contre Jacob alors que je serrais les poings.

- LACHE LA, BLACK ! criai-je à plein poumons.

Le restaurant entier devint silencieux mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas traiter les femmes comme ça et surtout pas _ma_ Bella.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett lancer des insultes. J'étais sûr que Scott était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'attaquer Jacob. Celui-ci lâcha Bella et se tint devant sa table avec le reste de sa pathétique équipe derrière lui, pour le soutenir. Je pouvais voir Bella se frotter le poignet, et ma colère se fit plus forte. Je voulais éclater la tronche de Jacob pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

- NE LA TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS, BLACK ! gronda Emmett.

Scott essayait désespérément de retenir Emmett. Jacob et ses amis seraient stupides de tenir tête à Emmett. Il pouvait les écrabouiller avec un doigt.

- Tiens, tiens… on dirait que j'ai trouvé la clef de votre faiblesse. Qui est-elle ? railla Jacob.

Il voulait savoir qui elle était, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

- CE NE SONT PAS TES PUTAINS D'AFFAIRES ! TU VEUX QU'ON REITERE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE AU MATCH DE L'ANNEE DERNIERE ? hurlai-je, me rapprochant de Jacob pour que je puisse me tenir face-à-face avec lui.

Je lui avais fait assez mal l'année dernière, en lui donnant quelques coups de poing et lui avais cassé le nez. Il avait crié comme une fille et avait mérité chaque coup.

J'étais si près de Jacob que je pouvais lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure à l'instant mais Bella se tenait entre nous. J'essayais de la pousser derrière moi mais elle ne bougeait pas. Son côté têtu était de retour et cela commençait à m'ennuyer. Elle pouvait se faire blesser et elle ne semblait même pas comprendre à quel point cette situation pouvait devenir dangereuse.

- ON PEUT REPETER CE QUI S'EST PASSE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Jacob, retroussant ses manches.

Je voulais lever les yeux au ciel face à sa menace pitoyable. Il était toujours en train de parler mais jamais d'agir.

- STOP ! hurla Bella à plein poumons.

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder sa petite forme, coincée entre Jacob et moi.

Puis elle jeta un regard noir à Jacob, rempli de furie et commença à hurler.

- Tu es le plus gros con de la planète ! Et n'oses même pas penser que tu peux traiter les femmes aussi grossièrement et les attraper quand tu veux. Tu a besoin d'apprendre à les respecter.

Puis elle fit quelque chose qui choqua tout le monde. Elle leva son genou et le frappa avec force dans les couilles. Jacob commença à s'effondrer, s'attrapant les bijoux de famille et grimaçant de douleur. Des larmes descendaient le long de ses joues. Le reste de son équipe couvrit ses parties sensibles et hurla 'Ow !'

J'étais à peu près sûr que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte, comme tout le monde dans la salle. Ça semblait douloureux.

Jacob et ses amis quittèrent le restaurant, faisant des menaces vides qui ne signifiaient rien. Jacob allait avoir ce qu'il méritait demain. Je ferai en sorte que ça arrive.

Alors qu'on retournait à notre table, les gars se rassemblèrent autour de Bella, la félicitant pour ce qu'elle avait fait. J'étais un peu inquiet pour elle et me demandait si elle allait bien. Mais plus que tout, j'étais fier d'elle pour avoir tenu tête à Jacob. Comme toujours, elle me surprenait et je n'avais rien vu venir, complètement pris par surprise.

Durant le reste du repas, les filles n'arrêtèrent de poser des questions à propos de la grande rivalité, rendant difficile le fait de leur dire qu'on se battait comme une bande de gamins sur le terrain. On avait définitivement nos raisons pour nous battre, et je le ferai encore si ça valait un œil au beurre noir à Jacob. Il y avait simplement quelque chose à propos de cette équipe qui nous énervait.

J'essayai d'expliquer à Bella les règles du football pendant qu'on regardait un match, mais elle était trop confuse.

- Attends, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le terrain en tant que quarterback ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis sur la ligne offensive. Emmett, qui au centre, se tient devant moi et puis m'envoie le ballon. Je peux alors courir vers la ligne de but, jeter la balle à un autre joueur, ou tenter une passe avant, décrivis-je.

- D'accord, tu m'as complètement perdue là. C'est quoi une passe avant ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est quand quelqu'un te drague, Bella ! plaisanta Brian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Bella rosirent et je levai les yeux au ciel. J'ignorai Brian et continuai à parler.

- Une passe en avant c'est quand tu jettes le ballon en direction de la limite de ballon mort de l'adversaire.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu le jeter en direction de l'équipe ennemie.

- Équipe ennemie, hein ? taquinai-je.

Elle fit la moue.

- C'est la seule manière dont je peux comprendre ce jeu de fou ! C'est comme une guerre. _Lions_ contre _Loups_, hein ?

Je hochai, d'accord avec son analogie.

- Chaque équipe tacle l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu appelles ça amusant ? dit-elle, se grattant la tête.

Je commençai à rire.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Je ris encore plus fort cette fois. Elle était simplement trop mignonne pour son propre bien.

- Ris tant que tu veux, Edward. Je suis heureuse de voir que je suis la source de ton amusement, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je entre mes rires. Ta vison du jeu est tellement amusante. On ne tacle pas les autres juste pour le plaisir, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagnes. Tu dois marquer un but et celui qui a le plus de points gagne, simplifiai-je.

- Je sais ça mais on dirait que vous aimez juste vous sauter dessus, répliqua-t-elle tout en haussant les épaules.

Elle retourna son regard sur la télévision. Je la regardai alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre et faisait une grimace, confuse. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien au sport. Avec un peu de chance, le basket serait plus facile à lui expliquer.

Une fois que le match fut fini, on reprit le chemin des dortoirs.

- Alors il doit y avoir des vacheries ou autres que vous vous faites les uns aux autre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda malicieusement Bella, me souriant.

- Oh, tout à fait, laisse-moi réfléchir à quelque chose d'approprié que je pourrais te dire, taquinai-je.

J'avais plein de plaisanteries mais certaines d'entre elles ne pouvaient pas être répétées à une fille bien sûr !

- Approprié ?! Oh non… dit-elle, secouant la tête.

- Eh bien, une fois Steve a mis de la poudre à gratter dans le pantalon de football de Mark, dis-je.

- PAS POSSIBLE ! dit-elle avec un cri aigu puis explosa de rire.

Je me joignis à elle.

- Ouais, disons seulement que la danse que Mark a fait quand il a marqué un essai n'était pas quelque chose de chorégraphié.

Elle rit plus fort.

- Et quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

- L'année dernière, Brian avait fait rétrécir le maillot de football de Mike Newton juste avant un match et donc il a dut le porter sur le terrain. Il était étroit et à moitié découpé, alors ça parvenait à peine à couvrir son ventre, dis-je.

Elle rit encore plus fort

- Je me souviens de ça dans la rubrique de Tanya ! Quelque chose genre 'Mike Newton, travesti !'

Même si je détestai cette rubrique, cette histoire avait été assez marrante quand elle était sortie.

- Ouaip, c'était ça ! m'exclamai-je. Oh et une foi- !

Je fus interrompu alors que Bella trébuchait sur quelque chose et volait vers le sol. Heureusement, je réussis à l'attraper, la relevant pour la stabiliser.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je, la regardant pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Ma voix était pleine d'inquiétude, j'étais presque persuadé que mes sentiments pour elle sautaient aux yeux.

Puis je remarquai un large bleu sur son front. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant parce que ses cheveux le couvraient, et ça me fit me demander si ce n'était pas à cause de Jacob. Je voulais lui arracher la tête, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent et je sus que Jacob n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

- Merci. Je vais bien. Je me suis juste cognée la tête aujourd'hui. Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

Je voulais lui demander plus, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'épancher, alors je laissais tomber. Je la remis sur ses pieds et espérai qu'elle n'allait plus se faire mal. Ça commençait à devenir un boulot à plein temps de la surveiller, non pas que ça me dérangeait le moins du monde.

**********

- Tu les as eus ? demandai-je à Brian.

Il mettait ses jambières tandis qu'on se tenait tous au milieu du vestiaire. Il restait 30 minutes avant le match et le reste de l'équipe se préparait.

- Bien sûr, elles sont prêtes et on peut s'en occuper durant le quatrième quartier, répondit Brian.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait, mais je m'incline devant toi. Tu es l'homme avec un grand H ! cria Emmett et en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Brian grimaça légèrement à la douleur et répondit d'un air détaché.

- Eh, ce sont les connections habituelles.

- Ouais, mais des chauves-souris vampires ? Comment diable as-tu réussi ça ? demanda Scott.

- Je pourrais te le dire, mais alors je devrais te tuer, répondit Brian d'une voix menaçante.

Tout le monde rit. J'avais découvert, grâce à Seth, que Jacob était terrorisé à mort par les chauves-souris vampires, on avait donc pensé que c'était la plaisanterie parfaite. Il s'avérait que Seth connaissait Jacob grâce à des connections familiales. Jacob avait tyrannisé Seth quand ils étaient plus jeunes alors il avait pensé qu'il méritait la vengeance parfaite.

Dès que l'équipe eut finie de se préparer, ils sortirent pour retrouver le coach dehors. Je m'attardais un peu, espérant avoir une chance de remercier Brian pour son aide. C'était mon idée de se venger de Jacob, et il n'avait pas à m'aider.

Une fois que le vestiaire fut vide, je me tournai vers lui.

- Merci de ton aide, mec, dis-je.

- Pas besoin de le mentionner, Edward. Bella est une fille bien et Jacob le mérite. En plus, je t'en dois une, tu te souviens ? dit Brian, grimaçant au souvenir.

…

_C'était mon année de seconde et j'étais capitaine de l'équipe junior de football. On venait juste de finir l'entrainement et je vérifiais le vestiaire pour être sûr que personne n'avait laissé trainer quelque chose. Le coach me tuerait si je ne passais pas derrière l'équipe._

_Je croyais être le seul dans la pièce mais j'entendis des bruits de voix. Celle d'un garçon et celle d'une fille. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter, mais j'entendis mon nom et ma curiosité eut le meilleur de moi._

- _Je suis avec Edward. Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? dit la fille méchamment._

- _Mais je croyais qu'on avait quelque chose, chuchota le gars doucement._

_Les voix semblaient extrêmement familières mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de qui il s'agissait. Je pouvais sentir la peine dans la voix du gars et me sentis mal pour lui. Il semblait tenir à cette fille._

_Elle rit._

- _Tu croyais honnêtement que je voulais rester avec toi. Que ça allait durer ?_

_C'était silencieux. Je pouvais presque entendre les sanglots silencieux du gars._

- _Oh mon dieu, tu pensais vraiment ça, hein ? _

_La fille rit plus fort cette fois, le ricanement diabolique résonnant à travers la pièce. Je reconnu ce bruit instantanément – Lauren Mallory._

- _Je t'utilisais seulement pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Et ça a marché à la perfection, se moqua-t-elle._

_Avait-elle des troubles délirants ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois un jour à elle. J'essayai de rester silencieux mais son commentaire m'avait vraiment énervé._

_Je marchai vers l'endroit où ils étaient et m'éclaircis la gorge. J'étais surpris de voir Brian se tenir là, une expression défaite sur le visage. Il était toujours le plaisantin et le voir ainsi m'énerva encore plus. Elle foutait la pagaille avec mes amis et propageait des mensonges._

- _Lauren, j'ai tout entendu._

_Son visage pâlit, sachant que je l'avais attrapé en plein mensonges._

- _Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien parce que JE NE T'AIME PAS ! lui criai-je._

_J'avais été élevé pour être un gentleman – toujours, mais quelque chose à propos de Lauren m'ennuyait continuellement. C'était probablement parce qu'elle n'écoutait jamais. C'était comme si elle avait une audition sélective, et je croyais que si je criais elle allait peut-être finir par m'entendre. Je pouvais voir Brian soupirer de soulagement, sachant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre nous._

_Mon plan ne semblait pas marcher alors qu'elle me souriait et battait des paupières._

- _Un jour, Eddie. Un jour, taquina-t-elle._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Brian et rit avant de quitter le vestiaire._

_Brian resta silencieux et s'appuya contre un casier, tapant sa tête contre celui-ci._

- _Je suis tellement stupide ! cria-t-il._

- _Aller, tu ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça, offris-je, espérant calmer la situation, sauf que tout le monde savait ce que Lauren était vraiment._

_J'étais simplement surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas réalisé._

- _Tous les signes étaient là. Je les avais simplement ignorés. Je croyais sincèrement qu'elle tenait à moi, soupira-t-il, faisant courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux cendrés avant de les tirer._

- _Peut-être que c'était le cas, dis-je._

_Je ne savais pas à quel point ils étaient ''proches'' puisque Brian n'avait jamais parlé de leur relation à personne._

- _Ouais, bien sûr. Et les vaches volent, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme._

- _Pour ce que ça vaut, rien ne s'est passé entre Mallory et moi. Je ne la toucherai pas pour tout l'or du monde, dis-je._

_Il rit._

- _Merci d'avoir éclaircit la situation. Je l'avais presque cru jusqu'à ce que tu dises quelque chose._

- _Eh bien, je suis content que ce soit dit, soupirai-je._

_Je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un soit énervé contre moi à cause des mensonges vicieux de Lauren._

- _Ça faisait combien de temps ? demandai-je, avec curiosité._

_Je ne voulais pas mettre mon nez dans ses affaires mais j'avais besoin de savoir depuis quand ça durait._

- _Environ trois mois, répondit-il, baissant le regard sur ses pieds._

_Après un moment de silence, il releva le regard et demanda._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _C'est rien, répondis-je, haussant les épaules, essayant de garder mon calme._

- _Edward. Allez, je sais que tu sais quelque chose, poussa-t-il._

- _Eh bien, je ne sais simplement pas si je dois te le dire._

_Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et espérai qu'il ne poserait pas plus de questions parce que je savais que ça le blesserai._

- _C'est mieux que je sache ça maintenant pour que je puisse oublier plus vite. Aller dis-moi, plaida-t-il._

- _J'ai surpris Lauren dans le bureau de l'ACE (1) en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Royce King il y a 3 semaines, dis-je rapidement._

- _Quoi ?! hurla Brian avant de jurer dans sa barbe._

_Il traitait Lauren de tous les noms d'oiseaux._

…

Il fut légèrement déprimé pendant une semaine, mais ça se transforma vite en haine puissante. A partir de ce moment, il avait pour mission personnelle de transformer sa vie de lycéenne en enfer. Je devais lui tirer mon chapeau. Il faisait un super bon boulot à l'ennuyer à mort. Et il l'éloignait de la majorité de l'équipe de football, ce qui aidait.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de sa relation ''secrète'' à qui que ce soit. Il me remercia d'avoir gardé le silence et de l'avoir écouté le jour où il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami. Il était si reconnaissant que je ne l'aie jamais charrié à ce propos. J'étais sur le point de me moquer de lui parce que, sérieusement, qui sur Terre voudrait sortir avec Lauren Mallory ? Mais je vis à quel point il avait été blessé ce jour-là. Il tenait vraiment à elle et elle l'avait traité comme de la merde.

Il plaisantait toujours qu'il m'en devait une mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il me rendrait la pareille avec quelque chose comme ça. On sortit sur le terrain et nous nous préparâmes pour le match le plus intense de la saison.

J'étais excité, je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps, et c'était principalement parce que je savais. Ce soir était la nuit où j'allais finalement prendre le contrôle de la situation.

* * *

(1) Association du Corps Etudiant

**Maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**L'auteur tient également à tous vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous laissez, elle est vraiment honorée que vous aimiez autant sa fic. Alors rendez-la encore plus heureuse en ajoutant encore plus de commentaires, et cliquez sur le boutons verts :D**


	12. You Only Live Once

**Un grand merci a fanfictionalcolic pour le magnifique travail de relecture.**

xD Mini xD : Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu m'avais dit qu'Edward avait du demander à Alice de donner le fameux bikini à Bella. Avec ce chapitre, tu auras enfin la réponse !!! :D

Célia : Plus de chapitres de RCP, j'ai rattrapé la version originale. Il faut d'autre attendre l'auteur, elle rencontre quelques difficultés mais n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner la fic !

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – You Only Live Once**

Chanson – You Only Live Once, The Strokes

* * *

Les cris et les encouragements qui envahissaient le stade étaient assourdissants. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'Emmett disait mais c'était difficile de l'entendre avec tout ce bruit. Il semblait que tout le monde soit venu pour ce match puisque c'était le plus gros enjeu de la saison avec toute cette rivalité. Je repérai tout de suite Bella dans la foule et fus content qu'elle ait pu venir. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas à me voir me battre si on en arrivait là.

- Plein de saloperies vont être dites, alors soyez préparés et ne les laissez pas vous atteindre. Frappez-les vite, frappez-les fort, et n'ayez aucune pitié ! hurla Emmett.

On hocha tous la tête. J'étais surpris que même Mike Newton et ses amis semblent prêts à affronter l'équipe adverse. On fit notre cri de ralliement et prîmes position sur le terrain.

Comme c'était la tradition, les capitaines de chaque équipe devaient se serrer la main. Je savais qu'Emmett le redoutait, murmurant qu'il préférait se faire arracher les yeux avec un ongle plutôt que de serrer la main de ce bâtard. Je regardais alors qu'Emmett marchait vers Jacob qui avait une expression suffisante sur le visage – je voulais la lui arracher.

- Alors, Emmett, quand vas-tu me présenter à ta sœur, Bella ? cracha Jacob.

Il avait trouvé le nom de Bella, ce qui me fit serrer les poings, prêt à l'attaquer.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait monter le Jacob express, ajouta-t-il.

Avant que les mots soient complètement sortis de sa bouche dégoutante, Emmett se jetait sur lui. Je pouvais voir la peur dans les yeux de Jacob et je savais qu'il était terrifié, mais le masquait en essayant de rester fort devant son équipe. Scott, qui était le plus proche d'Emmett, l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse frapper Jacob.

Mais Scott ne fut pas capable de m'intercepter avant que je ne me précipite sur Jacob. Malheureusement, Steve fut là pour m'arrêter, se plaçant devant moi et bloquant mon accès à ce clebs puant.

- NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE COMME CA ! criai-je, essayant de repousser Steve, qui faisait un bon boulot à me retenir.

Je vis Jack s'énerver également, et regardais Mark agripper ses épaules.

- BLACK, JE VAIS TE COUPER LES COUILLES ET LES DONNER A MANGER A TON CHIEN ! hurla Emmett.

Scott luttait pour le retenir.

Je pouvais entendre des chuchotements et murmures remplir le stade, j'étais sûr que les gens se demandaient pourquoi on s'engueulait.

- C'est vraiment un joli p'tit lot ! Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être de la même famille ! ria Jacob et lorgna en direction de Bella.

Je ne savais pas si elle nous regardait, mais dès que je levais les yeux, je la vis faire un doigt d'honneur à Jacob, faisant exploser de rire l'équipe entière. C'était inattendu.

- On dirait que quelqu'un vient juste de perdre, se moqua Brian.

- Tu penses toujours que tu es canon maintenant, Black ? railla Mark.

Je vis Jacob froncer des yeux, manifestement mécontent des sentiments de Bella envers lui. Je rayonnais de fierté. Elle le détestait autant que moi, et ça me rendait encore plus heureux.

Finalement, le coach Smith et deux assistants coururent sur le terrain et demandèrent qu'on arrête de se chamailler. Le jeu commença sans main serrée, mais on n'en avait rien à faire. On allait écraser ces gars.

Le jeu était extrêmement violent alors qu'on taclait ceux qui se mettaient en travers de notre route. On était proche de la mi-temps et on menait 7-0. Jacob et son équipe faisaient des commentaires et des remarques sournoises durant tout le match. On ignorait autant qu'on pouvait, et j'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas les laisser m'avoir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on se préparait pour un quart-temps que Mark hurla qu'ils trichaient. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, tout arriva si vite. Mark et quelques autres commencèrent à retirer leurs casques et l'instant d'après, les gars se poussaient les uns les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Emmett, retirant son casque.

- J'ai vu Paul bouger un des poteaux délimitant le terrain ! rugit Mark.

- Prouve-le, connard ! grogna Paul.

Je retirai mon casque et jetai un coup d'œil au poteau. L'un d'eux semblait de travers.

- Em, on dirait qu'il a bien été bougé, lui chuchotai-je calmement.

- Garde ton équipe sous surveillance, Black ! dit Emmett d'une voix puissante

- Mon équipe va bien. Tu devrais faire attention à la tienne, crétin ! aboya Jacob.

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? demanda Emmett d'une voix menaçante.

- Je t'ai appelé cré-tin, cracha Jacob, énonçant chaque syllabe.

Emmett était sur le point d'envoyer son poing dans la tête de Jacob quand je vins me placer entre les deux. J'essayais de mon mieux d'empêcher une bagarre, même si j'avais tout autant envie qu'Emmett de frapper Jacob.

- Dégage du chemin, joli minet ! Plus vite tu es hors de mon chemin, plus vite je serai avec Bella ! Une fois qu'elle sera avec moi, c'en sera fini pour toi ! railla Jacob.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je prétendis m'en aller mais je serrai mon poing étroitement et le reculai aussi loin que possible. Je me retournai rapidement et frappai Jacob droit dans l'œil.

Pris par surprise, Jacob tomba sur le sol. Dès que mon poing entra en contact avec sa tête, tout le monde commença à se battre. Des coups de poing volaient dans tout les sens et les gens tombaient et luttaient les uns contre les autres à même le sol.

Je gardai un œil sur Jacob alors qu'il essayait de se cacher du reste de la foule. Il rampait sur le sol, essayant d'éviter d'être frappé.

_Trouillard !_

Alors que j'avançai dans sa direction, un poing m'atteint à la bouche, me prenant par surprise. Je pouvais sentir le sang sur ma langue et espérai que je n'avais pas perdu de dents.

Maman serait énervée.

Je me tournai pour faire face au gars qui m'avait frappé et vis Paul me sourire avec arrogance. Je me jetai sur lui, le faisant tomber et le frappant à la tête. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque j'entendis la voix du coach Smith et sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le col de mon maillot pour m'éloigner de Paul.

- ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla l'un des assistants.

- CARTER, DIS A TON EQUIPE DE LACHER LA MIENNE ! hurla le coach Smith au coach des Green View Prep.

Ils avaient eux aussi un lourd passif à leur actif.

Alors que les coachs s'engueulaient entre eux, nous marchions d'un pas lourd vers nos bancs. Je regardai mes coéquipiers ; on n'était pas trop amochés. Je pouvais sentir que ma lèvre gonflait légèrement, mais je l'ignorai. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'équipe adverse et eu un sourire mesquin. On dirait qu'ils s'étaient bien fait passé à tabac.

On continua le dernier quart avant la mi-temps. La bagarre avait chauffé Brian et maintenant il était désireux de mettre en place la blague avec les chauves-souris dès qu'il pouvait partir en pause. Nos coachs nous engueulèrent pour la bagarre, mais quand le coach Smith en découvrit les raisons, il nous soutint autant pour Bella que pour la tricherie.

La mi-temps se termina rapidement et on fut de retour sur le terrain. Brian et Scott furent en mesure d'aller en catimini dans le vestiaire adverse pour tout organiser. Avec l'égalité des scores, on était là jusqu'à la dernière minute du dernier quart.

L'assistant siffla la reprise du jeu. Emmett m'envoya rapidement la balle et essayait de son mieux de bloquer l'équipe adverse, surtout Jacob, qui essayait de m'atteindre. Il était énervé à cause de l'œil au beurre noir qui prenait place sur le côté gauche de son visage.

_Qui est le joli minet maintenant ?_

Je regardai autour du terrain pour jeter le ballon à quelqu'un, mais personne n'était disponible. Alors je décidai de courir. Je savais que j'étais le plus rapide de l'équipe et celui qui avait le plus de chance d'atteindre la zone adverse. On était seulement à 30 m.

Je commençai à courir, évitant toutes les personnes qui essayaient de me tacler. Je pouvais sentir quelqu'un très proche derrière moi, le bruit des foulées devenant de plus en plus fort. Je me poussais à courir plus vite alors que ma respiration s'intensifiait. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se serrer à cause du manque d'air dans mes poumons.

La limite était juste devant moi, et alors que je m'élançai, je passai l'épaisse ligne blanche et frappai le ballon au sol.

_Touchdown !_

Le stade entier explosa de cris. Je retirai mon casque et regardai en direction de Bella. Je la trouvai dans la foule en train de crier. Je la pointai du doigt et fis un clin d'œil. Elle me fit un grand sourire et mon cœur manqua un battement.

Mon équipe vint vers moi et me tapa dans le dos et me félicita d'avoir fait le touchdown final. Emmett rayonnait de fierté en me regardant. Je regardai alors que Jacob et son équipe quittaient le terrain, manifestement en colère de ce qu'il s'était passé. Brian se tourna pour nous faire face et avait un grand sourire sur le visage, sachant que son plan génial était sur le point de démarrer.

**********

On se doucha et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller retrouver nos amis. Je sortis du vestiaire après Emmett, espérant que sa forme massive me protégerait de mon fan-club. Malheureusement, ça n'aida pas vraiment – je fus pratiquement attaqué.

La seule chose qui m'importait était de voir Bella, et alors que je la trouvai – mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Je souris lorsque je la vis courir vers moi, faisant son chemin à travers la foule. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude et de peur.

Elle me frappa à pleine puissance alors que son petit corps était pressé contre moi, et je m'émerveillais de combien c'était bon.

- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle.

Quand ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée ? J'espérai que tout allait bien. Puis elle tendit la main et toucha ma lèvre. Je grimaçai légèrement mais oubliai rapidement ma douleur quand ma lèvre commença à picoter à l'endroit où ses doigts avaient été posés.

Je sortis de mes pensées et réalisai qu'on était toujours entouré de filles complètement folles. J'attrapai le bras de Bella et la poussai vers une zone éloignée de la foule. Je savais que mon fan club comprendrait que je voulais être tranquille.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je, lui faisant un doux sourire.

Elle sembla immédiatement soulagée. Je voulais lui demander ce qui n'allait, mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, je fus victime d'un des tacles d'Alice. Elle enroula ses petits bras étroitement autour de moi. Alice était peut-être petite, mais elle était vraiment forte.

- Tu m'as fait peur Ed-ward ! cracha-t-elle.

- Alice, peux pas respirer, dis-je, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Elle était tout aussi forte qu'Emmett, et je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait avoir une force surhumaine tout en ayant une taille de lutin.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, relâchant sa prise.

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations alors que les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillaient. Je haussai les épaules et il hoqueta de surprise, sa bouche grande ouverte face à Alice. Il finirait par le découvrir.

Puis, je sentis une main géante me taper dans le dos. C'était Emmett, comme toujours. Il se tourna vers les filles et commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain. On s'était promis, en tant qu'équipe, de ne jamais révéler les détails des crasses que Jacob avaient dites. Les filles essayaient de nous arracher des informations, mais on leur donna de brèves réponses. On ne mentait pas ; on avait simplement décidé de ne pas partager ce qu'on savait.

C'est alors qu'on entendit des cris venir du vestiaire des Green View Prep. On tourna tous notre tête en direction du raffut. Portant seulement des serviettes autour de leurs tailles, l'équipe entière sortit du vestiaire en courant. Du savon coulait de leurs corps encore mouillés. Comme je le suspectais, Jacob criait le plus fort et agitait ses bras en l'air pour protéger son visage. Puis une colonie massive de chauves-souris grise foncées sortit par la porte.

Je regardai Bella, essayant d'interpréter sa réaction. Je crus qu'elle serait effrayée mais à la place, elle se pinça le bras. Je la regardai curieusement avant d'exploser de rire.

_Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?_

Je n'étais pas sûr si elle savait que je me moquai d'elle puisque tout le monde riait au spectacle de Jacob et son équipe. Juste à ce moment là, l'équipe entière se tourna dans notre direction, nous jetant des regards noirs depuis leurs yeux plissés.

- Vite ! Séparation ! hurla Emmett alors que tout le monde courait dans des directions opposées.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que Bella semblait perdue et presque effrayée alors que le chaos s'amplifiait. J'attrapai sa main et la tirai derrière moi alors qu'on courait vers le centre commercial.

Une fois qu'on l'eut atteint, on arrêta de courir. On haletait pour retrouver notre souffle. Je levai les yeux et vis Alice me sourire avec un regard extrêmement excité. Je n'étais pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle souriait jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux et réalise que je tenais la main de Bella.

Je la lâchai lentement, incertain de ce qu'elle pourrait penser. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'on commençait juste à devenir plus proche en tant qu'amis.

Je pouvais entendre Alice crier dans ma tête alors qu'elle me lançait un regard mauvais.

'_Es-tu stupide ?!'_

Alice et moi continuâmes notre conversation silencieuse et je pouvais pratiquement sentir la chaleur de son regard. Je lui lançai un regard pour dire 'je t'en parlerai plus tard'. Ça ne semblait pas l'apaiser ; elle donnait toujours l'impression de vouloir m'étrangler.

Quand Bella demanda ce qu'il venait d'arriver, on expliqua la blague qu'on avait fait à Jacob avec les chauves-souris vampires. On explosa tous de rire. Puis Emmett demanda qui voulait aller au _Johnny Rockets_. Je regardai alors que tout le monde acquiesçait d'un signe de tête et se tournait vers Bella dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle était silencieuse.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds avant de répondre.

- En fait, je vais prendre un peu de glace et puis rentrer aux dortoirs. Je ne me sens pas très en forme et je ne veux pas être encore malade.

Les yeux d'Alice me criaient de faire quelque chose. C'était ma chance. Je devais penser à quelque chose et vite.

- Je vais venir avec toi, lâchai-je d'un coup.

J'espérai que je ne semblais pas trop désespéré.

- J'ai probablement besoin de glace pour ma lèvre de toute façon, dis-je pendant que tout le monde commençait à marcher vers _Johnny Rockets_.

Emmett me sourit tandis qu'Alice, Jasper et Rose avaient des sourires en coin. On leur dit au revoir et Bella se tourna vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, Edward. Je vais juste prendre une glace chez Baskin Robbins et la manger dans ma chambre, dit-elle.

Je sentis une douleur aigüe dans ma poitrine. Voulait-elle être seule ? Venais-je de faire quelque chose de stupide sans le réaliser ?

Avant que je puisse y pense, les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

- Oh, tu veux être seule ?

Je me claquai mentalement de donner l'impression d'être une vraie gonzesse.

- Non ! répondit-elle rapidement.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je parte et mon cœur commença à battre plus fort.

- Non, je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'as pas envie. Mais je serais heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, dit-elle, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues.

Je lui fis un grand sourire alors qu'on marchait vers Baskin Robbins. Quand on arriva, elle donnait l'impression d'être une gamine dans un magasin de bonbons. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés devant tous les parfums. Elle était trop mignonne pour son propre bien.

Elle prit de la glace à la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat et je commandais amande/caramel. Bien sûr, je ne la laissais pas payer même si elle se battait bec et ongle pour le faire alors même qu'on se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Les dortoirs étaient silencieux et j'étais sûr que tout le monde était dehors en train de célébrer la grande victoire, pas que je m'en souciais. J'étais avec la fille de mes rêves, littéralement.

Quand on arriva devant sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et alluma les lumières.

- Edward, tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Je ne veux pas te priver de l'euphorie de ton jour de gloire. Je veux dire, tu as fais le touchdown final ! dit-elle, entrant dans sa chambre.

J'étais surpris qu'elle sache ce qu'était un touchdown. Je la suivis dans la pièce.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'est un touchdown ? taquinai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça au moins, je sais ce que c'est. Mais sérieusement, je ne vais probablement pas être de bonne compagnie, je vais sûrement juste regarder un film et aller me coucher tôt.

- Je veux être ici et je me sens fatigué aussi, répondis-je honnêtement.

Je voulais qu'elle sache que je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec elle et que je n'en avais rien à faire de la victoire.

Mes yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le maillot bleu marine qui reposait sur son lit. C'était mon numéro et mon nom en grosses lettres en arc de cercle. Ce qui était étrange c'est que ce t-shirt était extrêmement petit. Ce n'était pas un maillot normal aussi j'étais confus. Où avait-elle eu ça ? Son regard suivit le mien et elle réalisa rapidement ce qui était sur son lit. Elle l'attrapa en un instant et le jeta dans son placard.

- Désolée pour ça. Alice me l'a donné avant le match et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le porter, dit-elle, son visage prenant une teinte écarlate.

Je soupirai silencieusement, soulagé. Non pas que je ne voulais pas la voir dedans, mais je ne voulais pas que les autres gars la reluquent pendant qu'elle le portait. Si elle portait vraiment ce maillot, je doutais même d'être en mesure d'empêcher ma jalousie de montrer son horrible tête. J'allais devoir avoir une discussion avec Alice sur les limites à ne pas dépasser.

- D'accord, alors quel film veux-tu regarder ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce que tu veux. C'est ta chambre, donc ton choix, dis-je.

Honnêtement, le film qu'on allait regardait n'avait aucune importance pour moi. J'étais heureux d'être avec elle.

Alors était-ce un rencard improvisé ? Je suis sûr qu'Alice lèverait les yeux au ciel à cette idée.

Bella marcha vers une étagère remplie de DVD dans un coin de la chambre. Je pouvais la voir se gratter la tête, essayant de choisir le film. Trop émerveillé en la regardant, je faillis ne pas voir ce qu'elle avait choisi.

- Que penses-tu de ça ?

Elle prit un DVD et me le jeta.

Je l'attrapai et lu le titre _Star Wars : le retour du Jedi_.

Juste quand je croyais que je ne pouvais pas être plus attiré par cette fille, elle faisait quelque chose qui me subjuguait encore plus. Je levai les yeux pour la voir mordre sa lèvre nerveusement, jouant avec le bas de son t-shirt. Je souris pour soulager ses nerfs.

- Tu aimes _Star Wars_ ? demandai-je complètement impressionné.

- Heu ouais. Qui n'aime pas ? C'est un classique ! Surtout les vieilles versions. Je déteste les récentes qui viennent de sortir. En plus, j'adore les ewoks ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Non seulement elle aimait _Star Wars_, mais elle était excitée ! Mon intello intérieur remonta à la surface, alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait en grand. Je hochai lentement la tête en signe d'accord.

Alors qu'elle mettait le DVD dans le lecteur, je regardai autour de la pièce et commençai à taper mes doigts contre ma jambe. Ce n'était pas comme si on n'avait jamais été seul dans sa chambre. On avait étudié un bon nombre de fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'on serait seul et en train de regarder un film – ensemble. Je déglutis et fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux.

_Maintenant n'est pas le moment d'être nerveux, idiot !_

Mes pensées tournaient en rond et puis j'entendis Bella parler.

- Edward, je vais mettre un pantalon. J'espère que ça te déranges pas. La jupe qu'Alice m'a forcé à mettre est assez inconfortable.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jupe et secoua ses hanches. Je ne savais pas si elle était mal à l'aise dans cette jupe, mais elle était extrêmement sexy. C'était difficile de garder mon esprit et mes yeux éloignés de ses hanches et de ses jambes.

Je ne réalisai que je la fixai que lorsque Bella leva la tête et me pris sur le fait. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer alors que je hochai la tête. Je ne savais ce pourquoi j'étais d'accord, alors je regardai ailleurs, totalement gêné.

_Merde ! Prends-toi en main !_

Elle alla dans la salle de bains, attrapant un pantalon gris et un t-shirt noir au passage. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je tapai mes mains sur mon visage, frottant mes joues.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

J'eus mentalement une discussion avec moi-même pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs et de penser à des moyens de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. J'étais si près. Puis je pensais à la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider maintenant. Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un texto à… Alice

''_Aide-moi !''_

En quelques secondes, je reçu une réponse.

''_Tu dois te débrouiller tout seul, mon jeune apprenti ! Je veux tous les détails plus tard ce soir ! Muahahah ! =)"_

Je fermai mon portable, engueulant mentalement mon diabolique lutin de sœur. J'allais rapidement vers le bureau de Bella, sortis les deux pots de glace du sac, et les plaçai sur sa table de nuit. Je regardai tout autour et vis toutes les photos sur son mur. C'était des photos de Bella et de Rose tout au long de ces dernières années. Bella était adorable, autant petite qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait aussi des photos d'elle et Emmett. J'étais toujours stupéfié qu'ils soient frère et sœur, Emmett était si énorme et Bella si petite. Il y avait beaucoup de photos d'elle et Jasper. Je sentis un sursaut de jalousie. Elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et, Jasper était le petit-ami de ma sœur alors je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella sortit de la salle de bains, brisant ma transe et me faisant me tourner vers elle. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle pourrait porter un sac à patates qu'elle serait toujours belle. Elle portait un t-shirt où il était écrit 't'as fait de beaux rêves ?' ce qui lui allait à la perfection. Elle me parlait toujours de ses rêveries éveillées. Et je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose de plus et si sa tendance à se pincer avait un rapport avec tout ça.

Elle attrapa son pot de glace et sauta sur son lit. Elle s'assit aussi près du mur que possible et puis tapota l'espace libre sur son lit avec sa main, me faisant signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée parce que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Je pouvais dire qu'elle sentait mon hésitation.

- Rose me tuerai si tu mettais de la glace sur son lit, c'est donc la seule option. La chaise serait trop inconfortable et le pouf est trop bas, dit-elle.

Elle avait raison à propos de Rose. Je ne voudrais jamais la mettre en colère. Je n'étais simplement pas sûre si Bella _voulait_ que je m'asseye à côté d'elle ou si c'était la seule option.

Je marchais vers le côté de son lit et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'étais tellement nerveux à l'idée de la mettre mal à l'aise que j'étais complètement tendu. Elle démarra le film et il me fallu quelques minutes pour me détendre un peu. Je pouvais sentir une forte odeur de lavande et de vanille provenant de Bella, calmant instantanément mes nerfs.

_Je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à ça._

On commença à manger nos glaces en silence, tout en regardant la télé avec attention. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de poser quelques questions.

- ''_Demandes-lui les questions Star Wars !''_ fit la voix de Mark dans ma tête.

Mark était un grand fan de _Star Wars_. En seconde, il avait donné une leçon entière à l'équipe de football sur comment _Star Wars_ pouvait aider à récolter des informations sur les filles. Je m'étais moqué de cette idée à cette époque et pensais honnêtement que je n'utiliserais jamais ces questions ''tests''. Ne jamais dire jamais.

Je me sentis légèrement mortifier de demander ça, mais apparemment c'était la question ultime à poser aux filles parce que tu pouvais juger quel genre de gars attirait une fille simplement par la réponse.

- Qui tu préfères ? Luke Skywalker ou Yan Solo ? demandai-je sans réfléchir.

- Yan Solo haut la main répondit-elle rapidement avec assurance.

Selon la philosophie de Mark, sa réponse signifiait qu'elle aimait les gars aux cheveux sombres. C'était un plus pour moi, et mon cœur commença à battre plus vite en retour.

- ''_Après ça, fais une déclaration sur ce que les autres filles aiment pour avoir la vraie réponse parce qu'on sait tous que les filles se conforment à ce que les autres disent'',_ dit la voix de Mark venant d'un lointain souvenir.

- Vraiment ? La plupart des filles aime Luke Skywalker à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus, pressai-je, essayant de continuer à la tester.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon genre et le jeune Harrison Ford avait quelque chose de rêveur, soupira-t-elle.

Je lui souris. C'était en ma faveur après tout.

- ''_Et puis, demandes la question sur Chewbacca. Ça te dira si tu dois rester ou t'enfuir !''_ continua la voix de Mark.

- Ok, et Chewbacca ? Ennuyant ou amusant ? demandai-je.

- Ennuyant. Ça m'énerve les cris qu'il pousse, dit-elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement à sa réponse. Si elle avait dit qu'il était amusant, j'aurai du repenser à toute cette histoire.

Puis elle commença à imiter les cris de Chewbacca.

- WAAHHH. Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? dit-elle.

_Saint guacamole ! Venait-elle juste d'imiter Chewbacca ?_

Elle se figea, probablement parce que je la regardai, la bouche grande ouverte, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle sourit et l'imita encore alors que je serrai étroitement mon ventre. Je ris si fort que mon estomac faisait mal. Qui savait qu'elle était aussi amusante ?

- D'accord, j'ai une question.

Le son de sa voix flottait dans l'air alors que mon rire s'arrêtait. Je la regardai dans les yeux alors qu'ils devenaient sérieux.

- Pose-la, rétorquai-je, curieux de la question qu'elle pourrait poser.

- C'est quoi ce truc avec la princesses Leia et le bikini doré ? Est-ce vraiment le fantasme de tous les garçons ? Je l'ai vu dans _Friends_ et ça m'a fait rire mais vraiment ? dit-elle, semblant complètement abasourdie.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle me posait cette question et je ris encore plus fort qu'avant. Je pouvais sentir mes larmes couler. Je ne répondrai jamais à cette question. C'était sacré dans le code masculin.

- Tu dois être un gars pour comprendre ça, répondis-je avec un sourire suffisant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit une moue avec sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était adorable quand elle n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Notre attention retourna sur le film, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer dessus. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser fut les mots de Mark ou les cris d'Alice, me disant de me dépêcher et de l'inviter à un rendez-vous, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas précipiter les choses. Je devais prendre mon temps, réchauffer l'atmosphère un petit peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis je pensai à quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais flirté avec quelqu'un avant, mais apparemment, je le faisais tous les jours avec mon fan-club – non pas que je savais ce que je faisais. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée, mais évidemment, mes sourires étaient ''plus qu'amicaux'', selon Steve.

C'était maintenant ou jamais et je décidai de me lancer. Je tendis le bras et attrapai un peu de sa glace avec ma cuillère.

- Hey ! dit-elle en essayant de taper sa main mais sans succès.

Je ris et mis rapidement la cuillère dans ma bouche.

- Wow, ce parfum est vraiment bon. Je vois pourquoi tu aimes ! Miam !

- Oh ouais, eh bien deux personnes peuvent jouer au même jeu, rétorqua-t-elle et elle tendit sa cuillère pour prendre un peu de ma glace.

J'essayai de l'empêcher de mettre sa cuillère dans sa bouche en attrapant sa main. Je pouvais sentir instantanément le courant électrique et je me languissais de cela. Je luttai un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la cuillère dans sa bouche.

- Mmmmm… c'est bon, dit-elle en riant.

Après quelques minutes, elle essaya à nouveau de voler ma glace et je lui offrais donc d'échanger nos parfums. Ça ne semblait pas la dégouter – un autre point positif.

Une fois qu'on eut bien mangé la glace, je pris les deux pots et les mis dans le congélateur. Quand je retournai m'avachir dans le lit, je vis sa forme du coin de l'œil. Ses paupières se fermaient, me signalant qu'elle était fatiguée. Je me tapai mentalement de ne pas l'avoir invitée plus tôt.

_Tu ne peux pas demander à une fille endormie, imbécile !_

Je vis sa tête tomber lentement. Quand je la sentis tomber sur mon épaule, je restai parfaitement immobile, la laissant dormir. Je luttai intérieurement : devais-je partir ou rester jusqu'à la fin du film. Je voulais désespérément rester avec elle aussi longtemps que possible, mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de dormir parce que j'étais là. Alors, bien sûr, ma culpabilité gagna. Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

- Bella ? demandai-je.

- Hmmm, fit-elle toute ensommeillée.

- Je devrais probablement y aller. Tu es fatiguée, soupirai-je.

- Non, je vais bien ! dit-elle tout en s'asseyant et ouvrant en grand ses yeux pour me montrer qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Tu vois. Pas fatiguée, continua-t-elle, pointant du doigt ses yeux.

Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle luttait pour les garder ouverts.

Ne voulait-elle pas que je parte ? Mon cœur se gonfla à cette pensée. Je ris à sa tentative de rester éveillé. Le moment était arrivé. J'arrêtai le film et me tournai pour la regarder.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comment le prendre, mais je décidais de continuer. Mes mains transpiraient et je pouvais me sentir trembler à cause des nerfs.

- J'ai quelque chose que je veux te demander depuis un moment maintenant, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était calme, mais elle évitait mon regard. Ça me rendait encore plus nerveux du fait qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Et si elle voulait qu'on soit seulement amis ? C'était déjà trop tard alors que je commençai à creuser ma propre tombe.

- Hum, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, continuai-je, faisant courir ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux alors que je lui posais la question, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas non plus regarder son visage quand elle me répondrait. Si elle disait non, ça me donnerait l'impression que quelqu'un m'arrachait le cœur.

_Dis-le !_

- Bella, V-voudrais-tu a-aller diner avec moi samedi prochain ? bégayai-je.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Elle avait dit OUI !!

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés et criai presque.

- Super ! C'est un rendez-vous alors !

Elle fut silencieuse pendant quelques minutes et je cru que mes dernières paroles l'avaient effrayée. Elle semblait choquée. Elle tendit la main et se pinça le bras.

- Ow ! glapit-elle en sautant de l'endroit où elle était assise.

Cette histoire de pincement commençait à me titiller. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je t'ai vu le faire plus tôt avec les chauves-souris et Jasper te l'a fait quand ils ont annoncé les nominations pour la reine du bal, demandai-je tout en la regardant curieusement, même si c'était légèrement amusant.

Son visage s'empourpra.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé des rêveries éveillées, hein ? J'ai tendance à me pincer pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas. Et… apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, cria-t-elle presque d'excitation.

Je ris de la voir comme ça, parce qu'elle semblait ravie de ne pas être en train de rêver, mais voulait-elle aller diner avec moi ? Que pensait-elle que j'allais demander ?

Je savais que je devais poser la question pour que tout soit dit.

- Tu es donc d'accord que c'est un rendez-vous ? me renseignai-je.

- OUI ! rugit-elle bruyamment.

Puis elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et bredouilla un 'désolée'.

De quoi était-elle désolée ? J'étais plus qu'heureux de sa réponse. Bella Swan voulait aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ! Je lui fis un sourire et essayai avec difficulté de retenir mon rire à son enthousiasme. Si seulement elle savait combien j'étais impatient.

- Super ! Je passe te prendre à 19h samedi prochain alors, dis-je.

- D'accord, couina-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table de nuit et réalisai qu'il était tard. Je ne devrais pas la garder debout, surtout qu'elle récupérait toujours de sa maladie.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, bredouillai-je.

- On n'a même pas fini le film, chouina-t-elle.

- On peut le finir la prochaine fois, offris-je, espérant qu'elle voudrait faire ça une deuxième fois.

- D'accord, dit-elle tout en sautant de son lit.

Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires alors qu'elle me raccompagnait à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et je sortis de sa chambre. Le couloir était toujours désert et j'étais heureux pour ces moments d'intimité.

Je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait dit de demander à Bella de venir au lavage de voitures demain. J'avais prévu de lui demander hier au déjeuner mais n'avais pas eu l'occasion.

- Tu es occupée demain ? demandai-je

- Non, pas vraiment ! Je travaille juste sur mes applications pour l'université. Pourquoi ? dit-elle.

- Eh bien, l'équipe de football a son lavage de voiture de bienfaisance annuel et je me demandais si tu voulais venir nous aider. Alice, Rose et Jasper viennent aussi mais je sais que tu te remets tout juste de la grippe, tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne veux pas, répondis-je.

- Non, ça semble amusant. Je serai là.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.

- Super. J'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir, Bella. Bonne nuit ! Je te verrai demain, dis-je, lui renvoyant un sourire.

- ''_Ne l'embrasse pas sur le front, Ed-ward !'' cracha la voix d'Alice dans ma tête._

Je décidai de me lancer. Je me penchai donc vers elle. Je la sentis se figer à côté de moi, probablement incertaine de ce que j'allais faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'arrêter et me reculer, mais mon instinct me dit de continuer. Je penchai mon visage vers sa joue et y pressai mes lèvres. Je cru l'entendre prendre une profonde inspiration. Je me reculai alors qu'elle avait une expression rayonnante sur le visage.

- Bonne nuit Edward !

Je marchai dans le couloir et lançai mes poings dans les airs. Elle avait dit oui ! On allait finalement avoir une soirée ensemble !!

Je sautai pratiquement dans les escaliers et couru dehors, voulant crier à pleins poumons. Alors que je sortais et commençais à marcher vers mon dortoir, je levai les yeux pour regarder la fenêtre de Bella.

Je cru voir quelque chose bouger, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que c'était. Je m'arrêtai de marcher pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui bougeait par sa fenêtre. Puis je l'aperçu en train de danser dans sa chambre. Elle semblait extrêmement heureuse, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire idiot sur mon visage.

Je regardais, complètement fasciné, alors qu'elle sautait de bas en haut. Je pouvais légèrement entendre _Shake It_ de Metro Station. Je commençai à rire en regardant un ange magnifique en train de danser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Rose, brisant mes pensée.

- Oh rien.

Je regardai rapidement ailleurs, espérant qu'elle ne m'avait pas surpris.

- Au revoir, Rose, dis-je, tout en partant vers mon dortoir aussi vite que possible.

- Au revoir, Edward, répondit-elle, semblant perplexe face à ma retraite subite.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me surprenne en train de regarder Bella par sa fenêtre. Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à un voyeur.

J'entrai dans mon bâtiment et traversai le hall vers l'ascenseur. J'arrivai à mon étage et sortis de l'ascenseur. De la musique provenait de toutes les directions et il y avait des gars dans le couloir qui se passaient des ballons de football pour s'amuser.

Je passai devant la chambre de Jasper et d'Emmett où j'entendis _What's the Difference_ de Dr. Dre. Emmett était un grand fan de rap et de hip-hop. Il avait des moments où il pensait vraiment qu'il était un rappeur. On devait endurer ces moments dans le vestiaire durant l'entrainement. La porte était grande ouverte et alors que je passai devant, je sentis quelqu'un attraper le dos de mon t-shirt et me tirer à l'intérieur.

- Gah ! hurlai-je.

- Alors E… comment ça s'est passé ? cria Emmett par-dessus la musique, ses yeux rétrécis.

Il lâcha ma chemise et je me redressai.

Comme je ne répondis pas, il chercha à obtenir plus d'informations.

- Eh bien, tu lui as demandé ?

- Ouais, je l'ai fais, répondis-je.

- ET ?! appuya-t-il.

- Elle a dit oui, répondis-je, essayant de la jouer cool.

- Bien, me sourit-il, puis son visage devint sérieux. Souviens-toi juste, tu la blesses et je te tues, compris ? menaça-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et déglutis silencieusement alors que son visage redevint souriant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? demanda Emmett, remuant ses sourcils.

**DRING ! DRING !**

Je fouillai dans mes poches pour trouver mon portable. Sauvé par le gong. Phew !

Je lui aurais dit ce qu'on avait fait. Non pas parce que rien d'inapproprié était arrivé, mais parce que je voulais me sauver des railleries d'Emmett. Et, pour quelques raisons stupides, je savais qu'il trouverait moyen de se moquer de moi.

- Hey Alice, dis-je alors que je portais mon téléphone à mon oreille.

J'utilisai ma main pour signaler à Emmett que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre par-dessus le bruit et que j'allais quitter la pièce. Il hocha la tête et se remit à chanter tout en perfectionnant ses mouvements.

Alors que je marchai vers ma chambre, Alice me taquina.

- _Alors, Edward, comment était ta nuit ?_

- Les choses se sont bien passées, répondis-je.

- _Eh bien ? Qui diable parle comme ça ? Tu lui as demandé à sortir avec toi ou non ?_ demanda-t-elle, allant droit au but.

- Ouais, on sort samedi prochain, répondis-je fièrement alors que j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et allumai la lampe. _Attends, ça va arriver…_

- _Yay _! cria-t-elle bruyamment dans le téléphone, me faisant le retirer de mon oreille_. Tu t'es finalement pris en main ! OUI ! Je suis si fière !_ continua-t-elle, avec de petits cris aigus.

- Je savais que je devais le faire vite, dis-je tout en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je me laissai tomber dans la chaise à mon bureau.

- _Ouais, il t'en a fallu du temps, mais je suis contente que tu l'aies finalement fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux alors ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- On a regardés _Star Wars : le retour du Jedi_. Elle commençait à s'endormir alors je l'ai laissé aller se coucher.

- _Attends… tu ne lui as pas posé ces stupides questions de Star Wars dont Mark t'as parlé, hein ?_ dit-elle.

_Stupides questions ? Oh merde !_

- Je, heu, ouais. Pourquoi ? admis-je.

- OH MON DIEU ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies demandé ça. Ne t'ai-je rien appris ? Ne parle jamais de _Star Wars_ à une fille. Elle pense probablement que tu es un pauvre type ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais elle aime _Star Wars_. On s'est bien amusés en en parlant, expliquai-je.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle aime et non pas qu'elle l'a fait pour toi ?

- Oui, je suis sûr. Alice, elle aime vraiment les films. C'est elle qui l'a choisi, pas moi.

Il y eut un long silence et puis un cri perçant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je savais qu'elle était parfaite pour toi !! Maintenant, tu dois simplement aller à ton rendez-vous, la faire tomber dans tes bras, lui demander d'être ta petite-amie, et tu es prêt ! pépia-t-elle.

- Alice, c'est beaucoup plus dur à faire qu'à dire, tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ? soupirai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Tu m'as moi, tu te souviens ? dit-elle avec confiance comme si ça me soulageait tous mes problèmes et inquiétudes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ignorai son commentaire.

- Elle vient pour laver les voitures demain, dis-je.

- Et tu me dis ça MAINTENANT ?! J'ai tellement à préparer avant demain. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? gronda-t-elle.

- Alice, de quoi tu parles ?

J'étais confus.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois y aller. Je te verrai plus tard, mais saches juste que tu ferais mieux de me remercier pour ce qu'il va se passer demain ! dit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher.

D'ac-cord… c'était bizarre. Je savais qu'Alice était toujours énigmatique mais là cela avait atteint des sommets. Qu'avait-elle prévue ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, le lavage de voiture. Attention, il va faire chaud :D**


	13. Paparazzi

**Désolée pour le retard, mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai déjà traduit le deux autres chapitres restant donc vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps pour la suite !**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ****fanfictionalcolic ****pour la relecture du chapitre. **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires !!!  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Paparazzi**

Chanson – Paparazzi, Lady Gaga

* * *

**THUMP ! THUMP ! THUMP ! **

- Réveille-toi, Cullen ! grommela la voix profonde de Scott à travers ma porte.

Je pouvais entendre ses pas alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, faisant son tour, réveillant tout le monde pour le lavage de voitures annuel.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller jusqu'à ce que Bella décide de participer. Chaque année, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de foire aux bovins, où les gens me reluquaient et bavaient en me voyant. C'était l'un des évènements les plus populaires de l'école en dehors des soirées dansantes. Chaque année, je devais m'y coller parce c'était un moyen de récolter de l'argent pour la bonne cause.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et roulai hors de mon lit, baillant tout en m'étirant. Mon esprit essayait toujours d'enregistrer dans quel lieu j'étais et l'heure qu'il était. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur le rêve de la nuit dernière à propos de mon premier rendez-vous avec Bella. Je ne pouvais empêcher le grand sourire qui prenait place sur mon visage.

Je sautai hors de mon lit et allai dans ma salle de bains pour m'habiller.

Je mis un caleçon de bain bleu marine, qui me faisait je ressembler à un top-model selon Alice. _Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire_. Tout ce qui m'importait était ce que Bella pensait et si elle aimait. Je regardais dans le miroir et essayais d'arranger mes cheveux pour une fois tout en sachant que c'était pratiquement impossible. Ils étaient toujours indomptables et après quelques minutes, ça me frustra et j'abandonnai.

J'attrapai mes clefs et une serviette de bain et sortis de ma chambre. La plupart des gars s'était réuni dans le couloir, attendant les autres.

Je vis Jasper se tenir seul dans le couloir, contre le mur. Décidant qu'il était temps de connaitre le meilleur ami de Bella et le petit-ami de ma sœur, je marchai vers lui et lui fis un signe de la tête.

- Salut, ça va ? dis-je.

- Salut Edward. Alors tu lui as finalement demandé, hein ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, en effet, admis-je, fier d'avoir finalement réussi à lui demander.

Juste à ce moment là, Steve arriva et me tapa dans le dos.

- Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est… bien joué, mec !

Comment tout le monde savait ? Je devais avoir l'air confus parce que Jasper répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse.

- CNN là-bas a dit à tout le monde que Bella était intouchable maintenant.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Emmett. C'était donc CNN. Je n'arrêtai pas d'entendre les gens parler de quelqu'un en le nommant CNN, même Alice. Je souris intérieurement. Emmett était en effet CNN, le bonhomme ne pouvait pas garder un secret même au péril de sa vie.

_Attends une minute… Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

- Il dit quoi à tout le monde ? demandai-je.

- Qu'elle n'est plus libre. Mec, avant les gens avaient trop peur de lui parler, mais maintenant elle est toute à toi. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'approchera d'elle à présent que tu as affirmé ta position, railla Steve, haussant ses sourcils.

- Mais, et Jack ? ajoutai-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Steve.

- Et bien, il est sorti avec Bella la semaine dernière. Il n'est plus intéressé ? lâchai-je d'un coup.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où Jack se tenait. On ne se parlait toujours pas.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est évident qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, mec, dit Steve me tapant dans le bras.

Jasper me fit un sourire, m'assurant que Steve avait raison. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas en être sûr à 100 % jusqu'à ce que je l'aie entendu de Bella elle-même.

Une fois que le groupe fut rassemblé, on commença à cheminer vers le parking.

Comme tous les ans, il y avait déjà des filles qui attendaient qu'on apparaisse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la bave commence à tomber tandis que les garçons et les filles se reluquaient les uns les autres en maillots de bain. J'essayais d'ignorer les gens autour de moi. Pour empêcher mon esprit de s'égarer vers Bella, je m'occupai à tout préparer pour la longue journée.

Après que j'eus terminé, je rejoignis Brian, Scott et Mark. Ils se tenaient cote à cote, penchés les uns vers les autres dans ce qui semblait être une profonde discussion. Puis je vis Brian s'en aller tandis que Scott et Mark le regardaient.

Je m'arrêtai près de Mark et Scott.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

- Chhh… regarde.

Mark hocha la tête en direction de Brian. Je regardais attentivement alors que Brian passait devant un groupe de filles. Il ne marchait pas vraiment normalement. Il faisait bouger ses épaules de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait d'être cool mais donnait plus l'impression d'avoir une crampe dans l'épaule.

Pour qui se prend-il ? Eminem ? Je croyais que c'était le truc d'Emmett.

Je vis certaines des filles dans le groupe glousser, le fixant avant de chuchoter entre elles.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je, grattant ma tête, confus.

- Cullen, il vient juste de faire _la _démarche, dit Scott comme si c'était la réponse logique à ma question.

- C'est quoi _la_ démarche ? demandai-je à nouveau, soulevant mes sourcils.

Scott et Mark me dévisageaient avec des expressions choquées sur leurs visages. Scott donna un coup de coude à Mark et hocha la tête dans ma direction avec un sourire entendu.

- Cullen ne connait pas _la_ démarche. Tu dois lui expliquer, toussa Scott, visiblement consterné que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

- Edward, _la_ démarche est ce que certains d'entre nous doivent faire pour savoir si des filles sont intéressées. Tu sais, nous n'avons pas tous un fan-club, alors c'est notre seul moyen de découvrir si nous intéressons les filles. De cette façon, on peut faire le premier pas sans être complètement rejeté, expliqua Mark.

- Oh, répondis-je bêtement.

J'étais légèrement gêné d'avoir eu à demander, mais je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais les filles pensaient-elles vraiment que c'était cool ? Dieu, j'espérai que je n'aurai jamais à faire ça auprès de Bella.

Brian revint vers nous avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors, du potentiel ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.

Ils rentrèrent dans une discussion sur qui semblait intéressé. Je riais simplement à leurs tentatives un peu folles pour attirer l'attention des filles. J'allai vers Emmett, qui se tenait à côté de Jasper.

- Eddie-boy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas ce qu'est _la_ démarche, me réprimanda Emmett. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu à travailler pour gagner l'attention des filles jusqu'à maintenant.

Il explosa de rire.

Je grognai, me sentant particulièrement ennuyé par lui ce matin. Bien qu'il soit un gars bien, il y avait des moments où il tenait plus du grand frère casse-pied.

- Alors tu as entendu parler des recruteurs ?

Je voulais changer de sujet et ainsi l'arrêter de se moquer à mes dépends.

Son rire se calma alors qu'il devenait plus sérieux.

- Le coach dit que Penn State et Notre Dame ont exprimé leurs intérêts, mais j'attends toujours après USC. J'ai besoin d'avoir des bonnes notes pour être accepté dans ces écoles, soupira-t-il.

L'USC (_Université de Californie du Sud_) était le premier choix d'Emmett pour jouer au football à la fac. Il en parlait à chaque instant de chaque jour. J'espérai que ça marcherait, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour le bien de tout le monde. Je ne voudrais pas connaitre sa réaction s'il n'était pas choisi pour jouer dans son équipe de rêve.

- Avec l'aide de Bella, je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun problème avec tes notes, Em. Elle est…

J'allais dire 'intelligente' ou 'brillante' mais ma bouche me trahit une nouvelle fois alors que je parlai sans réfléchir.

- … merveilleuse.

Dieu, je dois vraiment passer pour un idiot. Venais-je juste de dire ça devant son frère ?

Emmett agita sa main devant mon visage.

- Mec. La Terre à Eddie…

J'éloignai sa main.

- Tu es tellement accro et tu n'es même pas encore allé à ton premier rencard. C'est vraiment hilarant !

Emmett était à nouveau mort de rire, se tenant le ventre, et Jasper le rejoignit.

Je leur jetais un regard noir et marchais vers Jenny et Steve qui commençaient à travailler sur une Buick La Sabre qui était arrivée dans le parking. Elle appartenait à une femme de 60 ans qui venait tous les ans. Je ne saurais dire si elle était là pour faire laver sa voiture pour pas cher ou pour reluquer tous les jeunes hommes qui la lavaient. J'aimerai penser que c'était pour la première raison.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lauren et son groupe d'amies marcher à travers le parking, observant tous les gars comme s'ils étaient des proies prêtes à être consommées. Je grimaçai presque. Elles n'aidaient jamais au lavage. Oh, le drame, risquer de se casser un ongle ! Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette pensée.

Puis je remarquai que Lauren venait vers moi. Jenny et Steve le virent également et essayèrent désespérément de l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à moi.

- Bougez de mon chemin ! Idiots ! dit sèchement Lauren de sa voix nasillarde tout en leur jetant un regard noir.

Jenny soupira et haussa les épaules, me lançant un regard désolé. Ils se déplacèrent sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Elle était un peu trop près à mon goût, alors je me reculais de quelques pas. Malheureusement, Lauren franchit l'écart essayant d'être plus proche de moi. Alors que je recommençai à me reculer, elle avança encore. On donnait l'impression de danser – non pas que je voudrais jamais faire ça un jour.

Je mis finalement mes mains devant moi pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lauren ? demandai-je, ennuyé.

- Rien.

Elle battit des paupières tellement vite, comme quelqu'un qui a quelque chose dans l'œil.

- Je voulais simplement dire que j'aimais ce que je voyais, dit-elle, haussant ses sourcils et me regardant de bas en haut.

Je souhaitai soudainement avoir pris un t-shirt pour me couvrir.

Heureusement, Steve aspergea la jante du pneu, mouillant sa jambe avec un peu d'eau froide par la même occasion.

Elle cria bruyamment et se tourna vers lui, les yeux plein de fureur.

- Fais attention, loser ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir vers son groupe mais pas avant de m'envoyer un baiser.

Je voulais hurler alors que mon visage grimaçait de dégoût.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point elle est mauvaise avec tout le monde. Pourquoi doit-elle être toujours une telle peste ?

Je me tournai vers Jenny et Steve, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On est habitué à sa folie ! répondit Jenny alors que Steve hochait la tête, repensant à la situation.

On retourna notre attention sur la voiture. Je remarquai que Jack parlait avec Stacy et qu'ils semblaient proches. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça signifiait et si Jack n'était plus une menace.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis Mike parler plutôt bruyamment.

- Sainte Mère de Dieu !

Quand les cris et les sifflements commencèrent, je me tournai pour regarder dans la même direction que tout le monde. Et voilà qu'apparaissaient, sur le parking, Alice, Bella et Rose en bikinis.

Je me figeais sur place en dévisageant Bella. Elle portait le bikini doré de la princesse Leia. Ma bouche s'ouvrit au point de toucher le sol. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si la vue magnifique en face de moi était un rêve. Mais, la belle déesse vêtue d'or transforma mes fantasmes en quelque chose de plus sauvage.

C'est alors, un sifflement me ramena sur Terre et je voulus tuer Alice d'avoir mis Bella dans cette situation avec tous les gars qui la reluquaient. Ça n'aidait pas que je veuille écarteler tous ceux qui la regardaient.

Même tandis que je regardai Jasper et Emmett marcher pour accueillir les filles, tout ce que je pouvais faire était admirer.

Je sentis Steve me donner un coup d'épaule avant de chuchoter.

- Tu peux fermer ta bouche maintenant, Edward.

_Etait-ce si évident ?_

- Vas là-bas et occupe-toi d'elle avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

Il me poussa dans la direction de Bella.

Doucement, mes pieds commencèrent à marcher vers elle mais mon esprit était toujours agité. Je devais extraire mes pensées du caniveau, et vite.

Emmett fit quelque chose qui énerva Rose et elle se mit à courir après lui. Jasper attrapa Alice et ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main, laissant Bella seule.

Alors que je continuai à avancer, je fus capable de l'admirer avec le bikini doré. Elle portait un short marron, qui aidait à la couvrir un peu, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

Je commençai à penser à l'arithmétique et calcul intégral pour me sortir de mes pensées cochonnes. Je la regardai dans les yeux et remarquai qu'elle fixait mon torse. Elle leva les yeux et détourna rapidement le regard, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Mon cœur battit la chamade de savoir qu'elle me reluquait également et je savais qu'Alice me taperai dans la main pour ça.

Mais Bella fit une tête qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose d'acide. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je n'étais pas et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Je lui fis un grand sourire et je pus la voir se détendre immédiatement.

Je lui tendis une éponge et me penchai pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

- Sympa la tenue, princesse. Et les brioches ?

Dès que le mot 'brioches' sortit de ma bouche, je grognai intérieurement espérant que Bella réalise que je parlais de la coiffure de la princesse Leia et non de ses fesses. C'était sortit tout seul et je n'avais pas réalisé de quoi cela avait l'air avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je retins ma respiration en attendant sa réaction. Ça pouvait vite dégénérer si elle le prenait mal. Je voulais me donner un bon coup de pied au cul.

Elle me tapa le bras et je ris tout haut. Je la regardai et soupirai de soulagement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir noté le double sens de ma remarque.

- Alice m'a donné cette tenue ridicule soi-disant qu'elle a eu un pressentiment dessus. Tu ne lui as pas dit de faire ça ? grogna-t-elle, me jetant un regard noir.

Je n'avais pas dis à Alice de faire ça mais je savais qu'elle avait eu l'idée de _Star Wars_ avec notre conversation de la veille. Je n'étais pas sur le point de l'admettre.

- Ce n'était pas moi ! Je le jure ! Alice a des pressentiments à propos de trucs parfois et s'y colle. C'est vraiment bizarre mais c'est Alice. Mais quand elle le fait, elle s'y tient ou s'y colle vraiment.

Je disais la vérité. Je ne lui donnai simplement pas tous les détails.

- D'accord, très bien ! Sache juste que je ne suis pas heureuse de ça, souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

C'était adorable et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher pour le lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Je n'étais jamais autant entreprenant avec quelqu'un mais elle arrivait à me changer. Je vis une légère rougeur faire son apparition sur ses joues. La rendais-je mal à l'aise ?

Je m'éclairai la gorge avant de parler.

- Alors, um, tu es prête ? demandai-je.

Je commençai à être nerveux. J'espérai qu'elle ne remarquerait pas ma maladresse. On marcha vers Steve et Jenny qui travaillaient sur une Toyota noire Camry.

On commença à laver les voitures et j'essayai de toute mes forces de me concentrer sur la voiture et non pas sur Bella. Je remarquai que la plupart des gars l'observait et je voulais presque la couvrir avec ma serviette de bain pour la protéger des regards.

Peu de temps après, Lauren revint pour nous prendre la tête à propos de l'aide que Bella apportait. Je pris sa défense, sentant la jalousie de Lauren. Je voulais qu'elle parte à l'instant, mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Rose et Emmett se joignirent à la conversation et finalement, Brian fit un commentaire désagréable à l'encontre de Lauren, ce qui la fit partir avec son groupe de robots, nous laissant seuls.

Les heures passaient et on continuait à laver les voitures. Bella parlait avec Jenny et Steve tandis que Brian marchait vers moi, haussant ses sourcils.

- Mec, tu as besoin de te mettre en route. Il y a tous ces gars qui reluquent Bella. Fais quelque chose ! chuchota rapidement Brian.

- Comme quoi ? Je me suis pratiquement collé à elle toute la journée, rétorquai-je.

- Edward, tu es un gars intelligent. Les filles aiment quand tu leur prêtes attention. Flirte avec elle. Pense-y. n'hésite pas, fais-le, c'est tout !

Il me tapa dans le dos avant de s'en aller.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Alors que Bella commençait à laver le coffre d'une Nissan Altima bleue, je regardai le tuyau dans ma main et eus un sourire machiavélique.

Je commençai à la pourchasser, essayant de l'arroser pendant qu'elle répliquait avec des ballons d'eau. Alice devait être celle qui les lui avait donnés. On courait en se pourchassant, c'était amusant.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Bella attrapa une bassine d'eau et essaya de la vider sur moi mais atteignit Lauren à la place. Elle commença à hurler à plein poumons. C'était seulement de l'eau mais on aurait pu croire que c'était de l'acide à sa réaction.

Bella ferma les yeux et grimaça au hurlement. Quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Lauren, trempée.

- SWAN ! cria-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée ! J'ai cru que c'était Edward, lâcha Bella.

Je me tenais là, comme un idiot, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il se passait. J'aurai voulu me rouler de rire par terre, mais je savais que Bella se sentait mal et que Lauren faisait sa chieuse. J'étais sur le point de défendre Bella quand Lauren se remit à hurler.

- Toi ! UGH ! Il va t'arriver quelque chose !

Elle partit furibonde vers son dortoir alors qu'Emmett et Brian chantaient ''Ding Dong, la Sorcière est Morte''.

Je regardais Bella et je la vis grimacer et ses épaules s'affaisser. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était contrariée et j'aurais voulu tuer Lauren pour en être responsable.

La menace qu'elle avait faite semblait définitivement inquiétante. Je connaissais les vacheries qu'elle faisait et j'avais le mauvais pressentiment que Belle allait en être la cible principale.

Brian alla vers elle pour la rassurer que tout allait bien se passer, lui tapota le dos et leva les pouces.

Je marchai vers elle et essayai de réconforter.

- Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu visais bien ? dis-je.

_C'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais dire ?_ Même moi je voulais me taper d'avoir dit ça.

Elle grogna.

- Je croyais vraiment que je t'avais eu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était Lauren à la place. Je suis morte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On sera tous là pour te protéger, dis-je, lui faisant un sourire.

Ses épaules étaient toujours affaissées et je savais que je n'avais rien arrangé. Les choses pouvaient-elles être pires ?

**********

On était lundi matin. J'allais attraper le _Ridge Crest Prep Times_ avant les cours. Mon esprit me disait de ne pas regarder la rubrique de Tanya mais mes mains tournèrent quand même les pages. Je voulais en savoir plus à propos de Bella et Jack. Ma curiosité me tuait. Il y avait une section spéciale qui couvrait l'Equipe Edella et l'Equipe Beck. Il y avait un tableau qui nous donnait les scores et disait quelle équipe était gagnante. L'Equipe Edella menait 30 à 5. Je voulais rire à l'absurdité de la situation alors que je regardai les photos.

Au cours de la dernière semaine, il y eut plus de photos de Bella et moi ensemble et très peu d'elle et Jack, ce qui était bon signe. Il y avait une seule photo de Bella et Jack se parlant à _TGI Friday's_ et je cherchais quand ils en avaient eu la possibilité. Je l'avais regardé pratiquement toute la nuit – non pas que j'étais un voyeur. Mais j'étais inquiet pour elle, surtout après l'altercation avec Jacob. Grâce à l'arrière-plan de la photo, il semblait qu'ils se tenaient à côté des toilettes. C'était probablement arrivé avant que Jacob ne l'accoste. _De quoi parlaient-ils ?_ Le monstre aux yeux verts émergeait lentement et j'essayai avec difficulté de repousser les pensées pleine de jalousie. Avec le lavage de voiture d'hier, il semblait que Jack n'était plus attiré par Bella, mais je n'étais toujours pas entièrement sûr.

Je finis de lire le journal et mis la rubrique de Bella au fond du tiroir de mon bureau. J'attrapai mon sac, le mis sur mon épaule, et sortis de ma chambre.

Scott émergeait de la sienne en donnant l'impression qu'il venait de sortir de son lit. Il me fit un hochement de tête alors que j'entrai dans l'ascenseur avec lui, suivis par Brian, Emmett et Jack. L'ascenseur était silencieux, tout le monde était toujours en train de se réveiller. C'était le premier jour de la semaine.

On sortit du bâtiment dans l'air frais du matin. Il était encore un peu tôt mais je pouvais voir quelques élèves dehors. Je remarquai des tas de papiers blancs qui jonchaient le sol de l'école.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il a neigé ou quoi ? demanda Emmett en se frottant les yeux.

Alice et Jasper rejoignirent notre groupe.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Alice, se penchant pour prendre un papier.

Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise, regardant, interdite, le papier dans ses mains. Je haussai un sourcil, confus de sa réaction. Alice n'étais jamais muette. Jasper regarda par-dessus son épaule et se figea.

C'est à ce moment là que Seth arriva vers nous en courant avec un paquet de papiers dans les bras.

- Edward, Emmett, vous devez voir ça.

Il nous tendit chacun un morceau de papier, et je le regardai. C'était une photo de Rose et Bella qui se tenaient dans ce qui semblait être le vestiaire du gymnase. Elles étaient en sous-vêtement, les mots 'PUTES et SALOPES' étaient écrits dessus avec leurs numéros de téléphones et une phrase qui disait 'Pour passer un bon moment, appelez…'

_Je vis rouge !_

- CETTE SALOPE ! rugit Emmett si fort que l'écho effraya les quelques troisième autour de nous. Je vais la tu-

Emmett se mit à courir en direction du dortoir de Lauren, mais Scott l'attrapa et le retint.

- Pas si j'arrive le premier ! hurlai-je alors que la colère m'envahissait complètement.

Rose et Bella ne méritaient pas ça. Personne ne le méritait. Et je savais exactement qui était derrière tout ça.

Je pouvais sentir les vagues de rage émaner de Jasper alors qu'il contenait sa colère.

- Lauren va regretter ça, grognai-je avec amertume.

- Bien dit ! hurla Jack.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi énervé que les autres, et je ne savais pas si c'était dû aux sentiments qu'il avait peut-être encore pour Bella.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça, grommela Alice, entre ses dents.

- J'ai essayé d'en récupérer autant que j'ai pu, dit Seth.

Emmett se calma un peu mais il entra immédiatement en mode "capitaine".

- Seth, rassemble les équipes. On a besoin que tout le monde se mette à nettoyer tout de suite, demanda Emmett alors que Seth hochait la tête et courait pour rassembler les équipes.

Stacy et Jenny arrivèrent aussi avec des paquets dans les mains, essayant manifestement de nettoyer le bordel.

- Jenny, est-ce tu peux demander au reste des pom-pom girls, en dehors de cette salope, de nous aider à tout nettoyer ? demanda calmement Emmett.

- Bien sûr, Emmett, répondit Jenny, repartant en courant avec Stacy, et s'arrêtant le long du chemin pour ramasser des papiers.

Lauren avait fait des choses terribles tout au long de ces années – des choses méchantes – mais c'était la pire. Et je n'étais pas sur le point de l'oublier.

- Jasper Hale et Emmett Swan ! hurla Mme Dalton de sa voix désagréable, depuis le bout de l'allée, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Jasper et Emmett se tournèrent vers elle. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et tapa du pied avec impatience. Elle avait un des papiers écrasé dans son poing et semblait extrêmement contrariée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le principal Walker veut vous voir tous les deux immédiatement. Il veut voir vos sœurs également. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle fronça ses yeux et leur fit signe de la suivre vers le bureau du principal.

- Edward, tu peux vérifier que tout soit nettoyé avant que Rose ou Bella voit ça ? demanda Emmett avant de suivre Mme Dalton, tandis que Jasper, toujours furibond, le suivait.

- Je vais m'en occuper, dis-je, alors qu'ils disparaissaient au coin du bâtiment.

Alice et moi, ainsi que le reste des gars, commençâmes à nettoyer la pagaille. On se sépara pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je remarquai un groupe de secondes se tenant là, bavant devant les affiches. Quand j'en vis quelques uns commencer à sortir leurs téléphones portables, je marchais rapidement vers eux, une grimace sur le visage. J'attrapais les affiches de leurs mains et les jetais dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je devais les avoir surpris parce qu'ils sautèrent en arrière, de peur.

- N'y pensez même pas ! hurlai-je, alors qu'ils regardaient la poubelle avant de s'enfuir en courant sous mon regard mortel.

Je pouvais voir Jack et quelques autres faire de même à d'autres endroits. La voix de Mme Dalton résonna dans le haut parleur pour annoncer que Rose et Bella devaient se rendre dans le bureau du principal. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je pouvais seulement imaginer la réaction de Bella quand elle avait découvert tout ça. Je sais que lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie dans la cafétéria après que Lauren lui ait hurlé dessus c'est parce qu'elle était malade. Mais cette attaque était différente, vicieuse. J'espérai qu'elle ne souffrirait pas d'une autre attaque d'angoisse. Lauren ne voudrait pas savoir ce dont je suis capable si quelque chose de grave arrivait à Bella.

Après une demi-heure, Emmett et Jasper revinrent. Rose et Belle n'étaient pas avec eux, je supposais que c'était parce qu'elles étaient toujours contrariées et avaient besoin d'être un peu seules.

- Bella va bien ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, ça va, me rassura Emmett.

J'aurai pu demander comment allait Rose mais je savais qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule. Il nous annonça qu'on avait les deux prochaines heures sans cours pour pouvoir tout nettoyer. On continua à couvrir autant de terrain qu'on pouvait.

Après deux heures, j'attrapai la dernière pile d'affiches et les jetais dans la poubelle d'à côté. Jasper arriva vers moi et jeta son tas au même endroit.

- Elle est plus forte que tu ne crois, Edward, dit-il observant mon expression.

Il pouvait dire combien j'étais inquiet pour elle.

Je hochai la tête, lui montrant que j'avais entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, mon esprit toujours fixé sur Bella et sa réaction. Le groupe commença à se rassembler, et je vis les filles étreindre Bella et Rose. Je voulais la conforter autant que je pouvais mais je n'étais pas en droit de le faire – pas encore. Elle semblait si faible, fragile avec ses épaules baissées, et sa tête penchée. Je savais qu'elle était énormément gênée. Je pouvais le dire par la rougeur qui maculait ses joues tandis qu'elle évitait le contact visuel avec les gars, moi y compris.

Emmett commença à planifier un moyen de prouver que Lauren était responsable de ce bordel et j'espérai que ça marcherait.

Alors que le groupe se remettait à nettoyer, la cloche sonna et tout le monde se sépara pour aller en cours. Bella ne parla à personne alors qu'elle se dirigeait en anglais. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle veuille de la compagnie mais je décidai de marcher à côté d'elle pour la protéger. Je ne voulais pas que des gars viennent la déranger. Elle ne semblait pas me remarquer, plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui donnai un moment avant de parler.

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je, ma voix teintée d'inquiétude.

- Ouais, je vais bien, répondit-elle rapidement

- C'était vraiment horrible ce que Lauren a fait, dis-je à travers mes dents.

Je voulais dire d'horribles choses à propos de Lauren mais décidais de garder ça pour moi. Bella n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Elle hocha la tête et continua à regarder devant elle, évitant toujours le contact visuel avec moi.

- Bella, je sais que tu es bouleversée à cause de ça. Tu veux en parler ? demandai-je.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis bouleversée par ça et je veux juste oublier que c'est arrivé. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça. Alors, s'il te plait, je vais bien, plaida-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de contrôler son souffle et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises comme si elle essayait d'arrêter les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Je voulais l'étreindre et lui caresser les cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer. Je voulais lui enlever sa tristesse, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ma place, et je m'insultais silencieusement de ne pas avoir fait de Bella ma petite amie plus tôt.

- D'accord, je suis simplement inquiet pour toi, dis-je doucement, espérant qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et voir que je tenais vraiment à elle.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin ses grands yeux bruns, je pouvais les voir remplis de larmes.

- Je vais bien, Edward. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi penser de tout ça. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en nous continuâmes à marcher vers la salle. J'essayai de mon mieux de lui changer les idées en lui parlant des devoirs et des projets à venir. Je savais que ce n'était pas le meilleur sujet de discussion dans une situation comme celle-là, mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Je n'étais pas sûr que quelque chose d'amusant serait apprécié ou s'il fallait mieux parler des cours.

Peu après, elle semblait paraitre plus détendue et j'étais heureux d'avoir été capable de l'aider. Après le cours, je l'accompagnais en gym pour être sûr qu'elle y arrive sans encombre. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux et j'espérais qu'à l'heure du déjeuner elle serait redevenue elle-même.

Je décidai que ma réunion avec l'Association du Corps Etudiant pouvait attendre un peu alors que je partais à la chasse à la sorcière. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour trouver Lauren. En fait, elle attendait à l'entrée de la salle de réunion de l'ACE, le dos posé contre le mur comme à son habitude. C'était devenu sa routine, puisque son cours était en face.

Chaque fois je l'ignorai et entrai directement dans la salle, mais cette fois, j'avais quelque chose à dire.

Elle me regarda curieusement, se demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas ignoré comme habituellement. Je me tins devant elle, mes poings serrés. Je savais que je ne la frapperai pas mais je le voulais désespérément et devais m'en empêcher.

- Que se passe-t-il, Eddie ? demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis arrêté là, Lauren, grognai-je.

- Ma réponse est OUI ! cria-t-elle avant de sauter de joie dans les airs.

Elle essaya de tendre le bras pour attraper le mien mais je me reculais.

- Attends, QUOI ?! hurlai-je.

- Tu viens juste de me demander d'être ta cavalière, dit-elle, entièrement convaincue que ça venait juste d'arriver.

- Tu divagues ? Tu as besoin d'arrêter les drogues, crachai-je avec colère. On a déjà eu cette conversation avant. Je ne te demanderai JAMAIS d'être ma cavalière. Je me suis arrêté pour te parler de ce que tu as fait à Bella et Rose aujourd'hui ! hurlai-je presque.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça, Eddie ? dit-elle, jouant l'innocente, me poussant à vouloir lui arracher la tête.

- Ne me mens pas, Lauren. Je sais que c'était toi et je trouverai un moyen de le prouver, menaçai-je.

Elle marcha vers sa salle, secouant la tête et ricanant comme une sorcière.

- Oh, Eddie. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu sois à moi, murmura-t-elle doucement, pensant probablement que je ne l'entendrai pas.

Mais ses mots d'obsédée parvinrent à mes oreilles, me faisant frissonner.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, face à cette harceleuse folle ; encore plus déterminer qu'avant à la démasquer elle et ses mensonges. J'espérai simplement que ça serait plus tôt que plus tard.

* * *

**Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D**


	14. I'm Yours

**Merci pour les reviews :D**

**Fanfictionalcolic, tu sais, à chaque fois que je lis ce que tu as changé, je me dis 'mais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est exactement ça', alors ****1 000 fois merci pour le superbe travail de relecture que tu fais.  
**

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu du premier rendez-vous de Bella et Edward vu par Edward.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – I'm Yours**

I'm Yours, Jason Mraz

* * *

Après l'incident de ce matin, l'équipe ne mit pas trop longtemps à décider se venger de Lauren. Brian était déjà lancé dans ses vieux trucs et ferait n'importe quoi pour prendre sa revanche sur elle. Non pas à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais parce qu'il tenait à Bella et Rose, comme nous tous.

Au déjeuner, j'observai Bella avec attention, essayant de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle faisait bonne figure, mais son regard démoralisé racontait une autre histoire, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Jack se trouvait être assis de l'autre côté de Bella. _Devais-je toujours m'en inquiéter ?_ Je ne savais pas s'il était encore intéressé par Bella ou s'il pensait à elle comme à une amie proche, comme le reste des gars. Lui et Stacy semblaient bien avoir accroché au lavage de voitures, mais l'incident de Lauren était arrivé et il semblait autant en colère que moi. Et, je _savais_ ce que _je_ ressentais pour Bella.

Après le cours de biologie et après avoir accompagné Bella dans le bureau du journal, je fus coincé dans le couloir par Alice.

- Edward, depuis quand es-tu devenu _tellement _ bon ? pépia-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi ? demandai-je, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu as demandé à Bella d'étudier avec toi pour le Test d'Aptitude Scolaire et d'aller au feu de joie, tout ça sans mon aider. C'est un grand pas. Tu apprends vraiment, mon jeune Padawan, dit-elle.

- Alice, je t'en prie, ne cites pas _Star Wars_, ça ne te va pas du tout, taquinai-je.

- Peu importe !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils furent tout écarquillés quand elle me regarda.

- Tu as vraiment marqué des points avec Bella ! Et en lui demandant d'aller au feu de joie, c'est comme un second rendez-vous. Tu as déjà réussi à avoir un second rencard avec elle et tu n'es même pas encore allé à ton premier, dit-elle, poussant des cris aigus tout en sautant en l'air.

- Um, je ne suis pas sûr que Bella pense que le feu de joie soit un second rendez-vous. _Même si j'espérai que ce soit le cas_.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dans tous les cas, elle est en train de tomber totalement sous ton charme. On doit faire en sorte que tu sois beau samedi. J'aiderai Bella à se préparer alors je te choisirai tes vêtements auparavant. Fais juste en sorte de gérer ce truc en haut de ta tête, me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, Alice, soupirai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ok. Ils ont toujours été en vrac. Pourquoi je m'embête ? Eh bien, je dois y aller – fais en sorte que ça marche ! Il y a certaines tenues pour le bal que j'ai besoin de finir. Ta-ta ! dit-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Je cheminai vers le stade de football.

Quand j'entrai dans le vestiaire, j'entendis la voix puissante. Emmett.

- Écoutez. Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, Rose et Bella doivent être accompagnées à chaque classe. J'ai entendu les ricanements et vu les regards de certaines de ces sangsues. Je ne suis pas sur le point de laisser cette meute de loups tomber sur ma copine et ma petite sœur, hurla-t-il et sa voix résonna dans le vestiaire.

J'entrai derrière tous les joueurs qui étaient réunis autour de lui, écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait.

- Edward, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour Bella, ajouta Emmett, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil secret – il échoua, ses intentions étaient totalement évidentes.

Brian et Steve essayèrent de se retenir de rire. Je pouvais entendre les soupirs de dépit et les 'aw, mec !' venir du groupe.

J'allais me proposer, même si Emmett ne m'avait pas déjà choisi pour le faire. Ça me rendait heureux de savoir qu'il me faisait confiance pour la protéger. D'une certaine façon, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas la même réaction s'il connaissait certaines des pensées totalement inappropriées que j'avais à son égard.

**********

Durant la semaine, Bella et moi passâmes notre temps libre à la bibliothèque pour se préparer au Test d'Aptitude Scolaire. On était entièrement concentrés sur le travail… en fait, c'était plus elle que moi. En ayant Bella assise en face de moi à notre table, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre qu'elle.

Tous les jours après l'entrainement de football, je la trouvais en train de m'attendre à _notre table_ avec son nez plongé dans un manuel. Appelez-moi idiot, mais c'était le moment que je préférais et tout ce que je voulais c'était que ça dure plus.

Parfois, je jetai des coups d'œil dans sa direction et la regardai étudier. Je n'étais pas sûr mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Alors que les jours passaient, l'excitation de notre premier rendez-vous commençait à se monter. Le Test d'Aptitude Scolaire n'était rien en comparaison du nœud qui se formait dans mon estomac face au stress du rendez-vous.

Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Où devais-je l'emmener ? C'était mon tout premier rendez-vous. Et je ne poserai jamais de questions à mes copains à ce sujet. Ils parlaient simplement de leurs propres rencarts dans le vestiaire. Au fil des années, j'avais amassé quelques idées ici et là.

Toute la semaine, Bella n'avait pas arrêté de me demander où je l'emmenais mais je n'avais pas dit un mot. En partie parce que j'avais une idée en tête dont je n'en étais pas sûr à 100 %. Et d'autre part, je savais qu'elle détestait les surprises et j'adorais la taquiner à chaque instant.

Devais-je lui acheter des fleurs ? Ce n'était pas une question. Je savais que je lui achèterais ses fleurs préférées, des tulipes.

Tout le reste était inconnu. Je devais trouver quelqu'un à qui demander. Je ne savais simplement pas à qui. Emmett se moquerait sûrement de moi et puis me menacerait probablement si je posais un seul doigt sur elle. Je n'étais pas assez proche de Jasper encore pour lui poser des questions personnelles. Je ne parlais toujours pas avec Jack, alors je pouvais oublier ça. Brian était toujours un plaisantin et n'était pas la personne avec qui je souhaitais parler de relation amoureuse.

Je me tenais devant la porte de Steve et toquais. Avec de la chance, il était seul. Je ne serais pas capable de lui parler si Jenny était présente.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Il portait ses lunettes. Il les portait uniquement quand il travaillait.

- Hey, Edward. Quoi de neuf ? dit-il.

- Hey, mec. Je me demandais si je pouvais te poser quelques questions, insinuais-je, frottant ma nuque nerveusement.

Il hocha la tête, me faisant signe de continuer. Je m'éclairai la gorge et regardai autour.

- Je peux entrer ? C'est à propos de Bella, indiquai-je.

Compréhension se peignit sur son visage et il ouvrit la porte en grand pour me laisser passer.

- Oh, ouais, entre. Personne n'est là. J'étudiai pour le TAS.

- Moi aussi. Je rentre juste de la bibliothèque, répondis-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Il s'assit à son bureau. Je me tenais debout, appuyé contre le montant de son lit. Il était aussi haut qu'un lit superposé.

Ça semblait si bizarre de demander à quelqu'un d'autre ce genre de chose, mais je considérais Steve comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Ce n'était pas le cas avec tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une gonzesse, mais je savais que ces questions ne pouvaient être posées à personne d'autre.

Je frottai ma nuque, essayant de penser à ce que je pouvais dire.

- Crache le morceau, Edward. Je ne te jugerai pas, je ne me moquerai pas de toi. On est meilleurs amis depuis la troisième, m'assura-t-il.

_Étais-je si transparent ? Apparemment._

- Alors… mon rencart avec Bella est demain et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été à un rendez-vous avant, bredouillai-je un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Où est-ce que je l'emmène ? Et si elle pense que je suis un idiot? continuai-je à radoter.

- Cool, Edward Tu n'as pas besoin à t'inquiéter comme ça. Je veux dire, où est le problème ? Bella est manifestement folle de toi, sourit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente pour tout le monde, sauf moi.

Je haussai mes sourcils et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour un gars qui a la plupart des filles à ses pieds, tu es vraiment long à la détente.

- Merci beaucoup, Steve, murmurai-je, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'en aller.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne pouvais pas résister, ria-t-il. Désolé, mec. Je serai sérieux maintenant. Premièrement, arrête de trop penser. Emmène-la quelque part qu'elle aime et où elle passera un bon moment. La chose principale est que tu veux la rendre heureuse et tu ne veux pas l'énerver.

- Alors l'emmener quelque part comme _Hooters_ est un grand non, eh.

J'avais un sourire en coin en attentant sa réaction.

Il ignora mon commentaire, mais me fit un doigt d'honneur quand même.

- Je suppose que tu as appris à mieux la connaître maintenant que vous étudiez ensemble, alors ça devrait être facile pour toi de savoir où aller, continua-t-il.

- Attends, comment sais-tu… commençai-je à demander.

- Tout le monde le sait, dit Steve, me coupant avec un haussement d'épaule. Jenny en parle tout le temps et pousse, littéralement, des cris. _Des cris_, Edward. Elle n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête à propos d'un double rencard avec vous deux alors dépêche-toi ! Ou, je jure que Jenny va avoir un anévrisme, dit-il, feignant l'ennui.

Je ris bruyamment. Double rencard…

- D'accord, mais Bella et moi pouvons au moins survivre à notre premier rendez-vous d'abord ? demandai-je, avec un petit rire.

**********

Samedi était en fin arrivé – le jour du TAS et mon rendez-vous avec Bella. Après avoir passé chaque soirée à la bibliothèque avec Bella, je me sentais plus que prêt à passer le test. Mon rendez-vous avec elle était une histoire différente. J'étais loin d'être prêt pour ça.

Le TAS se passa sans soucis et je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui parler avant le test et quand j'étais parti à sa recherche après, j'avais vu Alice, Rose et Jenny entrainer Bella, gloussant, et parlant de la préparer pour son rendez-vous ce soir. La raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de 6 heures pour se préparer me dépassait totalement. Elle serait toujours belle même vêtue d'un sac à patate.

Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge m'apprit qu'il était presque 7 heures – il était temps d'aller la chercher.

J'attrapais le bouquet de tulipes que j'avais pris chez le fleuriste après les tests et me dirigeait vers la porte.

Alors que je marchais vers le dortoir de Bella, des gars passaient devant moi et acquiesçaient de la tête avant de sourire à la vue des fleurs dans mes mains. Les filles me fixaient et chuchotaient entre elles, se demandant probablement ce qu'il se passait. J'approchai de la porte de Bella et toquai légèrement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice se tint dans l'ouverture.

- Elle est prête mais elle a des problèmes pour respirer, dit Alice, secouant sa tête.

Je devins immédiatement inquiet alors que je poussai Alice pour entrer dans la chambre. Jenny et Rose se tenaient au-dessus de Bella qui était assise dans une chaise. Elle était penchée en avant, sa tête entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient étalés tout autour d'elle et elle prenait de profondes inspirations.

Que c'était-il passé ? Allait-elle bien ?

- Bella, ça va ? demandai-je alors que je me penchai légèrement en avant pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Gah ! dit-elle alors qu'elle levait précipitamment sa tête avant que j'ai eu le temps de bouger, sa tête tapant directement mon nez.

**CHLAC !**

- Ow ! hurla-t-on à l'unisson.

_Ça allait laisser une marque_. J'attrapai mon nez pour le tenir, espérant qu'il ne soit pas cassé. Ça ruinerait la nuit alors que j'attendais ce moment depuis la troisième.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide et me tenir au-dessus d'elle comme ça ? Elle allait manifestement se redresser.

Bien sûr, mes yeux se mirent à se remplir de larmes, une réaction naturelle à l'impact, alors j'essayai de les fermer pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je pleure. _Dieu, je ressemble à une lavette !_

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais déjà là et te tenais au-dessus de moi, cria Bella.

J'ouvris mes yeux et frottai mon nez, qui était sûrement rouge. Est-ce que ça pouvait devenir encore plus gênant ?

- Je vais bien, insistai-je alors que je voyais les mains de Bella voler tout autour de moi en signe de panique.

- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que je t'ai tapé assez fort. Tu as besoin que je t'emmène au centre médical ? Tu saignes ? C'est cassé ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

L'idée qu'elle m'emmène au centre médical me fit presque rire. Elle était petite et elle était en train de penser qu'elle m'avait gravement blessé.

- Non, je vais bien, vraiment. Il m'est arrivé pire en jouant au basket. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassurai-je.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle était toujours inquiète, presque sur le point de pleurer. Alors je lui fis un sourire pour l'aider à se détendre.

Je ne pensais pas que ça ait vraiment aidé, et je repensais à la situation. C'était probablement la situation la plus gênante dans laquelle je n'ai jamais été et je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer à rire. Alors que je commençai à rire, la tension dans l'air se dissipa tandis que Rose, Jenny, Alice et finalement Bella se joignirent à moi.

Ce fut là que je fus capable de regarder la beauté qu'était Bella. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles autour de ses épaules. Elle portait des vêtements simples et semblait à l'aise dedans. Heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre Alice de me laisser faire à ma façon, je pouvais voir que Bella était plus à l'aise de cette façon.

Je lui tendis le bouquet de tulipes et elle me paya d'un grand sourire en retour. Bien sûr, elle se mit à m'interroger sur comment je savais qu'elles étaient ses fleurs préférées. Je lui souris. Je n'étais pas sur le point de vendre la mèche. Je lui demandais alors si elle était prête à partir, et avant que je le réalise, on était dehors.

Sur le chemin du parking, je remarquai plusieurs personnes en train de regarder et chuchoter. _Et ça commence_. Je savais que Bella se sentait mal à l'aise alors je commençai à plaisanter pour la détendre. Ça semblait fonctionner un peu alors qu'on approchait de ma voiture.

J'entrai dans la voiture et la mis en route. Immédiatement, la symphonie en la majeur de Mozart se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs. Je poussais rapidement un bouton pour changer de CD avant de sortir du parking. Je savais que la plupart des filles n'aimaient pas la musique classique. _Merde ! Alice me ferait la peau simplement pour avoir un tel CD dans ma voiture_.

Mais, une fois encore, Bella me surpris quand elle me dit qu'elle aimait cette musique. Elle en _connaissait_ même le nom et cela me fit rougir. Elle aimait vraiment la musique classique et aurait voulu écrire quelque chose dans sa rubrique sur le sujet. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas invité plus tôt ? Tellement de temps perdu.

Lorsqu'on arriva à Third Street Promenade, je la dirigeai vers _Il Fornaio_. Alors qu'elle essayait de deviner où je l'emmenai, elle aperçu _Hooters_ et m'apprit qu'elle voulait vraiment y aller. Elle alla jusqu'à me supplier, et sa petite moue me brisa presque. Mais, la foule de personne prête à pendre si je faisais ça m'empêcha de continuer dans cette direction.

- J'espère que tu aimes l'italien, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'adore la nourriture italienne. C'est l'un de mes restaurants italiens préférés ! pépia-t-elle.

J'étais heureux d'avoir pris la bonne décision à propos de cet endroit.

Je plaçai ma main contre son dos pour la diriger dans le restaurant. Une femme plus âgée mais qui ressemblait à Lauren Mallory nous accueillit. La femme me regardait comme si elle voulait me manger et je frissonnai intérieurement. Alors que je me tournais, je vis le regard froid que Bella lui jetait.

_Était-elle jalouse ?_

On s'assit à notre banquette et alors que l'hôtesse s'en allait, Bella leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le menu avec un petit soupir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? raillai-je, essayant de cacher mon sourire

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle nonchalamment, essayant de paraitre indifférente mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était jalouse.

J'ouvris mon menu pour cacher mon rire.

Une fois que j'eus fait mon choix, je déposai le menu sur la table et regardai Bella. Wow, elle était belle et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la fixer. L'envie soudaine de lui dire m'envahit.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, lâchai-je, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Quand elle me récompensa avec un adorable rougissement, je décidai que ma remarque était bien passée.

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal du tout non plus, commenta-t-elle, timidement alors qu'elle me regardait à travers ses cils.

Le désir de me pencher sur la table pour l'embrasser me submergea presque. Bien sûr, ce fut ce moment que notre serveur choisit de ruiner en arrivant à notre table. Il ressemblait un nouveau Mike Newton. Il reluquait Bella, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise et mon sang commença à bouillir.

Alors qu'on commandait, il tenta de flirter avec elle, juste devant moi. Je voulais lui éclater la tête à l'instant. Il finit par partir, mais je me trouvai toujours en train de fulminer mais Bella m'aida à me changer les idées en plaisantant avec moi. Je m'émerveillai de la facilité avec laquelle on arrivait à détecter si facilement l'humeur de l'autre.

- Que penses-tu de jouer aux 20 questions en attendant notre repas ? suggérai-je, voulant tout savoir d'elle.

Parce qu'on apprenait toujours à se connaitre, je voulais connaitre les détails, comme ses préférences en matière de série TV, film, couleur, dessert, … J'étais incapable d'en avoir assez.

- D'accord, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme et j'espérai qu'elle ressentait le même désir de me connaître.

- Je commence. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demandai-je.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je voulais lui demander directement.

- Vert, annonça-t-elle.

Vert ? C'était complètement en dehors du spectre de couleurs que j'aurai imaginé. Quand j'avais vu 'pink' écrit en lettre large sur sa culotte le jour où j'étais entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait, j'avais supposé que c'était sa couleur préférée. Avant que je ne le réalise, mon esprit repartit vers cette journée. Heureusement, la voix de Bella m'empêcha de m'enfoncer plus loin dans mes pensées mal placées.

- Pourquoi parais-tu troublé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh. Je croyais juste que ta couleur préférée était le rose, lâchai-je sans vraiment y penser.

D'accord – j'avais menti, je pensai toujours à quel point ses fesses étaient adorables avec le mot 'pink' étalé dessus. Son visage se fronça.

- Pourquoi diable penses-tu qu-

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- OH MON DIEU !

Son éclat de voix fit se retourner tout le monde. Son visage était rouge écarlate.

- Tu m'a vu ce jour là ! siffla-t-elle.

Oh, merde ! Je me suis fait prendre… _Merde, Edward ! Dois-tu toujours être un tel idiot devant elle ?_

- N-Non. Non. Je ne t'ai pas vu, bredouillai-je, essayant de contrôler ma réaction, mais la rougeur de mon visage trahit mon mensonge et elle me le confirma.

- Arrête de mentir Edward ! Je porte rarement, sinon jamais, quelque chose de rose et je n'ai aucun vêtement de cette couleur. C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour que tu puisses penser ça, puisque l'affiche que Lauren a fait circuler ne montrait pas la totalité de mes fesses. C'est tellement embarrassant, dit-elle, tout en s'avachissant dans son siège et commençant à se masser les tempes avec ses mains.

Super ! J'avais juste du mentir pour empirer encore les choses. _Bien joué, IDIOT !_

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- S'il te plait, ne sois pas embarrassée. Il n'y a aucune raison. D'accord, peut-être que j'ai eu un rapide aperçu et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, mais quand ces mots sont écrits si large, c'est difficile à manquer.

Voilà, c'était dit. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas totalement honnête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je lui dise ce que j'avais vraiment pensé quand je l'avais vu ce jour là, mais j'espérai que c'était suffisant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?! répliqua-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

Ça partait en vrille rapidement. _Pourquoi avais-je ouvert ma grande gueule ?_

Je pris une autre profonde inspiration et essayai de penser à quelque chose pour arranger les choses. Je tendis calmement la main pour relever son menton et voir ses yeux.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. C'est moi qui suis entré dans ta chambre. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien c'était embarrassant pour moi. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je avec autant de sincérité que possible.

Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais totalement sérieux.

Elle soupira mais sembla lâcher l'affaire. Sa gêne se dissipa et elle continua avec le jeu.

Phew ! Au moins, j'avais été capable de sauver le rencard. Autrement, elle se serait probablement levée et m'aurait laissé seul comme un con !

Le serveur revint et nous apporta notre repas, interrompant notre jeu. Il essaya à nouveau de flirter avec Bella, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. La chose marrante c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Quand il partit, je commençai à lui demander comment c'était de grandir avec Emmett, Jasper et Rose. Elle se lança dans des histoires drôles à propos de leur enfance.

- Il y avait cette fois où Jasper était passé par cette phase où il mettait des choses dans son nez, dit-elle alors qu'elle explosait de rire.

- Jasper ? Tu es sûre ? demandai-je.

Jasper semblait être le type de personne silencieuse et calme. Bien sûr, il plaisantait ici et là avec les gars, mais il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui agissait de façon contraire à sa nature.

- Je suis sérieuse. Il mettait tout dans son nez à une époque. Disons juste qu'il est devenu très familier avec la pince à épiler, dit-elle tout en faisant un geste de la main représentant une pince et commença à glousser.

Je devais garder ça pour une utilisation prochaine. J'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un moment dans le futur où je pourrais en avoir besoin.

Elle se remit à manger et je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer. Elle leva les yeux et m'attrapa la main dans le sac.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, répondis-je, et me remit à couper mon steak.

Elle était assise là en train de penser pendant un moment. Puis sa main vola vers sa bouche ;

- Oh Dieu ! J'ai quelque chose dans mes dents, n'est-ce pas ? hoqueta-t-elle à travers sa main.

Devait-elle toujours paniquer ? C'était charmant et sa réponse me fit exploser de rire. C'était complètement inattendu mais ça la représentait bien.

Elle commença à se lever, alors j'attrapai sa main pour la faire se rasseoir.

- Bella, tu n'as rien dans tes dents, expliquai-je à travers mes rires.

- Alors pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Tu me surprends toujours avec les choses que tu dis et penses. Je n'imaginai simplement pas que tu penses ça, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Eh bien, je mange des épinards, dit-elle.

Je continuai de rire alors qu'elle me faisait la grimace. C'était amusant de la taquiner.

Le reste du diner passa alors qu'on parlait plus de nos familles, après avoir quittés le restaurant, on flânait dans les magasins le long de la Promenade et regardait les performances des artistes de rue. C'était facile d'avoir une conversation avec Bella. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j''avais été si nerveux à propos de ce rendez-vous. Elle semblait s'amuser et j'étais au 7e ciel.

On se dirigea vers la jetée et je vis un jeu de lancer de ballon. Je devais y jouer. Ça me donnait la chance de lui montrer mes talents et de gagner un ours en peluche pour elle.

Alors qu'on marchait vers la grande roue, je lui demandai tranquillement si elle voulait essayer. Mais l'expression de terreur dans ses yeux m'indiqua que c'était une mauvaise idée.

A la place, je décidai de la diriger vers la plage pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir et regarder les vagues. C'était l'une de mes activités préférées. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger, en fait, elle donnait l'impression d'adorer l'idée.

Je lui demandai si elle savait comment surfer et elle me parla de sa maladresse. J'avais déjà remarqué ça mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je devais avouer que j'étais d'accord avec Emmett, c'était probablement mieux si elle restait sur la terre ferme que d'essayer de surfer. Elle était un aimant à danger. Entre l'accident avec le ballon de football avant que les cours ne commencent et la grosse bosse sur son front que j'avais remarqué quand on était allés à _TGIF'S_, sans oublier de mentionner qu'elle trébuchait dans le vide. Ouais, c'était définitivement mieux pour elle de rester sur le sable.

Tout était calme pendant un moment alors qu'on écoutait les vagues.

- Edward, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Je me tournai pour la regarder. Le sérieux de sa voix me fit me tendre.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Tu peux me parler de tout, d'accord ?

- Exact. Eh bien, ça peut être difficile de parler de ça et embarrassant en plus. Tu sais que Tanya a parlé de cette stupide compétition dans sa rubrique et que les gens portent des t-shirts idiots, bredouilla-t-elle.

Où allait-elle ? La compétition avec Jack ? Essayait-elle de me dire qu'elle voulait choisir Jack ? Mon estomac se noua. Je déglutis silencieusement et hochai la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

- Je veux te dire que je ne te vois pas comme étant en compétition avec Jack, éclairci-t-elle.

Je retins mon souffle. Elle avait choisi Jack. Pourquoi tout le monde m'avait dit qu'elle me choisirait ? L'euphorie de la soirée venait de s'écraser et je me sentais vaincu alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient.

Elle continua.

- En fait, je voulais dire que Jack et moi sommes seulement amis. Je sais que vous étiez proches durant un temps et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Je la regardai alors que ses mots me pénétraient.

Elle pensait seulement à Jack comme à un ami. Je soupirai de soulagement. Alors, où cela nous menait-il ? Elle était extrêmement observatrice pour avoir remarquée la distance entre Jack et moi. Même nos amis les plus proches n'avaient aucune idée de notre petit différend.

- Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est à cause de cette stupide histoire et honnêtement, je lui ai dit que je ne le voyais que comme un ami. C'est un gars super mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui dans ce sens là et j'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir ou avoir le droit de savoir pour vous puissiez arranger les choses. Et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu voulais améliorer ton score avec ce rendez-vous. Je sais comment les gars sont quand il y a compétition e-

Je la coupai.

- Tu penses que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui à cause de la rubrique de Tanya et le tableau des scores qu'elle tient ?

Je pouvais sentir ma colère grandir. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de moi ? Je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Pensait-elle si peu de moi ?

Elle avala avec difficulté.

- Eh bien ouais. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à ce que tu demandes à quelqu'un comme moi de sortir un soir et j'ai supposée que c'était à cause de la compétition, bredouilla-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds.

'_Quelqu'un comme moi' _? Je répétai sa phrase dans ma tête. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ?

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et fermai mes yeux pour me calmer.

Je lâchai tout et me tournai pour regarder dans ses yeux bruns troublés.

- Bella, je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui à cause de la compétition. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça, l'houspillai-je légèrement.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, Edward. Tu es le gars le plus populaire de l'école, qui est bon en tout, vraiment tout. Il n'y a rien où tu es mauvais. Et je suis juste banale, quelconque et insignifiante. Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme Lauren.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle pensait vraiment que je devrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme Lauren Mallory ? Elle ne me connaissait pas du tout.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment que je devrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme Lauren ? dis-je amèrement.

Pourquoi pensait-elle ça d'elle ? Ne voyait-elle ce que je voyais en elle ? J'étais confus. Pensait-elle toujours ça d'elle ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de répondre doucement.

- Eh bien, d'accord, laissez-moi dire ça correctement. Quelqu'un de la même ligue que Lauren. Comme Rose, Kate ou Jenny.

Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas clairement.

- Premièrement, je ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un comme Lauren. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas banale, quelconque et insignifiante. Tu es Isabella Marie Swan. Tu es belle, intelligente, amusante et attentionnée.

Je parlais comme un ado fou amoureux. Je voulais continuer de chanter ses louanges. Je voulais qu'elle croie tout ce que je disais et qu'elle sache tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Et tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour te demander de sortir avec moi ce soir.

C'était trop. J'allais être honnête et lui révéler mes sentiments. J'allais tout lui dire. Quelqu'un devait lui ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était sur le point de me poser une question quand j'entendis une voix perçante

- C'est ta mère qui t'appelle ! C'est ma mère qui t'appelle !

Elle commença à chercher frénétiquement dans son sac et je réalisai que c'était sa sonnerie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Après qu'elle eut parlé à sa mère, j'essayai de ranimer la conversation mais c'était difficile. Que devrais-je dire ?

_Uh, Bella, je suis dingue de toi et je te t'appartiens complètement depuis trois ans_. Je roulais même les yeux au ciel à cette pensée ridicule.

Il commençait à se faire tard et je savais qu'il était temps pour nous de s'en aller. Je me levais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider – le même courant me parcourut le bras quand nos peaux se touchèrent. La marche vers la voiture et le trajet vers les dortoirs fut silencieux, et je devais admettre que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. On marcha lentement vers son bâtiment. Je savais que je devais prolonger notre temps ensemble mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ressente la même chose.

Quand nos camarades recommencèrent à nous fixer, le corps de Bella se tendit.

Je me penchai pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Mon dieu, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais un gars ou une fille avant.

Elle sourit et je savais que mon commentaire l'avait fait se sentir plus à l'aise.

On s'arrêta juste devant la porte de son dortoir. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais faire ensuite. Serait-ce trop osé si je l'embrassais ?

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que je me penche pour l'étreindre. Elle m'étreignit étroitement en retour.

- Merci Edward. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dit-elle, se reculant et me faisant un grand sourire.

- Tout comme moi, dis-je, retournant le sourire.

Eh bien, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander un second rendez-vous. Je savais que je devais le faire. Je devais juste sortir ces foutus mots de ma bouche.

- Alors, je me, uh, demandais…

Je fis courir une main dans mes cheveux, la nervosité s'installant en moi. _Reprends-toi, idiot !_ Je n'arrivai pas à croire à quelle vitesse elle pouvait réduire ma confiance à néant.

- Tu voudrais sortir encore avec moi parfois ? Tu sais, si tu n'es pas occupée, ajoutai-je au cas où elle ne voudrait pas.

Ça lui donnait une chance de refuser gracieusement si c'était le cas.

- Je ne suis jamais occupée pour toi, lâcha-t-elle.

Puis son visage s'empourpra violemment. Je ris, assez certain qu'elle n'avait l'intention que j'entende cela.

- Oh, um. Je veux dire, bien sûr. J'adorerai ça, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ses mots apportèrent le plus grands des sourires sur mon visage. Mon cœur tressauta et j'avais l'impression de voler.

Réalisant qu'on était à la fin de notre rendez-vous, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Je m'en vais ? Je me lance et l'embrasse ? Mon humeur joyeuse laissa place au doute, alors que je prenais une mèche de ses cheveux et la passais derrière son oreille tout en regardant ses lèvres. Mon cœur fit un bond alors que je me penchai avec le désir d'embrasser ses lèvres, mais pas sûr de le pouvoir. J'avais attendu cela depuis longtemps, et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas le bon moment. Je déglutis difficilement et embrassais sa joue à la place, m'y attardant plus que nécessaire.

Je me reculais.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle alors que je me tournais et repartais vers mon dortoir.

Je voulais sauter dans les airs et hurler à plein poumons mais je gardais mon sang froid. Alors que je marchai dans le couloir vers ma chambre, le son de mon nom me fit sortir de mes pensées sur Bella.

- Edward !

Je me tournai pour faire face à Jack. Que voulait-il ? Et pourquoi me parlait-il à nouveau ?

- Salut, dis-je.

Je me sentais plus assuré maintenant que je savais que les sentiments de Bella à son encontre n'étaient qu'amicaux. J'espérai que la tension dans notre amitié allait se dissiper. J'allais devoir finir par lui parler éventuellement.

- Hey, alors écoute. Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé dernièrement et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais juste vérifier que les choses étaient, tu sais… cool entre nous, offrit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, répondis-je.

Je me demandai s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Bella. Elle m'avait dit que les siens étaient de l'ordre de l'amitié, mais je ne savais pas s'il lui avait déjà exprimé ses sentiments ou s'il avait même encore des sentiments à son égard.

Il me fit un sourire et tapa son poing dans mon bras, dans un geste amical.

- Cool. Alors, je sais que ça fait un moment mais je voulais te parler de Stacy, s'aventura-t-il.

- Stacy ? Stacy Perkins ? le taquinai-je avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ria-t-il, tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

On dirait que quelqu'un s'était remis de son béguin pour Bella. J'en étais content et heureux de savoir que l'Equipe Beck était officiellement finie.

* * *

**Je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que cette histoire est mise en alerte ou ajoutée à des favoris mais s'il vous plait laissez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je posterai probablement le prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi :D  
**


	15. More Than Words

**Me voici de retour ! Cependant, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles pour vous. J'ai rattrapé la version originale donc je peux plus traduire de nouveau chapitre. Et l'auteur n'a pas l'intention de continuer le POV d'Edward après le bal. Alors envoyez-moi plein de messages pour que je motive l'auteur à continuer ^^**

**Comme toujours merci à Fanfictionalcolic pour toutes les suggestions et les petites corrections de toutes mes erreurs (et il y en a beaucoup, j'en ai honte !) et à vous pour toutes les reviews que je reçois.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – More Than Words**

**Chanson - More Than Words, Extreme**

* * *

On arriva assez tôt à la plage, espérant avoir quelques bonnes vagues avant que le reste de l'équipe et les filles arrivent. Malheureusement, on fut honoré par la présence d'un autre groupe de filles qui, on l'espérait, nous laisserait tranquilles.

- Idiote Une et Idiote 2 se dirigent vers nous en ce moment même, dit Scott fermant sa combinaison.

- Super, grommela Mark dans un souffle.

- Ahh ! Ne la regardez pas directement dans les yeux ou elle vous changera en pierre, dit bruyamment Brian, causant une explosion de rires parmi nous.

- Bouge de mon chemin, loser ! cracha Lauren à Brian tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

Puis elle marcha vers moi.

- Salut, Eddie, minauda Lauren tout en passant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

J'avais arrêté de demander à Lauren de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Son cerveau n'était pas assez développé pour comprendre.

Son amie, Suzy, se tint à côté d'elle, imitant la même action.

- Salut, Edward.

- Ne lui adresse pas la parole. JAMAIS ! Il est à moi, hurla Lauren à Suzy qui se recula de peur.

Je les ignorai toutes les deux, espérant qu'elles comprendraient.

- Vous êtes prêts à y aller, les gars ? nous appela Emmett.

- Ouais, répondit-on à l'unisson en attrapant nos planches de surfs et courant vers l'eau.

- Eddie, je serai là à t'attendre quand tu reviendras, m'annonça Lauren.

_Oh, la joie…_

- Il n'est pas intéressé, Lauren, déclara Brian.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant.

- Ce qui se passe entre nous ne sont pas tes affaires, Brian. En plus, Bella Swan n'est pas suffisante pour le retenir, hurla-t-elle.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, mes yeux lançant des éclairs. Comment osait-elle ?

- Bella Swan est un millier de fois meilleure que tu ne le sauras jamais. Ne parle plus jamais d'elle comme ça ! lui hurlai-je en pleine face.

Je sentis les mains de Scott me retenir légèrement.

- Oh, mais Eddie, tu sais que c'est vrai, cracha Lauren.

- J'en ai marre de tes conneries. Laisse-nous tous tranquille ! criai-je alors que je lui tournai le dos pour me diriger vers la mer.

Je ne restai pas pour entendre sa réponse mais je pus la voir taper du pied et s'en aller vers son groupe de minions. Elle était manifestement instable et folle.

- Tu t'es débarrassé de la sorcière cette fois et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de mon aide. Bon boulot, Cullen !

Brian me donna une tape dans le dos alors qu'il me dépassait en courant et s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

Courant dans l'eau, je le suivis, heureux de porter une combi, l'adaptation à la température n'était pas si difficile. Je nageais vers l'endroit où le reste du groupe attendait les vagues.

Être dans l'eau m'aida à me détendre et à faire disparaître ma colère. Le léger mouvement de l'eau m'aidait à penser et mon esprit se tournait vers Bella.

Je savais que je voulais parler bientôt à Bella de mes pensées et sentiments. Je me devais de lui dire depuis combien de temps je ressentais ça pour elle.

Était-ce le bon moment ce soir ? On était à la plage, qui était notre endroit préféré.

Et, j'étais sûr qu'Alice penserait que c'était une bonne idée. Elle sautait pratiquement de joie après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, bien qu'elle me passa un savon d'avoir embrassé Bella sur la joue.

…

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies embrassé sur la joue, Edward. Dois-je recommencer à t'appeler poule mouillée ? claqua Alice dans le téléphone._

_Elle m'avait appelé un peu après que j'ai quitté le bâtiment de Bella. J'étais sûr qu'elle lui avait fait un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé._

- _Je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment, indiquai-je._

- _Je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment, m'imita Alice. Arrête d'être un putain de gentleman pour une fois. Tu dois l'embrasser et l'embrasser pour de bon. Elle doit savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle. Elle pense que tu la voies comme une amie. Une amie, Edward._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Tu m'as entendu. Grâce à ton geste futé de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle ne pense pas que tu l'aime bien. Maintenant, tu as vraiment besoin de te bouger. Quand vas-tu enfin avoir le courage de lui ce que tu ressens depuis tout ce temps ?_

- _Je t'ai dis que j'allais le faire bientôt, me défendis-je._

- _Ouais, eh bien 'bientôt' ne va pas être suffisant. Tu as vu la file devant sa porte ? Elle continue de s'allonger en permanence. en fait, j'ai entendu Matt Summers dire qu'il allait l'inviter aussi, alors tu ferais mieux de te bouger ! demanda-t-elle._

…

C'était assez pour me pousser à me bouger les fesses. En dépit du nombre de personnes qui voulaient sortir avec Bella, je voulais quand même lui dire ce que je ressentais. De cette façon, elle pouvait décider quoi faire avec cette nouvelle information.

Ça n'aidait pas à calmer les nerfs. Maintenant que notre premier rendez-vous était terminé et que les choses s'étaient bien passées, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était comment le lui dire. Me choisirait-elle ou me jetterait-elle ? Une boule dans ma gorge se formait toujours à cette pensée.

Étais-je prêt pour cette réponse ? Je déglutis et décidai que c'était le cas. J'avais besoin de cette réponse.

- Yo ! Cullen ! cria Emmett, me faisant quitter mes pensées.

Il me fit signe de nager vers lui. Je pagayai pour me rapprocher.

Jasper était assis sur sa planche de surf en train d'observer les vagues.

- Ouais ? répondis-je.

- Alors… qui est ta cavalière pour le bal de la rentrée ? demanda Emmett en me regardant prudemment.

J'espérai qu'il voulait que je dise Bella. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Je n'avais aucune idée d'avec qui j'y allais.

- Je ne sais pas. Alice me case avec quelqu'un, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il grogna et puis lança un regard à Jasper.

- Jazz, tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, Alice ne veux pas me le dire. Elle a dit que j'allais probablement en parler à CNN, répondit Jasper, regardant Emmett en fronçant des yeux.

Emmett se frappa dans les mains et les frotta avant de nous lancer un sourire rusé.

- Je vais simplement devoir le découvrir alors.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant d'être frappé par une pensée – avec qui Bella allait-elle au bal de rentrée. Je n'avais toujours pas le courage de le lui demander, mais je pouvais certainement en parler avec Emmett.

- Alors tu sais avec qui Bella y va ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne parle pas de ce genre de trucs avec elle. Cependant, quiconque l'amène ferait mieux de ne pas tenter quelque chose ou il aura affaire à moi, grogna Emmett, serrant ses poings.

Je déglutis péniblement. Même si Emmett approuvait que j'aime Bella, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher d'imaginer son poing entrer en contact avec mon visage dans le futur.

Puis Emmett et Jasper explosèrent de rire.

- Edward, tu devrais voir ta tête ! ria Jasper.

- Détends-toi, E-man ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es cool, ria Emmett avec un sourire. Mais si tu la fais pleurer, je te battrai jusqu'à la moelle.

La voix d'Emmett ne plaisantait plus.

Je hochais la tête, lui donnant totalement le droit de me taper dessus si jamais je faisais pleurer Bella.

On continua à surfer pour le reste de la journée. Captivé par le sport, je remarquais à peine Bella qui se tenait sur le bord de l'eau, nous regardant surfer.

Ce n'était qu'un petit point à l'horizon et pourtant je pouvais facilement dire que c'était elle. Je lui fis rapidement un signe de la main, pas même sur qu'elle me voit, mais elle retourna instantanément mon geste et me fit un grand sourire.

C'était mon signal pour aller chercher ma Bella.

Elle continua à marcher le long de la plage, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. J'enfonçai ma planche dans le sable et courus la rejoindre. Elle ne me vit pas arriver derrière elle et je l'attrapai pour la jeter par-dessus mon épaule.

Elle cria et commença à se débattre mais elle ne le faisait pas violemment, ce qui me fit penser qu'elle devait savoir que c'était moi.

- Edward ! Pose-moi par terre ! cria-t-elle.

- Pas encore ! la taquinai-je tout en me rapprochant de l'eau.

- EDWARD ! NE ME JETTE PAS DANS L'EAU ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle commença à secouer ses jambes mais je les attrapais pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je m'enfonçai plus loin dans l'eau, essayant de lui faire peur.

- Edward ! me prévint-elle.

Je savais que je n'allais pas la jeter dans l'eau. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me tue. Je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre, essayant de se préparer à l'impact de l'eau glaciale. Je changeai sa position pour la mettre dans mes bras, comme on porte une mariée. Elle ferma ses yeux étroitement et avait la plus mignonne des moues sur son visage.

Puis elle ouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas mouillée.

- Edward, c'était méchant ! dit-elle, avec sa moue.

- Alors maintenant je suis méchant parce que je ne te jette pas dedans ? D'accord alors, dis-je tout en desserrant lentement ma prise.

Je pouvais la sentir resserrer ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Oh, non, tu ne fais pas ça ! Tu me ramènes sur la terre ferme, camarade ! ordonna-t-elle, me faisant rire.

- Oui, madame, répondis-je alors que je commençais à marcher vers la plage.

- Alors, comment c'était le su-

Un énorme vague nous submergea, la coupant dans sa phrase. Je savais que l'eau était froide mais je portais ma combi, alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'un débardeur par-dessus son bikini.

Je ne savais pas si elle allait être contrariée mais je baissais les yeux pour la voir recracher de l'eau salée. C'était assez drôle à voir en fait.

Ne voulant pas la lâcher, je la portais vers là où se tenaient Emmett, Jasper et Scott. Je continuai à la tenir dans mes bras. C'était comme si on était dans notre petite bulle, se fixant et se souriant. Je me retrouvai en train de souhaiter de rester comme ça avec elle pour toujours.

Puis Emmett toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge, me faisant réaliser qu'on n'était pas seuls.

Je vis le visage de Bella virer au rouge écarlate, réalisant que d'autres regardaient notre interaction. Je la reposai lentement sur le sol.

Elle nous posa des questions sur le surf tandis qu'elle lâchait ses cheveux, les faisant tomber sur ses épaules.

J'étais tellement fasciné par elle que je n'étais pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. La main large de Scott me frappa durement dans le dos, me sortant de mon matage.

- Mec ! Tu es grave accro ! dit-il, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je les suivis, attrapant mes affaires pour pouvoir me changer.

Dès qu'on eut remis nos vêtements, Emmett fit une queue pour la nourriture. Je commençai à marcher vers Bella quand ma sœur me tacla sur le chemin.

- Edward ! Va là-bas t'asseoir à côté de Bella. Ça te donnera la chance de lui parler, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, si tu me laisses, grommelai-je.

- Oh, d'accord. Oh, et félicitations pour ton moment 'carte postale'.C'était si mignon, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Tu as vu ça ?

Les gars n'allaient pas me lâcher cette fois. J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient me faire savoir combien j'étais à ses pieds à chaque fois qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

- Tout le monde a vu. Maintenant, va la retrouver ! gloussa-t-elle, me tapant sur le bras avant de courir dans les bras de Jasper.

Je marchai vers Bella et m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Je m'excusai de l'avoir mouillée, mais ça ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangée. Et puis, je lui demandai si elle avait faim. Quand elle me dit que ce n'était pas encore le cas, compris que je devais en profiter pour lui montrer un endroit qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

Je me levai de ma chaise et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Je tenais sa main dans la mienne et ne la lâchais pas. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça lui convienne, je la regardai pour observer sa réaction. Un énorme sourire s'était étiré sur son visage, m'indiquant tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je la menai vers une zone rocheuse où j'aimai aller après une journée de surf. C'était un endroit sympa pour regarder le coucher de soleil et j'espérais qu'elle aimerait ça. Elle hésitait à monter sur les rochers au début, mais je la tins fermement, m'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber.

Son visage s'illumina à la vue devant elle et elle semblait vraiment heureuse. J'étais sur le point de tout lui dire. C'était le moment idéal mais je m'arrêtais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'était parce que j'étais nerveux face à sa réponse.

Puis je l'entendis soupirer et je pus voir ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Pourquoi ce soupir ? lâchai-je sans y penser.

Je réalisais que ça m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais en sa présence. J'étais habituellement plus retenu et prudent lorsque je posais des questions aux gens, mais pour une raison inconnue, je laissais tomber toutes mes barrières quand j'étais avec elle.

- Oh, rien.

Elle évita mon regard. C'était dans des moments comme ça que j'étais frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? pressai-je, espérant qu'elle me donnerait une réponse.

- Juste à combien les choses sont différentes pour moi cette année.

Que voulait-elle dire par ça ? C'était bien ou mal ?

Je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête et me demandais si elle me laisserait dans le secret, mais elle plaisanta, disant qu'elle était extrêmement étrange et qu'elle avait une imagination plus que débordante.

Était-ce pour ça qu'elle se pinçait tout le temps ?

Je voulais exploser de rire mais lui fis un sourire réconfortant.

- Eh bien, je te vois te pincer souvent.

Elle sembla choquée que je l'ai remarqué. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rose.

- Eh bien, tu as de bons yeux parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je remarquai toujours tout ce qu'elle faisait, comme le fait qu'elle mordait sa lèvre quand elle était nerveuse, ou qu'elle évitait le regard des gens quand elle mentait, ou qu'elle jouait avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt quand elle était mal à l'aise. Je voulais lui dire toutes ces choses mais on fut interrompus.

- Hey tous les deux ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! hurla Alice marchant dans le sable, main dans la main, avec Jasper.

J'étais sur le point de lancer un regard noir à Alice pour nous avoir interrompus mais elle était trop occupée à courir en direction du feu.

Maudissant silencieusement Alice, je pris la main de Bella et la dirigeai parmi les rochers pour redescendre sur la plage.

- Alice est bruyante ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait entendu de là-haut, ria Bella.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je pense qu'elle est née avec une paire de poumons supplémentaire. Je me demande comment on peut être de la même famille.

Je secouai ma tête en riant légèrement.

- Elle est définitivement unique. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

- Ouais, elle est unique en son genre. _Tout comme toi_.

Alors qu'on se rapprochait du feu, je concentrais toute mon attention sur Bella. Ce n'est qu'en sentant sa main se tendre que je levai les yeux pour voir tous nos amis en train de nous regarder avec de larges sourires sur leurs visages.

Tout à coup, je fus très conscient de la main de Bella dans la mienne, - je ne l'avais pas lâché depuis qu'on avait quitté les rochers, et n'avais aucun désir de l'abandonner cette fois. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je pensai à elle comme plus qu'une amie. Ça ne semblait pas la déranger, ce qui fit accélérer mon cœur.

On prit de la nourriture et s'assit autour de feu. Je regardai le groupe et vis Jack se rapprocher de Stacy. Il me vit le regarder et me fit un rapide signe de la tête, que je retournai, heureux qu'il semble avoir oublié Bella aussi vite. Il fit un sourire à Bella. Elle lui en rendit un nostalgique. Elle semblait heureuse, probablement contente qu'il soit passé à autre chose.

Je repérai Scott et Brian alors qu'ils observaient de près Lauren et son groupe d'amies. Scott chuchotait à Brian qui hochait la tête avec un air de conspiration. Ça ne semblait pas bon. Quand ces deux là se mettaient à planifier des trucs, quelque chose de mauvais arrivait toujours.

Un bruyant cri nasal perça l'air. Je me tournai pour voir Lauren en train de sauter dans les airs, se griffant les bras.

Que diable était son problème ? Je me tournai pour voir Brian et Scott se lancer des regards satisfaits. Quelque chose était en route.

Puis Brian se tourna vers moi avec un regard innocent. 'Quoi ?' fit-il en remuant seulement les lèvres.

- Lauren, qui a-t-il ? demanda Suzy.

- Il y a des crabes de sable partout sur moi ! hurla Lauren tout en faisant voler ses bras autour d'elle.

- Dieu, Lauren ! Tu n'as pas besoin de partager tes problèmes de MST avec tout le monde, cria Brian.

- Comme si on voulait savoir ! ajouta Scott.

Lauren leur lança un regard noir avant de courir vers les toilettes. Tout le monde rit, même son propre groupe d'amis qui n'était pas trop fan d'elle non plus. Elle criait continuellement sur eux.

Une fois que les rires se turent, Brian sortit sa guitare acoustique. Il jouait toujours quand on allait à la plage.

Il gratta les cordes, jouant _Collide_ de Howie Day. Il était habituellement capable de faire chanter tout le monde avec lui.

Je pouvais voir Bella frissonner à cause de la brise froide venant de la mer, alors j'enroulai une couverture autour de nous deux. Je regardai Alice qui avait un grand sourire en nous voyant, puis ses yeux se froncèrent comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Me jetant un regard noir, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et puis regarda ostensiblement Bella. Je le fixai un moment en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle répéta l'action, exagérant le geste d'enrouler ses bras autour elle avant de regarder Bella. Juste alors qu'Alice commençait à être agacée, une ampoule s'éclaira dans ma tête.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris avant de lentement étendre mon bras pour le poser autour de Bella. C'était un mouvement pathétique mais je ne pouvais penser à aucun autre moyen de faire ça sans être flagrant. Je me tournai pour regarder Alice qui levait les yeux au ciel et essayait difficilement de retenir ses rires.

Bella semblait se détendre à côté de moi, et de savoir qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec moi me rendit encore plus heureux.

Je pouvais entendre Lauren jurer derrière moi mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Elle pouvait tout le boucan du monde ça ne changerait rien.

Brian commença à jouer _More than Words_ de Extreme, qui était plus que parfaite pour la situation.

Je pouvais entendre Bella chanter doucement et sa voix était belle. Je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle, l'attirant plus près de moi, espérant qu'elle saurait ce que je ressens par ce simple geste. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, c'était bon signe.

Après que Brian eut fini avec sa guitare, Emmett se mit à dire quelque chose à propos d'histoires effrayantes.

Belle grogna dans mon épaule.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Emmett raconte les histoires les plus effrayantes. Je déteste quand il fait ça, bredouilla-t-elle.

- C'est bon. Je suis là.

Comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir peur, mais je pensais que ça pourrait aider.

Alors qu'Emmett commençait son histoire à propos de Tillie, je pouvais sentir Bella se tendre à mon côté. Je la pressai plus près de moi, espérant la calmer.

Quand Emmett arriva à la partie effrayante de son histoire, toutes filles se mirent à hurler. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'était Bella, criant dans mon oreille, attrapant mon t-shirt dans une prise étroite, et enfonçant sa tête dans mon torse.

Les gars et moi rîmes de leurs réactions. C'était assez amusant de voir toutes les filles complètement effrayées.

Puis Bella leva les yeux vers moi et lâcha rapidement mon t-shirt.

- Oh, um. Désolée pour ça, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait encore. Je pouvais sentir la chair de poule sur ses bras alors je commençais à les frotter, espérant la réchauffer.

- C'est bon. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant peur mais je crois que je suis sourd maintenant ! dis-je frottant mon oreille.

Elle rit.

- Je suis désolée. Emmett a toujours un truc pour me faire paniquer quand il raconte ses histoires.

Elle lança un regard noir à Emmett qui haussa simplement les épaules, faisant un sourire enfantin à tout le monde alors que Rose lui tapa derrière sa tête.

La plage allait bientôt fermée, alors on commença à nettoyer avant de se diriger vers les voitures.

J'étais occupé à remplir les voitures et me sentais un peu triste car mes moments avec Bella touchaient à leur fin. C'était avant que j'apprenne que j'allais revenir à l'école seul avec Bella dans sa voiture. Tous les autres avaient trouvés moyen de rentrer avec d'autre personnes.

_Était-ce si évident que je voulais être seul avec elle ?_

Alice s'en allait en flottant me faisant un sourire rusé comme si elle avait tout planifié. Je savais que je recevrais un appel plus tard dans la soirée pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'offris de conduire pour que Bella puisse se reposer, mais on finit par discuter durant tout le chemin vers l'école.

Alors que je mettais la voiture dans le parking, je me grondais intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais sur le chemin. Je pouvais voir les autres commencer à sortir des voitures et les décharger. C'était maintenant ou jamais je devais lui dire.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle

- Je vais bien. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

Je lui fis un sourire nerveux. Mon estomac était tout noué. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie.

- Tu veux en parler ? offrit-elle.

Ça me donnait une chance de dire quelque chose. C'était bon. J'allais lui dire.

- Ouais, je voulais te dire ça depuis un long moment maintenant et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu vas penser. Mais là maintenant, je vais saisir ma chance.

Je frottai ma nuque, essayant de me détendre.

- Bella, je v-

**BAM !**

Bella cria et sauta dans son siège, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas eu peur. On se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre et voir Emmett nous pointer du doigt tout en riant.

_Merde ! Il devait ruiner le moment !_

Elle baissa sa fenêtre pour lui hurler dessus.

- EMMETT !

- Tu aurais du voir vos têtes ? C'était un classique ! rugit Emmett, mort de rire.

Bella remonta sa fenêtre et se tourna pour me faire face.

- Je suis désolée pour mon frère de 8 ans. Que disais-tu ?

Le moment était perdu, en même temps que mon courage. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire. Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment et ça me semblait juste que je dise quelque chose.

- Laisse tomber. Ce n'était rien d'important, dis-je essayant de lui faire un sourire.

Elle ne sembla pas me pousser pour avoir plus de renseignement alors qu'on sortait de la voiture pour décharger ses affaires.

Je pouvais voir Alice me faire des signes avec ses pouces levés, ses yeux interrogateurs, mais je fis non de la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et me fit signe qu'elle m'appellerait plus tard.

Super. J'allais en entendre parler longtemps.

- _Edward ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'aies rien dit ! _

Je dus reculer le téléphone de mon oreille à cause des cris que poussait Alice.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute. Emmett a interrompu notre conversation ! me défendis-je.

- _Ouais, mais il y a eut tellement de moment où tu aurais pu lui dire, comme lorsque vous étiez tous les deux dans les rochers, ou sur le chemin du retour,_ fit-elle, me donnant une leçon.

- Eh bien, tu nous as interrompus dans les rochers, et si je lui avais dit sur le chemin du retour et qu'elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, peux-tu imaginer à quel point le retour aurait été un enfer ? contrai-je.

- _Tu penses beaucoup trop ! De toute manière, avec de la chance samedi, tu auras ton cadre romantique et tu pourras finalement le lui dire,_ pépia-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? Le bal de la rentrée est samedi. Ce qui me rappelles – tu ne m'a toujours pas dit avec qui j'y vais. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu m'as casé avec quelqu'un comme Jessica Stanley. Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. C'est la première fois que je n'ai rien à faire pour cette soirée, alors je ne vais pas y aller.

Je devais arrêter Alice et ses idées stupides.

- _Oh, tu voudras y aller, mon cher frère. Et tu penses pas vraiment que je te caserai avec quelqu'un comme Jessica Stanley ? S'il to plait ! Aie un peu plus foi en ta sœur ! Je ne suis pas si mal, hein ? T'ai-je mal dirigé durant tout ce temps ?_

Je grognai dans le téléphone, admettant que j'étais d'accord avec pas trop qu'en même. Elle commençait à me taper sur le système.

- _Je commence à en avoir marre de tes plaintes, alors je vais simplement te le dire. Et pour sur tu iras. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et si je te le dis maintenant, tu auras toute la semaine pour te préparer à samedi, alors roulement de tambour je vous prie._

Elle fit une pause et émit un faux son de tambour contre ce qui semblait être son bureau.

- _Je t'ai réservé Bella comme cavalière. Merci beaucoup. Merci_, dit-elle.

L'avais-je entendu correctement ? Bella était ma cavalière pour le bal de la rentrée ?

- _Allo ? La Terre à Edward ? Tu es toujours en vivant ?_

- Ouais, je suis là. Bella vient vraiment avec moi au bal de la rentrée. Le sait-elle ? interrogeai-je.

- _Non, elle n'a aucune idée. C'est un secret que je garde. Elle ne s'est pas autant plainte que toi alors je n'ai pas eu à tout dévoiler._

- N'est-elle pas du tout curieuse ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu la caser avec Mike Newton.

- _Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose. Dieu, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux_, gloussa-t-elle.

Il y eut une longue pause et puis j'entendis Alice soupirer.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Je peux pratiquement sentir les plis sur ton front de l'autre côté de la ligne._

- Elle ne m'a jamais demandé si j'allais au bal de la rentrée. Si elle n'est pas curieuse, elle en a peut-être rien à faire que je vienne ou pas. Tu es sûre qu'elle va être d'accord avec ça ?

- _Edward. Elle sera plus que d'accord avec ça. Fais-moi confiance. Et, si elle ne t'a jamais demandé c'est parce qu'elle avait probablement peur que tu lui dises que tu y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre. __Non pas qu'elle aurait eu à te demander. Je veux dire, sérieusement, si tu emmenais quelqu'un, ça aurait été à la une de la rubrique de Tanya._

Alice avait raison. Si Bella voulait savoir avec qui j'y allais, elle aurait pu le découvrir en lisant le journal, c'était sûrement pourquoi elle ne me l'avait jamais demandé.

- _Arrête de t'inquiéter, Edward. Sois simplement prêt pour aller la chercher samedi. J'ai déjà choisi ta tenue, que je t'apporterai mercredi. Bonne nuit !_ dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

J'allais au bal de la rentrée avec Bella. Je voulais fêter ça. Ça serait le moment parfait pour lui dire. Il était enfin temps que je dise quelque chose.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert (il est plus vraiment vert maintenant mais c'est pas grave).**

**J'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction, alors pensez à me mettre en alerte si vous voulez la lire :D**


	16. Stolen

**Bonjour à tous, je devrais être en train de bosser pour mes études, mais quand j'ai vu le nouveau chapitre de KoRCP, je savais que je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de vous le traduire. Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes éventuelles.  
**

**Le voici donc ce chapitre tant attendu, savourez-le bien car il s'agit du dernier, je vais devoir appuyer sur le bouton terminé :( En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Stolen**

**Chanson - Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

* * *

"Et que pensez-vous d'une enchère ?" cria un des membres de l'ACE pendant notre session de brainstorming pour les charités.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mettrait aux enchères ?" demandai-je.

"Des rendez-vous !" hurla un autre membre. La pièce entière commença à se remplir de brouhaha avec toutes les discussions.

"C'est une SUPER idée !" cria avec enthousiasme Amy Manning, la vice présidente de l'ACE, tout en tapant des mains. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

"Edward, on peut mettre aux enchères un rendez-vous avec _toi_ et on aurait des milliards de dollars !" Son excitation commença à se ressentir sur les autres membres alors qu'ils se remettaient à parler tous en même temps et le brouhaha devint encore plus fort.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive. Il n'y avait qu'une fille avec qui je voulais avoir un rendez-vous dans cette école et je ne voulais pas qu'elle paye pour ça.

Je tapai le petit marteau sur mon bureau. Je détestai m'en servir mais parfois c'était nécessaire.

Je m'éclairai la gorge. Il y avait des moments où j'avais besoin d'être plus sûr de moi et c'était l'un d'eux.

"C'est une super idée mais je ne pense pas qu'on obtiendra l'approbation de l'école. N'est-ce pas, Mme Dalton ?" Je me tournai pour regarder notre conseillère pédagogique et lui fis un sourire. Ça marchait toujours quand j'avais besoin qu'elle soit de mon côté lors d'un sujet controversé. La décision finale lui revenait toujours.

Elle me fixait mais n'avait pas encore émit de réponse.

"Mme Dalton ?" appelai-je une nouvelle fois.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule ce qui la sortie de sa stupeur. "Oh, hmm, oui. C'est exact, Edward." Elle semblait légèrement pourpre alors qu'elle baissait son regard vers le sol en bredouillant.

_D'accord…_

"Idée suivante alors," criai-je.

J'évitai le regard noir d'Amy alors que je me tournai pour faire face à la salle entière. Ça lui passerait.

"Ventes de pâtisseries ?"

Un chœur de 'non' retentit à travers la salle.

"On pourrait vendre du papier cadeau ?"

Un nouvel écho de 'non'.

"Bonbon ?"

Plus de soupirs. On n'avançait pas.

"Eh bien, prenons le temps de réfléchir à d'autres idées. On a encore un peu de temps avant de devoir se décider. Le second sujet à l'ordre du jour est le bal de la rentrée," dis-je espérant détourner la conversation. Les yeux d'Amy me lançaient des éclairs, elle savait très bien que je changeais le sujet de discussion.

De nombreux murmures remplirent la salle alors que l'excitation au sujet du bal de samedi emplissait l'air. On passa le temps restant à discuter des détails de la soirée. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde commença à se lever des bureaux pour aller à leur prochain cours. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et partis avant qu'Amy puisse me dire quelque chose. Elle était gentille mais un peu prise de tête parfois.

**=KoRCP=**

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, me demandant ce que j'allais faire à propos de samedi. Bella n'avait toujours aucune idée que j'étais son cavalier et des nœuds commençaient à se former dans mon ventre. Et si elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi ? Et si elle me jetai un regard et était déçue ? Elle était extrêmement difficile à lire, je n'avais donc aucun moyen de connaître son opinion à propos de la situation.

Je soupirai, décidant que c'était inutile de rester dans ma chambre et de ressasser des choses qui étaient hors de mon contrôle. Je me rendis dans la chambre de Brian et Mark et fus accueilli par le son bruyant des fusillades et des bombes. Mark et Scott étaient en train de jouer à _Call of Duty_, leurs yeux collés sur l'écran de télévision.

"Salut, les gars, ça va ?" dis-je, entrant dans la pièce.

Un chœur de réponse désordonné me répondit alors que j'observais la chambre pleine.

Emmett était assis sur le lit de Mark et avait son portable attaché à son oreille mais il donnait plus l'impression d'écouter quelque chose que de parler. Je remarquai Embry, le meilleur ami de Seth, qui était assis à côté de lui et essayait de parler au téléphone. C'est quoi cette affaire ?

"Alors, uh… hmmm," dit nerveusement Embry. Je levai mes sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Emmett couvrit son portable avec sa main et se pencha pour chuchoter à Embry.

"Mec, dis-lui que tu veux savoir si elle a déjà un cavalier pour samedi _mais_ n'oublies pas de t'excuser de lui demander si tard, les filles adorent ce genre de trucs."

Embry hocha la tête et s'éclaira la gorge avant de parler dans son téléphone.

"Je suis désolé de faire ça si tard mais je me demandai si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal de la rentrée samedi."

Emmett continua d'écouter dans son téléphone, puis frappa lourdement Embry à l'épaule avant de lever le pouce.

"Quel bruit ?" entendis-je Embry dire avec inquiétude. La fille avait dû entendre Emmett alors qu'il éloignait le téléphone de lui et couvrait sa bouche et son nez pour arrêter sa respiration avant de reposer le téléphone sur son oreille.

"Uh, humm, c'était probablement un grésillement. Alors, que dis-tu pour samedi ?" dit rapidement Embry, essayant de sauver la conversation alors qu'Emmett hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je secouai ma tête tout en étant heureux de ne pas avoir eu besoin qu'Emmett entende mes conversations téléphoniques avec Bella. Bien que je doive l'admettre, une fois j'ai été proche d'être à ce point désespéré.

Je me tournai vers ma droite et vis Brian et Jack en train de parler à Seth dans un coin de la pièce. "Ça va, les gars ?" demandai-je.

"Edward, mon ami, tu arrives juste à temps," dit Brian.

"Seth cherche à déchiffrer des textos mystérieux qu'il reçoit d'une fille de son cours de maths," dit Jack avec un sourire goguenard.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Je me tournai vers Seth, les sourcils levés.

"D'accord, alors j'aime bien cette fille et je trouve qu'elle est mignonne. Je veux voir si elle est occupée samedi prochain après le match alors je lui ai envoyé un message. 'Hey. Point d'exclamation. Fais-tu quelque chose après le match ? Smiley'," dit Seth imitant le point d'exclamation et le smiley avec ses mains.

"Et alors elle m'a répondu. 'Hey. Point. Je sors avec des amis. Pas de smiley. Rien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?" demanda-t-il, frustré.

"C'est une brûlure classique, mon pote. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée," répliqua Brian.

"Et si elle n'était seulement pas douée pour les textos ?" ajoutai-je. Les gars se tournèrent pour me regarder comme si j'avais deux têtes et puis secouèrent les leurs.

"Pas douée pour les message ? Est-ce que ça existe vraiment ?" demanda Brian.

"Non, uh, pas possible, Edward. Les filles adorent envoyer des textos," répondit Jack.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas vu les autres textos. Elle inclut des smileys et semble intéressée," dit Seth prenant son portable pour montrer à Brian et Jack.

Je levai les mains en signe de défaite puisque c'était en dehors de mes compétences et m'en allais vers Scott et Mark avant de décider de me joindre à eux pour me distraire. Je ne voulais pas penser à mes propres problèmes avec une fille mais tous les conseils qui étaient offerts dans la chambre me donnaient la migraine

**=KoRCP=**

"Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?" ordonna Alice dans le téléphone.

"Ouais, s'ils restent en place," maugréai-je tout en passant ma main dans la touffe au sommet de ma tête.

"Il vaudrait mieux ! Ce soir est une nuit que tu n'oublieras jamais. Fais-moi confiance. J'ai tout aplanis pour toi. Mets seulement le costume et retrouves les gars pour venir tous ensemble nous chercher aux dortoirs."

"Merci pour tout, Alice. Et tu as fait un travail fabuleux avec les costumes. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça en si peu de temps."

"Attends de voir ce que Bella porte avant de me remercier. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, Edward que je suis contente que tu l'aies choisi. A plus tard, grand frère !" pépia-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je jetai mon téléphone sur le lit puis me tournai pour regarder le costume qui était accroché sur la porte de mon placard. J'étais nerveux à propos de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Qu'allait-elle penser en découvrant que j'étais son cavalier ? Allait-elle partir en courant ? Ou serait-elle heureuse ?

Je me rendais complètement fou avec toutes ces pensées vagabondes qui traversaient mon esprit. Aujourd'hui était le Jour, il était enfin arrivé et j'allais faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Après une douche et un rasage, je mis la tenue puis me mis au travail sur mes cheveux. Ils étaient en bataille. Je dus mettre une bonne quantité de gel pour les maintenir en place.

Je me regardais dans le miroir pour faire en sorte que tout était bien.

"Prends sur toi. Haut les cœurs. Sois un homme," me bredouillai-je. C'était un mantra que j'avais dans ma tête ces derniers jours pour finalement dire à Bella ce que je ressentais.

J'attrapai la veste noir posée sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je trouvai Jasper et Steve appuyés contre le mur dans le couloir, dans leurs tenues de soirée. Steve portait un uniforme militaire tandis que Jasper était habillé comme un marin.

Je regardai autour et vis que la plupart des gars dans le couloir qui se préparaient à partir étaient habillés de façon similaire. Très peu d'entre eux avaient le même costume que moi.

"Salut, Edward," dit Jasper, déplaçant le chapeau qu'il portait sur la tête. Steve hocha la tête et puis regarda ce que je portais.

"Comment t'as fait pour porter un costume normal quand on a eu ces tenues ?"

Emmett sortit de sa chambre et ferma la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces vêtements ? Je l'aime bien !" dit Emmett, faisant un salut avec sa main.

"Le tissu gratte et porter un costume semble bien meilleur," dit Steve, ajustant sa cravate verte.

"Le créateur est ma sœur, tu te souviens ? Et depuis quand ça t'importe ce à quoi tu ressembles ? Tu as Jenny, rappelles-toi ? Elle s'en fiche de ce que tu portes," répliquai-je.

"Très juste. Vous êtes prêts à y aller ?"

Nous hochâmes tous la tête avant de quitter le bâtiment. Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade.

"Alors, Bella n'a aucune idée que tu l'accompagne ce soir ?" demanda Steve en se retournant.

Je haussai les épaules, incertain quant à ce que Jasper et Emmett avaient pu lui dire.

Emmett colla ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les frotter. "Elle n'a absolument aucune idée et j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle va faire en le découvrant !" s'exclama-t-il.

Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était supposé être une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. Jasper sentit ma légère hésitation et chuchota. "On veut la voir heureuse."

Sa réponse me donna plus confiance, c'était bien et les choses commençaient finalement à se mettre à la bonne place.

Alors qu'on atteignit le bâtiment, on vit une tornade de filles courir à travers les couloirs et les étages. Certaines étaient emmenées par leurs cavaliers, d'autres étaient toujours en train de boucler leurs cheveux.

C'était une maison de fous. Emmett frappa à la porte, une fois qu'on eut atteint leur chambre. Rose ouvrit la porte, ce qui le fit siffler bruyamment. J'étais trop occupé à regarder le sol et a essayé de calmer mes nerfs. Un par un, les gars partirent avec leurs cavalières alors que j'essayai toujours de déterminer ce que j'allais faire ou dire. Finalement, dès que Jasper et Alice quittèrent mon champ de vision, je la vis.

Elle était belle dans tous les sens du terme. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient bouclés et une fleur blanche fraiche était accrochée à la base de sa nuque pour maintenir la moitié de ses cheveux en hauteur tandis que le reste cascadait sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Sa robe noire et blanche était assortie parfaitement à mon costume blanc et noir.

Mes mains commençaient à suer et la panique s'installait car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je jetai la veste par-dessus mon épaule et m'appuya contre le chambranle. Ça allait au moins aider avec la nervosité.

Elle ne regarda toujours pas, je frappai donc doucement contre la porte. Ce fut à ce moment que j'étais heureux d'être appuyé contre quelque chose parce que j'étais complètement sous le choc.

Sa peau pâle brillait et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge écarlate. J'avais toujours pensé que ses grands yeux bruns de biche étaient son plus bel atout et ce soir ils étaient magnifiques.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclairer la gorge derrière moi et ça me ramena à la réalité. Depuis combien de temps me tenais-je là à la fixer ?

Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose.

"Salut, Bella. Je suis là pour t'emmener au bal," dis-je nerveusement, essayant de jauger sa réaction.

"Tu es mon cavalier ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment interpréter le ton calme de sa voix. Était-elle déçue ?

Je m'éclairai la gorge. "Ouais. Ça va ?"

Je priai pour qu'elle soit au moins d'accord avec ça.

"Diable, oui, c'est bon !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

Ça me déstabilisa complètement. Elle était heureuse et excitée. Plus qu'excitée. Elle semblait exubérante.

Je dus m'empêcher de rire à mon attitude négative plus tôt dans la journée et parce qu'elle était adorable.

Puis elle s'éclaira la gorge et dit, "Oh, um, j'étais simplement surprise. Je croyais que tu avais des trucs de l'ACE à faire durant les soirées."

Je lui fis un grand sourire. "J'ai cette année de libre puisque je suis le président de l'association."

Elle me rendit mon sourire et je devais lui dire à quel point elle était belle. "Tu es…" Je m'arrêtai.

Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire combien elle était magnifique. "Splendide," finis-je, admiratif de la beauté devant mes yeux.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus," dit-elle.

Alice nous interrompit, nous faisant un grand sourire avant de nous rappeler qu'on avait un bal. Je pris le bras de Bella avec le mien et la dirigeai dehors, vers le gymnase.

Je remarquai des gens nous dévisager mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais la plus belle fille du monde à mes côtés et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'elle.

Alors qu'on s'approchait du gymnase, notre groupe s'arrêta pour regarder ce qui était devant lui. C'était un décor digne des films des années 40. Des voitures vintages étaient garées à l'entrée et les murs étaient remplis de posters de 1940. On voulait le faire aussi authentique que possible et je pense qu'on avait réussi.

La musique était bruyante et lorsqu'on entra, on eut l'impression d'être transporté dans le temps. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes jouait sur une estrade. Des gens étaient déjà en train de danser et faisaient des portés et des lancés dans les airs au son de la musique. Les coachs sportifs marchaient parmi les danseurs avec des feuilles, écrivant des remarques et notant tout le monde.

Emmett et Rose partirent en courant les premiers, suivis de Jasper et Alice. Je regardai Bella pour la voir complètement ébahie par le décor. C'était sa première soirée, elle n'était donc pas au courant des efforts déployés par l'école dans ces moments-là.

Je mis ma main en bas de ses reins et la guidai vers une table proche. Jenny et Steve posèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de courir sur la piste. Je posai mon chapeau et mon blazer et attrapai la main de Bella.

"Allons-y !" Je la tirai sur la piste de danse, la faisant sortir de sa légère stupeur.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était nerveuse et légèrement tendue. Elle n'était définitivement pas la seule vu que la nervosité commençait à m'envahir. J'avais seulement pratiqué les mouvements avec Jenny, puisqu'elle était ma partenaire. Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que j'apercevais Jenny qui me fit un clin d'œil et un signe de la tête en encouragement alors que je tire Bella plus près de moi et commence à la faire danser.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et pus la voir se détendre instantanément. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de nous faire bouger au centre de la piste. Après quelques chansons et après que les coachs aient finis de nous noter, on partit faire une pause boisson.

Je laissai Bella avec les filles et me dirigeai vers la fontaine avec les gars.

"Salut les gars !" dit Jack qui portait un costume similaire à celui de Jasper. Il passait avec Stacey à son bras et le plus grand des sourires sur le visage.

Steve se tourna pour parler à Embry qui était devant le comptoir du bar. "Alors, tu as réussi, huh ? Je suppose qu'elle a dit oui ?"

Emmett avança vers Embry et lui donna une claque dans le dos. "Où est-elle ? Je veux voir qui t'as mis dans cet état."

Ils commencèrent à parler de la cavalière d'Embry et je me tournai vers Jasper, en attendant nos boissons.

"Vas-tu lui dire ce soir ?" demanda Jasper.

Sa question me prit par surprise. Je n'étais toujours pas assez proche de lui mais il était tout le temps avec les gars maintenant. Il avait dû sentir mon appréhension parce qu'il ajouta, "Ta sœur me dit tout. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."

Je savais que c'était probablement le cas. Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça mais c'était bizarre de lui parler de Bella quand je croyais à la base qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Je savais qu'il était le meilleur ami de Bella et j'essayai de ne pas laisser cette information me gêner.

"Si le moment est bon," dis-je.

"Bien. Tu devrais. Elle est folle de toi."

Folle de moi ? Avant que je puisse lui demander des éclaircissements, le barman nous donna nos sodas et on repartit vers la table.

Je tendis à Bella son verre de coca alors qu'elle le regarder, choquée. Elle était vraiment stupéfaite par la soirée et sa distraction me faisait rire.

On retourna tous danser et après bien peu de temps, le directeur Walker et Mme Dalton montèrent sur scène, arrêtant la musique. Je ne lâchai pas la main de Bella et j'espérai que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas, ce qui me donnait un regain de confiance. Si elle avait les mêmes sentiments que moi, je devais dire quelque chose ce soir. Je ne pouvais plus tenir longtemps.

"Je demande votre attention. Merci pour être venus aujourd'hui. Vous nous avez tous impressionnés avec vos danses. Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'ACE et leur magnifique transformation du gymnase ce soir. Et une autre salve d'applaudissements pour le groupe qu'on a engagé, qui a fait du très bon travail," dit le directeur Walker dans le micro alors que les applaudissements se firent entendre dans la foule.

"C'est maintenant le moment d'annoncer les noms des Roi et Reine du bal," s'exclama Mme Dalton comme si c'était l'évènement le plus important de sa vie. Elle faisait ça à chaque soirée dansante et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était lié au fait qu'elle couronnait le Roi. Les où j'avais gagné j'aurai pu jurer qu'elle avait reniflé mes cheveux mais j'essayai de ne pas penser à ça. Cette femme était folle.

J'espérai secrètement qu'on n'allait pas gagner. Je voulais seulement être seule avec Bella et si je gagne et qu'elle ne gagnait pas, ça rendrait impossible mon envie de parler avec elle. Si on gagnait tous les deux, ça serait aussi dur pour parler puisque tous les regards seraient posés sur nous et je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait être le cœur de l'attention, surtout quand j'étais sur le point de lui faire part de mes sentiments.

Un roulement de tambour se mit entendre sur scène alors que Mme Dalton hurlait dans le micro. "Le Roi du bal cette année est… Mr Emmett Swan !"

Je soupirai de soulagement, sachant qu'Emmett avait gagné. Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et je pouvais sentir Bella serrer ma main. Elle savait que j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir gagné et pourtant cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Emmett courut sur scène, attrapa la couronne des mains de Mme Dalton et la plaça sur sa tête. Mme Dalton semblait extrêmement déçue et j'espérai que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à placer la couronne sur la tête d'Emmett.

Il y avait toujours l'annonce pour la Reine et je commençai à être nerveux à l'idée que Bella puisse gagner. "La Reine du bal de cette année est…"

Je vis Lauren commencer à faire son chemin vers la scène avant que Mme Dalton n'ait fini son annonce. "… Mlle Rosalie Hale !"

Je sentis Bella pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à crier et à applaudir sa meilleure amie. A ce moment là, je savais que je chanteur qu'ils avaient engagés pour la danse allait venir pour chanter pour que le Roi et la Reine se mettent à danser.

Je décidai qu'il était temps. Et je rassemblai mon courage pour être seule avec Bella et tout lui dire.

Je me penchai pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Tu veux aller dehors ?"

"Bien sûr."

Je la dirigeai dehors dans le jardin. On l'avait décoré de petites lumières scintillantes qui éclairaient le béton gris d'une douce lueur. Il y avait seulement deux autres couples dehors dansant doucement au rythme de la musique. Je tirai Bella vers moi alors qu'on commençait lentement à tourner au son de la douce musique de jazz dans l'air. Tandis que le chanteur entamait "Dream a Little Dream of Me", quelques couples sortirent eux aussi dans le jardin. Il était magnifique et je savais que ça serait parfait.

_..._

_Stars shining bright above you._

_Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,'_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me_

_..._

Je la tirai encore plus près de moi, espérant qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Elle semblait à l'aise et quand elle s'installa, je déposai mon menton au sommet de sa tête. Même avec les autres couples autour de nous, j'avais l'impression qu'on était que tous les deux dans notre bulle. Notre propre monde.

_..._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me._

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone and blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_..._

Avec l'intensité du moment, je soulevai ma tête pour le regarder et elle leva les yeux, mon regard vert rencontra le chocolat profond dont j'avais tant rêvé. Je sus là ce qu'elle ressentait et je n'avais plus aucune raison de me retenir.

_..._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this:_

_..._

Je penchai ma tête vers la sienne et pris ses douces lèvres avec les miennes. Mon monde s'envola. J'avais attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps et c'était mieux que dans mes rêves.

_..._

_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be._

_Dream a little dream of me_

_..._

Je plaçai gentiment mes deux mains autour de son visage. Je caressai ses joues de mes pouces alors que nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble pour approfondir le baiser. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter mais je savais qu'on allait avoir besoin de respirer.

J'appuyai mon front contre le sien et avant que je puisse quelque chose, elle parla

"Wow !"

"Wow n'est pas assez fort pour le décrire," bredouillai-je.

"Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu pour faire ça," dis-je en me reculant pour regarder au plus profond de ses yeux.

Puis elle fit quelque chose d'inattendue. Elle commença à glousser. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle trouvait d'amusant à la situation mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour effacer la trace de son rouge à lèvre que mes joues s'enflammèrent.

"Depuis combien de temps attendais-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

_..._

_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be._

_Dream a little dream of me_

Dream a Little Dream of Me, Ella Fitzgerald

_..._

La chanson s'arrêta juste avant que je lui donne ma réponse. Il était temps de dire la vérité et pourtant j'étais terrifié à l'idée de lui faire peur.

"Exactement 3 ans, 6 semaines, 3 jours et 12 heures."

De par l'expression choquée sur son visage, je savais qu'elle était effrayée. J'étais sur le point de lui dire d'oublier ce que j'avais dit. Peut-être même d'en rire et d'en plaisanter.

Elle remarqua mon appréhension et répondit rapidement avant que mes pensées ne commencent à empirer. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis flattée. Extrêmement flattée. J'étais en fait surprise et j'ai une confession à faire."

Je la regardai, confus. Quelle confession ?

"Tu vois, j'ai le plus gros coup de cœur pour toi depuis exactement 3 ans, 6 semaines, 3 jours et 10 heures."

Quoi ? Ai-je entendu ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ?

"Je suis simplement surprise que tu aies 2 heures d'avance sur moi," dit-elle avec un sourire alors que le familier et adorable rosissement envahissait ses joues.

Bella Swan, la fille pour qui j'ai le béguin depuis que je suis à Ridge Crest Prep ressent la même chose pour moi depuis aussi longtemps. On a perdu tellement de temps et pourtant j'étais heureux de lui avoir finalement dit quelque chose.

La situation entière me fit rire mais je l'attrapai rapidement en une étroite étreinte, espérant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

"Alors, tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne vais pas me réveiller et découvrir que c'est un rêve," bredouillai-t-elle dans mon torse.

Je me reculai et la regardai droit dans les yeux. "Je le pense vraiment. Je t'ai adoré depuis le moment où je t'ai vu il y a trois ans dans le parking, le premier jour de l'emménagement dans les dortoirs."

"Ah, ça explique les deux heures d'avance sur moi. Je ne t'ai vu qu'au déjeuner," confessa-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, tout s'est intensifié après qu'on soit devenus amis cette année," dis-je et elle hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sa curiosité me fit rire. "Je pourrais te retourner la question."

Je continuai, "J'avais peur durant toutes ces années parce que je croyais que tu étais avec Jasper. Je n'étais pas sûre et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer. Et tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'être ouverte à l'idée de rencontrer des gens alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi et je t'admirais de loin. Et j'étais tellement concentré sur les études et les sports. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir de distractions mais je savais que je devais faire quelque chose cette année. Ça ma donné l'excuse pour te parler. C'est pourquoi je suis assis à côté de toi dans les deux cours qu'on a en commun."

Elle semblait heureuse et sourit en parlant. "J'avais peur aussi. J'admets que c'était un coup de cœur au départ, mais pas comme le fan club que tu as, mais un béguin de loin, comme tu l'as dit. Mais après avoir appris à te connaître, c'était quelque chose de plus. Beaucoup plus."

C'était tellement plus. Et alors que la nuit se poursuivait, je savais que ma vie avait change. Je savais que le reste de mon année à Ridge Crest Prep ne serait plus la même maintenant que Bella avait ouvert la porte à un tout nouveau monde.

* * *

**Voilà la formidable aventure de King of Ridge Crest Prep est terminée. Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour tous les reviews et autres messages que j'ai reçu tout au long de cette traduction.**

**Et même si le POV d'Edward est fini, il reste encore celui de Bella que j'essaierai de traduire assez vite mais il ne sera pas en ligne avant vendredi, j'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusque là :D  
**


End file.
